Lo que pudo ser
by Only D
Summary: Esta es la versión B (O el fic del fanfic) ¿Qué es el amor?... Hay cosas que reconocerán de la historia original y otras que no, algunas les gustarán y otras puede que no… LEAN SIN PREJUICIOS… Esta versión remasterizada y 2.0 cuenta con la maravillosa colaboración de Cilenita79 y Krimhild como editoras (y cerebros anexos). Así que los comentarios van para las 3 XD
1. Capitulo 1

_Hola a todos! Esta es la versión B (O el fic del fanfic) ¿Qué es el amor? Antes de que se animen a continuar leyendo les digo desde ya que hay cosas que reconocerán de la historia original y otras que no, algunas les gustarán y otras puede que no… si sienten curiosidad anímense… pero recuerden lo que dice el refrán del gato XDDDD._

 _LEAN SIN PREJUICIOS_

 _En fin, todo queda a responsabilidad de ustedes y cualquier amenaza de muerte o improperios los acepto solo por inbox, jajajajajaja en los reviews públicos no me dejen cosas muy feas o Mr. Fanfiction se va a enojar XD._

 _Esta versión remasterizada y 2.0 cuenta con la maravillosa colaboración de **Cilenita79** y **Krimhild** como editoras (y colaboradoras en materia gris) Así que si nos quieren odiar… que sea a las tres por igual XD… todas metimos la cuchara a la sopa XD._

 _(La historia original y los personajes son de propiedad de Riyoko Ikeda)_

* * *

 **Versalles, 1783(*)**

—Fersen me tomó en sus brazos, Fersen me miró a los ojos y sus labios me dijeron lo que pensaba. Ya puedo renunciar a él, lo haré, esta noche me ha dado la fuerza para hacerlo... – murmuró para sí misma mientras lloraba frente a la fuente del patio principal del palacio de Versalles. Enfundada en un vestido que resaltaba su femineidad pero ocultaba completamente su personalidad había conseguido llamar la atención de todos los asistentes.

Después de unos minutos, Óscar se irguió con decisión y recobrando la templanza de siempre secó sus lágrimas con determinación, enderezó su espalda y se dirigió al carruaje que la esperaba para llevarla de regreso a la mansión Jarjayes.

—o—

André se asomó una vez más a la puerta de la caballeriza. Estaba impaciente, era cerca de media noche y en cualquier momento el carruaje cruzaría las verjas de la propiedad. Desde que la vio salir rumbo a Versalles tenía el presentimiento de que algo no saldría bien. Conocía a Óscar y estaba seguro de que la repentina decisión de vestirse con ropajes femeninos no era por una razón tan simple como trató de hacer creer a todo el mundo. Sí, la conocía demasiado bien, tan bien que sabía que luchaba día a día con un nuevo sentimiento en su interior; estaba enamorada de Fersen y eso era un puñal que se clavaba en su pecho cada vez que notaba como sus maravillosos ojos azules brillaban frente al conde extranjero.

—o—

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Óscar espetó al ver que André salía de la caballeriza —Es muy tarde— agregó mientras trataba de descender del carruaje, quería evitar a toda costa enredarse nuevamente en las enaguas y ruedo del vestido.

—Esperaba que llegaras en caso de que necesitaras algo.

—No era necesario, gracias– tomó el ruedo de su vestido para comenzar a caminar, al ver la cara de preocupación de su _valet_ se detuvo unos segundos y añadió —Por ahora sólo quiero descansar... usar vestido no es lo mío… estoy agotada— intentó sonreír despreocupada.

—Óscar, no tienes que fingir conmigo— la tomó de un brazo —¿Estás bien?

—No insistas, sólo bailé demasiado— contestó. Se soltó de André y comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacia la entrada principal de la mansión. En cuanto le dio la espalda al joven de ojos verdes lamentó haber sido tan dura con él por lo que sin voltear ni detener su paso agregó —Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no era necesaria.

En cuanto cerró la puerta de su habitación comenzó a quitarse con esfuerzo el vestido y accesorios. Su orgullo la hizo desechar la idea de pedir ayuda, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie acerca de la fallida noche.

Apenas estuvo vestida con un cómodo camisón se sentó frente al tocador y comenzó a cepillar su cabello con energía, tratando de borrar todo vestigio del elaborado peinado que había usado. Cuando finalmente se vio desprovista de todo accesorio femenino finalmente pudo respirar tranquila a pesar del dolor que oprimía su pecho. No tenía duda alguna, había sido la mujer más hermosa del baile, incluso más que la propia reina, pero eso no bastó, no era cuestión de apariencias… Fersen amaba a María Antonieta y jamás tendría ojos para otra mujer, ni siquiera para ella. Sus palabras habían sido claras, ella sólo era su más querida amiga.

Después de un par de horas, aún inquieta y asumiendo que sería imposible conciliar el sueño, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar una copa de vino. Al llegar vio que André estaba exactamente en la misma situación.

—Parece que no soy la única que no puede dormir— sonrió.

—Perdona, ya me retiraba— el alto hombre de cabello negro caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—No, por favor— lo tomó de la mano para detenerlo —Acompáñame con una copa…— se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor de servicio sin esperar su respuesta, sabía que él la acompañaría.

André cedió una vez más frente a una solicitud de la mujer que conoce como a la palma de su mano. Haciendo a un lado su orgullo y dolor sirvió vino para ambos y la acompañó sin decir nada demasiado importante, sólo estando a su disposición, tal como lo había estado prácticamente toda su vida.

Los días transcurrieron transformándose es semanas. Óscar, como siempre, se refugió en su mutismo habitual y se esforzó en no coincidir ni encontrarse con Fersen en Versalles, pues aún no se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo. Contradiciendo su espíritu siempre activo e impetuoso, se limitó a cumplir únicamente sus funciones en la Guardia Imperial tratando de estar el menor tiempo posible en el palacio.

Después de un par de meses de seguir esa estricta y acotada rutina llegó un nuevo caso a sus manos. Las mansiones y palacios más lujosos de Versalles estaban siendo saqueados por un sofisticado ladrón, lleno de atrevimiento. El delincuente no se amedrentaba aparentemente con nada, incluso había saqueado palacetes durante fastuosos bailes custodiados por guardias y soldados. El misterioso personaje ya era portada de periódicos, pasquines y panfletos subversivos, la ciudad completa se había rendido ante él apodándolo el _"Caballero Negro"_. En poco tiempo se había transformado en un héroe para el pueblo debido a que todo lo usurpado a la clase privilegiada terminaba siendo entregado a los desposeídos.

Un caso así era justo lo que Óscar necesitaba para distraer su mente y cumplir con su propósito, debía olvidar a Fersen. Necesitaba olvidar esos brazos que la habían sostenido con hidalguía mientras sus labios le decían lo que aún hería su corazón: ella era sólo una amiga. La joven comandante de la Guardia Imperial se empeñó en dedicar todo su tiempo libre a perseguir al misterioso malhechor que burlaba una y otra vez a la policía, trabajar era la única forma de no pensar.

Tras de semanas de buscar, sin éxito, al _Caballero Negro_ ideó una nueva estrategia, estaba segura de que esta vez no fallaría. Con ese pensamiento en su mente abrió la caja que contenía el vestuario que había encargado al sastre de su familia. Sonrió al sostener entre sus manos el negro antifaz, se paró frente al espejo y trató de ajustarlo sobre su delicado rostro, cuando levantó la mirada vio a través del reflejo que la puerta de su habitación se abría.

—Con tu cabello no engañarás a nadie, quieres hacerte pasar por el _Caballero Negro_ para tenderle una trampa al verdadero... no es una mala idea— André sonrió mientras la miraba y entraba a la recamara —Pero te será difícil lograrlo con ese cuerpo tan delgado y tu rubia cabellera. En cambio yo… — tomó un puñal que estaba sobre una de las mesas y cortó su cabello sobre el lazo que lo sostenía — ...Lo interpretaría de maravilla– caminó hasta posicionarse al lado de ella y sonrió al mirar en el espejo el resultado de lo que acababa de hacer. Sostuvo con mano firme el cabello que acaba de cortar y lo dejó en el tocador.

Óscar rozó con la punta de los dedos la mata de el cabello que estaba sobre su peinador, aún permanecía pulcramente atado. Un sentimiento de angustia se asentó en su pecho, se esforzó en desestimarlo y esperó con paciencia que André saliera de atrás del biombo de su habitación vestido a imagen y semejanza del famoso delincuente. Cuando lo vio frente a ella sintió que el aire se quedaba atascado en su pecho, era prácticamente un desconocido. Agradeció haber pedido una camisa y chaleco un par de medidas más grandes que la suya, ilusamente había tenido la la idea original de ocultar su delgado talle.

—Creo que tendremos que pedir ropa un poco más grande— bromeó André mientras tironeaba los botones del chaleco tratando de ajustarlo a su cuerpo —Apenas puedo respirar.

Óscar lo miró divertida y sonrió, no podía hablar. Cuando vio a André ceñirse el antifaz frente al espejo, sus ojos azules se abrieron impactados, se detuvo a admirar su ancha espalda y su cabello desordenado sobre los hombros. Le costó reconocer la nueva persona que estaba frente a ella, ya no era el travieso y amable chiquillo con el que había crecido, quien estaba frente a ella era un hombre completamente arrebatador. Con esfuerzo aclaró su garganta y musitó —Deja de quejarte, ahora mismo pediré ropa que sea de tu medida— dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

—o—

Durante los siguientes días simularon robos y vivieron aventuras en el anonimato. Óscar disfrutó ver esta nueva faceta de André, admiró la agilidad con que su amigo escalaba altos muros y como se deslizaba sin dificultad en los distintos escenarios. Cada vez adoptando un papel tan diferente a su personalidad. A pesar de conocerlo desde los seis años, nunca había percibido en él ese temperamento intrépido, pues el joven, siempre solícito a sus órdenes, se había limitado durante toda su vida a acatar exclusivamente lo que ella pedía. En más de una ocasión, se había sorprendido a si misma observando con admiración su atlética figura desplazándose entre las sombras, esperando ansiosa cada noche que él regresara a su lado sano y salvo. Pese a que su papel se había limitado a sólo estar cerca, y atenta a la aparición del fugitivo, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa debido al peligro al que André se exponía. Entregarle la responsabilidad de todo era algo que no le gustaba.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos con este plan?, llevamos días y el _Caballero Negro_ no ha aparecido— André se dejó caer agotado en una silla.

—No seas impaciente...— Óscar lo miró seria —En cuanto concluya esta misión podrás seguir asistiendo a tus reuniones o donde más te plazca— tomó un sorbo de té –Sé muy bien que te estoy quitando el tiempo que dedicabas a asistir a tertulias liberales— fijó la vista en sus ojos esperando su reacción. Óscar se había dado cuenta de que antes de comenzar a suplantar al _Caballero Negro_ , André desaparecía durante las noches, y que cada vez que se ausentaba de la mansión cambiaba sus siempre elegantes trajes por modestos atuendos.

 _Debo encontrar la forma de demostrarle que no todo está bien como ella cree, tengo que conseguir llevarla conmigo a alguna reunión, estoy seguro de que apenas vea las condiciones en que vive la gente fuera de Versalles me entenderá, sé que en ese momento dejará de pensar que lo que hago es un fútil pasatiempo. Oscar, es preciso que me entiendas, esa es la única forma de que llegues a comprender la real magnitud de lo que está pasando._

—Tengo la impresión que la situación no es muy halagadora para los nobles…— contestó haciendo caso omiso al ácido comentario de la rubia y tratando de encontrar la forma de interesarla en el trasfondo de la situación, no le gustaba discutir con ella y sabía que con seguridad, Óscar no estaría de acuerdo con su asistencia a reuniones de carácter subversivo si no entendía la real motivación que lo llevaba a esos lugares.

— Ya que, como me has dicho tantas veces, tú no eres noble, me parece que eso no es algo que te concierna— contestó ella con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Oscar…– André suspiró —Si supones que soy tan egoísta como para dejarte sola en esto te equivocas— la miró con algo de tristeza—A pesar de que nuestras ideas sean opuestas en cuanto a lo que concierne a nuestro país, soy incapaz de hacerme a un lado.

—Tienes razón... perdona— contestó tratando de sonreír. Tras la ventana de su habitación vio a un ave de negro plumaje estaba posada en la rama de un árbol mirándola fijamente, sin saber por qué se sintió nerviosa. Miró a André, que continuaba sentado despreocupadamente, respiró profundo y habló nuevamente —Se está haciendo tarde, debemos prepararnos– cambió bruscamente de tema tratando de olvidar la extraña sensación que había anidado en su pecho.

Esa misma noche, cuando perdió de vista a André todos sus sentidos se alertaron. Habían decidido separarse para emboscar al _Caballero Negro_ en caso de que éste apareciera mientras cruzaban el espeso bosque que los distanciaba de una de las pocas mansiones que quedaban por saquear. Detuvo a César y se concentró en aguzar su oído, después de segundos que le parecieron eternos escuchó el sonido de espadas chocando entre sí. Rápidamente se bajó del caballo y corrió en dirección al claro del bosque. Cuando llegó al lugar encontró a dos hombres prácticamente idénticos batiéndose en un duelo a muerte. Con frialdad apuntó con su arma, maldiciendo al no lograr diferenciar cuál de los dos hombres vestidos de negro era el delincuente.

–¡Maldición…!— exclamó de forma involuntaria, esa sola palabra provocó que por una fracción de segundo uno de los hombres desviara levemente la vista hacia ella desatendiendo su defensa. Ese pequeño error fue aprovechado cruelmente por su oponente, con un rápido movimiento el _Caballero Negro_ rasgó el antifaz de André sobre su ojo izquierdo. Llena de pánico vio como André caía herido al suelo.

—¡Mi ojo!— gritó mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos y un fino hilo de sangre se deslizaba entre sus dedos.

—¡Noooooo…. André!…— corrió desesperada hacia el cuerpo que se retorcía de dolor frente a ella –André ¡Háblame!— gritó mientras lo abrazaba tratando de levantarlo del suelo.

—Ve por él... no dejes que escape…— ordenó André jadeando de dolor.

—No, no te dejaré, por favor resiste… necesitamos ayuda– miró a su alrededor desesperada y perdiendo toda compostura, olvidándose por completo del _Caballero Negro_ tomó una de las manos de André tratando de hacer que se levantara del suelo —No puedo levantarte sola, mi caballo está cerca, debes ayudarme a levantarte… por favor no pierdas la consciencia…— insistió mientras trataba de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Oculto tras un árbol, el misterioso hombre observó durante unos segundos la escena, en cuanto constató que la mujer uniformada perdía todo su interés en él huyó rápidamente del lugar refugiándose en las sombras.

—o—

—Doctor Lassons ¿Cómo se encuentra mi nieto?— preguntó ansiosa la anciana Nana de Óscar.

—Es una herida de cuidado— el médico movió la cabeza preocupado —Tuvo suerte de que la lesión fuera únicamente sobre el párpado— abrió su maletín y comenzó a ordenar sus pertenencias —Debe permanecer vendado hasta que se descarte algún tipo de infección, es un hombre afortunado, podría haber perdido el ojo— miró inquieto a la rubia joven que permanecía apoyada en la puerta de la habitación.

—Gracias doctor, ha sido usted muy gentil al acudir a estas horas de la noche– contestó Óscar con una compostura que contradecía el huracán que se desarrollaba en su interior —Nana por favor acompaña al doctor a la salida.

Cuando el médico y la Nana salieron de la habitación y se acercó a la cama donde yacía André aún semidormido debido a los calmantes suministrados.

—André, perdóname por favor– murmuró mientras tomaba una de sus grandes manos, pesadas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre sus mejillas —Juro que te vengaré... lo haré pagar lo que te hizo con la misma moneda.

—Oscar... No te preocupes más– André apretó sus delicadas manos tratando de infundirle tranquilidad y abrió el ojo que no había sido herido —Ya estoy bien— intentó sonreír.

Ella observó el profundo verde de sus ojos y asintió mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Sostuvo en silencio su mano hasta que estuvo segura de que su _valet_ dormía profundamente.

Durante las siguientes semanas, los ataques del _Caballero Negro_ cesaron misteriosamente. Óscar aprovechó esta relativa calma para concentrarse en sus deberes en palacio y en vigilar atentamente que el ojo de André se recuperara por completo. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable de la lesión que por poco había hecho perder la vista a su querido amigo.

Fue en uno de estos días que, mientras André se alistaba para retomar sus labores en el palacete Jarjayes que su abuela lo reprendió.

—André... ¿Estás seguro de que ya puedes quitarte la venda?— dijo preocupada.

—Sí abuela, el doctor Lassons me acaba de dar autorización… además ya estoy cansado de no hacer nada— estiró los brazos y rió —Necesitaba un descanso ¡Pero esto es excesivo!— bromeó mientras se miraba atentamente al espejo, una delgada y roja cicatriz cruzaba verticalmente el párpado de su ojo izquierdo.

—En realidad, casi no se nota la herida– dijo Óscar entrando a la habitación.

—Así es… agradezco que me haya pasado a mí y no a ti. No soportaría ver tu rostro con una marca como esta– sus ojos verdes brillaron cuando la miró a través del reflejo del espejo.

—¡Pero qué estás diciendo André!– contestó incómoda —Ahora que estás bien vamos a practicar, debes haber perdido agilidad con tanto descanso– añadió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Sí... como tú digas.

Durante un par de horas practicaron esgrima sin esforzarse demasiado. Óscar se concentró en moderar sus movimientos de ataque con tal de no exigirle demasiado a André.

—¡¿Por qué me atacas tan débilmente?!, ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!... no estoy lisiado— la miró con reproche mientras clavaba su sable en el suelo.

 _Todo es mi culpa, aunque trate de disimular es mi culpa… lo sé. Él solo se limitó a hacer lo que yo quería. Si no fuera por mi nada de esto habría pasado, si él no me hubiera reemplazado no estaría herido ya que yo jamás habría perdido en un duelo con ese delincuente… Si no fuera por mí, su rostro no estaría marcado para siempre…_

—André perdóname– Óscar murmuró dejando caer su arma para acercarse a él —Todo esto es mi culpa, yo… yo te obligué a vestirte como el _Caballero Negro_ , te distraje mientras te enfrentabas a él…. ¡Perdóname!— suplicó mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, esos brazos que sabía que siempre la recibirían. Un angustiado sollozo escapó de su garganta, llevaba días acongojada y ya no podía aguantar más.

—Oscar, nada de esto es tu culpa… mírame– le dijo suavemente mientras la obligaba a mirarlo tomándola con delicadeza de la barbilla —Estoy bien, no me obligaste a nada. Aunque no lo creas ya soy un adulto capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones– sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla –No olvides que ya tengo veintiocho años y hace tiempo comencé a actuar por mi cuenta a pesar de ser tu _valet_.

–Juro que lo haré pagar...– se limpió las lágrimas con una mano y se apartó un poco de sus brazos —Le haré lo mismo que te hizo, lo juro— se empinó y rozó con la punta de sus dedos la cicatriz que cruzaba el ojo de André.

—No, no lo harás…— él contestó tranquilamente, mientras le tomaba la mano que aún tocaba su cicatriz y la acercó a su pecho —Él es un héroe para el pueblo— contestó con una seguridad que ella nunca había visto.

—¡Es un ladrón!— Óscar se removió incómoda soltándose de su agarre mientras sus azules ojos brillaban molestos.

—Es un ladrón, es cierto... pero de cierta forma somos parecidos— insistió.

 _¿Cómo es posible que se esté comparando con alguien de esa calaña? Yo lo conozco, he compartido mi vida con él desde niños… desde que apenas podíamos sostenernos solos sobre un caballo… No, no es posible que se compare con un delincuente..._

—¡No tienes nada que ver con él... ambos son completamente diferentes!— contestó furiosa y expresando de la mejor forma todo lo que se agolpaba en su cabeza

—Somos diferentes pero compartimos los mismos ideales... Hazlo por mí... No lo persigas más— le suplicó.

—No puedo creer que me pidas que pase por alto lo que te hizo...— lo miró incrédula.

—Nunca te he pedido nada… Por favor hazlo por mí– la tomó de la mano nuevamente –Prométeme que no lo perseguirás.

Óscar permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos. —Está bien. No lo perseguiré a menos que vuelva a atacar, pero, si lo hace no tendré consideración— soltó incómoda su mano y comenzó a caminar –Vamos, quiero descansar... ya es tarde y hemos practicado mucho por hoy.

Al día siguiente, a pesar de ser su día de descanso, un lacayo real le entrega un mensaje de la reina solicitando su presencia en palacio de forma urgente. Oscar, preocupada por tan inusual solicitud, corre a las caballerizas en busca de su _valet_.

—¡André! ¡¿Dónde estás?!— la rubia entró de forma impetuosa —Necesito que me acompañes a Versalles, la Reina me ha mandado a llamar de forma urgente.

—Aquí estoy, dame un minuto para asearme y te acompaño de inmediato– contestó él mientras caminaba hacia ella, se había quitado la camisa, la cual sostenía en una de sus manos –Perdona, por accidente me he ensuciado mientras terminaba de atender a los caballos– trató de justificar su escasa vestimenta.

—¿Estás seguro de que fue un accidente y no un problema con tu ojo?— preguntó preocupada mientras evitaba mirarlo directamente y trataba de disimular sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡Pero qué dices!— dijo tomándola de los hombros para obligarla a mirarlo y así ella pudiera constatar que estaba totalmente recuperado —¿Seguirás insistiendo en eso?, ya te dije, estoy perfectamente bien.

—Déjame revisarte…— dada la diferencia de estatura tuvo que apoyarse en su pecho para poder mirar su ojo más de cerca, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sintió la piel de André bajo sus dedos —Parece que tienes razón... tu ojo se ve bien— pronunció cada palabra con una imprevista dificultad, desde que se habían convertido en adolescentes, y la Nana les había prohibido bañarse juntos, no tocaba su piel desnuda ni lo había visto sin camisa.

André cerró los ojos por unos instantes esforzándose en no tomar en cuenta lo que le provocaba la cercanía de la rubia. Tragó fuerte y habló.

—No insistas más…. Estoy perfectamente bien– se apartó rápido de ella y caminó rumbo a la mansión para alistarse.

Mientras él se alejaba, Óscar trató de controlar el hormigueo que aún la recorría y se preguntó cuándo André había dejado de ser el muchacho desgarbado que parecía su sombra. El hombre que estaba a metros de distancia ya no era un jovenzuelo, era un hombre y uno muy atractivo.

—o—

—Gracias por vuestra comprensión su majestad– dijo Oscar, inclinándose para besar la mano de la reina.

—No tienes nada que agradecer mi querida Oscar, sé muy bien que de haber estado en tus manos el _Caballero Negro_ jamás hubiera escapado– contestó con dulce sinceridad la soberana –Perdóname, por favor, por haberte hecho venir de forma tan abrupta, pero preferí hablar contigo en lugar de dar oídos a las habladurías del palacio— sonrió —Además, tenía un tiempo disponible antes la mi próxima audiencia– se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar nerviosa por la habitación —Hoy después de cuatro meses el conde Von Fersen regresa a Versalles, estuvo en Suecia solucionando unos asuntos familiares... es más, en unos minutos estará aquí– confesó sin atreverse a mirarla, consideraba a Óscar una persona discreta además de su amiga.

—Su majestad os ruego tenga cuidado, sé que existe un cariño sincero de vuestra parte hacia el conde y que él es un súbdito devoto... Pero por favor no se arriesgue a habladurías sin sentido– habló sin ser capaz de levantar la vista, con esfuerzo controló el temblor de su voz –Su majestad, debo marcharme— se puso de pie dispuesta a salir lo antes posible de la habitación privada de la reina —Me gustaría revisar que los guardias encomendados a la seguridad de palacio estén efectuando todas mis instrucciones.

—¿No os quedareis a saludar al conde? Tengo entendido que ambos sois muy amigos– sus claros ojos azules la miraron anhelantes en una muda súplica.

 _Aún no se ha dado cuenta, gracias a Dios aún no se ha dado cuenta que el mismo hombre nos quita el sueño a ambas_. Pensó

—Tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión su majestad— miró nerviosa la puerta de la habitación, temía que en cualquier momento se abriera —Por favor entréguele mis saludos... le ruego me autorice para retirarme– insistió.

—Sí mi querida Oscar, no os preocupéis— contestó resignada —Siempre agradeceré vuestra preocupación por mi seguridad— extendió la mano para despedirse —Espero veros pronto en algún baile.

Óscar tomó su mano mientras hacía una reverencia y salió de la habitación privada de la Reina con prontitud. Su cuerpo temblaba ante la anticipación de encontrarse con Fersen, no quería verlo, aún no se sentía preparada.

—André vamos a casa... Ya he terminado por hoy– Ordenó mientras subía rápido a su caballo.

—Como tú digas…– apuró su montura para alcanzarla, le dio la impresión de que trataba de huir del lugar –¿Viste a Fersen? Escuché que hoy había llegado a Versalles– comentó mientras miraba su rostro tratando de buscar indicio de alguna emoción, al no encontrar respuesta cambió el tema de conversación —Al parecer lloverá— miró el cielo —Que bueno que tu audiencia terminó pronto, eso nos permitirá llegar a casa antes de la tormenta... Muero por una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Sí, así parece... Sólo quiero llegar a casa…– lo miró con tristeza.

—¡Vamos! ¡Veamos quien llega primero!– rió mientras fustigaba su caballo.

Óscar vio cómo André tomaba la delantera alejándose de ella, agradeció el apoyo de su amigo… ese apoyo que siempre estaba aunque ella no lo pidiera.

—o—

Mientras subía la escalera principal del palacio Jarjayes su corazón latía con desasosiego, la posibilidad de encontrarse con Fersen en Versalles la había sumido en un estado de agitación que apenas lograba controlar. Consciente de que le sería imposible conciliar el sueño decidió ir a la biblioteca, quería leer un rato antes de dormir.

—Lady Oscar, el conde Fersen está aquí para verla– la voz de la abuela la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Pero qué dices Nana? ¿A esta hora?– alcanzó a decir antes de ver aparecer tras la anciana al apuesto aristócrata —¡¿Qué haces aquí Fersen?!— contestó sin pensar mientras lo miraba nerviosa —¡Que sorpresa!— trató de disimular —Hoy me enteré que habías estado fuera del país. Parece muy particular enterarme de tu ausencia justo el día que regresas– habló atropelladamente mientras se aferraba al pasamanos de la escalera, necesitaba dominar sus manos temblorosas.

—Perdóname Óscar por presentarme sin previo aviso, quería hablar contigo y no me fue posible encontrarte en Versalles— la miró atentamente.

—No te preocupes... Nana, ¿Puedes pedir que André nos lleve una botella de vino y copas al estudio por favor?, Fersen acompáñame– hizo un gesto indicando que la siguiera.

—o—

—¡Ese conde!… presentarse a estas hora a hablar con la niña… ¡¿Qué se ha imaginado?! ¡Ella es una dama, no uno de sus amigos!– refunfuñó la nana mientras preparaba una bandeja.

—¿Qué dices abuela? ¿Qué conde?

—¡Ese sueco! ¡El conde Fersen! ¡A estas horas se presenta... y sin invitación! ¡Y la niña Óscar lo recibe! ¡¿Qué diría la gente si esto se supiera?!– continuó gritando escandalizada.

—Abuela calma, Fersen es un amigo cercano de Oscar. Deja que lleve yo las cosas… si sigues así de enfadada te va a dar un infarto– tomó la bandeja – ¿Dónde están?

—La niña lo ha recibido en la biblioteca.

 _Esto parece una cruel broma del destino_ , pensó, _Fersen no es capaz de ver el amor que Óscar siente por él y ella tampoco es capaz de notar lo que yo siento_. La puerta estaba cerrada, dio dos suaves golpes.

—Adelante.

Lo tranquilizó escuchar la serena voz de Óscar. Abrió la puerta.

—¡André! ¿Cómo estás mi buen amigo?— Fersen se puso de pie para saludarlo afectuosamente —Que gusto verte bien de salud, supe del accidente que tuviste con el _Caballero Negro_.

—Gracias por tu preocupación– respondió su saludo y comenzó a servir las copas de vino —Como puedes ver, estoy perfectamente— sonrió tranquilo.

—Gracias André– lo interrumpió suavemente Óscar–¿Podrías dejarnos solos?

—Sí...– dejó las cosas de forma reticente sobre la mesa —Fersen ha sido un gusto volver a verte— estrechó su mano — Buenas noches— miró por última vez la escena antes de salir.

—Luces muy bien y se ha hablado mucho de ti, sobre todo por tu intervención en el caso del _Caballero Negro_ – Fersen levantó su copa sin dejar de mirarla.

—Fue un error imperdonable— Óscar sostuvo su mirada —Fue imposible dar con el líder de ese grupo subversivo.

—Bueno, supongo que en el mundo existen muchas cosas que quedan sin solución– murmuró con seriedad.

—Fersen, háblame un poco de ti ¿Cómo has estado?

—Pues bien... No tengo nada interesante que contarte, nada que haya sido feliz, nada que haya sido triste… Pero tuve una experiencia muy emocionante en un baile al que asistí hace unos meses… Conocí a una mujer que tiene un gran parecido contigo— la miró fijamente —Se me informó que era condesa en un país extranjero, sólo la vi una vez en ese baile y desde entonces la he buscado en todas las fiestas a las que he asistido sin poder encontrarla, nadie parece conocerla…— notó como un leve rubor teñía sus pálidas mejillas traicionándola, era su primer paso en falso, después de un segundo bajó la vista nerviosa, fue su segunda falla —Oscar… ¿Recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?— preguntó sin rodeos.

—No estoy muy segura...– trató de sostener su mirada luchando por parecer calmada.

Incapaz de levantar la vista nuevamente, Óscar bebió un sorbo de vino, al dejar la copa en la mesa Fersen tomó repentinamente su muñeca, presa del pánico trató de soltarse de su mano. El conde se puso de pie y la afirmó con fuerza mientras se acercaba.

—Me lo imaginaba, tú eres la condesa. Aún cuando trates de ocultar que eres una mujer existen actitudes que no son tan fáciles de disfrazar— la miró a los ojos.

Aterrada, forcejeó por unos segundos hasta que Fersen soltó la presión con que afirmaba su mano, en cuanto logró zafarse se puso de pie volcando la mesa que estaba frente a ella junto a todo su contenido. Salió de la habitación y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Cuando logró salir de la casa ni siquiera reparó en la lluvia que ya comenzaba a caer.

Fersen espero unos minutos antes de salir a buscarla.

—Óscar… si yo hubiera sabido desde el primer momento en que te vi que eras una mujer…— trató de acercarse a ella.

—Fersen, no digas nada, te lo suplico, ya no tiene objeto…– habló tratando de controlar sus sollozos mientras giraba para que no la viera llorar —En este mundo existen dos tipos de amor… un amor lleno de felicidad y uno de angustia… el mío siempre estuvo condenado a la desesperación— su voz se quebró.

—Escucha, solamente existe un tipo de amor… el amor lleno de angustia– el sueco dio un paso más hacia ella.

—Sabía que algún día iba a llegar este momento… nuestra amistad debe llegar a su fin, despidámonos por favor– seguía sin poder controlar el llanto.

—Óscar te suplico por lo que más quieras, nunca olvides que tú has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido y yo he tratado de ser lo mismo para ti, no solo un amigo, sino que además un apoyo en todo momento– se acercó y posó una mano en su delicado hombro, sintió como temblaba bajo la fina camisa mojada. Ella permaneció en silencio. Apesadumbrado y sin saber qué más decir dejó caer su mano mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, le dolía haber lastimado a su querida amiga. –Por favor… no quisiera que nos alejemos.

Esperó largos minutos a que ella volteara a mirarlo o al menos le dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Al no encontrar respuesta finalmente se alejó en silencio.

Cuando se atrevió a voltear se dio cuenta que estaba sola, se concentró en respirar profundo para para tranquilizarse, secándose las lágrimas regresó a la mansión. Con calma se dirigió al estudio a reparar todo el desorden que había ocasionado en su rápida y descontrolada huida, lentamente recogió uno a uno los cristales del suelo, pensó que parecía una cruel metáfora a su corazón roto.

—¿Me permites ayudarte?– André se acercó a ella.

—No…— susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —Esto es algo que debo hacer sola.

Se sentía alterada, finalmente había enfrentado a Fersen y se había despedido de él… Sin importar la lluvia salió de la casa, fue al establo y preparó a César, necesitaba galopar sin rumbo, respirar libremente y fatigarse hasta no poder pensar. Después de horas regresó, mojada hasta los huesos y con su caballo extenuado. Encontró a André esperándola en la caballeriza con una capa en la mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí?– desmontó y desensilló a su caballo.

—Te estaba esperando— respondió él, apoyando la capa en su hombro y recibió la silla que ella sostenía en sus manos.

—Quería estar sola– guió a su caballo hasta el redil.

—Lo sé– se acercó a ella —Ven… estas mojada y hace mucho frío— la envolvió con la capa que tenía en sus manos. Cuando ajustó el broche a su cuello sin pedir permiso la abrazó contra su pecho, ella trató de soltarse pero él no lo permitió. —No tienes necesidad de fingir conmigo– le susurró al oído sosteniéndola firmemente en sus brazos.

—Oh… André….— finalmente cedió. Lo abrazó y permitió que los sollozos brotaran sin tapujos, carente de voluntad dejó que su amigo la acunara mientras lloraba, por un momento se permitió no contener ni ocultar sus lágrimas. Lloró sin control mientras él apoyaba el mentón sobre su cabello mojado y la mecía como a una niña mientras la abrazaba tratando de traspasarle su calor. Cuando dejó de llorar sus piernas cansadas cedieron incapaces de sostenerla, estaba realmente extenuada, André reaccionó rápido y la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto.

Le entregó ropa seca para que se cambiara mientras él avivaba el fuego de la chimenea de la antecámara de la habitación.

—Siéntate aquí o terminarás con pulmonía– la invitó a sentarse en la alfombra frente al fuego mientras le extendía una copa con vino.

Ella no contestó, sólo se sentó junto a él y aceptó la copa.

—Acércate, aún estas muy helada– pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros y la abrazó sin esperar su aprobación. Después de un rato en silencio Óscar comenzó a dormitar, levantándola en sus brazos la llevó a la cama y la arropó como si fuera una chiquilla, se separó de ella para salir de la habitación.

–André… no me dejes sola por favor— habló en apenas un murmullo —Acompáñame como cuando éramos niños y había tormenta... ¿Lo recuerdas?

Como única respuesta se tendió junto a ella y la abrazó nuevamente. Óscar sintió la tranquila y tibia respiración de André junto a su mejilla y agradeció el calor del amplio pecho que se apoyaba suavemente en su espalda, después de unos minutos el sueño la venció. Durmió como no lo había hecho en meses.

* * *

 _ **(*) Pese a que en la obra de Ikeda se indica que Fersen estuvo 7 años en América, los datos históricos indican que sólo estuvo desde 1780 hasta 1783, después de eso, el Conde sueco viaja a Italia por un corto periodo y retorna a Versalles en 1784. A partir de esa fecha continúa en Francia (a excepción de cortos viajes a Suecia principalmente) hasta 1789.— Es por esto que mi historia debiera empezar con los protagonistas con 26 años de edad, próximos a cumplir 27 (A excepción de André que estaría por cumplir 28 años a esa fecha).**_


	2. Chapter 2

Las semanas avanzaron sin contratiempos. Fersen hizo un esfuerzo por evitar encontrarse con Óscar refugiándose en su trabajo en el Ejército y ella hizo lo mismo dedicándose a sus tareas en la Guardia Imperial. Como era usual, André no mencionó nada acerca de aquella noche permitiendo que todo volviera a desarrollarse con normalidad.

Después de un día de arduo trabajo en Versalles, Óscar se atrevió a decir en voz alta algo que venía analizando desde hace ya bastante tiempo.

—André... ¿Recuerdas las marcas que hicimos en la pared?– preguntó mientras se acercaba a uno de los muros de la caballeriza y observaba sus nombres escritos junto a unas muescas en la madera.

—Sí, las recuerdo– el _valet_ dejó en el suelo la silla que acababa de quitar de César y se acercó –Son las marcas que hicimos cuando llegué a esta casa para indicar cuánto habíamos crecido.

—Hace ya veintitrés años mi padre me hizo pensar que yo era un hombre, en aquella época no imaginaba lo que significaba amar a alguien. Se me educó como si yo fuera un varón– suspiró cansada —A nadie le extrañará que continúe viviendo como un hombre, de hecho mi padre seguramente se sentirá muy feliz si decido trabajar en un lugar donde pueda olvidar mis instintos femeninos y mi soberbia.

—¿Qué quieres decir?– volteó a mirarla preocupado.

—He pensado en trabajar como un soldado raso en algún lugar donde no haya amor o afectos que me recuerden que soy mujer. Deseo regresar a la época en que pensaba que era un hombre, es preciso que lo haga— sus ojos azules brillaron llenos de pasión.

André la miró sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Enlistarte en el ejército?– su voz fue brusca –¿Es por Fersen? ¿Quieres alejarte de él?— al ver que Oscar desviaba la mirada insistió —Créeme no servirá de nada... no es posible, mientras más grande es el dolor por un amor no correspondido más difícil es olvidarlo– su voz se convirtió en un murmullo –Si fuera posible hacerlo ya me hubiera ido.

—¿Qué quieres decir tú ahora?— replicó mientras lo miraba sin entender. Él enmudeció y bajó la vista –No, no es por Fersen... es por mí. ¡Es un cambio que yo necesito!— sin dar más explicaciones se retiró del lugar.

Después de la pequeña discusión mantenida en las caballerizas, André se concentró con ahínco en las funciones que su abuela le encomendó hasta que se sintió extenuado. Llegada la noche y antes de retirarse a sus aposentos, se sentó en el patio interior de la mansión a disfrutar de la música que Óscar tocaba en la antecámara de su habitación, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño en un gesto de preocupación, la comandante estaba tocando con más pasión de la habitual, las notas que escuchaba estaban llenas de tormento.

—¡André!– los gritos de la Nana interrumpieron sus pensamientos —¿Puedes llevarle un té a la niña Óscar?

—Por supuesto— se puso de pie —Lo haré en seguida, abuela.

Abrió la puerta suavemente para no interrumpir la concentración de la militar, la cercanía que tenían le permitía tener ese tipo de confianza. Fijó su vista en el piano y admiró como los finos dedos de Oscar prácticamente volaban sobre el teclado.

—Te lo agradezco– la rubia siguió tocando sin siquiera mirarlo.

André, al ver que ella no pretendía dejar de tocar, ni ponerle atención, depositó la bandeja en una mesa y decidió marcharse, después de la conversación en el establo no había mucho más que pudiera decirle, al menos por el momento —Buenas noches– murmuró antes de salir.

—Espera por favor...– Óscar dejó el piano y se acercó a él —He pensado en lo que te dije esta tarde y a fin de desenvolverme en mi papel masculino no podré seguir dependiendo de tu ayuda– lo miró con frialdad y siendo incapaz de aceptar frente a él las verdaderas razones que la llevaban a una decisión tan abrupta —Por ello he decidido que debo prescindir de tus servicios, elige la vida que más te plazca, yo buscaré un nuevo camino y tendré que hacerlo sin la ayuda de nadie... Buenas noches– terminó de hablar esperando haber sido lo suficientemente convincente, no quería ahondar mas es los sentimientos que ni siquiera ella entendía y se alejó de su _valet_ dándole la espalda. Ya había ocupado todo su valor sosteniendo su mirada, sabía que no sería capaz de mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos o le faltaría coraje para continuar con su decisión, él era el único capaz de hacerla dudar.

—Óscar, hay algo que debo decirte— hizo una pausa unos segundos esperando que ella volteara a mirarlo nuevamente, al ver que permanecía en la misma posición volvió a hablar —Una rosa es una rosa ya sea que su color sea rojo o blanco, pero una rosa jamás podrá ser lila.

La rubia dio media vuelta indignada para enfrentarlo —¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso insinúas que jamás podré dejar de ser mujer?— se acercó furiosa y presa de una desesperación que no podía controlar. Su mejor amigo no podía estar tratándola de esa forma, no podía hablarse así, menos ahora que ella necesitaba lo contrario, menos ahora que ella ansiaba alejarse de los instintos femeninos que toda su vida le fueron vetados —¡Responde! ¡Mi vida depende de tu respuesta!– como André permanecía en silencio, lo abofeteó con rabia –¡Necesito que me contestes! ¡Es importante!– insistió mientras lo tomaba bruscamente de la camisa.

André, contagiándose de la misma angustia que veía en ella y perdiendo la habitual tranquilidad con la que siempre la trataba, la tomó firmemente de las muñecas, acercándola a su cuerpo aprovechándose de su superioridad física.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!– Óscar forcejeó tratando de soltarse impactada antes esa reacción tan poco habitual en él.

Sin poder contenerse André se inclinó y la besó fieramente obligándola a callar. Su boca insistió con decisión haciendo que ella entreabriera los labios, y al ver como Óscar continuaba resistiéndose la presionó con su cuerpo mientras intensificaba su beso. Cayeron juntos sobre la cama. Aplastándola con su pecho la inmovilizó y aprovechándose de que ella estaba completamente quieta debido al impacto que le causaba la situación le acunó el rostro con las manos y tocó con su pulgar los labios que acababa de probar.

Ese gesto provocó que ella volviera en sí y moviera la cabeza tratando de esquivar su caricia, mientras volvía a empujarlo para que saliera de encima de ella. Al notar que la presión no cedía lo miró desafiante y llena de ira... una ira que desapareció cuando se encontraron sus miradas y vio como esos ojos verdes, siempre alegres y claros, estaban oscuros de pasión, una pasión tan abrumadora que la obligó a desviar la mirada. —No me toques o pediré auxilio– apoyó sus delgadas y fuertes manos contra el pecho de André empujándolo para que se alejara de ella sin atreverse a mirarlo.

El _valet_ alzó su cuerpo lo suficiente para tener libertad de movimiento y sin pensarlo llevó las manos a la fina camisa de seda forzándola, la tela se rasgó dejando el pecho descubierto de Óscar. Impactado, la miró febrilmente.

—Nunca he necesitado verte con un vestido para saber que eres una mujer, vestirte de hombre o tratar de serlo, no cambiará jamás lo que en realidad eres— su voz sonó ronca producto de la pasión que lo estaba consumiendo. Estaba desesperado.

Asustada y perpleja, la militar trató de sentarse en la cama, jamás había sentido la fuerza de André, se sintió completamente vulnerable por primera vez en su vida. Nunca lograría igualar su poderío físico. Recurriendo a los últimos vestigios de coraje que le quedaban lo volvió a abofetear, quería hacerlo reaccionar, la estaba traicionando.

Él la empujó nuevamente, tomó su rostro entre las manos y la besó una vez más. Ella lo mordió tratando de hacerlo retroceder. André la aplastó con las caderas inmovilizándola y le atrapó las piernas con las de él mientras aguantaba el mordisco que le laceraba el labio inferior, sin desistir continuó con el beso convirtiéndolo en algo voraz mientras ella no dejaba de moverse tratando de soltarse, después de unos segundos, Óscar se sorprendió a sí misma abriendo la boca para recibir la lengua que la incitaba a seguirlo, respondió de forma atrevida ese beso que la ahogaba asombrándose por completo con el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron. Mientras trataba de respirar sintió el peso del cuerpo de André sobre el suyo, sus piernas entrelazadas a las suyas, percibió como el corazón de hombre palpitaba fuerte sobre su pecho desnudo y tembló de forma más violenta cuando sintió las fuertes manos de él aferrando su nuca y cuello tratando de profundizar la caricia. De pronto sintió miedo de su propia reacción y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se anegaron mientras él terminaba el beso.

–¿Qué quieres?— dejó caer los brazos mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas —¿Qué quieres hacer de mí André?

Él se puso de pie rápido, verla llorar tan frágil y vulnerable fue como un golpe en su estómago, sólo en ese momento comprendió la gravedad de lo que estaba haciendo. —Perdóname, te juro que por lo que me resta de vida no volverá a pasar algo así– susurró con la voz quebrada por la emoción. Recurriendo al poco autocontrol que aún conservaba y con manos temblorosas, la cubrió con una sábana antes de volver a hablar –Escúchame Óscar una mujer jamás dejará de ser una mujer. Durante más de veinte años he vivido pendiente de ti, a través de ti, contigo. El amor que siento solo ha ido en aumento cada día sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo... Te amo, te amo profundamente, eres y serás el amor de mi vida– la miró con lágrimas en los ojos esperando ansioso algún gesto de ella. Apesadumbrado desvió la mirada al ver que Oscar era incapaz de decir algo, sin poder mirarla nuevamente salió de la habitación.

Ella, se llevó a la boca las manos aún temblorosas, sentía los labios hinchados, afiebrados y palpitantes…había recibido su primer beso, no fue el beso romántico que soñó tantas veces pensando en Fersen. Este había sido un beso salvaje, lleno de pasión, una pasión contenida por años, el beso de André la había sacudido. Bajó la vista y vio su blusa desgarrada, tembló al recordar el terror que la había invadido cuando él la había forzado a besarlo, su mejor amigo había traicionado su confianza. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lloró amargamente, su mundo jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

Después de una noche inquieta para ambos, Óscar y André se evitaron durante todo el siguiente día. La comandante de la Guardia Imperial se dirigió a Versalles sin darle aviso a su _valet_ , no podía volver a verlo mientras no tuviera la certeza de las palabras que le diría, estaba muy molesta por todo lo que había pasado, se sentía completamente traicionada pero al mismo tiempo entendía perfectamente que tipo de sufrimiento él llevaba padeciendo durante años y se sentía culpable por no poder corresponder a su amor. Mientras cabalgaba camino al palacio no pudo evitar preguntarse si el amor que sentía su amigo era igual al que ella sentía por Fersen.

Por su parte, André estuvo todo el día ocupado en la mansión, rehízo trabajo que ya había realizado días anteriores evitando encontrarse con su abuela o con el general, ¿Qué podía contestar cuando le preguntaran por qué no estaba en Versalles acompañando a Óscar como siempre?. Su cabeza no era más que un remolino de arrepentimientos, remordimientos y preguntas. Quizás sería mejor marcharse, la noche anterior ella había respondido a su último beso, la había sentido temblar en sus brazos, pero eso no era suficiente, no estaba ciego y pudo ver perfectamente que junto a la pasión que había despertado en ella también vio terror en sus ojos, terror de él... y eso no podría perdonárselo jamás.

De esa forma, y con las misma tribulaciones para ambos, transcurrió casi una semana hasta que finalmente Oscar decidió tomar la iniciativa y enfrentar la situación. Se acercó al alto hombre de cabello negro que estaba reparando un cerco en el patio trasero de la propiedad Jarjayes.

—¿André?

Cuando escuchó la voz de la menor de la familia, se irguió como si llevara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros –Dime Oscar– respiró profundo mientras giraba y se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.

—Creo que lo mejor es que evitemos encontrarnos por un tiempo– le dijo suavemente –Pedí unos días de asueto en la Guardia y los pasaré en nuestra casa de Normandía.

—Entiendo— contestó él de forma escueta mientras bajaba la mirada.

—En cuanto a lo sucedido el otro día... No estoy molesta contigo, no podría— respiró y haciendo una pausa para no sonar tan dura agregó —Pero es algo que he preferido olvidar… Necesito tiempo para ver si puedo volver a confiar en ti... Por ahora, no puedo estar cerca tuyo sin pensar en que traicionaste mi confianza.

André asintió sin hablar, no podía articular ni una sola palabra, habría preferido su enfado o incluso que le pidiera marcharse. Cualquier cosa habría sido mejor que lo que acababa de escuchar. Esperó en silencio y con la vista pegada al suelo hasta que ella se retirara. Sólo cuando escuchó sus pasos alejándose se atrevió a mirarla, vio cómo su cabello ondeaba al viento mientras ella parecía deslizarse sobre la hierba. Tendría que irse. Ya no podría seguir viviendo a su lado aparentando que nada pasaba, no podía seguir fingiendo que no la adoraba con locura ni ocultar que sentía que moriría si no la tocaba una vez más. No, era algo definitivo, no podía quedarse ahí.

Evitando encontrarse nuevamente con la mujer que le robaba cada uno de los pensamientos, André Grandier averiguó con uno de los mozos de cuadra la fecha exacta de partida de Óscar. Al otro día de su partida armó un pequeño bolso con los ropajes que no formaban parte de su uniforme y reuniendo todo el dinero que había ahorrado en los años de servidumbre se despidió de su abuela.

—Abuela, no llores más por favor — trató de consolar, sin tener resultados, a la anciana que sollozaba en sus brazos .

—Es que no entiendo tu decisión… ¿Qué dirá la Lady Óscar cuando regrese y tú no estés aquí?, dime André… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué te vas? – insistió la mujer sin aceptar las explicaciones que escuchaba.

—Ya te lo dije, Óscar está de acuerdo, tengo su autorización para probar un nuevo oficio. No puedo ser su _valet_ toda la vida– sonrió dulcemente tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Cuídate por favor. Promete que vendrás a visitarme y que me informarás cuando ya estés instalado.

—Lo prometo– André besó la frente de su abuela. Salió de la mansión que fue su hogar desde los seis años, montó su caballo y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Óscar permaneció tres semanas en Normandía procurando reordenar todos sus pensamientos, y sentimientos. Sólo cuando se sintió tranquila, y segura, de volver a enfrentarse a André, decidió retornar a sus funciones habituales. Dentro de todas las medidas que había tomado en su autoimpuesto confinamiento, estaba las de liberar a su _valet_ de su función de asistente personal. De esa forma, el hombre de ojos verdes podía tener la opción de desarrollar su vida en el oficio que mejor le pareciera en caso de que quisiera alejarse del palacete Jarjayes.

—o—

Apenas Óscar cruzó las verjas de la propiedad de su familia, su corazón comenzó a palpitar violentamente ante la anticipación de encontrarse con André. Agradeció no verlo en la caballeriza. Disimulando lo mejor que pudo, caminó hacía una de las puertas de servicio y entró directamente a la cocina.

—Nana ¿Dónde estás?, ¡Tengo un hambre terrible! Necesito una de tus comidas en forma desesperada— dijo alegremente.

—¡Mi niña! ¡Por fin has regresado!– la Nana corrió a abrazarla.

—No me aprietes tanto, estuve fuera menos de un mes– rió divertida antes de continuar –Cualquiera diría que no me ves desde hace años.

—¡Lo siento tanto! Es que la casa está tan vacía sin ustedes…

—¿Sin nosotros?... ¿Qué quieres decir?— la tomó de los hombros –¿Dónde está André?

—Él se marchó al otro día que te fuiste, me dijo que tú lo habías autorizado para buscar un nuevo oficio– contestó nerviosa.

Óscar dejó caer los brazos y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, debía pensar muy bien sus próximas palabras, pues no quería asustar a su pobre Nana –Sí, así es... André tiene derecho a tener un oficio en el que pueda desarrollarse y ser feliz.

—Eres muy generosa con él mi niña... ¡Perdón! Con mis sentimentalismos olvidé que estabas muerta de hambre, ¿Qué te apetece comer?– la dulce anciana se dispuso a cocinar.

—No, nada… no te preocupes, en realidad me duele un poco la cabeza— se levantó de la silla –Iré a descansar, tuve un viaje realmente agotador.

—o—

Desde su regreso de Normandía, Óscar no había logrado acostumbrarse a la ausencia de André. Lo extrañaba de una forma que la desconcertaba por completo. Era lo lógico, trataba de convencerse a sí misma. Él había estado a su lado prácticamente durante toda su vida. El vacío en el pecho era lo difícil de explicar, era prácticamente irracional.

A pesar de haber tenido una inquieta noche plagada de sueños sin sentidos, se levantó rápido de la cama, no quería perder más tiempo. Debía mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en los meses transcurridos desde el nefasto día en que decidió vestirse como una mujer y asistir a un baile.

—Buenos días Nana– se sentó en el comedor, le extrañó no recibir respuesta –¿Ocurre algo?

—Perdón mi niña… es sólo que estoy un poco distraída.

Óscar dejó su lugar y se acercó a la anciana, cariñosamente la tomó de los hombros —¿Qué te ocurre?, puedes decírmelo.

—Estoy tan preocupada… No he sabido nada de André desde que se fue– contestó secando con su pañuelo las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas —Han pasado tres meses y el ingrato ese ni siquiera me ha escrito— sollozó.

—Nana no te preocupes, debe estar bien…— trató de tranquilizarla, pese a que ella misma comenzó a sentir una presión en el pecho que no supo cómo definir.

Sin poder hacer a un lado la extraña sensación que tenía alojada en el pecho desde el desayuno,pidió que prepararan a César y cabalgó a todo galope a Versalles. Mientras terminaba de pasar revista a sus tropas vio que conde Víctor Clemente De Girodelle se acercaba corriendo.

—¡Comandante! me informan que hay revueltas en París, somos el destacamento más cercano– habló alarmado y con la respiración agitada por la carrera —¿Ordeno al destacamento prepararse para salir?– después de unos segundos y extrañado ante la pasividad de Óscar insistió —¿Comandante?—. Ella era un huracán hecho mujer, una fuerza de la naturaleza cuando se trataba de comandar la Guardia Imperial, esa aparente calma no era para nada propia en ella.

—Ya te oí Girodelle, saldremos en diez minutos– contestó de forma dura —Selecciona un destacamento de reconocimiento mientras informo a nuestros superiores.

Últimamente Víctor no podía evitar quedarse pasmado cuando miraba a su superior, perdía completamente la noción del tiempo admirando su larga cabellera rubia, sus ojos siempre llenos de pasión, su delgada pero esbelta figura, su postura elegante. No supo cuándo comenzó a verla de esa forma, a desearla, a amarla. Ahora que ya no estaba André como una sombra haciéndola inalcanzable era su oportunidad, debía jugar muy bien todas las cartas que estaban a su favor, él era un conde joven y apuesto, incluso cuidaba cada día su apariencia con esmero esperando que ella volteara a mirarlo como algo más que otro hombre a su cargo. Había decidido conquistarla a como dé lugar, ahora podría acercarse a ella, averiguar sus intereses, demostrarle que él podía ser con quien ella podría compartir su vida.

—¿Qué esperas Girodelle?— Óscar preguntó molesta al ver su verde y soñadora mirada completamente perdida. El conde reaccionó y se marchó rápidamente a cumplir con lo encomendado.

Cuando los soldados de la Guardia Imperial llegaron a París encontraron a un grupo de treinta personas aproximadamente saqueando algunos negocios de víveres.

—Dispérsenlos sin usar las armas– ordenó.

—Comandante, son ladrones...– comentó Víctor mirándola a través de sus largas pestañas castañas.

—Es gente con hambre– lo miró con seriedad–¡Ustedes!— llamó a cuatro de sus soldados —Acompáñenme, ampliaremos el radio de patrullaje. Girodelle quedas a cargo, una vez dispersa la gente espérenme aquí.

Los soldados indicados la siguieron sin cuestionar. Se había ganado el respeto de todos los hombres a su cargo a punta de esfuerzo y constancia, luchando junto a ellos y demostrando lo gran estratega que era.

Mientras Óscar cabalgaba y observaba preocupada el caos de la ciudad, podía notar que el pueblo estaba descontento con la administración de los Reyes y ese descontento crecía cada día, incluso encontrando apoyo en las tertulias liberales que mantenían algunos burgueses. Al pensar en las reuniones clandestinas no pudo evitar pensar en André nuevamente, desde que había hablado con su Nana y supo que no habían noticias de él no lograba sacarlo de su cabeza por completo. Trató de tranquilizarse considerando que su ex sirviente era un hombre preparado, había sido educado junto a ella, era una persona culta y trabajadora, sin duda una rara mezcla para esos tiempos y eso seguramente le había facilitado encontrar algún oficio, pero, al mismo tiempo, le preocupaba que tuviera el aspecto de un noble y eso lo ponía en peligro. El pueblo estaba sufriendo por hambre, la gente sentía que sus Monarcas no los representaban y eso tenía a la ciudad sumida en una profunda animadversión hacia la clase privilegiada.

Con la cabeza bullendo como un furioso avispero, vio entrar a un negocio a un joven alto y de cabello negro, sin poder evitarlo lo siguió. _"Me vas a escuchar. ¿Cómo puedes hacer sufrir así a tu pobre abuela…?"_ pensó ofuscada al bajarse del caballo para entrar al local, era una imprenta, leyó **"J. Gulden"** en el pequeño escaparate. Ató a César y abrió la puerta con fuerza. El hombre que había visto estaba de espaldas a ella esperando su turno para ser atendido. —André… – lo tomó del brazo para hacerlo girar y poder enfrentarse a él.

—Lamentablemente no soy quien usted piensa– contestó el desconocido volteándose y sonriendo de forma educada.

El parecido con André era impresionante, misma altura, mismo cabello, misma complexión. Pero sus ojos no eran los mismos, ni siquiera reparó en el color de ellos, sólo supo que no eran verdes. —Lo lamento... lo confundí con alguien más, le ruego me disculpe... – hizo el amago de marcharse.

—No se preocupe... Ya que estamos aquí, deje que me presente por favor– contestó tranquilamente el desconocido al tiempo que extendía la mano para presentarse —Mi nombre es Bernard Chatelet.

—Soy la comandante de la Guardia Imperial, Óscar François de Jarjayes– estrechó su mano –Lamento haberlo confundido— lo miró incómoda y agregó —Debo marcharme– dio media vuelta y sin esperar respuesta se retiró del recinto. Cuando percibió en su espalda la insistente mirada de ese hombre se sintió intranquila, tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes. Sacudió la cabeza. Seguramente el parecido con André era lo que la perturbaba.

Regresó a donde estaba Girodelle con el resto del destacamento, ya se había dispersado la gente y todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Notó que el conde estaba incómodo, se veía fuera de lugar, su elegante uniforme y su cabello tan pulcramente cuidado sólo resaltaban que era un noble de alta cuna. Era un hombre muy apuesto, pero con un temple demasiado débil para su gusto.

—Girodelle, volvamos a Versalles antes de que la gente comience a acercarse y traten de tocarte para comprobar que eres de carne y hueso y no sólo una hermosa aparición– se burló de él.

Víctor enmudeció una vez más, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa mujer tan fuera de lo común, se burlaba de él como si fueran amigos pero jamás le había permitido acercarse fuera del trabajo. Sonrió tratando de parecer despreocupado ante su burla.

Esa misma noche y sin lograr alejar de su cabeza lo presenciado en París, Óscar tocó con dedos temblorosos las teclas del piano de su habitación, llevaba meses sin atreverse a tocar nuevamente, no lo hacía precisamente desde que André le había declarado su amor y la había forzado a besarlo. Nerviosa al no poder evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido en su habitación y lo que eso había provocado en ella, dejó de tocar abruptamente y se dirigió al balcón en busca del aire frío de la noche. Necesitaba calmarse. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de aplacar los pensamientos que no dejaban de abrumarla.

Después de unos segundos se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos, aún sentía el quemante beso de André, tembló nuevamente al recordar todo lo que pasó esa noche, mil veces había pensado en ese momento, en cómo él la había obligado a besarlo, en como con su fuerza la había sometido sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, por primera vez se había sentido frágil y asustada al mismo tiempo. Junto con esos sentimientos, el recuerdo del segundo beso la hizo acalorarse, con ese beso había vibrado en los brazos de André, convirtiendo la violencia en pasión. ¿Por qué pensaba en él de esa forma?. Su cabeza estaba llena de contradicciones. Estaba segura de tenerle cariño, había crecido junto a él, era su mejor amigo, la conocía mejor que ninguna otra persona, pero no lo amaba, no como amaba a Fersen. Eran sentimientos diferentes, aunque no lograba definir cuál era más fuerte.

Cuando escuchó suaves golpes en la puerta contestó distraída –Adelante André...

Al abrirse la puerta entró una de las doncellas de la casa con una bandeja con té y galletas, Óscar se dio cuenta que lo había nombrado inconscientemente una vez más –Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero una copa de vino... ¿Serías tan amable de traerla?

—Sí Lady Oscar— la mujer hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Hace semanas no conseguía dormir sin apagar sus pensamientos con una o más copas de alcohol, se sentía sola, muy sola. Sin el apoyo de André se sentía a la deriva, muchas veces había volteado esperando encontrarlo, había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que lo había nombrado al entrar a la caballeriza o cuando escuchaba golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Mientras estuvo en Normandía estaba tranquila, había viajado para evitar encontrarse con él por un tiempo, sentía que lo mejor era evitar verlo ya que aún no podía perdonarle que hubiera abusado de su confianza y tampoco quería hacerlo sufrir al no poder corresponderle. Pero de regreso en casa, de regreso en la rutina diaria, no podía dejar extrañar su presencia. No verlo, no saber dónde estaba, no tenerlo cerca, no hablar con él la hacían sentir vacía. Escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba, abstraída en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta cuando la doncella había entrado nuevamente. Se acercó a la bandeja que estaba sobre la mesa y bebió el contenido de la copa, se sirvió otra, no lograba acallar las voces en su cabeza ni lograba dejar de pensar. Tenía que encontrar a André o se volvería loca, necesitaba verlo nuevamente, la última vez que lo había visto él prácticamente no había hablado debido a la vergüenza que pudo ver en sus ojos. Tenía que escucharlo nuevamente, necesitaba saber por qué sentía que le faltaba algo en su pecho.

—o—

En el momento en que André Grandier abandonó la casa en donde había servido prácticamente toda su vida, se vio enfrentado a la decisión de qué rumbo debía tomar. Pese a querer alejarse por completo de Óscar, debido al daño que le había provocado traicionándola, no fue capaz que cabalgar más allá de París. Su dañado corazón apenas soportaba alejarse de ella. De esa forma decidió establecerse en la ciudad, la cantidad de gente que vivía en ese lugar le permitiría desaparecer y al mismo tiempo, la corta distancia con Versalles, lo ayudaría a no alejarse del todo. Las noticias y pasquines le permitirían estar más o menos al tanto de lo que aconteciera con la clase privilegiada.

Apenas llegó a la localidad buscó un barrio humilde pero seguro, se instaló en la posada más limpia que encontró y salió a buscar trabajo. Además de enfrentarse al dolor de alejarse de quien más amaba, tenía la obligación de encontrar un nuevo oficio que le permitiera sobrevivir. Si bien el dinero que había ahorrado gracias a su trabajo era suficiente para permitirle arrendar por algunos meses un sitio donde hospedarse, no era un hombre acostumbrado a haraganear y mantenerse activo era parte fundamental de su espíritu.

Mientras caminaba tratando de mantenerse apartado del fangal que rodeaba los barrios bajos, pues no quería exponerse a ser asaltado, pensaba si sería buena idea o no, pagar por adelantado su alojamiento. No quería demostrar que tenía dinero ya que eso lo haría ser un blanco fácil para cualquier esbirro que tuviera malas intenciones, pero tampoco era buena idea caminar por la ciudad con todos sus ahorros encima. Tanteó de forma inconsciente el forro de su pantalón buscando tranquilizarse con el peso de las monedas que había cocido en el cinto. Cuando notó la maliciosa mirada de un rapazuelo cambió rápidamente de rumbo, entró a un callejón. —Maldición— masculló al darse cuenta de su mala decisión.

Dio media vuelta rápidamente mientras buscaba con la mirada algún palo que le permitiera defenderse. Movió la cabeza en un gesto frustrado al pensar el Óscar, ella se habría burlado de su estupidez, mil veces le había repetido que debía caminar siempre atento y jamás adentrarse en lugares como ese. Tratando de alejar la imagen de la rubia de su cabeza se golpeó la frente. ¿Cómo era posible estar pensando en ella cuando corría serio peligro de ser asesinado por unas pocas monedas?. Apenas levantó la vista vio lo que esperaba. Un grupo de seis adolescentes se acercaba rodeándolo peligrosamente.

—Miren lo que trajo el gato… ¿Qué hace un asqueroso aristócrata en un lugar como este?— preguntó el líder del grupo mientras escupía al suelo.

—Se equivocan— André comenzó a buscar un sitio donde proteger su espalda contra la pared. Se maldijo por no haber sacado su espada cuando abandonó el palacete Jarjayes.

—¡Jean Pierre Chimeneau!

Todos voltearon a mirar al hombretón que vociferaba en la entrada del callejón.

—¡Le diré a tu madre en qué te pillé y verás la zurra que te dará! ¡No podrás sentarte en una semana!— el hombre se acercó con un palo en la mano –¡La santa mujer se desloma día a día en la lavandería para que tu tengas pan en la barriga y tú le pagas siendo un gañán!

—Monsieur Gulden— le aludido levantó los brazos fingiendo inocencia –Está usted equivocado… aquí no estábamos haciendo nada más que ayudar al caballero a encontrar la dirección que buscaba.

—Ve a contarle historias a tu abuela, ella es la única que está suficientemente sorda como para creerte— el hombre blandió el palo en el aire de forma amenazante –¡Desaparezcan de aquí en estos momentos o le contaré a sus padres en lo que los encontré!

Los chiquillos comenzaron a alejarse sin dejar de mirar al enorme hombre que los reprendía.

—¡Charles, Pierre y Nicolás… también los vi!— continuó vociferando –¡No los quiero ver por aquí nuevamente o ayudaré a vuestro padre personalmente a pelarles el lomo a correazos!

Una vez que se alejaron los chiquillos Monsieur Gulden se acercó a André con una franca sonrisa en su rostro –Monsieur, tuvo mucha suerte… este no es un lugar para alguien como usted— hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo –Joseph Gulden, a su servicio— se presentó.

—Señor por favor— André se acercó agradecido –No me trate de esa manera, mi origen es tan humilde como el de los muchachos que acaba de reprender con tanto éxito— bromeó –No sé cómo agradecerle su valiosa ayuda.

—Acompáñeme y salgamos de este callejón— el hombre lo invitó a caminar –Los chiquillos esos todavía me temen pero en pocos años ya no lo harán— sonrió –Tienen suerte de aún tener padres que tratan de enderezarlos pese a que…

—Pese a que la vida se encarga de demostrarles que los esfuerzos muchas veces no valen la pena— completó André en voz baja, miró de soslayo a su salvador. El hombre sonreía mientras asentía.

—Las cosas no están fáciles— murmuró Gulden, dio un sonoro suspiro antes de continuar hablando –Pese a no ser noble sus ropajes son de buena calidad y tiene usted una muy buena estampa— lo miró suspicaz –¿No será un espía de alguna casa acomodada?

—No, por favor no piense eso de mí— André se detuvo y extendió una mano –Me llamo André Grandier y estoy buscando trabajo.

—Mucho gusto André Grandier— el hombretón le estrechó la mano —¿Y qué es lo que sabes hacer?

—Sé cuidar muy bien de los caballos, tengo amplios conocimientos de esgrima, idiomas y literatura… también matemáticas y algo de filosofía…

—Como todo un noble…— insistió Gulden.

—Mis señores fueron generosos con mi educación…— se justificó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo fuiste sirviente?— preguntó el hombre.

—Veintidós años…— André bajó la vista.

—¿Robaste o te despidieron?— Joseph continuó interrogándolo mientras caminaban por la calle.

—Ninguna de las dos… sólo me fui— contestó en apenas un susurro.

—Miraste a una de las señoritas de la casa— el hombretón comenzó a reír –Tu mirada de cordero degollado te acusa… Eres transparente como el agua muchacho— lo palmeó en la espalda –Aunque te traten como uno de ellos… jamás lo seremos— su voz se volvió sería –Como no caminas encorvado ni te dolió mi golpe supongo que huiste antes de que te descubrieran o te habrían azotado hasta desollarte.

André permaneció silencio.

—Ya que sabes leer y escribir…— Gulden habló –Y tienes dinero, por lo tanto no me robarás… te ofrezco llenar la vacante que tengo en mi negocio… No tengo caballos, pero sí una imprenta.

—Le estaría muy agradecido— André levantó la vista y sonrió –Le doy mi palabra de que no lo defraudaré.

—¿Dónde te estás hospedando?

—En la posada _El León Rojo_.

—Madame Fave es honesta y muy seria… pídele a ella que guarde tu dinero, dile que trabajarás conmigo y que yo te recomendé hablar con ella.

André asintió.

—Vamos acompáñame, comenzarás ahora mismo— Gulden le hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara al negocio que estaba a solo unas cuadras de distancia –Tuviste suerte de que decidiera acompañar a mi mujer al mercado y de que ella se quedara charlando tan amenamente que me hizo regresar para no perder tiempo, de otra forma jamás te habría visto— quitó el candado de la puerta y lo invitó a entrar –Hoy mismo te enseñaré a usar la prensa… si tienes buena cabeza aprenderás rápido— se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en un perchero, cuando comenzó a remangarse las mangas de la camisa André no pudo evitar fijar la vista en las marcas que el hombre tenía en las muñecas. Joseph notó su escrutinio –Yo cometí el mismo error que tú— sonrió –Y no sólo me azotaron, también me dejaron amarrado para que me muriera de hambre y sed, mi santa madre era cocinera en ese mismo lugar y ella me encontró, ese día huimos juntos— sonrió –No pongas esa cara— bromeó al ver cómo la mirada del joven de cabello negro se humedecía –Ya pasó, me casé con una bonita chiquilla de mi misma condición, tal y como le corresponde a la gente como nosotros, tengo un negocio y ya no sirvo a nadie… la vida es buena— se colocó un delantal de cuero para proteger su ropa y le entregó uno a André –Quítate la chaqueta y ponte esto… no queremos que tan elegantes ropajes queden manchados con carbonato de sodio o tinta— bromeó.

El joven de ojos verdes hizo lo que le indicaba y sonrió mientras se remangaba las mangas. De esa forma totalmente imprevista encontró un nuevo oficio y un nuevo amigo. Así con un trabajo honesto y un lugar seguro para dormir transcurrieron los días, semanas y meses. Como la mayoría de la clase trabajadora carecía del nivel de su educación logró transformarse en el brazo derecho del señor Gulden en muy poco tiempo.

—o—

Mientras terminaba de revisar que los últimos trabajos se secaran apropiadamente se limpió las manos con un paño de lino, una vez que estuvo presentable salió de la trastienda para ayudar en el mostrador.

—Discúlpame por haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo– saludó afectuoso mientras estrechaba la mano del cliente que lo estaba esperando, Bernard Chatelet era un periodista liberal y asiduo de la imprenta.

—No te preocupes amigo mío, no ha sido tiempo perdido... Tuve el gusto de conocer a una mujer bastante particular que llevaba tiempo buscando– contestó el periodista.

—Procura que no se entere tu esposa o tendrás problemas– bromeó André recordándole su reciente matrimonio –Aquí están los librillos que mandaste a hacer, ten cuidado de que no lleguen a manos equivocadas.

—Mis amigos son muy discretos— recibió los documentos —¿Cuándo me acompañaras a una de las tertulias?, precisamente hay una esta noche.

—Es una buena idea, me hace falta salir un poco— _… o me volveré loco pensando en ella…_ pensó. Pese a que se esforzaba día a día en trabajar con ahínco y ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible al señor Gulden, su cabeza no dejaba de recordarle a cada segundo la dolorosa ausencia de Óscar.

—¡Perfecto! te pasaré a buscar y después podemos ir a tomar un trago, así me cuentas de una vez como te hiciste esa cicatriz en el ojo... dale mis saludos a Joseph– dijo mientras se despedía.

André levantó la mano y se despidió sin llegar a imaginar que Óscar había estado en ese mismo sitio tan solo unos minutos antes.

Mientras Bernard Chatelet se alejaba de la imprenta no dejaba de pensar en las vueltas del destino. Finalmente había conocido a la mujer que lo persiguió tan hábilmente cuando ofició de Caballero Negro, ella lo había confundido con alguien más y había pronunciado "André", estaba seguro de haber oído bien. Analizando todos los detalles concluyó rápidamente que a quien buscaba esa particular mujer era al dependiente de la imprenta, estaba casi seguro que el hombre de ojos verdes era el impostor que usaba su nombre y a quien había herido en el rostro. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado después de eso, saber por qué habían dejado de perseguirlo ya que esa comandante no parecía ser alguien que renunciara fácilmente a algo.

—o—

Apenas Óscar abrió los ojos esa mañana sintió un profundo dolor de cabeza, nuevamente se había quedado dormida completamente ebria. Se sentó en la cama y se apretó las sienes tratando de aplacar sus malestares, gracias a Dios era su día libre y no debía ir a Versalles.

Molesta consigo misma por no ser capaz de sobreponerse a todo lo que estaba sintiendo, decidió emprender la búsqueda de André de forma directa y dejando los rodeos.

Mientras se vestía planeó visitar algunas cantinas y aprovechar de investigar entre los asistentes si alguien conocía a su antiguo _valet_. Miró su imagen en el espejo de su habitación, el traje oscuro y la capa un poco raída le parecieron perfectas para adentrarse en las tabernas de París, lo último que necesitaba era llamar la atención como un aristócrata, últimamente los nobles no era bien recibidos en ningún sitio frecuentado por el pueblo.

—¿Lady Óscar?– su Nana golpeó la puerta.

—Adelante Nana.

—Mi niña, el conde De Girodelle está aquí para visitarla.

—Qué extraño… creo que no hay nada pendiente— pensó en voz alta —Hazlo pasar al estudio por favor, lo atenderé en seguida– se quitó la capa, su salida tendría que retrasarse unos minutos.

—Girodelle ¿Qué te trae por aquí?– preguntó mientras lo invitaba a sentarse. Le extrañó verlo sin su elegante uniforme, estaba vestido en tonos oscuros, al igual que ella y sus ropajes pese a ser de buena calidad eran más bien sencillos.

—Pensaba ir a París a conocer una nueva taberna que me han recomendado… — dijo con la mayor tranquilidad posible –Y me gustaría que me acompañara a almorzar, pese a que trabajamos juntos a diario pocas veces tenemos oportunidad de conversar tranquilamente– terminó la frase agradeciendo no haber mostrado su nerviosismo.

Óscar tuvo la intención de negarse de inmediato pero era la oportunidad perfecta para buscar a André, acompañada llamaría menos la atención que sola.

—Me parece una buena idea, iré por mi capa– se dirigió a su habitación.

Víctor respiró aliviado, la conquistaría, estaba seguro de ello. La esperó galantemente en la entrada de la mansión, subieron a sus caballos y se dirigieron a París.

* * *

 **Y bueno, esperamos les haya gustado el segundo capitulo. Saludos y... ¡Gracias por Leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

Óscar no quiso ser descortés y aceptó todas las atenciones que Girodelle se esforzaba en prodigarle. Le permitió que la guiara hasta la cantina más elegante de París, dejó que abriera la puerta para que ella entrara primero y aceptó la silla que le cedía.

—Comandante, le agradezco haber aceptado acompañarme... estaba ansioso de compartir con usted fuera de la Guardia– habló tratando de controlar su incipiente nerviosismo.

–Sí, gracias por invitarme– contestó ella de forma distraída. Miró insistentemente a la gente que estaba en el lugar, pese a que se dio cuenta, por el elegante público asistente, que no encontraría a André en ese sitio decidió buscarlo de todas maneras, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

—Comandante... ¿Está todo bien?– la interrumpió Víctor al darse cuenta que no le estaba prestando ninguna atención.

—Sí, está todo bien… perdóname… ¿Qué decías?– trató de concentrarse en lo que él hablaba.

Víctor esperó que trajeran lo que habían pedido y continúo hablando de su familia, al notar que ella seguía distraída comenzó de hablar de política para captar su atención. Empezó criticando la violencia recién vista en París. Ella lo escuchó atentamente pero evitó darle su verdadera opinión, en su corazón coincidía con lo que se hablaba en las tertulias liberales, los tiempos estaban cambiando y el Tercer Estado siempre había sufrido al ser la parte del país más desprotegida. Comparó la insulsa conversación que estaban sosteniendo con los apasionados intercambios de opinión que solía tener con André, nuevamente pensaba en él. Impaciente se puso de pie.

—Creo que ya debiéramos retirarnos Girodelle, mañana tenemos que estar temprano en Versalles y no quisiera llegar demasiado tarde a casa.

—Sí, tiene razón– asintió apesadumbrado, nada había salido como él esperada. El lugar al parecer no había sido de su agrado y la comida apenas la había tocado, por más que se esforzó en interesarla hablando de distintos temas, incluso llegando a recurrir al linaje de sus familias, tampoco había conseguido captar su atención. Trató de entusiasmarla con la política, un tema que él sabía le apasionaba, pero no, tampoco mostró interés. Era un desafío tratar de acercarse a ella, estaba llena de barreras inescrutables.

Camino al lugar donde habían dejado sus caballos pasaron fuera de una cantina bulliciosa y maloliente.

—Entremos aquí.

—Comandante, este no es lugar apropiado para una dama– enmudeció al ver la mirada de hielo que salió de los ojos de Óscar –Me refiero a que no es un lugar apropiado para personas como nosotros– ella endureció aún más su mirada, ahora parecía ofendida —Me refiero a que la gente que está aquí no aprecia mucho a los nobles...– _¡No sé cómo hablar con ella!_ pensó exasperado, se sentía caminando sobre una cuerda floja.

—Si tanto te desagrada este sitio no me acompañes– contestó la rubia entrando sin esperar la respuesta de su subalterno.

Víctor tardó unos segundos en reaccionar antes de seguirla. Extrañado notó que ella miraba en todas direcciones mientras se sentaba frente a la barra del lugar, parecía estar buscando a alguien en particular.

—Óscar ¿Buscas a alguien?— se atrevió a tutearla y aliviar la formalidad que había sostenido hasta ahora.

—No– contestó de forma escueta, bebió un sorbo del vino que les habían servido y tosió estrepitosamente –Este vino es realmente asqueroso– comenzó a reír.

—Sí... es realmente malo– Víctor rió después de atreverse a beber del vaso que estaba frente a él. Se sintió perdido una vez más en su rostro, hace mucho que no la veía reír, últimamente su semblante siempre estaba serio. Desde hace semanas las únicas veces que la había visto reír de la forma que lo hacía en esos momentos era cuando se había burlado de él tras la revuelta en París. Desde que André se había marchado ella había cambiado, el _valet_ era la única persona realmente cercana, anheló con todas sus fuerzas tener esa confianza, debía aprovechar ahora que su asistente ya no estaba.

Óscar, relajándose, comenzó a conversar animadamente con su subordinado. Él no tenía la culpa de que su cabeza estuviera llena de pensamientos inquietos y sin sentido. Sin darse cuenta disfrutó su compañía, había estado tan sola las últimas semanas que hablar con alguien era un bálsamo para su espíritu siempre ansioso.

De pronto, en una de las esquinas de la taberna, comenzó una acalorada discusión, un grupo de ebrios parroquianos reclamaba airadamente contra la clase privilegiada. Víctor se puso de pie y levantando el cuello de su capa la tomó del brazo con delicadeza –Deberíamos retirarnos.

—Tienes razón, Víctor– Óscar trató de cubrirse parte del rostro con la capa. Ambos sabían que si los descubrían no serían bienvenidos.

Hicieron el camino de regreso a la mansión Jarjayes en silencio. Una vez que llegaron a su destino Víctor desmontó, se acercó a su comandante y le quitó las riendas de las manos para llevar a César a la caballeriza.

—No es necesario, puedo hacerlo yo— Óscar lo miró sin entender su actuar.

Él sonrió de forma encantadora y habló —Se lo entregaré a un mozo de cuadra, déjame hacer eso, por favor— se sentía contento, la noche no había resultado un completo desastre después de todo.

Óscar asintió completamente desconcertada al tiempo que le entregaba las bridas.

Después de que Girodelle se marchó cenó temprano y solo en compañía de su padre, su madre nuevamente estaba en palacio. Al terminar fue a la nutrida biblioteca del palacete y leyó un rato en su afán de evitar beber como lo venía haciendo desde varias semanas. Al ver que los pensamientos continuaban bullendo en su cabeza dejó el libro que tenía en las manos sobre la mesita más cercana y resignada se sirvió una copa de vino. Caminó hasta el balcón y miró distraída el magnífico jardín de la mansión, movió la cabeza y aceptó la realidad que se empeñaba en evadir, no apreciaba nada de lo que miraba o hacía, su mente seguía pensando en André. Respiró profundo tratando de llenar su pecho del aire fresco, la primavera recién estaba comenzando.

Cuando acabó la primera copa de vino, miró en silencio el cristal vacío, así se sentía ella, completamente vacía.

—o—

André, animado por su amable empleador, comenzó a asistir a las reuniones a las que lo invitaba Bernard. Estar rodeado de gente y escuchar sus apasionados discursos lo hacían evadir al menos por unas horas el dolor que amenazaba con destruirlo y que parecía aumentar con el tiempo transcurrido en lugar de disminuir. Pese a que trabajaba con ahínco tratando de mantener la cabeza ocupada durante el día, en las noches, al no tener nada que hacer, se refugiaba en una, dos o tres copas de vino, llegando muchas veces a consumir una botella completa, en su intento de dormir sin soñar.

Un día, después de asistir a una de las amenas tertulias, aceptó la invitación del periodista para ir a beber. No tenía sentido continuar negándose, ya que si no acompañaba a Bernard terminaría bebiendo solo en la posada como cada noche.

Mientras esperaban que el cantinero les sirviera, André miró fijamente a su amigo. Estaba consciente, de que como buen periodista, el hombre hábilmente le había preguntado en varias ocasiones cosas de su pasado esperando que en algún momento él diera un paso en falso y pudiera entregar algún detalle del origen de la cicatriz que tenía en sobre su ojo izquierdo. Le extrañaba tanta insistencia con el tema, no era el primer ni último hombre en la tierra con una marca en el rostro.

—Bernard, basta de tanto rodeo y dime de una buena vez qué es lo que quieres saber– habló con la mente un poco abotagada por el alcohol.

—Quiero saber si fue el _Caballero Negro_ quien te hirió– contestó fríamente el periodista.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? ¿Lo conoces?– sintió que el alcohol en su sangre desaparecía de golpe.

—Él me presentó a mi mujer— comenzó a hablar Bernard —Creo que nunca te he hablado de Rosalie…

—¿A qué te refieres con que el _Caballero Negro_ te la presentó?— André lo miró impactado.

Bernard calló durante unos segundos, estaba a punto de revelar algo que muy pocos sabían, respiró profundo y habló —Mi esposa se crió junto a Jeanne Valois, es más, durante años ambas pensaron que eran hermanas…

—¿Quieres decir que el _Caballero Negro_ está relacionado con el asunto del collar?— preguntó André atropelladamente.

—No… no tuvo nada que ver con eso— continuó Bernard y levantó una mano —Antes de que digas nada en contra de Jeanne, déjame decirte que la respeto y lamento profundamente el final que tuvo, ella es como nosotros, luchó contra la monarquía de la forma que estaba en sus manos.

André bebió un trago del vino recién servido y meditó sus próximas palabras —Ella intentó destruir a mucha gente, una de ellas muy cercana a mí… perdóname, pero no puedo compartir tus sentimientos en cuanto a Jeanne.

—Respeto tu opinión— apuntó Bernard —Cuando la madre de Rosalie murió, ella enfrentó innumerables problemas para salir adelante, estaba sola, no tenía ni un centavo y no era más que una adolescente— continuó —André, sé que no nos conocemos hace mucho pero voy a confiar en ti— su interlocutor asintió en silencio —Rosalie fue criada por una mujer que no era su verdadera madre, ella en realidad es hija ilegítima de la condesa de Polignac.

—¡¿Qué?!— André dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

—La conocí el día en que ella estaba huyendo de la casa de su… madre… esa pérfida mujer quería obligarla a casarse con el conde de Guiche… Y justo la noche en que ella huyó, la mansión de los Polignac iba a ser asaltada.

—Quería que reemplazara a la pequeña Charlotte... — murmuró André mientras movía la cabeza apesadumbrado —Esa mujer no tiene escrúpulos… Espera— lo miró a los ojos —¿Por qué dijiste que el _Caballero Negro_ te la presentó?

—¿Él te hirió en el rostro o no?— insistió Bernard en voz baja.

—Si te dijera que sí… ¿Importaría?– contestó cansado.

Bernard depositó un antifaz negro sobre la mesa de la taberna. André quedó perplejo durante unos segundos, se puso de pie de golpe y lo tomó bruscamente de la chaqueta. El periodista bajó la mirada y dijo en voz baja –André… Necesito saber por qué razón dejaron de perseguirme.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?– preguntó molesto acercándolo hacia sí. Sentía rabia por todo lo ocurrido, mil veces se había preguntado qué habría pasado si Óscar hubiera sido herida en su lugar.

—Quiero agradecerle a quien intercedió por mí, hasta esa noche no fui consciente de lo que podría haber ocurrido si me hubieran capturado. Estuve demasiado cerca de perderlo todo– Bernard forcejeó hasta soltarse.

André se sentó y bebió un sorbo de vino. –No tiene caso hablar de eso, es algo que forma parte de mi pasado– dijo sombríamente.

—Fuiste tú… Tú me ayudaste sin siquiera conocerme– concluyó tranquilamente Bernard –Pese a que te conozco hace muy poco tiempo he visto que compartimos los mismos ideales— lo miró fijamente –Pero hay algo que no me cuadra… Si entiendes las razones del por qué robaba a los nobles ¿Qué te llevó a ayudar a esa comandante a tratar capturarme?

—Es simple… No podía dejarla sola, jamás podría haberla dejado arriesgarse sin estar ahí para protegerla– contestó André bajando la guardia.

—Amigo... es una muy mala idea que un plebeyo se enamore de una noble… peor aún si la mujer en cuestión se viste y actúa como hombre– el periodista sonrió relajado –Gracias por haberme ayudado y convencerla de que no continuara con mi búsqueda. Te estaré eternamente agradecido por ello y espero puedas perdonarme por haberte herido– extendió la mano en un gesto de paz.

André la estrechó sin decir nada más, hablar de su pasado le dolía, recordarla lo hacía sentir miserable.

El periodista lamentó haber obligado a su nuevo amigo a reabrir las heridas que tanto lo afligían y se limitó a acompañarlo hasta que dieron por finalizada la jornada.

Con el pasar de los días, y superado el _impasse del Caballero Negro,_ Bernard y André comenzaron a asistir a las reuniones políticas que se desarrollaban en una taberna de confianza al menos tres o cuatro veces por semana. El pueblo se sentía cada día más insatisfecho y las tertulias ya no sólo se llevaban a cabo a puertas cerradas o en secreto. Los encuentros de carácter políticos cobraban fuerza y se desarrollaban a vista de todo el mundo a fin de darle oportunidad de participar no sólo letrados, la gente trabajadora y analfabeta también quería estar informada.

Fue previo a una de esas tantas salidas que André estaba con un ánimo más taciturno que el habitual y Bernard, en su afán de animarlo, lo acompañó en la imprenta hasta la hora de cerrar.

—Vamos amigo... sal conmigo esta noche, necesitas distraerte o esa cara de sufrimiento ahuyentará a todos los clientes de la imprenta y Gulden se enfadará— bromeó Bernard tratando de animarlo.

—André, anímate— Rosalie secundó a su esposo, la joven había acompañado a Bernard a buscar algunos panfletos que ella misma repartiría en el mercado.

—Si con eso consigo que tu marido deje de fastidiarme, lo acompañaré — le contestó a Rosalie y volteó a mirar a Bernard —Tendrás que esperar, tengo algunos pedidos más por entregar.

—¿Cuando aceptarás nuestra invitación a cenar?— interrogó Rosalie —Bernard ya me dijo que te encanta el estofado y eso que no has probado el que yo preparo— bromeó —De verdad nos gustaría que aceptaras acompañarnos, incluso podría presentarte a una chica que conocí en el mercado…

—Rosalie….— trató de interrumpirla Bernard.

—No me trates como si no supiera de lo que estoy hablando— lo amonestó —No estoy tratando de ser una celestina, si no más bien procurando que la vida social de André no se limite a tabernas y compañías masculinas— sonrió resplandeciente al hombre de ojos verdes que le devolvió la sonrisa —André eres un hombre inteligente, trabajador y honesto, si me dejas, te encontraré una buena chica en menos de lo que canta un gallo. - dijo chasqueando los dedos.

André comenzó a reír, no podía evitar contagiarse con la vitalidad y algarabía de la mujer de Bernard. Movió la cabeza negándose y habló —No te preocupes por mi vida social Rosalie, nunca he sido de muchos amigos y estoy perfectamente cómodo con mi actual situación.

—No eres mal parecido para que actúes como un hombre sin atributos…

—Pero si ya hablas como una experta en materias de pareja...— Bernard la interrumpió sonriendo y la besó en la coronilla.

Rosalie se sonrojó y lo golpeó traviesamente en el pecho —No seas pesado— comenzó a reír —Lo que pasa, es que pese a que la política y la actualidad son importantes también lo es la familia, y si eres un buen amigo, deberías desearle a André lo mismo que tú tienes.

—No creo que el tenga tanta suerte como yo— Bernard guiñó un ojo a André —Sólo yo tengo la suerte de tener una compañera que además cocina bien.

—¡Hey! soy mucho más que una cocinera— contestó riendo la rubia.

—Sin duda eres mucho más— el periodista la abrazó de los hombros.- Mi cómplice- dijo dándole una mirada significativa.

—Hablando de tu labor de secuaz— André terminó de ordenar los panfletos que había impreso en la tarde —Revísalos, ¿Te parecen bien?— le entregó un ejemplar a Rosalie.

La pequeña rubia revisó acuciosamente el folleto sin tomar en cuenta las curiosas miradas de Bernard y André, era el primer panfleto que redactaba de forma independiente, después de unos minutos despegó la vista del papel y sonrió —Está perfecto, muchas gracias— se lo devolvió al impresor para que lo empaquetara junto con los demás ejemplares.

—¿Irás directo al Mercado?— preguntó André —Si necesitas que te acompañen y Bernard no puede, puedo hacerlo yo.

—No te preocupes, primero iré a una reunión en casa de Pauline* y Bernard me acompañará.

El periodista asintió mientras miraba orgulloso a su esposa, después de unos segundos volteó a mirar a André —En cuanto me desocupe volveré a buscarte.

—No te preocu…- el de ojos verdes comenzó a hablar.

—No te safarás— sentenció Bernard.

—¿Y si te presento a Pauline?— bromeó Rosalie, antes de que André pudiera hablar continuó —Es broma— y le brindó la mejor de sus sonrisas al hombre que la miraba incómodo al no saber cómo continuar evadiendo sus indirectas de emparejarlo —Pero sí te voy a pedir que no dejes que beba demasiado porque mañana debe estar temprano en el periódico— miró a Bernard y guiñó un ojo.

Bernard tomó el paquete que André le entregó y ofreciéndole el brazo libre a su esposa habló —En un rato regreso.

La rubia se tomó del brazo de su marido y ambos hicieron un gesto de despedida antes de salir del local. André sonrió y miró por la ventana como el periodista besaba suavemente la mejilla de su esposa.

Cuando Bernard regresó a buscarlo, fueron directamente a la taberna de siempre, uniéndose a conocidos parroquianos y periodistas liberales. Sin darse cuenta formaron un alegre grupo que entretenía a los asistentes hablando de política y actualidad. André comenzaba a divertirse cuando el ruido de la muchedumbre afuera del local lo distrajo, salió de la taberna para averiguar qué ocurría.

—¿Qué pasa amigo?– preguntó deteniendo a un hombre que caminaba rápidamente.

—¡Hemos atrapado a un noble, debe ser un espía, ha sido visto desde hace semanas investigando por el sector! ¡Finalmente logramos acorralarlo!— contestó eufórico.

—¿Lo has visto? ¿Puedes describirlo?— André conocía a muchos nobles gracias a haber acompañado a Óscar en Versalles, le preocupó que fuera alguien cercano a ella.

—No lo sé… no muy alto... cabello largo y rubio… delgado, sí... demasiado delgado para ser hombre... ¡Además debe ser un sodomita!— contestó mientras se alejaba corriendo con un palo en la mano.

—No puede ser…– dijo para sí mismo –¡Bernard, acompáñame, es momento de que devuelvas un favor!– sin esperar respuesta corrió a toda prisa siguiendo a la muchedumbre.

—o—

Durante los días que siguieron a la salida con Girodelle, Óscar comenzó a ir a París cada vez que tenía tiempo disponible. Se sentía agotada pero no podía resignarse y simplemente dejar de buscar a André, parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. No tenía ninguna certeza de que él estuviera ahí, pero lo conocía y sabía que si bien se había marchado de su lado era incapaz de alejarse por completo. Estaba en contra de su naturaleza renunciar, y acostarse fatigada por los viajes había logrado lo que el vino no le había concedido, por fin estaba durmiendo sin ser acosada por sueños sin sentido.

Lo buscó primero en las tabernas que ya conocía, las había visitado con André cuando necesitaba escapar de toda la presión de Versalles y él sabía perfectamente como distraerla. Con el pasar de los días al no encontrarlo comenzó a ampliar la búsqueda. Recorrió callejones, caminó debajo de los puentes, visitó posadas, mercados y tabernas. Sin poder evitarlo se empapó de la miseria de la ciudad y comenzó a sentir como propia la angustia de la gente frente a la necesidad, al hambre y a la falta de educación. Esa realidad que comenzó a golpearla de frente la hizo comenzar a cuestionar lo que se le había inculcado durante toda su vida y la forma en la que había crecido. Amaba a su reina y había jurado protegerla, tal como su familia lo había hecho durante generaciones, pero eso no evitaba lo que estaba naciendo en su corazón y por fin estaba entendiendo lo que André le había comentado en más de una ocasión, la sociedad estaba cambiando a un ritmo preocupante y ella entendía cada vez más los ideales de su ex _valet_.

—o—

Era el quinto día consecutivo en que Óscar viajaba a París. Mientras caminaba por una concurrida avenida comenzó a reprocharse el estar actuando como una demente, su afán de encontrar a André se estaba transformando en una obsesión. De pronto reparó en una taberna a la que no había visitado anteriormente y pese a su agotamiento decidió entrar prometiéndose a sí misma que ese sería el último lugar que visitaría por el día.

Al ingresar al lugar lo primero que llamó su atención fue un grupo de hombres que hablaban apasionadamente de política, disimuladamente se acercó un poco más y pidió un vaso de vino en la barra del local. Subió los bordes de su chaqueta tratando de pasar desapercibida y ocultar su cabello. Mientras observaba el desarrollo de la reunión reconoció al misterioso hombre que había visto en una imprenta semanas atrás, el joven estaba dando un elocuente discurso lleno de idealismo. Sin saber por qué no podía quitarle la vista de encima se dedicó a observarlo detenidamente, su parecido con André era realmente formidable y la sensación de conocerlo persistía, aunque seguía sin saber de dónde. Se esforzó en recordar su nombre, sonrió cuando lo logró, era Bernard Chatelet. Continuó observándolo hasta que terminó de hablar y tomó asiento para cederle la palabra a otro de los integrantes del grupo, en ese momento ella pudo ver al hombre que estaba sentado justo al lado del orador. Quedó sin aire durante unos segundos. Vio a André y su mundo se detuvo.

Analizando qué hacer respiró profundo para planificar qué decirle, de qué forma acercarse a él, lo había buscado durante tanto tiempo, y ahora, cuando por fin lo tenía prácticamente al frente no sabía cómo actuar. Pensó que había olvidado y superado el miedo que se había alojado en ella desde el día en que la había besado, pero al verlo nuevamente se sintió estúpida, nerviosa y vulnerable una vez más.

Lo miró nuevamente, vio como reía y se divertía, estaba feliz… él estaba feliz mientras ella había vagado por París como una desquiciada, él estaba feliz mientras ella no podía olvidar cómo su mundo se había derrumbado después de aquella noche. Se maldijo a sí misma por haber permitido una vez más que sus sentimientos la hicieran actuar sin analizar todas las situaciones ¿Qué pasaba con ella?. Llena de rabia, y confusión, se puso de pie y salió rápidamente de la taberna. Con la prisa que llevaba, y las lágrimas de impotencia que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos, empujó bruscamente a un hombre que entraba al local sin darse cuenta.

—Ese es el hombre que he visto durante días caminar por la ciudad– dijo el desconocido a uno de sus amigos tratando de recuperar el equilibrio –¡Debe ser un maldito noble espiando para los reyes!– insistió.

—¡Vamos a averiguar personalmente que es lo que busca!– contestó uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban.

El ánimo enfervorizado de la gente hizo que el grupo que la perseguía aumentará rápidamente.

Óscar comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido en cuanto se dio cuenta que la seguían, necesitaba llegar a su caballo. Cuando se vio acorralada en un callejón puso su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada y giró para enfrentar a quienes la asediaban. Sus ojos se abrieron con terror cuando vio que una muchedumbre armada se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

—o—

—¡André! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!— gritó Óscar mientras blandía su espada.

—¡Evitar que te maten!– contestó él situándose frente a ella para protegerla.

—¡No necesito tu ayuda! … ¡Me las he arreglado lo más bien sola todo este tiempo!— aún estaba molesta con él, con ella misma, estaba molesta con toda la situación.

—Soy el único que puede protegerte– tomó del suelo una vieja espada que había caído de las manos de uno de los hombres heridos —Estés o no de acuerdo, sé que puedo hacerlo.

Ambos conocían de memoria los movimientos que cada uno ejecutaba, comenzaron a luchar codo a codo con la turba enloquecida ante la posibilidad de matar a un noble con sus propias manos. Óscar recogió un palo del suelo —¡André!– se lo lanzó, sabía que era hábil luchando a dos manos, él lo recibió en el aire.

El espacio comenzó a reducirse haciéndolos quedar espalda contra espalda mientras seguían repeliendo el ataque, se esforzaban por no matar a nadie y sólo herirlos, ambos sabían que eran personas desesperadas y llenas de frustraciones por las injusticias vividas día a día. Ellos sólo estaban en el lugar y momento equivocados. Óscar comenzó a mirar desesperada a su alrededor buscando alguna salida, debían escapar lo antes posible.

Bernard llegó a toda prisa cuando escuchó en la calle lo que ocurría, mientras trataba de acercarse vio como André peleaba con fiereza protegiendo a la mujer que había estado a punto de atraparlo. Admirado observó como ella compensaba su falta de fuerza con agilidad y rapidez. Ambos se complementaban a la perfección, cubrían los puntos débiles del otro sin necesidad de hablarse, era una danza practicada durante años. Abriéndose paso a empujones comenzó a gritar. —¡Escúchenme por favor! ¡Deténganse! ¡Ustedes me conocen, soy Bernard Chatelet!– de a poco los enfurecidos hombres comenzaron a dejarlo pasar hasta que logró colocarse junto a Óscar y André. Levantando los brazos continuó –Amigos míos, regresen a sus casas, están equivocados, estas personas son mis amigos. Se dé primera fuente que ayudaron al Caballero Negro para no ser capturado.

Óscar lo miró impactada, ahora entendía todo, Bernard era el _Caballero Negro_. Esa era la razón del por qué ese hombre le era tan familiar. Llena de rabia comenzó a acercarse a él empuñando la espada y olvidándose de la turba que aún los rodeaba. André la tomó del brazo y le susurró –Detente, prometiste dejarlo ir.

—¡Suéltame! Lo haré pagar por lo que te hizo— insistió en avanzar hacia Bernard. De pronto reparó en que la mano de André la afirmaba de un brazo, lo miró asustada.

Él entendió y la soltó de inmediato –Oscar, por favor… yo ya sabía quién era, todo está olvidado… déjalo así— su voz sonó tranquila.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?— lo miró sorprendida.

—Desde hace unos días.

—¿Por qué insistes en protegerlo?– preguntó llena de ira al tiempo que enfundaba su espada.

—Ya te lo dije una vez, de cierta forma tenemos los mismos ideales— contestó tranquilo y sin atreverse a tocarla nuevamente insistió –Me lo prometiste… prometiste dejarlo ir.

Ella dejó de discutir y bajó la vista. Aún a pesar de la distancia podía percibir su aroma y calor tan familiar, era como si jamás se hubieran separado. Levantó la vista encontrándose con la mirada de André, por fin después de tanto tiempo lo tenía al frente. Vio sus ojos, que serenos como siempre, trataban de tranquilizarla. Se alejó de él y se acercó a Bernard, que miraba la particular escena intentando entender la muda batalla que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

—Agradezco tu ayuda Bernard... Pero tú… tú debes agradecerle a André el seguir con vida— dijo Óscar mirándolo fijo, sin esperar una respuesta se alejó para ir en busca de su caballo. Pese a que continuaba sin estar de acuerdo con André en lo concerniente a su actuar con Bernard, entendió que era una decisión que ya estaba tomada y en la cual ella no tenía derecho a intervenir.

—¡Que genio tiene esa mujer!— el periodista sonrió nervioso a su amigo, notó que el joven miraba devastado como ella se alejaba –¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve por ella!— lo empujó haciéndolo reaccionar.

—¡Oscar! ¡Detente!– André corrió hasta alcanzarla —¿Qué hacías aquí?, sabes lo peligroso que es París para los nobles...— no esperó el empujón que ella le dio, la miró desconcertado.

—¡Te buscaba a ti, desapareciste sin dejar rastro!— lo miró furiosa –¡Después de todo lo que pasó desapareciste sin ninguna explicación!

—Oscar... Yo... – la tomó de la mano tratando de calmarla, sus manos estaban tibias y las de ella frías como la nieve –Después de lo que pasó pensé que lo mejor era desaparecer para que no tuvieras que verme al regresar– murmuró avergonzado.

—Eso no es lo que quería… Nana te ha extrañado mucho…– bajó la mirada y miró sus manos entrelazadas, ante ese gesto él la soltó de inmediato.

—Lo lamento… no quise preocuparla– André dio un paso atrás para alejarse de ella y no asustarla nuevamente.

—No vuelvas a desaparecer, tu abuela no se merece eso – contestó ella apenas en un murmullo.

—Ya no soy tu sirviente, no puedes prohibirme nada– trató de sonreír –Pero no te preocupes, me pondré en contacto con mi abuela.

—Tienes razón… Ya no eres mi sirviente– Óscar lo miró a los ojos. Sintió ganas de acercarse a él, teniéndolo frente a si ya no sentía esa terrible soledad que inundaba su corazón. Pero no se movió, no fue capaz.

—Vamos a buscar tu caballo, te acompañaré a casa– André rompió el silencio y comenzó a caminar.

Cabalgaron uno junto al otro en completo silencio. Llegando a la mansión el ex _valet_ atendió los caballos como si nunca hubiese dejado de hacerlo, Óscar lo esperó pacientemente en la puerta de la caballeriza observando cada movimiento. Una vez que terminó de atender a César se acercó a ella.

—Debo ir a hablar con mi abuela– arregló su camisa y cabello.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste a costa de arriesgar tu vida?... No eres un noble, no era tu problema… Además ya no trabajas para mí– preguntó tratando de disimular todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Verlo nuevamente en casa, pero tan lejos de ella, solo la hacía pensar en que ya nada era igual para ninguno de los dos.

—Ya te lo dije, te guste o no, soy el único que puede protegerte… y soy el único a quien le permites hacerlo– André tomó su chaqueta y se alejó caminando, se detuvo antes de salir del establo –Prometí nunca más faltarte al respeto, nunca más tocarte… pero eso no significa no me preocupe por tu bienestar… nunca dejaré de pedirte perdón por lo que hice y no debes dudar jamás que daría mi vida por la tuya, eso lo haría sin dudarlo— continuó caminando y se dirigió hacia la entrada de servicio.

Óscar se quedó en el establo, no podía moverse. Cuando por fin se animó a entrar a la casa no fue capaz de interrumpir la conversación que sostenía André con su abuela. Escuchó murmullos, gritos, retos, lágrimas y risas. Supuso que como siempre su querida Nana había amonestado a André y este con su habitual habilidad la había tranquilizado logrando que ella olvidara todos los reproches. Se retiró a su habitación, anhelaba que él fuera a tocar su puerta como antes, pero eso no ocurrió. Trató de distraerse leyendo, tocando piano, mirando el jardín… cansada decidió acostarse, seguramente lo vería al día siguiente, después de todo era lo más sensato, quizás en la mañana podrían hablar de todo lo ocurrido.

—o—

Después de calmar a su abuela aguantando estoicamente golpes, lágrimas y reproches, André tomó una copa de vino en la cocina. Óscar ya se había retirado a su habitación sin darle la oportunidad de hablar con ella nuevamente. Mientras analizaba si subía a hablar con ella escuchó música salir de su habitación, estaba tocando el piano, recordó la última vez que la había escuchado tocar y se paralizó al recordar cómo había perdido el control. No, no quería arriesgarse a eso nuevamente, le había hecho un juramento. Dando media vuelta salió de la mansión rumbo a París, no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí.

A la mañana siguiente Óscar despertó más temprano de lo habitual. Puso especial esmero en arreglar su indomable cabello, se calzó el uniforme y bajó a desayunar a la cocina.

—Buenos días Nana, hoy quiero desayunar aquí– saludó contenta y se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina.

—Buenos días mi niña– contestó feliz la anciana –Quiero agradecerle por haber encontrado al ingrato de mi nieto y haberlo traído a hablar conmigo.

—Bueno… supongo que ahora estás más tranquila– añadió mientras aceptada el té que le servía una de las doncellas.

—Muchísimo, ya me dejó las indicaciones de dónde encontrarlo y prometió no desaparecer nunca más por tanto tiempo.

—Me alegro mucho por ti Nana... ¿Dónde está ahora?– preguntó tratando de disimular su ansiedad.

—Anoche regresó a París, me dijo que hoy debía trabajar muy temprano.

–Entiendo...— la rubia dejó la taza sobre la mesa antes que cayera de sus temblorosas manos —Debo ir a Versalles— se puso de pie y salió de la cocina. Entró a la caballeriza sintiendo una vez más ese vacío en el pecho.

Rehusándose a volver a París, ya que se decía a sí misma que no tenía ningún sentido si ya había encontrado a André, se avocó por completo a sus labores en palacio durante toda la semana siguiente a todo lo acontecido en la revuelta que casi le había costado la vida. El día en el que se informó que el conde De Mercy regresaba desde Austria, se apresuró en terminar el papeleo que realizaba todas las mañanas a fin de poder concertar una cita con él. Estaba finalizando su trabajo cuando fue interrumpida en su oficina.

—Buenos días comandante– la saludo formal, pero afectuoso, el conde De Girodelle.

—Buenos días. ¿Alguna novedad que informar?– contestó mientras dejaba los pliegos terminados sobre el escritorio.

—No, nada que informar, pero permítame decirle que hoy su cabello luce muy hermoso, su belleza opacaría incluso a un manto de oro a la luz del sol y contrasta maravillosamente con el rojo de su guerrera, realmente es usted una visión divina.

Óscar volteó bruscamente encontrando los ojos verdes del conde mirándola de forma directa. Desde que lo había acompañado a París habían compartido más y eso le permitió conocerlo un poco mejor, sabía de sus gustos y aficiones pero jamás le había insinuado algo que lo incitara a hablarle de esa forma tan personal, menos aún en su lugar de trabajo. Decidió pasar por alto el comentario e ignorarlo.

—Prepara una Revista sorpresa a las tropas, la ciudad está muy revuelta y temo que traten de acercarse al palacio. En quince minutos tendré una entrevista con el conde De Mercy y a mi regreso espero encontrarlos en el patio— volteó hacia la ventana y esperó que Girodelle saliera de su oficina.

Apenas su subalterno salió de la oficina ella hizo lo mismo y se dirigió al jardín principal buscando al consejero de la reina, era preciso hablar con él. Debía comentarle lo que había vivido en París, el pueblo estaba cada vez más en contra de los monarcas y eso no podía ser, debían interceder de alguna forma antes de que se desatara algún tipo de insurgencia.

—Oscar…

Escuchó la voz que si bien hablaba francés con perfección, tenía un exquisito acento inconfundible, y quedó paralizada.

—Fersen…— volteó en la dirección en que la llamaban, lo vio acercarse apuesto, elegante e impecablemente vestido. Sus ojos grises brillaban al igual que su cabello castaño. Era realmente un hombre hermoso.

—Que gusto verte mi querida amiga ¿Cómo has estado?– el conde se detuvo frente a ella.

—Muy bien ¿y tú?– se sintió tranquila con su reacción tan serena.

—Bien, estoy bien— el sueco sonrió resplandeciente —Se te ve muy bien Oscar, realmente me alegra encontrarte aquí.

—Lo mismo digo– ella sonrió —Hace mucho no nos veíamos– comenzó a sentirse un poco incómoda, la última vez que se habían visto ella lloraba a causa de su amor no correspondido. –Discúlpame… debo marcharme, es preciso que hable con el conde De Mercy– trató de retirarse.

—Óscar por favor... me gustaría hablar contigo un poco más– el hombre de ojos grises intentó retenerla tomándola suavemente de un brazo –He pensado mucho y no deseo que nuestra amistad termine, somos adultos y estoy seguro que podemos sobreponernos a... bueno, a lo que ocurrió.

—No te preocupes— ella apoyó con afecto una mano en el brazo de Fersen —Todo está bien– quiso tranquilizarlo.

—Saluda a André de mi parte– soltó su brazo dejando que se marchara.

—Él… ya no está a mi servicio– contestó incómoda.

—¡Eso sí que es una novedad!... cualquiera hubiera dicho que la única forma de que no estuviera contigo era estando muerto– bromeó el conde mientras reía.

—Bueno, las cosas cambian Fersen… todo cambia– sostuvo su mirada por última vez y se retiró.

—o—

Ver a Fersen nuevamente había resultado más fácil de lo que había pensado. No había sentido la angustia pasada y al tratar de recordar el amor que la había hecho cometer la locura de vestirse de mujer como una medida desesperada, no fue capaz de rememorar ese sentimiento. Ya no lo amaba, estaba segura, por fin se sentía tranquila.

Esa noche fue a la habitación de su Nana mientras ella estaba ocupada instruyendo al personal de servicio. Buscó en sus gavetas hasta que encontró una hoja doblada, reconoció la pulcra letra de André, era la dirección de su nuevo trabajo. Se sentía bien, muy bien, por fin se había sacado un peso de encima, finalmente sabía qué hacer, tenía que volver a hablar con él.

* * *

Notas:

 _(*) Pauline Léon:_ _Anne Pauline Léon, conocida como Pauline Léon (París, 28 de septiembre de 1768 – Bourbon-Vendée 5 de octubre de 1838), fue una activista radical y feminista de la Revolución Francesa. Participó en la toma de la Bastilla y reclamó armas para las mujeres. En 1793 con Claire Lacombe fundó la Sociedad de las Ciudadanas Republicanas Revolucionarias, organización autónoma de mujeres revolucionarias durante la Revolución. Se casó con el periodista Théophile Leclerc, miembro del grupo radical Enragés (Furiosos), activo durante la Revolución._

* * *

 _Y como siempre, los agradecimientos:_

 _1)_ Gracias a todas las lectoras (Las que dejan reviews y las que no XD)... espero les siga gustando esta variante.

 _2)_ A Cilenita79 y Krimhild... (Los gatitos funcionaron) siempre se agradece cuando los cerebros se potencian (más aún cuando es con mucho sentido del humor). Un abrazo a las cómplices (y gestoras) de esta aventura XD.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

—¿Qué haces aquí?– André la miró impactado, no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Frente al mostrador de la imprenta estaba ella. La encontró más hermosa que nunca, sus intensos ojos azules contrastaban la palidez de su rostro, se detuvo en sus labios delgados y delicados, recordó su suavidad. Jamás dejaría de amarla o desearla, simplemente era imposible.

—Estaba patrullando cerca y decidí pasar a saludarte— Óscar sonrió —El otro día no alcancé a despedirme antes de que te marcharas.

—¿Desde cuándo la Guardia Imperial pasa tanto tiempo en París?– bromeó mientras con una mano se rascaba la nuca, ese reflejo lo tenía desde niño y siempre que estaba nervioso lo hacía.

—En realidad quería agradecer tu ayuda, como siempre apareciste en el momento indicado… de no ser por ti no sé qué habría pasado– sonrió nerviosa.

—No tienes nada que agradecer— la observó intrigado, había algo extraño en su actitud pero aún no sabía lo que era. Se produjo un incómodo silencio —¿Quieres tomar una taza de té?— preguntó esperanzado y rompiendo la incomodidad de ambos –Perdona… no sé de cuánto tiempo dispones antes de regresar a Versalles.

—Tengo tiempo aún y me encantaría una taza de té– secó disimuladamente las palmas de sus manos en su roja guerrera.

La invitó a pasar a la trastienda, lugar en donde estaba una cocina pequeña, modesta y limpia. Óscar se sentó frente a la mesa y esperó que André le sirviera una taza de té, la tomó con las manos temblorosas, bebió un sorbo del líquido azucarado esperando que la calmara.

—¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?— se asomó a la cocina el dueño del lugar.

—Sí... claro— André se puso de pie —Señor Gulden, ella es Oscar.

La aludida se levantó y extendió una mano a modo de saludo —Soy la comandante de la Guardia Imperial Óscar François de Jarjayes— recitó de forma automática. No pudo evitar reparar en como André sonreía con ternura ante su saludo.

—Mucho gusto distinguida mademoiselle— contestó el hombre —A vuestro servicio, Joseph Gulden, dueño de este humilde lugar.

—Le agradezco mucho haberle dado trabajo a André, es una persona muy responsable y honesta. No podría tener mejor ayudante— la rubia habló llena de seguridad.

—Sí... supongo que usted lo sabe muy bien porque...

—Fue mi _valet_ durante más de veinte años— contestó ella con sinceridad.

Gulden miró de reojo a su empleado, el hombre de ojos verdes desvió la mirada y la fijó en la punta de sus zapatos.

—Bueno... no quiero interrumpirlos más...— Joseph continuó mirando a André —Te avisaré si necesito ayuda.

—Gracias...— murmuró el joven.

—Fue un gusto conocerlo— se despidió Óscar, sin siquiera sospechar que el amable empleador conocía más de lo que ella imaginaba acerca de la particular relación que la unía al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

En cuanto quedaron solos nuevamente, ambos tomaron asiento. André sacó un plato con galletas de la despensa —Te encantarán, las hace la señora Gulden... son una delicia— hizo un movimiento rápido para poner el plato al alcance de la rubia. Ella se asustó y enderezó los hombros colocándose alerta en un movimiento que no pudo controlar. Él bajó la vista y preguntó en apenas un murmullo —¿Algún día lograrás perdonarme?

—Sí— contestó ella con tristeza y en el mismo tono de voz, lamentaba profundamente todo lo que había pasado y la incomodidad que los rodeaba –No estaría aquí si no fuera así— respiró profundo y trató de relajar los hombros –André… ¿Puedo confiar en ti nuevamente? ¿Puedo confiar en que nunca me lastimarás?

—Nunca volveré a actuar como aquella vez... Te lo juro por lo más sagrado…— la voz del hombre se quebró –Jamás volveré a tocarte de esa forma ni a faltarte el respeto… No sé qué me pasó… te suplico creas en mí— la miró con los ojos anegados.

—Te creo…— contestó Óscar mirándolo a los ojos –¿Aún sientes algo por mí?

—¿Cómo no hacerlo?— le contestó con la voz quebrada, respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y poder continuar hablando —Pero eso no hará que falte a mi palabra, prefiero morir antes de lastimarte o asustarte nuevamente— un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Óscar sintió que su corazón se contraía al ver tanto dolor en los ojos de André, tuvo la intención de acariciarle la mejilla en un gesto de consuelo pero se contuvo, no podía acercarse si tan solo unos segundo atrás se había puesto a la defensiva cuando él se había aproximado sin aviso _"¡¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?!"_ pensó. Tratando de dominar todo lo que la agobiaba respiró profundo y habló —Me gustaría que tratáramos de superar esto…— lo miró nerviosa –Eres la única persona en quien confío… y sin tu apoyo me he sentido espantosamente sola…nadie me entiende como lo haces tú— terminó la frase en apenas un susurro.

André asintió en silencio y bebió un sorbo de té sin atreverse a mirarla.

A medida que transcurrían los minutos el nerviosismo y la incomodidad comenzaron a desaparecer, comenzaron a hablar casi con la misma facilidad con la que lo habían hecho toda su vida. Conversaron amenamente de cosas sin demasiada importancia, Óscar le contó detalles de Versalles y él le mostró ejemplos de lo que se hacía en la imprenta.

—Debo retirarme– la rubia y delgada mujer se puso de pie –Tengo que volver a palacio.

—Fue un gusto verte– André sonrió.

—Para mí también... Extrañaba conversar contigo— un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

André la acompañó en silencio a la salida, vio cómo subía a su caballo y se marchaba. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, tenerla cerca se había sentido como una brisa de aire fresco, de pronto ella volteó y haciendo un gesto con la mano se despidió sonriendo.

En cuanto Óscar entró al palacete de su familia subió corriendo las escaleras, necesitaba llegar a su cuarto y permanecer ahí hasta que lograra dominar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, y que estaba segura, se traslucía en sus ojos y mejillas encendidas. Apenas cerró la puerta de su alcoba se acercó al espejo y estudió su reflejo. Sus ojos brillaban y la nívea piel de su rostro estaba completamente sonrosada.

—No puedo estar comportándome como una adolescente— se reprochó en un murmullo. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar los pensamientos que continuaban atosigándola, se concentró en respirar profundo durante un par de minutos y miró su reflejo nuevamente, sus mejillas nuevamente estaban pálidas permitiéndole lucir un poco más "normal".

Se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer bruscamente sobre los almohadones sin siquiera quitarse las botas ni la guerrera. Estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza y suspiró profundo.

—¿Qué es lo que me pasa?— murmuró, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se restregó el rostro con fuerza, casi lastimándose, cuando detuvo los movimientos se acarició los labios con la punta de los dedos admitiendo lo que en su cabeza martillaba de forma incesante. A pesar de que no podía alejar del todo el temor que la asaltaba cuando él se acercaba, mientras estaba con André en aquella humilde cocina había deseado que él la besara nuevamente, que la besara con pasión, tal y como lo había hecho hace meses atrás. Tomó el almohadón más cercano y se cubrió el rostro con él —¡Ahggggg!— gritó contra la tela. Sentía que estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Con el pasar de los días, Óscar apenas lograba concentrarse en sus labores, sin que nadie más que ella se diera cuenta había cometido más de un error, sin importancia, claro está, pero que la hacían asumir que no estaba concentrada. El día de mayor enajenamiento llegó después de una semana, cuando estaba revisando los reportes de algunos desórdenes en las afuera de palacio. Ese día, con dificultad lograba concentrarse en los documentos que Girodelle le estaba entregaba para su aprobación haciéndolo repetir en más de una ocasión las frases finales de cada informe.

Mientras su subalterno se ausentaba de su oficina durante unos minutos, Óscar dejó que su vista vagara por la ventana y comenzó a mordisquear de forma distraída la pluma que sostenía en la mano mientras un profundo suspiro escapaba de sus labios —¿Por qué no me ha buscado...?— pensó en voz alta y con la mirada perdida.

—Perdón por la tardanza comandante— habló Víctor regresando al despacho. Ella no le puso ninguna atención —Óscar, si no te conociera diría que estás actuando igual que una adolescente enamorada...— trató de bromear. Calló abruptamente cuando ella le dio la más gélida de las miradas —Lo lament...— intentó disculparse.

—¿Te confirmaron la aprobación para la compra de los nuevos suministros?— le preguntó con dureza y cortando cualquier disculpa de Girodelle.

—Sí, comandante.

—¿Terminaste el reporte de las guardias del día de ayer?— continuó interrogándolo.

—Sí, comandante.

—¿Hiciste seguimiento a la solicitud que elevé al general Bouillé acerca del nuevo modelo de carabinas?— insistió punzante.

—Sí, comandante. Tendremos una respuesta la próxima semana.

—¿Terminaste el calendario de turnos de los guardias para el próximo mes?— preguntó prácticamente gruñendo.

—No, comandante... estamos sólo en el quinto día del mes presente...— se justificó Girodelle.

—Aquí estamos para trabajar, no para comportarnos como señoritas que no tienen nada más que hacer que preocuparse de los demás— sonrió irónica -Para eso están los salones de palacio.

—Lo... lo lamento comandante— Girodelle bajó la mirada completamente desconcertado.

—Ya puedes retirarte— le dijo.

—Pero comandante... No hemos terminado los reportes que estábamos haciendo en conjunto— insistió el conde.

—Esto— Óscar levantó un documento —Lo puedo hacer sola, retírate y prepara una _revista_ , en diez minutos estaré en el patio principal— se concentró en el documento que estaba frente a ella hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Recién en esos momentos se relajó y dejó que su cabeza descansara sobre sus manos, sentía que se estaba volviendo loca, había recurrido a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ir a París durante la última semana y sentía que ya no aguantaba más. Dejando los documentos a medio terminar salió al patio a presenciar la _Revista_ mientras no dejaba de pensar en una excusa para visitar a André nuevamente.

Ese día, al dar por finalizada su jornada en Versalles, Óscar envió un mensajero a su padre para avisarle que no llegaría a cenar ya que se reuniría con un informante en París. Mientras veía como el lacayo se alejaba pidió a uno de los mozos de cuadra que prepara a César y salió a todo galope hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Esperó tras unos viejos barriles a que el local donde trabajaba André cerrara. Cuando vio que su ex _valet_ era el encargado de la tarea y que además estaba acompañado por Bernard se ocultó sintiéndose incapaz de acercarse. Los siguió con la mirada cuando ambos se alejaron, pudo notar que conversaban amenamente. Apenas se alejaron unos metros, ella salió de su escondite y los siguió a una distancia prudente, los vio entrar a la misma taberna en donde los había visto hace semanas. Mientras se ataba el cabello en una coleta, agradeció haber tenido la idea de cambiar su guerrera por una de las chaquetas que guardaba en su oficina. Entró a la taberna unos minutos después.

Se sentó en una mesa lejana y oculta tras un grupo de parroquianos que bebían y cantaban. Por más que trato de pasar desapercibida, después de la segunda jarra de cerveza su mirada se cruzó con la de André. Él estaba acompañado de Bernard y un par de jóvenes que no dejaban de hablar de política, cuando el hombre de ojos verdes la vio, hizo el amague de levantarse pero ella movió la cabeza en señal negativa deteniéndolo. André asintió con apenas un movimiento y trató de no prestarle más atención para no importunarla. Ambos permanecieron tal y como estaban hasta que el grupo de Bernard se puso de pie y comenzaron a despedirse. Cuando André pasó por su lado para salir del establecimiento ella dio vuelta la cara y se concentró en la tercera jarra de cerveza que había pedido.

Después de un rato, Óscar levantó la vista y recorrió la taberna, no había rastro de su amigo. Recién ahí se levantó de la silla, dejó dinero sobre la mesa y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Pensé que había quedado claro que no es seguro que vengas a estos sitios sola.

—No estaba sola, estabas tú— contestó ella sin asustarse cuando la voz de André sonó en la oscuridad de la calle, sabía que la estaría esperando. Comenzó a caminar.

—¿Por qué no quisiste acompañarnos?— la interrogó él mientras apuraba el tranco para darle alcance.

—Quería beber algo tranquila y eso no incluye sentarme a compartir con un delincuente— contestó sin detener sus pasos.

—Es mi amigo...

—¿Cómo pretendes que me siente a beber con quien te hirió y te dejó marcado para siempre?— Óscar detuvo su marcha y lo miró —No puedo hacer eso… a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado jamás olvidaré lo que él te hizo.

—No todo es blanco o negro— André se paró frente a ella —Bernard es un buen hombre...

—No puedo creer que estemos hablando de un ladrón...

—Óscar...— la tomó de la mano —Escúchame por favor... te daré un ejemplo... ¿Quieres saber qué pasó con uno de los collares que robaron en la última fiesta que se dio en el Palacio de la princesa Lamballe?— al ver que ella callaba continuó —Ese collar sirvió para alimentar a una familia completa durante meses, es una pareja de nuestra edad y que tiene tres niños, todos flacos como espantapájaros... ¿Recuerdas nuestras mejillas cuando pequeños?— ella asintió —Eran redondas y rosadas... ¿cierto?— Óscar asintió nuevamente —Yo los vi, no me lo contaron... Bernard me llevó a visitar a esa familia después de que me dijo que él era el _Caballero Negro_... Esos niños eran sólo piel y huesos, pálidos, demacrados... y ya estaban comiendo hace días... Ni siquiera puedo imaginar como estaban antes de que recibieran ayuda— suspiró profundo.

—Cállate...— murmuró Óscar con la garganta apretada y los ojos húmedos.

—No todo es blanco o negro...— repitió André —La madre de esa familia estaba embarazada nuevamente y postrada en la cama porque no tenía fuerzas debido a que no comía para poder entregarle el mendrugo de pan que podía comer a diario a sus hijos... y esa pobre mujer, lo único que deseaba en la vida era no traer otro hijo al mundo, no quería ver a un bebé morir de hambre en sus brazos... y el padre... el padre trabajaba doble turno de lunes a domingo para poder comprar pan duro y patatas... nunca habían comido algo más que eso... esos niños nunca habían bebido un tazón de leche... ni siquiera un pastelillo— la miró con los ojos anegados —¿Recuerdas que nosotros nos atiborramos de chocolate caliente y galletas cada vez que había tormenta, antes de acostarnos en tu cama o en la mía para dormir abrigados y libres de cualquier miedo?— Óscar asintió con las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas —Estos niños pasan las tormentas evitando las goteras, amontonados en la única cama de la casa y cubiertos por dos miserables mantas raídas...— apretó la mano que aún sostenía la de Óscar —¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?— ella asintió —Es cierto, Bernard es un ladrón... pero lo que hizo salvó muchas vidas... Si yo no hubiera llegado a tu casa para ser tu sirviente ese habría sido mi destino, ese es el destino de todos los niños del Tercer Estado.

—Quiero irme— murmuró Óscar con la voz totalmente quebrada.

—Te acompañaré a tu caballo— André le soltó la mano.

Juntos caminaron en silencio hasta el lugar en el que César estaba atado. Óscar le entregó una moneda al chiquillo que había cuidado a su corcel, montó sin atreverse a mirar nuevamente a André y se alejó sintiendo una espantosa presión en el pecho que apenas la dejaba respirar. Esa noche, durante las pocas horas en que logró conciliar el sueño, sólo tuvo pesadillas en las cuales se veía a ella misma en su infancia rodeada de opulencia y a André, a su misma edad, viviendo en la más absoluta miseria.

Los días que siguieron a la conversación con André, continuaron llenos de trabajo, cada vez eran más frecuentes las revueltas en las afuera del Palacio de Versalles. La gente se acercaba a exigir comida y a ofender a cualquier persona que se atreviera a caminar cerca de las doradas verjas que custodiaban la burbuja en la cual vivían los reyes y su corte. Fue en uno de esos días en que Óscar se atrevió a solicitar una audiencia con la reina en sus aposentos privados.

—Su majestad, os agradezco profundamente el recibirme— Óscar plantó una rodilla en el piso y besó la mano de su adorada monarca.

—Mi queridísima Óscar— la saludó afectuosa la reina —No sabéis lo dichosa que me hace vuestra visita— la invitó a levantarse y sentarse a su lado —Lamentablemente no me he sentido muy bien estos últimos días y por esa razón he debido cancelar las audiencias públicas— la soberana lucía un tanto pálida.

—Lamento no poder hacer algo para ayudaros— Óscar la miró con ternura —¿La revisó ya el médico?

—No os preocupéis por favor— Maria Antonieta sonrió tranquilizándola —No debe ser nada más que un leve resfrío— se puso de pie —Prometí contarle un cuento a mis niños... ¿Me acompañareis? su majestad Luis Joseph estará feliz de poder verte, sabéis que tiene una especial predilección por vuestra persona— vio que Óscar dudaba —A menos que lo que tengáis que hablar conmigo sea algo que mis niños no puedan oír...

—La acompañaré con gusto— Óscar sonrió y comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

Apenas entraron a la habitación de juego de los príncipes reales, Maria Theresa y Luis Joseph caminaron al encuentro de su madre con los brazos extendidos y gritos de felicidad. Mientras Óscar veía que la soberana se apoyaba en el suelo para recibir a sus hijos no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sentiría al ser abrazada por un ser que hubiera nacido de ella. Cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos aferrarse a sus piernas dejó de pensar y se inclinó para levantar del piso al delfín de Francia, él niño de casi tres años, tenía una fascinación por ella y siempre que la veía se esforzaba en llegar a sus brazos.

Óscar comenzó a caminar con el pequeño sujeto contra su pecho y se acercó hasta una de las enormes ventanas de la habitación. Mientras Luis Joseph se entretenía jugando con las borlas de su guerrera, la comandante fijó la vista en los enormes ojos azules del príncipe y durante una fracción de segundos los imaginó de color verde, el mismo magnífico verde esmeralda de los ojos de André. Asustada ante sus divagaciones, volteó a mirar a la reina forzándose a recordar el motivo de su visita. Quería hablar con ella acerca de lo que había visto en París y del sufrimiento de la gente. Cuando la vio sentada en un diván con su hija mayor en su regazo no pudo interrumpir tan precioso momento, pocas veces veía reír a la soberana. Se concentró nuevamente en el infante que continuaba sosteniendo en sus brazos y lo levantó en el aire tratando de hacerlo reír, el niño contestó su juego con una sonora carcajada.

Después de un rato el pequeño príncipe quiso unirse a su madre y hermana, Óscar lo llevó a donde pedía. La reina lo recibió llenándole las regordetas mejillas de besos al tiempo que la princesa le hacía un espacio junto a ella.

—Mi querida Óscar... os ruego me perdonéis, me entretuve y no os he preguntado el motivo de vuestra visita, no quisiera distraeros de vuestras importantes funciones— la monarca la miró sonriendo —¿Qué era lo que queríais decirme?

—Nada que amerite interrumpiros su majestad— la miró con ternura, no tenía corazón para arruinar ese momento —Sólo quería saludarle, ya que como habéis dicho, hace mucho no nos veíamos y me preocupaba saber de vuestra excelencia— hizo una reverencia.

—Me gustaría pediros que hagáis de estas visitas algo más seguido en vuestra agenda mi querida amiga— María Antonieta sonrió resplandeciente —Sois de las mejores compañías que podría desear.

—Así trataré de hacerlo— Óscar contestó la sonrisa —Ruego me autoricéis a retirarme, debo revisar algunos documentos antes de marcharme.

Cuando la reina dio su venia, la comandante de la Guardia Imperial salió de la habitación. Pasó rápido por su oficina y luego de instruir a Girodelle con las tareas que le correspondían al relevarla en sus funciones, montó a César y cabalgó a todo galope hasta una pequeña colina que tenía un gran árbol en la cúspide. El sitio estaba a mitad de camino entre palacio y la mansión de su familia. Siempre que quería estar tranquila iba ahí con André.

Al llegar a destino y detener su montura respiró profundo, miró al rededor y lamentó que el sentimiento que llenaba su pecho en ese sagrado lugar no era más que desolación. Sentía que algo le faltaba.

Después de una semana recibió por correo un libro que había encargado hace meses para regalárselo a André con motivo de su cumpleaños número veintinueve. Mientras sostenía _"Common Sense"_ de Thomas Paine, pensó en que era la excusa perfecta para verlo a pesar de que aún faltaban algunas semanas para su onomástico.

Al día siguiente lo visitó nuevamente aprovechando que tenía un par de días de descanso.

—¿Nuevamente con la Guardia o quieres que te acompañe a la taberna?— preguntó André al verla parada frente al mostrador —Creo que a la taberna, por tu vestimenta— bromeó haciendo mención a la ausencia de su uniforme —Aunque es un poco temprano, no acostumbro beber antes del almuerzo.

—Veo que tu habitual verborrea no disminuye— contestó ella sonriendo —¿Crees posible tomarte la tarde libre?

—Bueno... no lo sé— la miró sin entender su actitud —Tengo algunos días libres acumulados y hoy no hay mucho trabajo... Déjame preguntarle al Señor Gulden— desapareció de la recepción del local.

Mientras esperaba, Óscar se entretuvo mirando algunos libros que estaban en los estantes, la mayoría eran de Rosseau, Voltaire, Paine y similares. Se sintió una estúpida con el regalo que había escogido para André, seguramente él ya lo había leído. Trató de guardar el paquete en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¿Qué guardas ahí?— preguntó el hombre de ojos verdes.

Ella se sonrojó —Nada importante...— sonrió disimulando y se fijó en que su amigo sostenía la chaqueta en la mano —Veo que te autorizaron...

—Sí... ¿Dónde vamos?— André sonrió y la acompañó fuera de la imprenta.

—Invítame a almorzar a algún sitio que no conozca... ya no trabajas para mí, así que será la primera comida que pagues— lo miró sonriendo.

—Me parece justo— aceptó —Como no salgo mucho, el único sitio confiable y con buena comida es donde me hospedo— la miró dudoso —¿Te molestaría ir ahí?

—No... para nada— contestó sonriendo —Dado que conoces la carta y también conoces mis gustos, incluso te dejaré elegir lo que almorzaremos— bromeó.

André asintió sonriendo. —¿Dónde está César?— preguntó el ex sirviente —Me gustaría ir a buscarlo y dejarlo con Alexander en el establo de la posada, es más seguro— sonrió al ver que ella asentía sin dudar.

Una vez que se instalaron en una mesa y pidieron el famoso estofado de ternera de Madame Fave, André se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente. —¿Lo que tienes en el bolsillo es para mí?

—Eres un desvergonzado— contestó Óscar riendo —Lo habitual es que los obsequios se ofrezcan, no que se pidan.

—Entonces me trajiste un obsequio— apuntó con los ojos brillantes.

—Llegó un poco anticipado, era para tu cumpleaños... Pero creo que ya no tiene caso, creo que lo leíste.

—Déjame verlo— André estiró la mano. Óscar le entregó el paquete.

—Es una de las primeras ediciones...— murmuró André impresionado —Y está firmado de puño y letra por _Painne_ — levantó la vista emocionado —Muchas gracias...

—Pero ya lo habías leído— insistió ella.

—Pero no este...— sonrió —Y este me lo regalaste tú... y además te tomaste la molestia de conseguir algo de primera mano— la miró a los ojos.

—Supongo que tienes razón...— murmuró ella mirándolo a los ojos, después de unos segundos se sintió nerviosa y desvió la mirada, tratando de disfrazar su nerviosismo —Muero de hambre... espero que el famoso estofado tenga merecida la fama que tanto presumiste— cambió de tema.

—No te arrepentirás... es incluso mejor que el de mi abuela— bebió un poco de vino —Pero no le vayas a decir que te comenté eso o me partirá la cabeza a coscorrones.

—Si no la vas a visitar pronto, te la partirá sin necesidad de que yo te delate— bromeó y bebió un poco de vino.

Cuando llegó la comida dejaron de hablar al instante y prácticamente devoraron el almuerzo. Óscar sonrió al mirar como André engullía hasta la última patata, siempre había tenido un apetito feroz. Ella no fue capaz de comer más de la mitad del plato.

—¿No te gustó?— le preguntó nervioso.

—No soy capaz de comer más— contestó ella.

—Estás comiendo como un pajarito...— sacó un trozo de carne del plato de Óscar con su cuchara —Yo no desperdicio la comida— sonrió mientras comenzaba a acabar el plato de la militar —Por eso estás más delgada, apuesto que ya ni cenas.

—No estoy más delgada... estoy igual— contestó ella sonriendo.

—Mentira, mira lo grande que te queda esto— estiró un brazo sobre la mesa y le tomó un botón del chalequin tirando la tela hacia adelante, en la típica jugarreta que había hecho un millón de veces. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, retiró la mano bruscamente —Perdona... no fue mi intención— bajó la mirada completamente mortificado.

—No te preocupes...— Óscar trató de tranquilizarlo —Quizás es cierto que estoy más delgada... Por eso deberás invitarme también un postre— esperó que él levantara la vista para sonreír. No quería que lo que había pasado empañara lo que estaban viviendo en esos momentos.

—¿También dejarás que yo lo elija?— preguntó tranquilo.

—Eres el dueño de casa... es tu deber— lo animó.

Él sonrió, se levantó de la silla y se acercó al mesón a pedir dos porciones de tarta de fresas. Cuando regresó a la mesa con ambos platos Óscar le preguntó.

—¿Cómo estás André?

—¿A qué te refieres?— la miró sin entender.

—¿Te gusta estar aquí? ¿Te gusta tu nuevo oficio?— explicó ella.

—Sí...— contestó dudoso —Es decir, me gusta mucho mi trabajo... No es tan entretenido y exigente como trabajar con los caballos, pero no está nada de mal.

—¿Y aquí vives bien?— insistió Óscar.

—No estoy en casa... pero tampoco paso frío ni hambre...

—¿Extrañas la mansión?— lo miró a los ojos.

—No... no me refiero a eso— suspiró —Me refiero a que incluso en Versalles, me sentía en casa si estabas conmigo— contestó bajando la vista.

—Te entiendo...— susurró ella. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, no uno incómodo esta vez, era un silencio tranquilo, como el que muchas veces habían compartido y disfrutaban. Después de un rato Óscar se puso de pie —Ya es tarde y no quiero cabalgar de noche.

—Tienes razón— André se puso de pie —Espérame en la entrada, iré por César—. Ella asintió.

Cuando Óscar montó a su adorado corcel hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se alejó sin voltear a mirar al hombre que permanecía de pie en la calzada. No se sentía capaz de mirarlo sin pedirle que dejara todo y regresara junto a ella.

—o—

Durante las siguientes semanas, Óscar fue a la imprenta cada vez que su trabajo se lo permitía. A esa altura ambos actuaban con la confianza y fluidez de siempre.

En su última visita, André estaba muy ocupado, apenas había alcanzando a saludarla y compartir con ella escasos diez minutos. La comandante se retiró con un sabor amargo en la boca y lamentando haber compartido tan poco tiempo con él. Tenía tantas cosas que contarle, quería hablarle de su trabajo y tener su opinión acerca del extraño comportamiento de Girodelle, que esa mañana había insistido en alabar, una vez más, su "maravillosa, sedosa e indomable cabellera", esas habían sido sus palabras textuales. Decepcionada, fue en busca de César para regresar a Versalles.

—¡Óscar!— André se acercó corriendo —¿Te gustaría que mañana nos veamos en la taberna que está en las afueras de París?... Hemos ido ahí varias veces. Tendremos más tiempo para hablar— preguntó nervioso.

—¡Me parece excelente idea!— contestó resplandeciente mientras se subía al caballo.

—¿Te parece bien que sea al anochecer?— sonrió nervioso —Debo cerrar la tienda antes de retirarme.

—La hora está perfecta— los ojos azules de la militar brillaron contentos.

André la observó marcharse una vez más, estaba agradecido de volver a verla y poder hablar con ella con la misma confianza de antes pero cada despedida lo dejaba en un estado de desolación que tardaba horas en dominar. Apesadumbrado, regresó a la imprenta, tenerla cerca sólo aumentaba la agonía de amarla sin ser correspondido, pero prefería eso a estar lejos de ella y no poder mirarla, ya lo había intentado y era como estar muerto en vida.

—o—

Óscar llegó primero a la taberna, pidió una botella de vino y dos vasos mientras esperaba. Nerviosa bebió el contenido de su vaso rápidamente, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero necesitaba cada vez más estar cerca de él.

—Perdona la tardanza– André se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó relajado frente a ella.

—No te preocupes, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí— le sirvió vino antes de que él lo hiciera.

Durante los primeros minutos conversaron de lo acontecido en el día, hasta que André, decidió comentarle lo que Bernard le había confidenciado acerca de su esposa.

—Tengo algo que contarte— susurró.

—Veo que te siguen gustando los chismes— Óscar sonrió.

—Bernard está casado con una hija ilegítima de la condesa de Polignac... y la chica es hermana de Jeanne…

—¿Jeanne es hija de Madame de Polignac?— preguntó asustada.

—No, no— André sonrió —No me expliqué bien… Rosalie se crió con Jeanne como hermanas y cuando la mujer que las cuidaba murió ella se enteró de la verdad, después de dar con su verdadera madre fue a vivir con ella y la Polignac trató de casarla con De Guiche…

—Pobre jovencita...— Óscar lo cortó, no necesitaba más explicaciones —Julie de Polignac no tiene escrúpulos ni corazón— se lamentó.

—Por suerte para Rosalie todo salió bien… si la conocieras te simpatizaría de inmediato, es una joven que no deja traslucir todo lo que ha padecido, tiene una gran fortaleza.

—Ya lo creo— bufó —Por algo está casada con Bernard…

—No seas injusta— la interrumpió —Ellos son una pareja muy bonita, se nota que ambos se quieren mucho y se complementan a la perfección, Rosalie lo apoya en todo y conoce todos sus secretos, y él… él la cuida con devoción— sonrió —Pocas veces he visto un matrimonio tan bien avenido.

—Eso es porque creciste entre la nobleza y ahí los matrimonios no son por amor— contestó Óscar de forma melancólica.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos segundos pensando en lo que habían hablado.

Luego de unos minutos, André le comentó lo que se hablaba en las tertulias liberales a las cuales había asistido esa semana mientras ella lo escuchaba con atención, hablaron de política y de sus miedos en cuanto al destino de la nación. Después de un rato Óscar le contó el extraño cambio de actitud de Girodelle, situación que la tenía cada vez más intrigada.

—¿Qué crees que le ocurre?— sus ojos azules lo miraron llenos de inocencia.

—Es simple, está enamorado de ti— contestó André y bebió un trago de vino.

Óscar buscó su mirada, cuando la encontró vio sus ojos oscuros y atormentados, lamentó haberlo herido hablando de algo que seguramente le recordaba lo que él sentía por ella. —André…— tomó su mano suavemente –Lo que él sienta por mí no es de mi incumbencia, nunca lo he alentado, no podría… es mi subordinado.

—Sé que no puedes mirar a alguien que no esté a tu nivel– dijo él con la voz ronca y manteniendo su mirada, movió la mano para liberarse de las de ella –Supongo que si es tu subordinado, eso lo pone a tus ojos al mismo nivel de un sirviente, al mismo nivel mío...

—No, no es lo mismo– Óscar lo miró –Me conoces, no sé por qué hablas así.

—Tú lo dijiste— retrucó él.

—No todo es blanco o negro— contestó ella utilizando lo que tantas veces él le había repetido —Yo me refería a que jamás podría mirarlo como alguien que no fuera mi subordinado... me refería a su carácter, a su temple... ¡Tú me entiendes!— trató de explicar completamente frustrada.

—¿Por eso miraste a Fersen de otra forma?, él nunca ha estado a tus órdenes y es de tu misma cuna— insistió André.

—¿Por qué hablas de él?— lo miró molesta —En ningún momento lo he nombrado y tu comienzas a hablar de él sin ningún motivo... Ni siquiera he pensado en Fersen desde hace meses.

—Perdona, no quise recordarte algo que te causa dolor...— André bebió un largo trago de vino y comenzó a revolverse el cabello, estaba nervioso, triste y frustrado, la noticia del enamoramiento de Girodelle lo había descolocado por completo.

—André, mírame— le ordenó. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron habló nuevamente —A Girodelle no lo comparo contigo, ni tampoco considero a Fersen alguien superior a ti... Nunca te he visto como alguien inferior a mí... eres mi amigo, mi igual… nos criamos juntos...

—¡Cuidado!– André la empujó al suelo.

Una típica pelea de taberna estaba comenzando, había golpes por doquier, trozos de muebles y botellas pasaban sobre sus cabezas. Sin poder evitarlo comenzaron a reír desde el suelo, habían estado en medio de esos pleitos más de una vez. Mientras trataban de ponerse de pie, André recibió un golpe por la espalda y Óscar golpeó al hombre que lo había atacado con una silla. Rápidamente se escondieron bajo la mesa con los vasos y el vino. Esperando que terminara la trifulca bebieron en ese lugar en silencio durante un rato.

Cuando el ruido empezó a aplacarse, André salió del escondite sigilosamente para cerciorarse de que todo había pasado. Apenas se asomó trataron de golpearlo, alcanzó a esquivar un golpe que iba directo a su cabeza.

—¡Aquí hay un par de nobles!— la gresca comenzaba nuevamente, esta vez concentrada en ellos.

—¡Vámonos!– Óscar comenzó a arrastrarlo de un brazo, con agilidad sortearon los golpes y los improvisados proyectiles que eran lanzados en su dirección. Gracias a que todos los parroquianos estaban borrachos nadie se interesó en seguirlos. Una vez que estuvieron fuera rieron nuevamente hasta que les dolió el estómago.

—Iré por lo caballos…— André se secó con la manga de la chaqueta las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos producto de las carcajadas —Se hace tarde.

—Espera… caminemos un poco— dijo –Creo que el vino también me afectó un poco, necesito aire fresco— André asintió. Se alejaron de la taberna caminando en silencio. —Me has hecho mucha falta durante todo este tiempo… y no me refiero a tu desempeño como mi asistente— habló Óscar después de unos minutos.

–¿Por qué me dices eso?– André la miró nervioso.

—Es la verdad... siento no habértelo dicho antes... no sabía cómo hacerlo– lo tomó de la mano.

André acercó la mano que tenía libre a su hombro y lo acarició tímidamente, Óscar se acercó en silencio y apoyó su cabeza en el chalequin del hombre que estaba frente a ella. Sonrió al sentir nuevamente bajo su mejilla ese pecho que tantas veces la había refugiado, aspiró el aroma que tanto extrañaba y sin pensarlo enlazó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de André. Él, tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, cuando finalmente se animó, la abrazó por los hombros y respiró el aroma de su cabello. Cuántas veces había soñado con volver a tocarla de esa forma. Permanecieron abrazados y en silencio durante unos minutos, no había incomodidad, sus cuerpos calzaban a la medida.

—Ya es tarde... Debo irme— dijo mientras rompía el abrazo lentamente.

—Sí, tienes razón– contestó André extrañando de inmediato su calor.

Óscar se acercó a su caballo y montó en silencio. Él, una vez más vio como ella se alejaba sintiendo que esas despedidas lo estaban matando.

—o—

Todo el siguiente día transcurrió lentamente, André no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido la noche anterior " _Seguramente fue efecto del vino"_ se repetía a sí mismo. Una vez más la incertidumbre lo hacía tener la cabeza en cualquier parte menos en sus obligaciones. Cometió varios errores y tuvo que rehacer un par de encargos. Cerró la imprenta más tarde de lo habitual debido al trabajo extra, al salir de la tienda creyó estar teniendo una alucinación.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó sin entender.

—Te estaba esperando para que me acompañes... El camino a la mansión es muy peligroso para ir sola– Óscar sonrió mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

—Pero…

—Por favor, acompáñame– insistió ella.

—Está bien...– contestó. Jamás podría negarle algo, por más que quisiera, jamás podría —Déjame ir por mi caballo.

Apenas salieron de París se encontraron con un grupo de alborotadores que esperaban carruajes para saquear. —Espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida– le ordenó Óscar mientras se alejaba para observar más de cerca al ruidoso grupo. —Tendremos que desviarnos, no son pocos y tú no estás armado– dijo a su regreso.

—Cubre tu uniforme con mi chaqueta– André se quitó la prenda y la puso sobre sus hombros —No nos irá bien si alguno de ellos te ve con el uniforme.

Óscar se estremeció, la chaqueta aún mantenía su calor. Tomándolo de un brazo lo atrajo hacia ella en silencio, quedaron frente a frente, levantó una mano y rozó con los dedos su mejilla y mandíbula, rascó suavemente con las uñas su incipiente barba.

André cerró los ojos y susurró –Por favor no hagas eso...

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho invitándolo a abrazarla. Él lo hizo después de dudar unos segundos.

—Óscar… ¿Qué significa esto?– susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba con suavidad su rubio cabello.

—André, cuando estoy contigo me siento viva— contestó en apenas un murmullo —Me dan ganas de vivir y no siento el miedo o la incertidumbre que me acosan día a día. Se separó suavemente de él y lo miró a los ojos mientras sonreía —Vamos, llévame a casa.

Completaron el resto del camino en completo silencio. En el palacete, desmontaron en la caballeriza y André atendió a César como siempre lo había hecho. Ella lo esperó pacientemente igual que la última vez que estuvieron allí, una vez que él terminó, tomó las riendas de su caballo y se acercó a ella. –Siento que muero cada vez que me despido de ti— habló con la voz ronca.

Óscar bajó la mirada y se estremeció.

–Te amo tanto, que me cuesta respirar si no estoy cerca tuyo– la miró buscando una respuesta —Ya no puedo vivir así...

Ella cerró los ojos y asintió incapaz de hablar, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Estaban sólo a centímetros de distancia. Cuando Óscar iba a dar un paso hacia adelante, él se alejó, subió a su caballo y se marchó.

Durante esa noche André Grandier fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño, apenas despuntó el alba armó un morral con sus pertenencias y se despidió de madame Fauve, pese a la renuencia de la mujer, no permitió que le devolviera nada del dinero que había pagado por adelantado. Ambos llegaron al consenso de que ese dinero lo utilizara en comprar alimento y entregárselo a quien ella considerara conveniente. Después de finiquitar su estadía en el _León Rojo,_ fue a la imprenta a esperar al señor Gulden.

—¿Estás seguro muchacho?... Lo que estás haciendo es una locura— el amable hombre trató de detenerlo.

—Le ruego me disculpe por marcharme de forma tan abrupta— André bajó la mirada —Por favor perdóneme, no es mi intención defraudarlo.

—No te preocupes por eso— Joseph le palmoteó la espalda afectuosamente —Supongo que así como llegaste te vas— se carcajeó —Cuídate... los tiempos están cambiando.

—Lo sé— contestó André —Pero ella vale la pena el riesgo... No puedo dejarla sola.

—A mi me parece una mujer que sabe muy bien cómo cuidarse— bromeó el hombretón.

—Así es...— André sonrió —Pero necesito estar cerca...

—Ve con Dios muchacho... y cuídate la espalda— guiñó un ojo haciendo clara alusión a los latigazos.

—Así lo haré...

—Si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde venir... ya me había acostumbrado a irme temprano a casa— bromeó Gulden.

André asintió sonriendo, tomó su morral y salió de la imprenta.

Óscar, por su parte, tampoco pudo dormir. Durante toda la noche había dado vueltas en la cama pensando en como solucionar la intrincada situación en la que se encontraba. Necesitaba a André a su lado nuevamente pero no se atrevía a pedírselo, no podía hacerlo renunciar a la nueva vida que estaba forjando.

Apenas amaneció pidió a uno de los mozos de cuadra prepara a su caballo y salió de la mansión sin siquiera desayunar. Mientras el viento de la mañana le golpeaba el rostro trató de pensar en que decirle a André. Detuvo su caballo cuando vio una silueta acercándose.

* * *

 **Listo! Aquí queda un nuevo capitulo… Espero les guste (Si es así, ya saben que hacer XD)**

 **Gracias totales al beteo estrella de Krimhild y Cilenita79… el manso DreamTeam!**


	5. Chapter 5

Se encontraron a mitad del camino. André descendió de su caballo y se acercó a ella tendiendo su mano para ayudarla a desmontar, sin dudarlo ella la aceptó. Una vez en el suelo y frente a frente, no hacían falta palabras, se abrazaron tratando de fundir sus cuerpos, sus corazones latían tan fuerte que era posible sentirlos en el pecho del otro. André dejó atados los caballos a un lado del sendero y caminaron en silencio hasta el borde del río, se sentaron sobre el pasto.

—Acéptame como tu siervo una vez más– la miró anhelante.

—No puedo pedirte eso– ella sonrió amargamente mientras miraba al horizonte.

—Ya no puedo vivir lejos de ti– insistió.

Las palabras de André calaron fuerte en corazón de Óscar —Tendrías que dejar todo lo que has logrado en este tiempo– dijo al tiempo que se giraba para mirarle a los ojos.

—No me importa, es un precio muy bajo que pagar– contestó él seguro de cada una de sus palabras.

—André... ¿Cómo puedes renunciar a todo por mí? – sus ojos azules brillaron emocionados.

Como respuesta él tomó una de sus manos y la puso sobre su corazón. Ella sintió su latido, fuerte y rápido… levantó la mano para delinear con la yema de los dedos el contorno de su rostro, de ese rostro que había visto durante toda su vida. Lo vio crecer junto a ella, habían compartido prácticamente todo durante años. Tenerlo cerca era sentirse completa, protegida, amada sin ser cuestionada, no necesitaba cambiar para que él la aceptara, él la amaba tal cual ella era.

Él, aún inseguro, se acercó y le dijo al oído –Necesito estar junto a ti... Acéptame de regreso, te lo suplico.

Óscar cerró los ojos y se estremeció al sentir la respiración de André junto a su cuello. Presa del encanto del momento movió suavemente la cabeza y rozó su mejilla con la de él. Ambos temblaron. André movió la cabeza y depositó un suave beso en la frente de la rubia, ella no se alejó, después de eso deslizó los labios hasta su sien y repitió la caricia. Óscar dejó escapar un suspiro.

André se detuvo por unos instantes temiendo que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría de su pecho. Cuando logró dominar sus latidos, movió suavemente la cabeza y la besó en la mejilla, tan suave como un aleteo de mariposa. Óscar suspiró nuevamente, está vez despacio, muy despacio. Después de unos segundos los dos movieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Ambos temblaban. Ese primer beso fue apenas un tímido roce.

Óscar se separó suavemente para que él no pensara que lo estaba rechazando. —Sí… te aceptaré de regreso– susurró cerca de sus labios.

—Prometo que no me acercaré más de lo que tú quieras— murmuró André sin separarse de ella, pero sin atreverse a continuar, temiendo que su ímpetu rompiera esa frágil burbuja de felicidad. —Jamás volveré a lastimarte... lo juro.

—Lo sé...— la militar apenas y sonrió. —Bésame nuevamente... pero esta vez sin temor, sé que no me harás daño— dijo con las mejillas arreboladas, en un susurro casi inaudible.

André acunó suavemente el rostro entre las manos, notó que ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, se acercó despacio y unió sus labios a los de ella. Apenas controlando su propio temblor, movió su boca invitándola a seguirlo. Cuando Óscar entreabrió los labios, él acarició su labio inferior suavemente con la lengua. Ella gimió despacio. Ese leve sonido lo animó a ir un poco más allá.

Óscar sintió que hasta la última partícula de su cuerpo temblaba, respondió la osada caricia con avidez mientras levantaba los brazos y se afirmaba de los fuertes hombros del que había sido, hasta ese día, sólo su mejor amigo. André respondió el gesto soltándole las mejillas, para abrazarla contra su cuerpo mientras ambos se olvidaban de respirar.

—A eso me refería— murmuró ella con los ojos cerrados cuando se separaron —Cada vez que me beses, exijo que sea de esta forma— abrió los ojos y sonrió. Se puso rápidamente de pie y extendió la mano para ayudarle a pararse.

—¿Cada vez que te bese? — preguntó sonriendo André mientras aceptaba la mano en ayuda. Caminaron hasta los caballos sin soltarse.

Una vez montada sobre César le miró de forma desafiante —Supongo que en algún momento tomarás la iniciativa y no sólo esperarás a que yo lo pida— dijo mientras comenzaba su galope.

André sonrió como no lo había hecho jamás en su vida y corrió hasta su caballo para darle alcance.

—o—

—¡Que alegría más grande!, ¡André regresas a casa!– lo abrazó emocionada la abuela —¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Yo le pedí que regresara, me fue imposible encontrar otro asistente tan capacitado como él– contestó Óscar tratando de parecer despreocupada.

—¿Pero qué dirá el general Jarjayes?– preguntó nerviosa la Nana.

—Es mi decisión y no hay mucho que él pueda decir al respecto— contestó mientras miraba a André, que mantenía la vista baja evitando que su abuela intuyera las verdaderas razones de su regreso —¿Está mi Padre?— preguntó.

—Sí mi niña, está en su despacho con una visita.

—Iré a hablar con él ahora mismo– salió de la cocina presurosa.

Cruzó el vestíbulo prácticamente corriendo y sin darse cuenta de quien salía de la mansión. Subió la escalera de a dos peldaños y golpeó la puerta anunciándose. Entró sin esperar respuesta.

—Padre, he contratado a André nuevamente. Me fue imposible encontrar al alguien más capacitado que él para ser mi asistente, volverá a vivir en nuestra casa– habló apenas vio a su progenitor.

—Bueno... como tú digas, si él está dispuesto no veo el inconveniente... Aunque ni siquiera entiendo aún por qué se había ido— contestó el general con la mirada un tanto confusa. No era el regreso de André lo que lo tenía así, sino más bien la extraña visita que había recibido hace tan solo unos minutos.

—Ya te dije que yo le pedí que se fuera a probar suerte en otro oficio— contestó Óscar dejándose caer en la silla frente al escritorio —Para convencerlo de regresar le aumenté su estipendio en un cincuenta por ciento.

—Está bien... se lo indicaré al administrador— contestó el general, aún desconcertado.

—Si gustas yo puedo cubrir la diferencia, prácticamente no gasto nada de mi sueldo— Óscar lo miró curiosa.

—No... no es necesario— el patriarca apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de su sillón —Hija... ¿Alguna vez has considerado casarte?— apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó las manos esperando una respuesta.

—¿Qué?— preguntó ella a modo de respuesta y con las mejillas completamente encendidas.

—Lo que oíste... sé que te crié como a un hombre, pero quiero saber si a pesar de eso alguna vez te has sentido como una mujer... es decir, ¿Te gustaría casarte?

—No sé de qué hablas— Óscar se puso de pie incómoda —Hoy tengo el día libre... lo pasaré en la biblioteca con André poniéndolo al día en todo lo que ha ocurrido en su ausencia, pediré que no nos interrumpan— habló sin atreverse a mirar a su padre y salió de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta.

—o—

—¿Qué tal salió todo?— André entró a la biblioteca con una bandeja. La Nana les había preparado un refrigerio para que trabajaran sin interrupciones.

—Perfecto— Óscar dejó de mirar por la ventana y dio media vuelta sonriendo —Incluso te conseguí un aumento de sueldo— se acercó a la bandeja, que ya estaba depositada en una mesa, y tomó la taza con chocolate que humeaba tentadoramente.

—¿Y qué haré con tanto dinero?... Ya sé, seguramente lo hiciste para que te invite a comer más seguido— bromeó André mientras tomaba un panecillo, lo mordió.

—No lo sé... seguramente encontrarás algo en que gastarlo— contestó ella sonriendo. Se sentó en la alfombra frente a la chimenea —Hace unas semanas pedí una audiencia con su Majestad— murmuró mirando el fuego —Quería decirle que reconsiderara el tema de los impuestos... hablarle de la miseria que pasa la gente en París— suspiró apesadumbrada —No creas que todo lo que me dijiste no lo tomé en cuenta— levantó la vista y lo miró.

—¿Lograste decirle algo?— André se sentó a su lado.

—No... no pude— Óscar se dejó caer en la alfombra —La acompañé donde los príncipes... y estaba tan feliz— se restregó el rostro con las manos.

—No hagas eso— André le tomó las manos —Cuando lo haces quedas toda roja... tu piel es muy delicada para que la trates así.

Óscar lo miró y tirándolo de la mano lo obligó a recostarse junto a ella, ambos quedaron mirando el techo y tomados de la mano.

—Mi padre me preguntó si alguna vez he pensado en casarme— murmuró después de un rato.

—¿Y porqué hizo eso?— André se acomodó sobre un costado para mirarla.

—No lo sé...— suspiró —Quizás le preocupa que a mis casi veintiocho años, y siendo su hija menor, se le acaban las posibilidades de tener un heredero... Ya sabes...

—Sólo Hortense tiene descendencia y es femenina... y todas tus hermanas son mayores que tú...— completó André.

Óscar asintió. —¿Algún día mi padre será capaz de dejar de mirarme como a un objeto de su beneficio?— le preguntó después de un rato —Siento que jamás llenaré sus expectativas... más aún cuando las cambia constantemente... ahora resulta que quiere que me case y no que sea un militar— resopló.

—¿Y te quieres casar?— preguntó él.

—No... es decir... No me quiero casar para darle un heredero...— se acomodó de lado para quedar frente a André —Si me caso quiero que sea por amor, sin importar que esté demasiado mayor para tener hijos... es decir... no dejaría mi vida de militar... me gusta lo que soy, me gusta mi independencia.

André asintió en silencio y sin dejar de mirarla. —Y a mí me gusta tal como eres... ¿Puedo...?

—No tienes que pedirme permiso— lo interrumpió Óscar —Ya te dije que puedes tomar la iniciativa y para eso no necesitas mi autorización— sonrió.

El hombre de ojos verdes se inclinó y la besó. Ella enterró las manos en su cabello obligándolo a profundizar el beso. Sin darse cuenta, sus cuerpos terminaron entrelazados sobre la alfombra, se separaron jadeantes.

—¿Vamos a dar un paseo?... mañana debo regresar a Palacio y quiero disfrutar lo que queda del día— preguntó Óscar tratando de poner paños fríos a la situación.

—Es una buena idea— André se puso de pie y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

Cabalgaron hasta la colina que iban siempre y ataron los caballos bajo el enorme árbol que la coronaba.

—Extrañaba esto— dijo Óscar mientras respiraba profundo.

—¿Este lugar?— André se paró al lado —¿Desde cuándo no venías?

—Hace dos o tres semanas creo...— contestó ella con los ojos cerrados.

—Eso no es mucho tiempo...

—Pero no estabas tú... no es lo mismo.

André se acercó y la abrazó de los hombros. La besó rápidamente en la coronilla de la cabeza. Óscar sonrió y en un imprevisto movimiento le tomó la muñeca torciéndole el brazo atrás de la espalda.

—Tanto tiempo en la imprenta te puso lento— apretó el agarre.

—¡Hey me duele!— gritó André.

—O quizás estás viejo... en poco más de un año tendrás treinta— lo soltó.

—Eres una...— no alcanzó a completar la frase cuando Óscar se alejó corriendo ladera abajo. El viento se llevó su cristalina risa.

Sin dudarlo André comenzó a seguirla, apenas le dio alcance la tomó de la cintura levantándola, ella se aferró a sus hombros desestabilizándolo. Cayeron al suelo entre carcajadas. Él quedó sobre ella.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?— le preguntó mirándola a los ojos —Mañana regresarás a Versalles... mañana todo volverá a ser como antes.

—André... ya nada es como antes— levantó la cabeza y lo besó.

—¿Y si nos vamos?— preguntó él después de un rato, un rato en el que no habían hecho otra cosa que no fuera besarse de mil formas diferentes.

—¿Dónde?— preguntó ella mientras le acariciaba la mandíbula.

—No sé... ¿Al sur de Francia?... Podrías pedir un traslado al lugar que tu quieras y yo te seguiría... a nadie le extrañará que te acompañe como tu sirviente.

—No es el momento para irme... no puedo dejar a su majestad sola— contestó. —Vámonos, se está haciendo tarde— se puso de pie de un salto.

André la siguió en silencio. Al llegar al palacete, Óscar debió cenar junto a su padre y madre mientras él prefirió hacerlo junto a su abuela en la cocina.

Cuando Óscar se retiró a su habitación encontró una rosa puesta sobre los almohadones de su cama. Sonriendo la tomó y se la llevó a la nariz. El día había sido magnífico. Esa noche durmió como no lo había hecho en meses.

Mientras André trataba de conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido durante la jornada, Óscar no había dicho en ningún momento que le correspondía pero eso no lo angustiaba, la conocía y sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo para admitir lo que ya le demostraba. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño lo arrastrara.

—o—

Al día siguiente André no pudo ir a Versalles debido a que el general Jarjayes le solicitó realizar algunos encargos para él en París. Óscar se marchó a palacio sola pero tranquila, ya no sentía en el pecho la angustia que la había perseguido durante meses. El día transcurrió para ambos en relativa normalidad hasta que ella regresó al palacete.

—Girodelle ¿Qué haces aquí?– preguntó extrañada al ver descender por las escaleras al espigado y apuesto joven, desde hace mucho no lo veía vestido de forma tan elegante. –No estaba enterada de tu visita... Es tu día libre...

—Estaba cerca y sólo pasé a saludar– sonrió el joven.

—Lamento que no me encontraras– contestó ella de forma cortés.

—No hay problema, aproveché el tiempo para conversar con vuestro padre, como usted sabe el general Jarjayes ha sido muy importante para mi desde que mi padre falleció— hizo una reverencia y añadió —Ha sido un gusto verla, comandante— no quiso tutearla queriendo guardar una distancia prudente, desde la última discusión que habían tenido se esmeraba en no hacerla enfadar nuevamente.

Sin darle mucha importancia a la visita Óscar se despidió y caminó al despacho de su padre. Golpeó para anunciarse y entró sin esperar respuesta.

—Padre, si André está nuevamente trabajado en esta casa es para que vuelva a ser mi asistente, no para que tú dispongas de él con tanta libertad... insisto, si gustas puedo pagar yo su sueldo.

—Bueno... como tú digas...— contestó el patriarca sin ponerle atención. —Óscar , necesito que tomes asiento, tenemos que hablar– la invitó a sentarse frente a su escritorio, esperó que se sentara para continuar —El conde Víctor Clemente De Girodelle ayer vino a pedir autorización formal para cortejarte. Desea comprometerse en matrimonio contigo.— dijo sin rodeos —Hoy lo mandé a llamar para darle mi respuesta, están comprometidos formalmente... tu madre organizará la recepción con la que se dará aviso a toda la aristocracia.

—¡No!— abrió los ojos impactada y añadió rápidamente —No me casaré con él.

—Hija, aún no es tarde para que puedas vivir tu vida como una mujer normal, Girodelle es un buen pretendiente y ya le he dado mi bendición para que te cases con él— insistió el general.

—¡¿Cómo has podido hacer eso sin siquiera preguntarme?!– estaba furiosa –No me casaré con él ni con nadie.

—¡Harás lo que yo te digo!– se puso de pie y golpeó su escritorio –Esta familia necesita un heredero y eres la más indicada para continuar nuestro linaje de generales al servicio de la familia real.

—¡No me casaré!– se puso de pie furiosa –¡Yo soy tu heredero!— golpeó la superficie del escritorio al igual que él –Fue tu decisión criarme como a un hombre, por lo que ahora no pretendas que siga tus deseos como una de mis hermanas. ¡No lo haré! ¡No me casaré y no puedes obligarme!— contestó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¡Óscar no hemos terminado esta discusión!

—Por mi parte está terminada– cerró la puerta con violencia maldiciendo a Girodelle por haber actuado a sus espaldas y a su padre por tratarla como a una propiedad que puede ser transada.

—o—

André entró a la habitación con una botella de vino y dos copas.

—Como siempre pareces leer mis pensamientos— Óscar le brindó una lacónica sonrisa.

–Todos estos años que llevo siendo tu sombra no han sido en vano— le miró preocupado mientras dejaba las copas y botella sobre una mesa —¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?... el mío lleno de trámites, apostaría a que el general inventó cosas para mantenerme ocupado— bromeó tratando de aligerar el ambiente, le entregó una copa de vino, la cual ella recibió con manos temblorosas. —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó ansioso.

Óscar se sentó y habló —Mi padre me ha informado que Girodelle ha venido a pedir mi mano, quiere casarse conmigo y ha solicitado autorización para cortejarme formalmente.— dijo sin rodeos y atropelladamente. Tomó un sorbo de vino evitando la mirada de André, temía ver el dolor en sus ojos, lo conocía bien y sabía que esas palabras lo estaban lastimando. Después de unos segundos continuó hablando –Contrariamente a lo que ha hecho toda su vida, hoy está feliz con la idea— dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerró los ojos, se sentía abatida. Esperó durante algunos minutos alguna respuesta de su _valet_ , pero al notar que él no hablaba insistió —André… di algo por favor...— tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Cuando se armó de valor abrió los ojos. Vio a André, sereno como siempre, estaba en el balcón de su ventana mirando hacia el jardín, sostenía una copa de vino sin mostrar turbación alguna, recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y se detuvo en la mano que tenía libre, estaba firmemente empuñada. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó sigilosa a él, apoyando sus manos y su cabeza contra su espalda. —Necesito saber qué es lo que piensas…— murmuró.

André volteó y la miró directo a los ojos. Ella se movió nerviosa evadiendo su siempre sincera mirada, la cual le desarmaba, la impulsaba a seguir sus convicciones, con esa mirada él siempre esperaba lo mejor de ella… y ella no sabía cómo estar a la altura. Menos ahora que la sombra de su padre estaba nuevamente sobre su destino.

El hombre de ojos verdes se alejó de ella, dejando la copa de vino sobre una mesa le contestó —¿Que podría decirte?… Soy tu sirviente, mis sentimientos y opiniones no son nada en esta cruel rueda del destino. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es estar siempre para ti y nunca abandonarte– dijo suavemente extendiendo su mano hasta tocar el rostro de la mujer que amaba.

Óscar se alejó de su lado y caminó hacia el interior de la habitación. Bebió todo el contenido de la copa que tenía en sus manos, observándola por unos instantes antes de lanzarla contra el piso. Como un huracán arrollador se acercó nuevamente a él.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?! … ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo frente a esta situación?…— apoyó las manos empuñadas sobre el amplio pecho de André —¿Crees que Girodelle permitirá que sigas estando a mi lado día y noche? ¿Es eso acaso lo que tú llamas amor? ¿Estás seguro de poder aceptar que viva mi vida junto a alguien más… sabiendo que…— un sollozo cortó sus palabras, respiró profundo antes de continuar —Sabiendo que es a ti a quien amo – su voz se quebró. Levantó el rostro y buscó con avidez una respuesta en los ojos de André, esos ojos verdes que con paciencia y amor la habían hecho perder la cabeza y olvidar a quien una vez había creído amar.

André se inclinó con la vista nublada de emoción hasta casi rozar sus labios, sin tocarlos ni emitir palabras.

Óscar tomó con las manos los bordes de su camisa y lo besó entre sollozos —Dime...— susurró contra su boca —¿Eres capaz a amarme pese a todos mis defectos? ¿Puedes amarme sabiendo que soy alguien que siempre ha acostumbrado a hacer lo que quiere?… ¿Puedes amarme sabiendo que deberás consagrarte a mis deseos porque jamás podré someterme?… ¡Contéstame por favor!… ¿Me amarás a pesar de todo?… ¿Eres capaz de amarme para siempre y sólo a mí sin importar lo que haga?— preguntó mientras pesadas lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas. Él continuó en silencio, ella insistió —¿Eres capaz de perdonarme el haber amado a Fersen sabiendo que tú me amabas?– sollozó más fuerte —Esa es la mejor prueba de mi egoísmo... ¿Puedes perdonar todo el daño que te he causado?— todas las palabras que no había podido pronunciar durante tanto tiempo por fin salían de su boca y corazón, acompañadas de lágrimas de desesperación.

André cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de contener la agonía que llenaba su pecho. Respiró profundo y llevando una mano al cuello de Óscar la atrajo hacia sí para besarla con devoción, dejó atrás la timidez e inseguridad de otros besos y sin esperar su permiso llevó su mano hacia su nuca obligándola a profundizar el contacto, se inmiscuyó en su boca haciéndola a responder sin restricciones. Cuando terminó el beso, un beso que la dejó casi sin poder respirar, le susurró al oído. –¿Es necesario que te repita que siempre estaré a tu lado? ¿Necesitas que te diga una y mil veces que te amo, incluso desde antes de nacer, que nada ni nadie podría separarme de ti? ¿Necesitas que te asegure que siempre haré lo que tú me digas?… Desde que te conozco ya no soy dueño de mi vida, pues esta te pertenece.

Por fin escuchando las respuestas que conocía pero ansiaba oír, Óscar se aferró a él como un náufrago a una tabla de salvación. Se abrazó a su cuello tratando de calmar sus sollozos, cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma tan familiar, sintió la tibieza de esa piel que era su refugio, lo besó en el cuello sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo. Se sorprendió cuando él la tomó en sus brazos, levantándola con rapidez del suelo. Ella, como respuesta, le abrazó la cintura con las piernas mientras se aferraba a sus hombros. Sin darse cuenta se vio atrapada entre la pared de su habitación y su adorado André. Sintió como él la aprisionaba con cada parte de su cuerpo, como la besaba con pasión, como sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello mientras su boca bajaba hasta su cuello besándolo y mordiéndolo, tembló cuando las manos de él recorrieron sus piernas hasta llegar a sus caderas presionándola para que sintiera su urgencia palpitando.

Apenas ella se acostumbraba a cada sensación recién descubierta, él la hacía temblar nuevamente. Percibió las manos de André descubriendo su cuerpo sobre la fina tela de la camisa, dominada por sensaciones que jamás había experimentado, se escuchó a sí misma jadeando y perdiendo la cordura, él la arrastraba con su pasión. Suspiró extasiada cuando sintió que el miembro de André se imponía entre sus piernas, sus caderas empezaron a moverse por instinto tratando de acercarse más a él, sus muslos temblaban, sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía, le enterró los dedos en los hombros mientras le murmuraba al oído –André Grandier… hazme tu esposa… quiero ser tu mujer ahora.

Él se detuvo, se apartó lentamente de su cuello y buscó su mirada al tiempo que la depositaba de pie en el suelo. Ella sintió que sus piernas no eran capaces de sostenerla, sin su cuerpo cerca se sentía débil y perdida.

—Quiero que seas mi esposa, pero no así…— la besó nuevamente –Huye conmigo, dejemos todo atrás– susurró con la respiración entrecortada.

Óscar , recobrando la cordura y el ritmo de su respiración, puso una mano en su pecho —No puedo, he jurado proteger a la reina…— contestó bajando la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que le estaba rompiendo el corazón una vez más..

– ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mi Óscar ?solo un amante furtivo o quieres ser mi mujer?. Lo que sea dímelo y lo haré... Pero debes tomar una decisión— contestó tranquilo y la besó en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Óscar se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, cuando André cerró la puerta alcanzó a oír la voz de su Nana.

–André por fin te encuentro, el señor te está esperando en su despacho.

—Gracias abuela, voy de inmediato—contestó tranquilamente el hombre.

—o—

—General Jarjayes, me informaron que necesitaba hablar conmigo– saludó formal en cuanto entró a la oficina del patriarca.

—André, por segunda vez en el día necesito de tu ayuda, el conde De Girodelle ha venido a pedir la mano de Óscar en matrimonio.— pasó una mano por su cabeza, estaba exasperado —Como podrás imaginar, ella no ha querido aceptar y necesito que la hagas entrar en razón, siempre te ha escuchado, habla con ella, convéncela de que es por su bien. Aún es tiempo de enmendar mi error, ella aún puede desarrollarse como mujer y darle un heredero a esta familia– terminó su enérgico discurso.

—General… no puedo hacer lo que me pide, Óscar tiene el derecho a decidir lo que será de su vida— contestó sin siquiera pestañear.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!— el general comenzó a caminar por la habitación irritado ante una nueva negativa. Le molestaba que pese a haber sido criado en su casa y ser su sirviente nunca había mostrado total sometimiento ante él. –André… ¿Qué es lo que deseas?, te puedo ayudar... ¿Un terreno en Arras? ¿En Normandía? ¿Mi recomendación personal para un empleo fuera de esta casa? dime el precio y lo tendrás…— lanzó preguntas en forma desesperada.

—Mi lealtad a Óscar no tiene precio, señor– contestó tranquilo sosteniendo la mirada del general.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron con una chispa de locura, se acercó a André y tomándolo por los hombros le dijo –Puedo hablar con Girodelle, puedo pedirle como condición para su matrimonio que sigas siendo el _valet_ de Óscar , que permita que sigas junto a ella— era una medida desesperada, pero como alguien acostumbrado a conseguir que se hiciera su voluntad no estaba dispuesto a rendirse e intuía que ese descabellado ofrecimiento era una real posibilidad de convencer al joven, que lo miraba incrédulo, de que lo ayudara a ganar esta partida.

André guardó silencio.

Óscar , que había escuchado todo oculta en la cornisa junto a la ventana, sintió temor, su padre no podía estar proponiendo eso, no podía ofrecer algo que ambos deseaban, era un precio demasiado alto para estar juntos. Incapaz de quedarse a escuchar la respuesta de André fue corriendo a la caballeriza y, después de ensillar ella misma a César, cabalgó hasta que se agotó, necesitaba pensar y esa era la única forma de poder hacerlo.

—o—

Con la desesperación de un león enjaulado André caminó por su habitación, había esperado en el establo durante más de una hora que Óscar regresara y ella ni siquiera había llegado a cenar.

—André tu abuela necesita de tu ayuda– la voz de una de las doncellas sonó a través de la puerta de su cuarto.

—Sí… sí, gracias… enseguida iré– contestó.

De camino a la cocina se encontró de frente con Óscar . La delgada mujer aún estaba con la tenida de montar y quitándose los guantes mientras caminaba. Ambos quedaron impactados por el encuentro tan imprevisto, si bien se habían visto hace tan solo un par de horas, ese último encuentro había sido en una explosión de pasión, en una declaración de amor mutua, cuando ella entre gemidos le pedía que la tomara como su esposa y él negándose le había pedido que huyeran juntos. En las horas posteriores ambos habían rememorado esos minutos mil veces, pero, verse frente a frente era muy diferente.

André se acercó y tomó sus manos, notó que temblaban.

—Óscar … — comenzó a hablar.

—Ahora no por favor... Antes debo hablar con mi padre– contestó en forma suave pero firme –Te prometo que hablaremos después… ahora no puedo, yo te buscaré…— soltó sus manos y caminó con determinación hacia el interior de la casa.

André efectuó las instrucciones de su abuela como un autómata, la anciana quería ordenar la despensa. Durante todo lo que duró el trabajo, fue incapaz de poner atención a los cotilleos de las mucamas que lo estaban ayudando, evitó a su abuela y sus preguntas acerca de su falta de concentración, había dejado caer en más de una ocasión los quintales de harina. En cuanto le fue posible se retiró a su habitación. "¿ _Cómo puede estar haciéndome esto? ¿Cómo puede actuar como si nada pasara?… … jamás renunciará a todo para huir conmigo…"_ pensaba sin cesar como un desquiciado mientras caminaba por la habitación. La esperó durante horas y ella no apareció. Finalmente decidió acostarse, tratar de dormir era lo más sensato. Después de todo, él era un sirviente que debía trabajar al otro día sin importar que pasara en su cabeza o corazón.

A fines de primavera la temperatura hacía imposible cerrar las ventanas. André se encontraba en ese extraño trance entre la realidad y los sueños, tanta incertidumbre terminaría por volverlo loco, semidormido y en total oscuridad advirtió que se abría la puerta de su habitación, sin alcanzar a reaccionar vio entrar a Óscar . Se quedó inmóvil pensando que podía ser una ilusión fabricada por su mente angustiada.

Silenciosamente, Óscar se deslizó en la habitación de su _valet_ , la oscuridad era casi absoluta, sólo el brillo de la luz de la luna, que se colaba por la ventana, le ayudaba a distinguir las formas para no tropezar con los escasos muebles. Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra lo vio, parecía dormir plácidamente, se tomó unos segundos para admirar la paz que irradiaba, esa paz que ella tanto necesitaba en su vida, su complemento. Nunca lo había visto más hermoso, estudió en silencio cada rasgo, su rostro varonil, dulce y apuesto a la vez, sus largas y tupidas pestañas negras, su cabello despeinado sobre la almohada, aún mantenía el corte de pelo que había usado para suplantar al caballero negro. Debido al calor de la temporada dormía sin camisón. Admiró sus fuertes brazos, su terso pecho desnudo cubierto a medias por una sábana. Disfrutó mirar ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba, un cuerpo atlético gracias al trabajo realizado a diario.

André abrió los ojos, esos verdes que la hechizaban.

—Óscar…— susurró al ver que se acercaba.

Ella, nerviosa y sin hablar, se quitó temblando la bata que vestía quedando completamente desnuda. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

—No digas nada— susurró mientras lo hacía callar poniendo una mano sobre esos labios que moría por besar —Mi padre puede tratar de definir mi vida de mil maneras, pero jamás decidirá por mí en esto... nadie me dirá con quién debo casarme— respiró profundo —Hoy me casaré contigo.

André besó su mano y murmuró ronco —Si no estás segura dímelo ahora, porque después ya no podré detenerme… he esperado demasiado tiempo— sus ojos brillaron con fervor.

—Estoy segura… pero tengo miedo— susurró.

—¿Confías en mí?— levantó despacio una de las manos y acarició su rostro con cuidado.

—Sí… siempre confiaré en ti— se inclinó para besarlo.

Eso bastó para que él perdiera todo el autocontrol que a duras penas mantenía. La tomó en sus brazos como siempre esperó, su piel quemaba. La besó degustando sin apuros la entrega que ella le brindaba. La miró a los ojos y creyó perderse en ese mar azul, tempestuoso como siempre, pero esta vez cargados de deseo. Como si fuera una muñeca que podía manejar a su antojo la recostó en la cama y cual felino se deslizó sobre ella, la devoró con la mirada mientras la acariciaba memorizando con las palmas cada centímetro de esa piel tan blanca que parecía brillar en la oscuridad. Recorrió con dedos temblorosos de deseo, sus hombros, sus pechos, su plano vientre, sus piernas, acarició la sutil curva de su cadera. Admiró su delicado cuerpo tan finamente esculpido por años de esgrima y equitación. La besó en el cuello bajando hacia sus pequeños senos mientras con sus manos los tomaba. Sintió como las finas manos de la mujer que se estaba entregando a él se enredaban en su pelo, como su cuerpo firme y frágil a la vez se arqueaba contra el suyo tratando de acabar con cualquier espacio existente entre los dos. La sintió temblar en sus brazos cuando después de largos minutos, llenos de caricias y besos, comenzó a desplazar con lentitud las manos hasta sus muslos, las separó suavemente para situar su mano entre ellas, tocó la suave carne sintiéndola húmeda y cálida. Sostuvo su peso con la otra mano para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Óscar gimió, suspiró, hundió la cabeza en la almohada mientras lo miraba con los ojos arrebolados de pasión. Tocó su fuerte pecho, recorrió con la punta de los dedos su abdomen plano y definido, enterró las uñas en su piel bronceada –Te amo… te amo tanto…— habló entre suspiros mientras perdía todo el sentido del tiempo.

André, se irguió en la cama y se acomodó entre las largas y esbeltas piernas para acunarse en el centro del delicado cuerpo. Cuando rozó la carne tibia, virgen y mojada se inclinó sobre ella, se apoyó en los codos y susurró –Amor mío, mírame.

Sus miradas se encontraron llenas de pasión, de amor y de lágrimas contenidas... Ya nada importaba. Entró en ella con esfuerzo y muy lentamente, centímetro a centímetro. Sólo se detuvo cuando vio que ella aguantaba la respiración mordiéndose los labios, acallando un quejido a causa de un repentino dolor que la hizo temblar. Le acarició el cabello y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído —Shhh no te muerdas... respira amor mío, ya pasará.

A modo de respuesta Óscar tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo atrajo para besarlo con pasión, mordiéndolo —Continúa... no soy frágil— lo apremió incitándolo a seguir.

André asintió y empujando con más determinación, entró por completo en ella, su cuerpo tembló —Oh Dios...— jadeó. Respiró profundo tratando de controlarse. Apenas podía aguantar las ganas de embestirla con fuerza hasta saciarse. Mil veces había imaginado lo que se sentiría, pero jamás había llegado siquiera a soñar con lo que estaba experimentando en esos momentos. Se contuvo un instante para que ella se acostumbrara a su intromisión y tamaño. Cuando sintió que los músculos internos de Óscar se relajaban comenzó a moverse suavemente.

La fricción entre los dos se hizo cada vez más estrecha. Ella, ya libre de pudor y con la seguridad que la caracterizaba, separó aún más las piernas para recibirlo de forma más profunda abrazándose a él. Hundió el rostro en su pecho húmedo y salado por el sudor, aspiró el aroma de su cuello, lo besó, lo lamió. Se sintió espectadora de una escena que no reconocía como propia. Ajena a los gemidos que escapaban de ambos, le parecía imposible que ella, que siempre había controlado cada emoción desde que era una niña, se entregara de esa forma tan completa. No podía siquiera imaginar estar haciendo eso con nadie más que no fuera André, con él era el único con quien nunca había existido el pudor ni la vergüenza. Abstraída en cada sensación, permitió que su mente dejara de pensar para concentrarse en aquellas ásperas manos, por el trabajo de años, que la tomaban firmemente de las caderas para profundizar más la unión, tembló al darse cuenta de cómo ella misma respondía levantando las rodillas para acoplarse más a él. Sorpresivamente, volvió a la realidad en el momento en que él la tomó en sus brazos para erguirse en la cama sin separarse de ella, dejándola sentada sobre su regazo. Ambos quedaron frente a frente. Incapaz de contenerse, Óscar comenzó a moverse guiada por el instinto, aferrándose al cuello del hombre que la estaba haciendo su esposa, buscando en cada embestida más placer. Sentía que se quemaba desde las entrañas. Enterró los dedos en su negro cabello, tirando de él, obligándolo a besarla para acallar los gemidos que ya no podía controlar. Jadeó, vibró y lo mordió para evitar gritar mientras se dejaba llevar en una convulsión que la dejó sollozando y temblando. Estaba tan desconcertada, que únicamente el sentirse protegida por los fuertes brazos que no la habían soltado en ningún momento, la detenían de salir corriendo.

André sonrió. Por fin la mujer que tanto amaba que lo volvía loco, la que siempre se mostraba ante todo el mundo controlada, independiente y fiera, temblaba vulnerable y extasiada entre sus brazos. Óscar lo amaba como él a ella, con esa certeza en su cabeza y corazón, se separó de ella en un rápido movimiento y se vació sobre las sábanas mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro aún sin dejar de temblar.

—o—

La luz de la mañana lo despertó. Estaba solo, y por un segundo pensó que todo había sido un sueño, una ilusión fabricada en la desesperación de la noche anterior. Pero no, no lo era, todo había sido real, se levantó rápidamente lamentando una vez más ser presa de la inseguridad. Aunque Óscar se había entregado a él completamente, el futuro seguía siendo incierto. Con rapidez cambió las sábanas de su cama tratando de esconder toda prueba de la virtud que ella había perdido en sus brazos y ocultó las manchadas prendas. Apenas tuviera tiempo las lavaría antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Desayunó en silencio en el comedor de sirvientes y se dirigió a la caballeriza para alistar los caballos. A partir de ese día comenzaría a acompañarla a Versalles nuevamente.

Óscar estaba esperándolo desde hace un rato, la mañana aún estaba fría. Sin duda ese era el lugar más seguro, sólo ellos entraban a la caballeriza a esas horas del día, lo vio venir y se ocultó para sorprenderlo.

André sintió como inesperadamente cogían uno de sus brazos, con un rápido reflejo acorraló a su asaltante contra la pared. Sonrió al ver las mejillas de Óscar sonrojadas, y como sus ojos, brillantes como relucientes zafiros, lo miraban resplandecientes. Respiró tranquilo, no había arrepentimiento. Ella sonriendo y tirándolo de la chaqueta lo obligó a besarla, suaves y apasionados besos se alternaban en una larga danza. Nunca había estado más feliz..

—¿Puedes montar?— preguntó André al separarse de sus labios.

—Claro que puedo... lo he hecho desde que tengo memoria— contestó ella sin entender. Cuando vio que la mirada de él descendía hacia sus pantalones lo golpeó en el pecho —Eres un sinvergüenza... y un grosero— lo reprendió riendo.

—Lo siento... lo siento— la abrazó riendo —No pude evitarlo... ¿Te lastimé?

—Nada tan terrible— ella sonrió —He sufrido peores heridas en combate— lo besó en la mejilla y se acercó a César.

—Óscar … tenemos que hablar– la detuvo.

—No me casaré con Girodelle, ya estoy casada contigo– contestó decidida.

—¿Tu padre aceptó tu decisión?

—No, pero no tiene otra opción. Esta vez no cederé y él lo sabe.

—Huyamos… Podemos irnos lejos de aquí y empezar de nuevo– insistió acercándose a ella –Nadie se enteraría de nuestro pasado ni orígenes.

—No huiré, esta es mi vida, la he forjado con esfuerzo y a un costo muy alto– contestó sosteniéndole la mirada –Tengo un plan que no fallará y nos permitirá estar juntos… aunque jamás podamos casarnos– terminó de hablar con determinación.

André la miró por unos segundos y la besó suavemente en los labios. No la perdería, después de todo lo que habían pasado no iba a renunciar a ella aunque tuviera que vivir para siempre en las sombras.

* * *

 ** _Y aquí les dejamos un capitulo lleno de pasión y romance! no se acostumbren demasiado eso sí XD. De a poco se irán notando las diferencias mas importantes, en comparación al fic original, así que si lo leyeron disfruten los cambios... si no, pues no se preocupen... sea cual sea el caso, igual esperamos el review ;)._**

 ** _Gracias a Cilenita79 y Krimhild, que manera de reírnos con esta locura... pero bueno, de estas tres mentes pervertidas y locas han salido cosas muy muy buenas._**


	6. Chapter 6

Óscar se propuso hablar con Girodelle lo justo y necesario, dirigiéndose a él solamente para entregarle instrucciones relacionadas con la Guardia Imperial. En su corazón sentía como una verdadera traición que el conde se hubiera dirigido directamente a su padre para pedir su mano sin hablar con ella antes. Ella no era una propiedad ni un objeto que pudiera ser cedido.

Sentada en su oficina miró por la ventana y vio a André conversando con otros asistentes en el patio frente a las caballerizas. Se estremeció al mirarlo, nunca había imaginado que el hombre que conocía desde niña y al que había considerado prácticamente un hermano sería capaz de despertar en ella la pasión desbordante que ahora sentía, nunca había pensado que esas manos fuertes y acostumbradas al trabajo podían hacerla estremecerse hasta prácticamente perder la razón. Cerró los ojos y pensó en su mirada, siempre clara y serena, se había transformado en un volcán de pasión que la había consumido por completo. En pocos días su vida había cambiado completamente, aún le parecía estar viviendo un sueño, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes del amor que sentía por él? ¿Cuánto tiempo perdió por sus inseguridades?. Sonrojándose recordó la noche anterior, sus caricias, sus besos, en como él, con dulzura y pasión, la había guiado por caminos que nunca había imaginado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción al recordar cuando después de amarse con locura se habían abrazado piel con piel hasta quedarse dormidos. No renunciaría a él, si su padre insistía en que se casara lo dejaría todo, todo era negociable, menos él.

—Óscar, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?– preguntó Víctor entrando a su oficina. Era la primera vez que se veían desde que él había pedido su mano.

—Soy vuestra comandante, conde De Girodelle así que diríjase a mí de esa forma— lo miró con dureza —Si es algo relacionado con la Guardia Imperial, tiene autorización, de lo contrario puede retirarse– contestó duramente y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

—Quería informarle lo acontecido en mi turno…— Víctor habló con la voz prácticamente quebrada.

—¿Ocurrió algo que amerite un reporte verbal?— lo miró fríamente.

—No comandante, todo está relatado en el informe que dejé en su escritorio.

—Entonces puede retirarse, conde De Girodelle, no tenemos nada de qué hablar— dio por finalizada la conversación y se concentró en revisar los reportes que estaban sobre su escritorio.

Víctor había pensado que lo mejor era hacer las cosas como se acostumbraba en la nobleza, pero se había equivocado con ella al tratarla como una mujer común y corriente. Observó que Óscar había vuelto su atención a la ventana y apenas lo había mirado cuando le habló. Quedó pasmado ante su belleza, lucía resplandeciente, pero sabía en su corazón que esa luminosidad que irradiaba no era provocada por su propuesta de matrimonio. Se retiró en silencio y apesadumbrado.

Cuando llegó a las caballerizas, la impresión lo dejó sin palabras. André estaba cepillando el corcel de su comandante. Nuevamente ese hombre se interponía entre él y la mujer que amaba como un muro infranqueable, no podía perder más tiempo, debía hablar con ella para explicarle lo antes posible lo que sentía y sus razones para haber hablado con el general Jarjayes. En ausencia de André había logrado acercarse a Óscar y esa era una ventaja que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

El resto del día transcurrió en tranquilidad para Óscar, eso en lo referente a su trabajo, ya que en su interior lo único que ansiaba era que llegara la noche para reunirse con André sin que nadie los observara. Cuando llegó la hora de retirarse, André la estaba esperando con César tomado de las riendas. En el momento en que el sirviente le entregó las bridas sus manos se rozaron haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos por unos instantes temblando de anticipación.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?— preguntó André.

—Largo y tedioso— contestó ella abriendo los párpados. Tomó las riendas y montó —¿Y él tuyo?— preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Igual, largo y tedioso— el hombre sonrió —¿Me recibirás en tu habitación hoy?— preguntó en un murmullo.

Óscar sintió que cada poro de su piel se erizaba antes de contestar —Sí…— dijo después de unos segundos —Es lo que he ansiado todo el día— desvió la mirada con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

—Vamos a casa— André suspiró fuerte —Mientras antes lleguemos, más temprano cenaremos y….

—Cállate— murmuró ella —Cállate y cabalga lo más rápido que puedas— le miró anhelante azuzando a su corcel.

André sonrió al verla como galopaba a toda velocidad. Espoleó su montura y trató de darle alcance.

Apenas llegaron al palacete optaron por cenar por separado, era tanta la tensión que había entre ellos que evitaron todo lo posible estar juntos, y menos solos. Cuando finalmente toda la mansión se sumió en el silencio, André salió de su habitación y entró a la de Óscar. Apenas abrió la puerta, fue acorralado contra uno de los muros. Un hambriento beso lo dejo sin aire.

—También te extrañé, amor mío— susurró él cuando sus bocas se separaron.

Ella solo sonrió y enlazó sus manos a las de él —Si no venías pronto, iba a ir por ti— le sonrió..

—¿Quieres un poco de vino?— el _valet_ miró la mesita de la antecámara, quería ganar tiempo y no dejar que las ansias lo dominaran.

—Me encantaría— contestó mientras caminaba hasta uno de los divanes de su habitación y se sentó. Recibió la copa que André le entregó y bebió un sorbo. Cerró los ojos y agradeció el calor que bajó por su garganta, pese a que no era la primera noche que pasaban juntos, se sentía incluso más nerviosa que el día anterior. Cuando abrió los ojos él se acercó y la besó de suavemente en los labios, ella dejó escapar un suspiro. Sin despegarse de su boca el sirviente le quitó la copa de las manos y la dejó en el piso, junto con la de él. La besó lento y profundo, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

Al separarse de sus labios Óscar susurró —Cuando me besas así, me siento la persona más importante del mundo— lo miró con los ojos húmedos.

— Eres la persona más importante del mundo… Sin ti, nada importa— Afirmó. Con gestos seguros y suaves le levantó el cabello para besarla suavemente en la nuca –Esperé todo el día poder hacer esto— habló mientras trazaba un camino de besos hasta la delicada mandíbula de la rubia.

–Y yo esperé todo el día para que lo hicieras– suspiró ella abrazándose a su cuello. Rió como una niña cuando él la levantó en sus brazos y caminó hasta el interior de la habitación. Con delicadeza la depositó en el borde de la cama. Desde el lecho ella miró pacientemente como André encendió algunas velas de su habitación dejándola tenuemente iluminada y acomodaba leños en la chimenea.

Cuando el hombre regresó junto a ella se hincó en el piso y comenzó a quitarle las botas. Óscar rió cuando le quitó las medias de seda y le besó las pantorrillas. André se sentó en la cama para descalzarse también. Ambos quedaron en culotes y camisa.

—Déjame a mí— murmuró la militar mientras llevaba sus temblorosos dedos a los botones de la camisa de lino de André. Cuando terminó de desabotonarla, él levantó los brazos permitiéndole que le sacara la prenda por la cabeza. —No puedo recordar cuándo fue que cambiaste tanto…— susurró ella mientras deslizaba las manos por las clavículas, hombros, brazos, pecho y abdomen de André, memorizando con las manos cada suave curva de los músculos largos, planos y definidos —Eres como el _David_ de _Miguel Angel_ — lo miró a los ojos.

Turbado ante sus palabras, André contuvo el aliento tratando de recobrar la compostura. Acercó sus manos a la delicada blusa de Óscar, deslizándolas por los ribetes de seda. Ella se colocó el cabello tras los hombros para darle mejor acceso. André desabotonó cada broche hasta quitársela, reteniendo la respiración y sintiendo que a pesar de que no era primera vez que la veía desnuda, todo era completamente diferente. Se estremeció al ver sus pequeños senos cubiertos por una mezcla de corsé y faja.

-¿Cómo se quita esto?- murmuró con voz ronca.

—Con estos lazos— ella levantó un delicado cordón de seda que se asomaba en la parte superior —Tu abuela los hace desde que tengo catorce años.

—No hablemos de mi abuela o estaré todo el tiempo temiendo que entre con una cuchara de palo para castigarme por estar haciendo esto— bromeó André mientras tiraba despacio uno de los cordones. Cuando el nudo se deshizo, deslizó las cintas por los ojales tratando de no poner atención a cómo el pecho de ella subía y bajaba en una trabajosa respiración —Así está mejor…— dijo cuándo la prenda quedó sobre la cama. Levantó la vista, vio como ella temblaba bajando la mirada —¿Qué pasa?— preguntó acercándose para abrazarla —¿Por qué tiemblas?— insistió hablándole al oído —Anoche ya te vi completa— bromeó.

—Es diferente...— susurró ella contra la piel tibia del hombro de André —Anoche no estaba pensando en nada...

—Mírame— él se separó y la tomó de los hombros para alejarla unos centímetros —Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida… Jamás me ha importado que vistas como varón o que uses ese elemento de tortura, para ocultar las suaves y maravillosas curvas que tiene tu cuerpo.

—¿Cómo es que siempre logras saber lo que pienso?— murmuró ella con los ojos brillantes.

—Porque los dos somos uno— murmuró él, tomándola suavemente del cuello para besarla. Ambos se estremecieron cuando sus pechos desnudos chocaron. Se dejaron caer en la cama. Óscar desató con dedos diestros los botones de las calzas de André metiendo las manos bajo la ropa, aferrándose con fuerza a las nalgas, haciéndolo gemir de gusto.

Ansioso comenzó a desabotonar las calzas de la militar, se irguió en la cama y de un sólo tirón se las quitó —He querido hacer esto desde la adolescencia— murmuró con voz ronca justo antes de inclinarse entre las esbeltas y largas piernas de la rubia.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?— preguntó asustada y tratando de sentarse en el lecho.

—No temas…— le tomó con fuerza las extremidades y se las separó evitando que se moviera.

Cuando percibió el aliento tibio de André justo en el lugar más delicado y secreto de su cuerpo, tomó un almohadón y se cubrió el rostro. Al sentir la lengua de él recorrer cada uno de sus pliegues, gritó contra la tela del cojín. A los minutos de esa deliciosa tortura, tiró la almohada lejos, sentía que le faltaba el aire. En un reflejo instintivo lo cogió del cabello, obligándolo a profundizar sus caricias hasta que debió ahogar un grito mordiéndose los labios mientras su cuerpo se contraía en múltiples espasmos. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, o recobrar el aliento, André estaba sobre ella besándola y llenándola por completo.

—o—

Óscar despertó en mitad de la noche. Soñó que mariposas revoloteaban sobre su vientre provocándole cosquillas, abrió los ojos completamente desorientada. Tardó unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba. Bajó la vista y vio entre las sábanas revueltas a André, no eran mariposas, eran sus besos que la habían despertado. Sentía cada centímetro de su cuerpo temblar, pensó que perdería la razón. Su cuerpo respondía antes de que ella pudiera pensar, anhelante, separó las piernas para recibirlo nuevamente.

Cuando todo acabó, permanecieron unos minutos en silencio. Disfrutando sólo el estar abrazados piel con piel.

—El fuego se apagará pronto…— murmuró André. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta chimenea. Avivó las llamas colocando nuevos troncos.

Óscar observó como la piel del hombre brillaba con la luz del fuego confiriéndole el suave color de la arena bajo el sol del atardecer. Recorrió con la mirada sus firmes, gruesas y torneadas, piernas cubiertas por finos vellos castaños, sus pies grandes y masculinos. Disfrutó ver como los músculos de sus brazos y torso se movían cuando él atizaba el fuego. Era hermoso y le encantaba mirarlo. Cuando André se puso de pie nuevamente, fijó la vista en sus caderas y bromeó —Así luces bastante indefenso— habló entre risas mientras lo miraba caminar de regreso —Es más, jamás podría imaginar que lo que tienes ahí, podría convertirse en algo tan diferente y atemorizante— rió nuevamente.

—Si me sigues mirando con tanta desfachatez, verás cómo deja de parecer inofensivo— sonrió parándose frente a ella, apoyando las manos en las caderas en un gesto desafiante.

—Eres un desvergonzado— murmuró con las mejillas encendidas —No tienes ningún sentido del decoro— se cubrió el rostro con una almohada fingiendo timidez.

—Te dije que si me seguías mirando así iba a dejar de parecer indefenso— miró hacia abajo mostrándole su virilidad nuevamente enhiesta.

—¡No! ¡Mañana me va a doler!— gritó ella tratando de salir de la cama entre carcajadas.

Antes de que lograra su cometido, unos fuertes brazos la apresaron haciéndola caer contra el lecho.—Eres tú la responsable…— le susurró André al oído. Con ambas manos le apresó los senos —Ahora tendrás que ayudarme a parecer vulnerable nuevamente.

Ella asintió y lo besó esforzándose en concentrarse sólo en lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos y no en los temores que estaban comenzando a nacer en su interior.

Cuando todo terminó, André la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, el cuerpo de la rubia aún temblaba después del último orgasmo –¿Se acabará este deseo alguna vez?– susurró en su oído. Ella volvió a estremecerse incapaz de contestar –Incluso después de tenerte, te deseo tanto que me cuesta respirar, me duelen las manos de ganas de tocarte otra vez– tomó su rostro y con los pulgares delineó sus cejas, comenzó a besarle los párpados, la frente, la punta de la nariz, la comisura de los labios —Cuando te siento temblar así en mis brazos, quiero complacerte una vez más y escuchar como susurras mi nombre, nunca imaginé tanta felicidad– la besó suavemente. Llevando las manos a su cintura se separó un instante de ella y preguntó en un murmullo —¿Quieres que me detenga?

Óscar, con todos los sentidos abotagados, bañada en sudor y el cuerpo agotado apenas pudo articular una frase –No... No te detengas...— dio un respingo cuando André la hizo rodar sobre él penetrándola nuevamente, estaba completamente exhausta y dolorida, pero al mismo tiempo anhelante.

A la mañana siguiente despertó asustada por los golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Lady Óscar, Lady Óscar! ¿Te encuentras bien mi niña?

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana le indicó que había amanecido hace horas. Estaba sola y desnuda, se levantó rápido en busca de algo para vestirse, apenas puso un pie en el suelo sintió que todo el cuerpo le dolía, observó su habitación: Su ropa aún estaba desordenada en el suelo y el lecho parecía un campo de batalla.

—Sí... Un momento Nana por favor– contestó mientras se colocaba la blusa que estaba tirada en el piso y ordenaba rápidamente. Se metió nuevamente a la cama –¡Adelante!— trató de disimular.

La dulce anciana entró con una bandeja con té y galletas. –¿Estas enferma? ¿Te sientes bien?– tocó su frente. –Jamás te quedas dormida— aseguró preocupada.

—No es nada, sólo un dolor de cabeza… ¿Por qué nadie me despertó?— intentó parecer despreocupada. —¿Dónde está André? debiera haberme avisado hace horas para salir.

—No pudo hacerlo, apenas desayunó el general le pidió que lo acompañara a recibir un cargamento armas que llegaría para el ejército, estará todo el día con él.

Óscar bebió pausadamente el té, seguramente su padre le insistiría a André para que tratara de convencerla de aceptar el matrimonio con Girodelle, ya había hablado con él para que no dispusiera de su asistente y él la había ignorado. Tendría que actuar rápido.

Después de desayunar se dio un largo baño de tina tratando de desentumecer sus músculos agarrotados. Recién cerca del medio día, emprendió el camino a Versalles pensando cada segundo en que travesura hacerle a André en venganza, apenas podía montar y cada galope de César lo había sentido hasta los huesos. Llegando a Palacio fue directamente a su oficina. Como siempre, el primero en presentarse fue el conde De Girodelle para informar cualquier novedad acontecida en su ausencia. Luego de entregarle un detallado reporte le informó que la reina asistiría a una reunión fuera del palacio durante la tarde, se dirigiría a la casa de descanso de la condesa De Polignac.

—Sin más que agregar, pido permiso para retirarme comandante– finalizó el conde de manera formal.

—Permiso concedido. Alista todo para salir— contestó sin siquiera mirarlo.

Esa salida programada a última hora sólo podía significar que María Antonieta se reuniría con Fersen fuera del palacio amparada en la discreción de la condesa de Polignac. Meses atrás se habría molestado ante esta situación tan riesgosa, no sólo por los sentimientos que el sueco había despertado en ella, sino que también porque le habría parecido una locura exponerse de forma tan negligente a ser descubiertos. Ahora, todo había cambiado, hoy los entendía y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por protegerlos. Ahora sabía lo que era estar enamorada, ser correspondida, y presa de una pasión tan grande que nublaba la razón. Sabía lo que era estar en una angustia constante por no poder casarse con quien amaba. Sus ojos se nublaron de emoción al pensar nuevamente en André.

Cabalgó junto a Girodelle a la cabeza de la Comitiva Real. Era el momento de hablar con él, no podía dilatarlo más.

—Comandante... ¿Podría hablar con vos? Os suplico que me escuchéis un momento– Víctor tomó la iniciativa –Hace unos meses me di cuenta que estoy fascinado por vuestra belleza, vuestra voz, vuestra dulce sonrisa y esos ojos tan maravillosos. Por eso decidí hablar con vuestro padre para solicitarle que me concediera vuestra mano. Os amo, os amo apasionadamente— suspiró antes de continuar –Lamento no ser capaz de decir palabras más agradables– al ver que no recibía respuesta insistió –Os lo suplico por favor, decid algo— ante un nuevo silencio bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado y añadió –Reconozco que no soy digno de vos. Mi único pecado ha sido amaros… si no fuera noble ofrecería convertirme en vuestro sirviente a fin de estar a vuestro lado. Estoy dispuesto a todo por vuestro amor— terminó de hablar con los ojos húmedos de emoción.

—A pesar de ser un noble no posees los requisitos para ser mi asistente y debo aclararte que yo no te aceptaría– le costó ser tan dura con él, había llegado a apreciarlo, pero no quería alimentar falsas esperanzas.

—¿Qué?— contestó incrédulo batiendo sus largas pestañas.

Óscar lo ignoró.

—Iré a ver si su majestad necesita algo, quedas a cargo de dirigir la Comitiva hasta que te releve– contestó espoleando su caballo y dejándolo a la cabeza del grupo.

En cuanto llegaron a destino instruyó el patrullaje correspondiente para evitar cualquier peligro de atentado en contra de la soberana y decidió revisar personalmente las habitaciones interiores, quería evitar a toda costa cualquier filtración de información.

—¡Óscar! ¿Qué haces aquí?– Fersen se puso de pie rápidamente cuando ella entró en la habitación principal.

Óscar se sonrojó al verlo sentado en la cama en pantalones y mangas de camisa.

—Fersen, es preciso que tengáis cuidado, no deben exponerse – contestó mientras se acercaba a él –Las cosas están muy revueltas en París y temo que cualquier atentado pueda desencadenar en que te descubran junto a la reina– se sentó en un diván e hizo un gesto para que él también se sentara.

—Te ruego me perdones... no quise causarte esta preocupación, tendré muy en cuenta tus recomendaciones– añadió el sueco bajando la mirada avergonzado –Lamento mucho que seas tú quien deba resguardar nuestro bienestar… más aún en esta situación, jamás he tenido intención de lastimarte– no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de ella llorando por el amor que él no había podido corresponder.

—No te preocupes, mi inquietud es genuina y se basa únicamente en el bienestar de su majestad– se levantó para retirarse.

Fersen la tomó de la mano.

–Necesito que me perdones por favor… quisiera que las cosas no fueran tan complicadas. Daría lo que fuera por estar enamorado de ti, he pensado mucho en eso... pero soy un estúpido, un necio que insiste en amar a una mujer que jamás podrá estar conmigo... en cambio, si fueras tú...— concluyó con sincera tristeza.

Ella se estremeció, pues jamás pensó escuchar algo así.

—Fersen... no hay nada que perdonar, no estábamos destinados, después de un tiempo lo entendí– apretó su mano dulcemente y continuó –Ahora, mejor que nunca te comprendo, sé lo que es amar con pasión y no poder estar frente a todo el mundo con el hombre que amo— sostuvo su mirada y añadió —Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que sólo existía una clase de amor... y era el que está lleno de angustia– soltó su mano y se retiró.

Fersen, incapaz de contestar, se quedó sentado viendo cómo ella salía de la habitación. No podía creer que lo hubiera olvidado tan rápido.

Ese día Óscar regresó muy tarde a la mansión. Se sentía agotada. Había sido un día intenso tanto emocional como físicamente. Uno de los sirvientes de la casa recibió a César, le extrañó no ver a André.

—Nana… ¿Regresó mi padre? – preguntó mientras se despojaba de los guantes entrando a la cocina.

—No mi niña, envió un mensajero avisando que regresarán en un par de días, no quisieron volver de noche por el peligro de ser emboscados en el camino.

—Tiene sentido...– contestó apesadumbrada. Comió de forma liviana y se retiró a descansar. –Nana ¿Podrías encargarte de que me preparen un baño?

—¿Otro más?— preguntó la anciana.

—Nana por favor… Estoy agotada y realmente necesito un baño - insistió.

—Lo siento mi niña, tienes razón… lo pediré enseguida.

Óscar se sentó en el lecho, se sonrojó al pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido ahí la noche anterior, en como prácticamente no había dormido descubriendo y memorizando el cuerpo del hombre que amaba. Se desnudó y fue a la antecámara, se metió en la bañera que ya estaba lista. Sentía los músculos entumecidos. Mientras descansaba con los ojos cerrados entró su Nana con ropas limpias y la ayudó a salir de la tina.

—Mi niña... ¿Has tenido alguna caída o enfrentamiento estos últimos días?– preguntó la anciana.

—No, nada… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— recibió la toalla de lino que su Nana le extendía.

—Tienes algunas magulladuras en la piel, aunque no parecen ser importantes– acotó señalando las marcas que habían en sus caderas y muslos.

Óscar se movió incómoda y su rostro se sonrojó violentamente al recordar que André la había besado arrebatadamente en esos lugares. Se preguntó si el cuerpo de él también presentaba marcas de su pasión, movió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y contestó –Debe haber sido por el largo viaje de hoy Nana, no es nada fuera de lo común– trató de cubrirse rápidamente y respiró tranquila al notar que la anciana no insistía con el tema, aunque notó su mirada llena de suspicacia.

—o—

—¡Comandante la Comitiva del general Jarjayes fue emboscada!– Girodelle abrió sorpresivamente la puerta de su despacho.

Óscar dejó caer la pluma con la que estaba firmando algunos documentos.

—¿Dónde?— preguntó tratando de mantener la compostura, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

—Estaban cerca de París, su padre fue herido y ya fue trasladado a vuestra residencia, lamentablemente desconozco en qué estado.

—André... ¿Tienes noticias de él?... Estaba junto a mi padre– se puso de pie. Sintió la boca seca.

—No, sólo se nos informó el estado del general Jarjayes.

—Sí... Entiendo…— intentó ponerse los guantes, tarea que le resultó casi imposible debido al temblor de sus manos. —Girodelle, por favor toma mi lugar, es preciso que me retire cuanto antes– trató de mantener su voz calmada.

—A sus órdenes– se cuadró marcial –La acompañó a su caballo para revisar las tropas y prepararlas en caso de que surja algún otro atentado.

Dejó de escucharlo. Llegando a las caballerizas no soportó más el terror que sentía y haciéndose a un lado vomitó sobre una pila de heno. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban, debió apoyarse en una de las paredes para no caer.

Girodelle corrió a su lado, nunca la había visto tan descontrolada.

—¡Óscar! ¿Estás bien?– la ayudó a ponerse de pie y le entregó su pañuelo para que pudiera limpiarse.

—Sí, perdona— se enderezo, limpió su boca y arregló su uniforme.

—Déjame acompañarte– sugirió el conde.

 _No puede ser, no puede haberle pasado nada… maldición debí haber estado ahí…_

—No es necesario... Estoy bien... debes permanecer aquí en mi reemplazo– contestó subiéndose al caballo, esforzándose en parecer tranquila..

—Permíteme acompañarte como amigo, regresaré de inmediato al palacio... me preocupa mucho la salud de tu padre, lo tengo en alta estima– insistió.

—Como gustes— asintió Óscar, agradecida. Luego fustigó su caballo hasta el extremo mientras trataba de no perder la cordura.

Estaba tan abstraída en llegar lo antes posible a la propiedad de su familia que olvidó por completo que Girodelle la acompañaba. Bajó del caballo de un salto y entró corriendo a la mansión, apenas cruzó la puerta vio a André de pie junto a la escalera, se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensar en nada más. Lo abrazó como si tratara de fundir su cuerpo con el de él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y tocó su cara para asegurarse de que era real.

André apoyó su frente contra la de ella murmurando –Tranquila todo está bien— tomó sus manos y las besó tratando de calmarla, la abrazó nuevamente y besó sus cabellos.

Permanecieron unos minutos abrazados.

—Vamos, tu padre está arriba... fue herido pero ya está fuera de todo peligro– dijo André mientras secaba con los dedos las lágrimas que habían escapado de los preciosos ojos azules de la militar.

Óscar asintió tomándose un par de minutos para recobrar la compostura. Secó sus mejillas y caminó hacia la habitación de su padre.

André sintió una persistente mirada en su espalda, cuando volteó vio al Girodelle parado en la entrada principal. Sostuvo su mirada hasta que el conde dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que había alguien más en el lugar y que también había observado todo.

—o—

—Padre, me alegra mucho que tus heridas no sean graves– dijo tomando una mano de su padre entre las suyas. Por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

—No te preocupes hija, ya estoy bien— contestó apretando sus manos.

—General, ahora debe descansar— interrumpió el doctor Lassone invitándola a retirarse de la habitación. Apenas salió fue a la alcoba de André.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Mi padre es un hombre muy precavido... ¿Cómo es posible que los hubieran emboscado incluso cambiando la fecha de regreso? ¿Por qué los sorprendieron? ¿No había vigilancia? ¿Qué es lo que pasó?— preguntó Óscar mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse el chaleco.

—No lo sé, era un grupo muy organizado. Casi no tuvimos tiempo de reaccionar, de no haber sido por Fersen estaríamos muertos.

—¿Fersen? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?– lo miró sin entender.

—Su pelotón fue el primero que llegó al lugar... No sé cómo se enteró, pero su ayuda fue invaluable– André se quitó la camisa manchada de sangre para asearse.

Óscar se acercó –Estás herido…— rozó con la punta de sus dedos un par de pequeños cortes y magulladuras que tenía en su brazos –¿Te revisó el doctor Lassone?

—No es necesario, son sólo rasguños– contestó despreocupado.

Ella lo abrazó por detrás, sentir su piel tibia la reanimó.

–Creí enloquecer cuando pensé que te podían haber matado– apoyó la mejilla en su espalda desnuda.

—Girodelle nos vio.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué viniste con él desde Versalles?— preguntó dando media vuelta para poder mirarla.

—Olvidé por completo que me había acompañado— ella le restó importancia.

—¿Por qué te acompañó?

—Me vio tan afectada que insistió en eso, y también le preocupaba el estado de mi padre. Me olvidé por completo de su presencia… ¿Dices que nos vio? ¿Qué fue lo que vio?

—Nos vio abrazados en la entrada.

—No es algo que me preocupe— contestó Óscar con simpleza –Hace dos días hablé con él y ya no hay compromiso, si es que alguna vez pudo llamarse de esa forma— lo miró a los ojos.

—André, te he traído ropa limpia— la abuela entró a la habitación sin aviso. Se separaron torpemente.

—Lady Óscar, no es prudente que esté en la habitación de un sirviente y menos si éste está medio desnudo– la anciana la reprendió con dureza.

—Nana... ¿Qué estás diciendo?... Me has visto mil veces en esta habitación— se justificó nerviosa.

—Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero— contestó molesta la abuela –André es un sirviente y usted es la señorita de la casa. Esto es algo que no corresponde, no es prudente y no puede repetirse.

—Abuela... ¿De qué estás hablando?— rió André tratando de bromear al ver que su abuela seguía con una mirada estricta, comenzó a rascarse la nuca nervioso.

—Seré una anciana pero no estoy ciega, hoy los vi cuando la niña Óscar llegó— suspiró enfadada —El general insistirá en que se case, cuando lo haga Lady Óscar se irá de aquí y tú no podrás seguir siendo su _valet_. Ya no son unos niños para imaginar qué pueden hacer lo que quieran, son personas adultas con responsabilidades y deberes— tomó a Óscar de un brazo —Vamos, dejemos que André descanse y pueda cambiarse de ropa– la obligó a acompañarla.

—Nana…— Óscar trató de hablar al cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

—Siempre la he querido y cuidado como si fuera mi hija... por favor no lastime a mi nieto, se lo suplico, es lo único que tengo. Si alguien los descubre él podría terminar muerto por atreverse a mirar a una joven noble— se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Óscar no supo qué decir, sólo fue capaz de bajar la vista y guardar silencio.

Esa noche, ni la siguiente, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a ir a la habitación del otro.

* * *

—Padre— Óscar se acercó a la cama mientras tomaba con cariño la mano del general Jarjayes —¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy?— habían transcurrido un par de días desde el atentado.

—Mejor hija. Pusieron mucho entusiasmo en matarme, al parecer me confundieron con el general Bouillé– sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Juro que haré hasta lo imposible por localizar al hombre que atentó contra tu vida.

—Mi querida Óscar, te aseguro que me sentiría muy feliz si en lugar de que pretendieses encontrar a un asesino, lucieses un hermoso vestido de novia– suspiró –Hija, el general Bouillé ha tenido a bien organizar una fiesta en tu honor, en esta se darán cita nobles de todo Versalles. Dado que rechazaste el compromiso con el conde De Girodelle, es posible que ahí encuentres el candidato perfecto. Como tu padre te ordeno que asistas, deberás lucir tu mejor vestido y arreglarte como toda una dama, asistirás representando a la noble familia de los Jarjayes— habló sin darle espacio para que contestara —¡André!– se interrumpió al ver que el joven entraba con una bandeja a la habitación.

—¿Si, señor?

—El día de mañana, Óscar asistirá a una fiesta que se ofrecerá en su honor y dado que no es prudente que una señorita asista sola a ese tipo de eventos, debes acompañarla— volteó a mirar a su hija —Es preciso que todos los jóvenes solteros de la nobleza que viven en Versalles puedan admirar tu belleza.

Óscar, incapaz de contradecir a su padre en ese estado, bajó la mirada evitando encontrarse con los ojos de André.

—Así lo haré, señor– contestó. Depositó su mirada en Óscar pero no encontró respuesta.

—o—

—Por lo visto tu padre insiste con sus planes de verte casada– André recibió a César, habían permanecido todo el camino a palacio en silencio. Recién ese día Óscar estaba retomando sus funciones después del atentado en contra del general Jarjayes.

—Sí... así parece– contestó lacónica –Aunque no es algo que me preocupe, sabes mejor que nadie que eso no ocurrirá, ya estoy casada contigo– puso delicadamente una mano sobre su pecho.

André acarició dulcemente su mejilla mirándola a los ojos.–Por favor, reconsidera la opción de irnos lejos de aquí.

Se separaron bruscamente al escuchar que alguien aclaraba su garganta.

—Comandante, la esperamos para iniciar la _revista_ — los interrumpió Girodelle.

—Voy en seguida– contestó Óscar mientras salía de la caballeriza de la guardia.

El conde esperó que Óscar se alejara para acercarse a André. —No hace falta que te diga lo afortunado que eres– lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—No, no hace falta— contestó el sirviente sosteniendo su mirada.

—Si fueras un noble, demandaría un duelo, aún es mi prometida— insistió.

—Lo bueno es que no soy noble y ella tampoco es vuestra prometida— André le dio la espalda para ocuparse del caballo de Óscar.

—¿Estás consciente de que si alguien se entera de que la comandante de la Guardia Imperial tiene amoríos con su _valet,_ su reputación se arruinaría?, su honor y el de toda su familia se perdería. Lo sabes… ¿O me equivoco?— habló Víctor con tranquilidad.

André dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó hasta quedar frente a Víctor. –Conde De Girodelle, usted es un hombre de honor... ¿Debo considerar esto como una amenaza?

—No, no lo es. Mi interés por Óscar es real y honesto– lo miró enojado –Si está en mis manos defenderé hasta la muerte su nombre, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo.

—Se lo agradezco, pero no necesito vuestros consejos ni recomendaciones— André dio media vuelta y salió del lugar. Durante todo el día se esforzó en evitar a Óscar, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Girodelle le había dicho.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?– la comandante se acercó apenas entró a la caballeriza.

—Es tarde, debemos marcharnos si queremos llegar a casa antes de que anochezca– fue la única respuesta de André.

Óscar lo miró extrañada, pero no insistió pensando que seguramente él seguía preocupado por la reacción de su abuela.

Al día siguiente despertó sobresaltada, estaba amaneciendo y se encontraba sola en la cama. André nuevamente no había ido a buscarla. Se levantó y fue a la cocina para comer algo rápido. Al terminar fue a la caballeriza, como siempre, él la estaba esperando con todo preparado para salir rumbo a Versalles.

Por más que buscó su mirada o trató de entablar una conversación con él, no lo logró tener una respuesta.

No hablaron durante todo el camino y nuevamente André la evitó durante la mayor parte del día. Esa noche se daría la fiesta en honor a Óscar.

—Adelante— contestó la comandante a los golpes de la puerta de su despacho.

–Óscar se está haciendo tarde, debemos marcharnos para que puedas alistarte para la fiesta en la mansión del general Bouillé.

La rubia dejó de escribir y miró a André de forma seria. –Sí... tienes razón, vamos o nos retrasaremos… Espero que Nana no haya alistado el vestido que usé la vez anterior…— habló mientras caminaban y una irónica sonrisa decoraba su rostro —También tendré que pedirle que me peine de otra forma, no me gustaría que me reconocieran como la misma mujer— miró de reojo a André, notó que pese a que él tensaba la mandíbula y apretaba los puños, continuaba en el mismo silencio obstinado del día anterior —¿Acaso no vas a decir nada?— lo interrogó.

—Tienes razón, no sería bueno que te relacionaran con la misteriosa condesa de aquella vez— André contestó molesto.

Óscar lo miró durante unos segundos reconociendo en el callado hombre que caminaba su lado la razón de su sensatez y locura. Se detuvo en su perfil y observó sus labios, sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir furiosamente contra su pecho. En esos momentos él era todo para ella, la amalgama de un amor violento y ternura. Ya no tenía control ni siquiera de sus pensamientos, estaba llena de contradicciones y le molestó que él ni siquiera se diera cuenta de la lucha que se llevaba a cabo en su cabeza. ¿Cómo explicarle que una parte de ella habría dejado todo por él mientras la otra se rehusaba a renegar de sus juramentos y lealtad a sus soberanos?.

—¡Cuidado!— André la detuvo justo antes de que chocara con un pilar afirmándola de los brazos.

—Gracias— murmuró Óscar sintiendo que las manos que la tocaban estaban hechas de fuego. Se removió suavemente para que la soltara evitando mirarlo a la cara.

Regresaron al palacete Jarjayes en completo silencio.

* * *

 ** _Y bueno! Aquí nuevamente "Las Marginales en la Pira" (Krimhild, Cilenita79 y su servidora) les dejamos un capítulo de esta nueva versión. Esperamos lo disfruten... y si no... pues ni modo XDDDD_**

 ** _¡Saludos a todas!_**


	7. Chapter 7

André terminaba de alistarse cuando escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se abría. Óscar ingresó llevando puesto el uniforme de la Guardia Imperial.

—¿Por qué aún no estás lista ?— preguntó sintiendo que los celos y la angustia que le estaban carcomiendo el alma.

—Estoy perfectamente vestida— contestó ella poniendo llave a la puerta.

—Le prometí a tu padre llevarte a esa fiesta según sus instrucciones— contestó él secamente.

—¿Eso es lo que te tiene molesto? ¿Esa ridícula fiesta en mi honor?– le preguntó con un leve sarcasmo y parándose frente a él.

—No, no es eso.

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?— lo tomó de las manos.

—No podemos seguir así… Todo está mal, si alguien descubre lo que pasa entre nosotros tu reputación se verá comprometida sin posibilidad de remediarlo— la miró a los ojos con preocupación –No podemos continuar con esto… además, tu padre no descansará hasta que estés casada.

—André… ¿Cuándo entenderás que no me casaré con nadie que no seas tú?– ella le sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Debemos ser realistas, Girodelle y mi abuela ya saben lo nuestro. ¿Esperaremos a que alguien más se entere? ¿Acaso nos detendremos sólo cuando tu honor quede mancillado para siempre y yo termine en la horca por atreverme a mirar a una mujer noble?— se alejó de ella. Estaba cansado y molesto.

—¿Eso es lo que temes?... ¿Tu muerte?… sí es así debes estar tranquilo, jamás permitiré que algo te ocurra— dijo Óscar de forma que no admitía lugar a dudas.

—¡No! ¡No es eso!…— la miró disgustado —Lo que temo es tu deshonra. Aunque te ame con locura tengo principios y no puedo exponerte sólo por mí felicidad— se apoyó en el marco de la ventana dándole la espalda.

—Entonces me estas pidiendo que olvide todo y vaya a la fiesta organizada en mi honor a escoger un candidato que se case conmigo... ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- lo presionó en busca de una respuesta, estaba cansándose de no entender lo que le pasaba a André.

—No… tampoco quiero eso…— contestó con voz cansada.

—No te entiendo...– se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda –Confía en mí, sé como solucionar toda esta situación— apoyó la frente en el amplio hombro de su amante.

André permaneció quieto, apoyando sus puños en el marco de la ventana. Óscar se apretó más a él y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

—Detente, por favor— tomó las manos de la rubia y se dio vuelta para quedar de frente a ella.

Óscar, haciendo caso omiso, llevó la mano al cinturón del pantalón —Me preguntaste si alguna vez se iba a acabar el deseo que sentías por mí… no, no se acabará— lo miró de modo desafiante mientras desabrochaba la hebilla –Nunca estaré con nadie más que no seas tú— tomó su rostro entre las manos para obligarlo a inclinarse y lo besó.

Incapaz de seguir resistiéndose, André la acorraló contra el pequeño escritorio que había en su habitación botando todo a su paso. Ella se estremeció al mirarlo a los ojos, estaban inundados de pasión e ira. El hombre prácticamente le arrancó la guerrera cuando comenzó a desvestirla.–¿Por qué insistes?– le gruñó al oído mientras le quitaba la fina camisa –Óscar... No podemos seguir así—. Preso de una locura que apenas podía controlar, la giró bruscamente sobre el escritorio y trató de bajarle los pantalones.

Ella lo apartó de un empujón —¡Detente, tú no eres así!

Él la abrazó con fuerza. Óscar estuvo tentada a marcharse pero no lo hizo, sabía que todo lo que estaban pasando había llevado al límite a André y no quería abandonarlo en ese estado.

—Perdóname… Te amo... te amo tanto que temo enloquecer— le susurró él al oído.

Óscar se soltó de su abrazo y tomándolo del rostro lo besó lentamente mientras ambos temblaban. Después de unos segundos terminaron de desvestirse mientras volvían a ser ellos mismos, los que no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse.

En silencio y mientras André aún dormía, la militar se vistió rápido, tratando de no hacer ruido. Fue a su habitación para asearse y cambiarse de ropa. Después de unos minutos, y usando su uniforme de gala de la Guardia Imperial, sacó a César de la caballeriza y cabalgó hacia la mansión del general Bouillé.

Cuando entró al salón al primero que vio fue al conde De Girodelle. Era obvio que él estaría ahí, pues era uno de los solteros más codiciados en Versalles y su petición de compromiso no se había hecho pública como para que el aristócrata se sintiera avergonzado por haber sido rechazado. Él, con la generosidad que lo caracterizaba cuando se trataba de ella, respondió su mirada y asintió, era su forma de infundirle el valor que necesitaba. El salón estaba repleto de hombres esperando conocerla en su "faceta de mujer", tal como se había anunciado en las invitaciones entregadas. Oscar caminó con todo el aplomo que pudo reunir hasta el centro del lugar mientras todos se acercaban a ella.

—Jamás había asistido a una fiesta como esta... aparentemente se les olvidó invitar a las damas– rió sonoramente mientras los asistentes quedaban pasmados al verla vistiendo el uniforme de la Guardia.

Víctor levantó su copa y brindó por ella mientras pensaba " _Se ha salido con la suya"_.

—Disculpen caballeros, lo más prudente será retirarme. No quiero importunarlos con mi presencia– la rubia se inclinó en una masculina reverencia antes de dar media vuelta y salir del lugar.

—Si usted hubiera aceptado mi propuesta, yo jamás intentaría cambiar su vida o su forma de ser.

La voz de Girodelle la asustó, soltó por un momento las riendas de su caballo y volteó a mirar al elegante conde.

—Lamento haber hablado con su padre antes de hacerlo con usted— continuó, mientras se acercaba a ella –Pensé que era lo mejor… sé que me equivoqué pero quiero que sepa que siempre podrá contar con mi apoyo y discreción. Jamás intentaría cambiar lo que es... su personalidad es precisamente lo que me tiene encantado— se inclinó suavemente hasta rozar sus labios –Piénselo, soy la mejor opción para ser su prometido… nunca la cuestionaré y conmigo no tendría que ocultarse jamás… incluso puedo pasar por alto el desliz con su _valet_.

Óscar lo miró perpleja y retrocedió lentamente para alejarse del apuesto conde de ojos felinos. Dio media vuelta, aún nerviosa, y montó a César para salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

-o-

Mientras tanto, en el palacete Jarjayes, después de que el patriarca recibiera las noticias que detallaban el fallido baile y la terca actitud de su heredera de armas, colérico mandó a llamar a André al constatar de que Óscar aun no regresaba. Alguien le debía una explicación.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo señor?— el joven ingresó a la habitación.

—André, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no me obedeció?… ¡Óscar se presentó con uniforme y me desobedeció!. Siempre ha sido firme en sus decisiones y no puedo criticarla por ello… así la crié– dijo completamente contrariado — ¡André, prométeme que hablarás con ella!— le suplicó —Sólo a ti te escucha… No la dejes sola… ¡Prométemelo! Eres el único a quien le permite estar cerca de ella.

—Se lo prometo general, jamás la dejaré sola– contestó él bajando la mirada.

-o-

En cuanto Óscar llegó a la mansión de su familia entregó a César a uno de los mozos de cuadra y preguntó por su padre. No tenía sentido dilatar lo inevitable. Apenas su Nana le confirmó que el patriarca ya estaba preguntando por ella, se dirigió directamente a la alcoba de este. Golpeó la puerta. Entró cuando escuchó la autorización para hacerlo —Padre imagino que ya te has enterado de lo acontecido en la fiesta realizada en casa del general Bouillé– el patriarca asintió —Te suplico que de ahora en adelante rechaces cualquier proposición de matrimonio que me involucre. Te repito, no tengo intenciones de casarme y hoy se lo he demostrado a todos.

—Hija toma asiento por favor, quiero hablar contigo.

Impresionada con el cambio de actitud de su padre hizo lo que este le pedía. No entendía por qué estaba tan sereno.

—Debes perdonarme Óscar, he sido tan cruel, es preciso que me perdones por no haber permitido que crecieras como una mujer normal. No debería hablarte así, y quizás ya es muy tarde para ello, pero si hubiera aceptado que eras una mujer habrías crecido feliz sin estar sometida a tantas presiones. ¡He sido un torpe! He fracasado como padre y sólo he conseguido que sufras por mi egoísmo. Recapacita por favor, aún puedes formar una familia y continuar nuestro linaje.

La rubia meditó unos segundos su respuesta, pues quería sincerarse y a la vez evitar un enfrentamiento con el obcecado general.

—Padre, no te preocupes, no siempre he representado el papel de varón que me asignaste al nacer.— sostuvo su mirada —Reconozco que te he desobedecido, me he enamorado como una mujer común y debo darte las gracias, ya que al haberme educado como un hombre me has permitido ser fuerte y audaz, además gracias al valor que me enseñaste a tener desde niña tengo claro lo que quiero hacer en mi vida.

El patriarca apretó un puño, jamás había imaginado lo que su hija estaba confesándole —Óscar, si ya te has enamorado... reconsidera por favor el casarte, hay excelentes prospectos para una joven bella e inteligente como tú.

—Padre, la decisión está tomada, no me casaré y te ruego respetes eso. En cuanto a mi felicidad, si es lo que te preocupa, no te preocupes, la encontraré de la manera que crea correcta para mí.

—Pero… ¡Nuestra familia necesita un heredero!— insistió desesperado el general perdiendo toda la compostura que había luchado por mantener.

—Debiste haber pensado en eso cuando pusiste una espada en mis manos— contestó ella duramente.

El general guardó silencio mientras Óscar se retiraba de su habitación. Después de un par de horas, André se anunció solicitando entrar. Ella, que estaba sentada frente a su tocador y cepillándose el cabello, lo autorizó.

—Supe lo que ocurrió en el baile... ¿Por qué no me permitiste acompañarte? Le prometí a tu padre que no me apartaría de tu lado— dijo él antes de siquiera saludarla.

—André, te aseguré que no tenía intenciones de casarme con nadie más que no fueras tú, además te aseguré que tenía un plan para que pudiéramos estar juntos, pero no confías en mí— contestó con frialdad— En cuanto a ese estúpido baile, no tenía ningún sentido que me acompañaras.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no confió en ti?— replicó André —¡Te amé en silencio por más de diez años! ¡Te he apoyado en cada cosa que te has propuesto!, he permanecido a tu lado a costa de mi dolor, de mis principios, aquellos que me deberían tener de parte del pueblo que tanto sufre…. incluso permanezco a tu lado a costa de mi dignidad. ¿Crees que no maldigo todos los días el haber nacido plebeyo solo por no poder casarme contigo? ¿Crees que no me importa ver que te podrías casar con quien quisieras menos conmigo?— se paró frente a ella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo —¿No te das cuenta que haría hasta lo imposible por protegerte? incluso si eso significa ver cómo te casas con otro, ver como duermes con otro. Estoy dispuesto a seguir siendo tu sirviente con tal de poder ver tu rostro día a día– se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella y bajando la cabeza dijo —Todo esto está destrozándome, estoy luchando contra tantas cosas y pareciera que tú no te das cuenta…. ¿Por qué haces todo más difícil de lo que ya es?— rodaron lágrimas de impotencia por su rostro.

Óscar lo miró con profunda tristeza al saberse la causante de ese dolor. Se arrodilló junto a él y tomándole el rostro entre sus manos lo obligó a mirarla. —Lo siento André… Nunca he querido lastimarte.

Después de unos segundos él la miró, besó su frente y tratando de sonreír le contestó —Te perdono, siempre lo haré… no importa lo que pase— le acarició una mejilla.

—Te amo... Es preciso que me creas… Encontraré la forma de que estemos juntos, lo juro… Te un poco de paciencia por favor, debes creer en mí– suplicó ella secando las lágrimas que ambos habían derramado.

—Te creo.

—o—

André despertó a media noche. Observó la espalda desnuda de Óscar, que dormía a su lado, rozó con la punta de los dedos la cicatriz en su hombro, secuela del atentado que había sufrido años atrás. Su rebelde cabello rubio parecía tener vida propia sobre la almohada. Tomó entre sus dedos uno de sus bucles y se lo llevó a la nariz tratando de capturar su aroma.

Óscar entreabrió los ojos aún semidormida –¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes dormir?— su voz sonó ronca por el sueño.

Se recostó junto a ella y abrazándola le dijo –Nada, no pasa nada… sigue durmiendo— besó la cicatriz de su hombro y trató de conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Óscar despertó, estaba nuevamente sola en la habitación. Con melancolía deslizó la mano sobre el lado de la cama que había ocupado André, le dolía no poder despertar junto a él todos los días. Se levantó apurada, quería llegar lo antes posible a Versalles, debía hablar con la Reina a la brevedad.

-o-

El calmo ambiente de la sala personal de la reina se vio interrumpido cuando la soberana se puso de pie, completamente alarmada ante la insólita solicitud que acababa de recibir.

—¡Pero eso no es posible!– replicó sin ocultar ni medir su sorpresa.

—Os ruego me permitáis renunciar a mi puesto como comandante en la Guardia. Necesito que mi carta de renuncia sea aprobada por vuestra majestad— insistió sin atreverse a mirar a su amada soberana.

—¿Pero por qué razón? ¡¿Decidme por qué?! Necesito saberlo– insistió.

—Al abandonar la Guardia Imperial aceptaré cualquier puesto que se me asigne en la frontera o en la armada, os lo pido– insistió Óscar.

—Necesito conocer vuestras razones– exigió molesta.

—Os aseguro que será la última vez que pido algo para mi persona, os suplico que accedáis a mi petición.

—Óscar, si tú lo deseáis puedo tramitar que se os nombre general lo antes posible, pero necesito que me indiquéis por qué deseáis renunciar a vuestro puesto en la Guardia Imperial– la soberana dulcificó su tono al ver que su querida amiga tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Os ruego me perdonéis... no puedo confesaros cual es la verdadera razón. Pero os aseguro que jamás olvidaré vuestra bondad y os juro que seré leal a mi reina Maria Antonieta aunque ya no pertenezca a la Guardia Imperial.

—Si ya estáis decidida nada podré hacer… os concederé lo que me solicitáis?– aceptó resignada.

—Os lo agradezco con todo el corazón Alteza Imperial, jamás olvidaré lo que hoy habéis hecho por mí– se levantó y luego de besar la mano de su tan querida Reina abandonó la habitación. Hacer esto le provocaba un profundo dolor, pero era necesario.

—o—

A las pocas horas, y como era de esperar, ya que las noticias en Versalles volaban más rápido que las palomas, el general entró a su mansión mientras llamaba a su hija a gritos.

—¡Óscar! ¡Óscar!— gritó fuera de sí —¡¿Dónde está Óscar?!– preguntó a la Nana apenas controlando su furia.

—No estoy muy segura señor…. No la he visto desde que llegó de Versalles hace un par de horas.

—¡André!– gritó asomándose al balcón, al ver al joven preguntó —¡¿Has visto a Óscar?!

—Sí señor, me pidió que preparara su caballo para ir a dar un paseo hace un rato.

—¡¿Salió a pasear?!– André desvió la mirada —¡André!– insistió el general al ver que trataba de alejarse –¡Estoy completamente seguro de que tú sabes lo que piensa mi hija… Dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué desea renunciar a su puesto como comandante de la Guardia Imperial?! ¡Dímelo por favor!

—Lo lamento general, pero es poco lo que sé al respecto– el joven sostuvo su mirada.

—Te encomendé que estuvieras a su lado para evitar que cometiera locuras ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

—Lo lamento general, desconozco por qué lo hizo— contestó sin inmutarse.

Únicamente en la noche André se atrevió a buscarla, cuando toda la mansión se sumió en un sepulcral silencio fue a la habitación de la militar.

—¿Óscar?– entró a la alcoba sin esperar que ella lo autorizara, la vio de pie frente a su ventana, al no recibir respuesta insistió —Habla conmigo por favor– se acercó a ella y abrazándola por la espalda continuó —¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que dejaste la Guardia Imperial?

—André… amor mío– ella se dio vuelta y acarició su rostro –No quiero hablar ahora… ¿Podrías por favor dejarme sola?... Necesito pensar.

Ante esa respuesta el alto hombre de cabello negro besó su frente y se marchó de la habitación. Sabía lo difícil que era para ella haber dejado su puesto en Versalles.

Esa noche la ex comandante de la Guardia Imperial no durmió en lo absoluto. Por primera vez había antepuesto sus propios deseos al amor que sentía por su patria y soberanos, y eso la tenía completamente devastada. Al siguiente día, Óscar escuchó su nueva asignación sentada en la oficina del general Bouillé.

—Comandante Óscar François de Jarjayes, a partir de la próxima semana se hará cargo del Regimiento B de los Guardias del Ejército Francés– le informaron.

—Guardias del Ejército, Regimiento B– repitió ella.

—Os hago entrega de un mensaje de la Reina. " _De momento este puesto es el único disponible para alguien con vuestras características"_. Si no fuera de vuestro agrado la reina desea que se lo comuniquéis.

—Gracias. Os ruego informéis a la Reina María Antonieta que agradezco profundamente su intervención en este asunto y le pido disculpas por mi egoísmo… así mismo os suplico que cuide de su Alteza Real ya que no podré hacerlo desde ahora.

Después de esa reunión y acompañada de Girodelle presenció la última _Revista_ de las tropas de la Guardia Imperial. Saludó formalmente desde su caballo a su regimiento. Sentía que su corazón se estaba rompiendo con esa decisión. Estaba dejando un trabajo de años, dejaba a los hombres que ella misma había formado, pero no estaba dispuesta a retroceder.

—Les agradezco profundamente que hayan organizado esta _Revista de Tropas_ , su desempeño fue excelente– comentó al teniente y Sargentos que la acompañaban en su oficina mientras se quitaba los guantes.

—Comandante, ¿Por qué tomó la decisión de abandonarnos repentinamente?— preguntó sin rodeos Girodelle.

—No quisiera apartarme de ustedes, pero debo hacerlo— la rubia trató de disimular el profundo dolor de su mirada.

—¿Acaso la hemos ofendido? ¿Hicimos algo que la haya molestado?— insistió su subalterno.

—Por supuesto que no. Les agradezco profundamente su colaboración, por favor comuníquenlo a todos los miembros de la guardia.

—Aún no contesta mi pregunta… ¿Por qué abandona la Guardia Imperial para servir con los guardias del Ejército?. Ellos son una tropa conformada por gente del pueblo, sería peligroso que formara parte de un destacamento semejante.

La comandante dio media vuelta y entregó su sable al conde como respuesta –Girodelle, te he recomendado para que ocupes mi puesto. Cuida bien la Guardia Imperial– sin más que decir salió de la que fue su oficina por años sin mirar atrás.

André la esperaba en las caballerizas del palacio, Óscar montó y después de una pausa dijo. —Dentro de una semana me uniré a la Guardia del Ejército. Pasaré unos días en nuestra casa de Normandía— su semblante no daba paso a cuestionamientos ni preguntas —Me gustaría que me acompañaras, pero por favor permíteme estar sola un par de días. Necesito hacerme a la idea de todo lo que he decidido y quiero hacer eso en soledad.

—Entiendo– contestó.

Esa noche, André la ayudó a empacar lo necesario. Cuando ambos guardaron su uniforme en un baúl, vio como las manos de ella temblaban, lamentó cada segundo que la vio sufrir. Si bien era una decisión que había tomado sola, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que lo había hecho por él. —Óscar…– se acercó, tomó sus manos y las besó —¿Estas segura de esto?... La Guardia del Ejército es algo muy diferente, los soldados no son nobles, es gente del pueblo que trabaja por un sueldo con el que deben alimentar a sus familias... ya sabes lo que ocurre en el Tercer Estado... ya lo hemos hablado. Es muy distinto a todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora.

—Esta es la única forma en que estaré lejos de mi padre, lejos de Versalles, de sus costumbres y sin dejar de hacer lo que me gusta— lo abrazó —Te dije que tenía una solución para nosotros… Será imposible que me traslade a diario desde el Regimiento hasta acá— intentó sonreír mientras miraba los serenos ojos verdes del hombre que adoraba —Hoy en la mañana alquilé una casa en las cercanías del cuartel... Allí podremos vivir tranquilos, no estará la presión de mi padre para que contraiga matrimonio ni viviremos con miedo de que nos descubran aquí o en el palacio— se refugió en la curva del cuello de André mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho, podríamos haber ideado algo en conjunto... algo no tan peligroso ni que te causara tanto pesar– dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—No— contestó decidida —Te prometí que buscaría una solución y estoy cumpliendo con eso— tratando de sonreír añadió –¿Irás a Normandía en un par de días?

—Sí, claro que iré– sus ojos verdes brillaron emocionados.

Mientras Óscar se encontraba en la costa, André aprovechó el tiempo libre para visitar a sus amigos en París, hace mucho no los veía y quería aprovechar el tiempo para ponerse al día. Al anochecer pasó por _La Bone Table_ , una taberna que solía frecuentar. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando lo interrumpieron.

—¡André qué gusto verte amigo! ¡Pensé que te había tragado la tierra!– recibió un fuerte palmoteo en la espalda acompañado de una estrepitosa risa.

—¡Alain! ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte nuevamente aquí!– se puso de pie para saludar al hombre de ojos castaños que había conocido hace meses en ese mismo lugar.

—Bueno… es de las pocas tabernas en donde no me sacan a patadas cuando me ven– contestó con su habitual sentido del humor mientras le guiñaba un ojo al cantinero –Hace mucho que no compartimos un trago… Aunque veo que ya me llevas ventaja— miró el vaso vacío que estaba sobre la barra —Que tristeza se respira aquí— bufó impaciente —Al parecer somos los únicos parroquianos. ¡Vámonos! Te llevaré a un sitio más entretenido— hizo un gesto pícaro.

—¡Soissons!— gritó un hombre desde la puerta —Deberías tener más cuidado, ¿Olvidas que estás de servicio?

—¡Rayos! ¿Cómo me encontraste?— el hombretón rió tratando de disimular, miró a André e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida y caminó para retirarse.

—¡Espera!— André lo detuvo —¿Si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que era miembro de los Guardias del Ejército?

—Sí, en el Regimiento B.

—Entonces necesito pedirte un favor...

* * *

André Grandier entró al palacete que estaba a orillas del mar. Sonrió al saludar a las doncellas que estaban en la cocina, quienes le informaron que Óscar había a dar un paseo por la playa y que regresaría para la cena.

Cambió su ropa por una más cómoda y salió a caminar. Sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarla. La divisó a lo lejos, era inconfundible. Pese al frío de la tarde, Óscar vestía únicamente pantalones de montar y una blusa blanca, su cabello ondeaba al viento dándole la apariencia de una fiera amazona, era una imagen digna de una obra de arte verla frente al mar sobre su corcel blanco. Se acercó silenciosamente.

La rubia estaba tan abstraída mirando el mar que no notó la presencia de él hasta que este llegó a su lado. Lo miró sonriendo. De un salto, André subió al caballo, no hacían falta palabras. Ella le hizo un lugar en su montura, en cuanto sintió su abrazo soltó las riendas y apoyó la espalda contra su pecho. Estuvieron un rato así, sin hablar, sólo abrazados mirando el mar.

—Se está haciendo tarde. ¿Vamos a cenar?— preguntó André tirando de las riendas para hacer que el caballo obedeciera.

—Sí… Vamos— la rubia apoyó su cabeza sobre la clavícula de él –Te extrañé— susurró.

—Ya no nos separaremos— le contestó besándola en la coronilla.

—Sí... ya no nos separaremos— susurró ella dejando escapar un largo suspiro. En el momento en que había sentido a su alrededor sus fuertes brazos supo que la decisión tomada era la correcta.

Después de un par de días emprendieron el regreso a París, Óscar estaba lista para comenzar con sus nuevas obligaciones.

-o-

La recientemente nombrada comandante de la Guardia del Ejército escuchó golpes en la puerta de su oficina en el cuartel. —Adelante— contestó.

—Soy el coronel Dagout, asistente del Regimiento, es un placer conocerlo comandante— se presentó un hombre unos quince años mayor que ella.

—El placer es mío coronel— Óscar lo saludó amablemente.

—Comandante, la Revista de las Tropas se había programado mañana, temo que ha llegado con un día de anticipación.

—Acaban de comisionarme y es mucho lo que debo aprender— Óscar se levantó de la silla —Le ruego me acompañe a las barracas de los guardias.

—Pero… es que no quisiera que visitase un sitio tan sórdido durante su primer día aquí– trató de disuadirla.

—No se preocupe— contestó tranquila —Dudo mucho que vea algo que ya no haya visto, si no me equivoco mi archivo le fue enviado y usted mismo seguramente constató que llevo casi quince años en la milicia.

El coronel asintió en silencio mientras la acompañaba hacia las barracas. Cuando Óscar abrió la puerta del dormitorio comunitario los hombres se pusieron de pie rápidamente y se formaron frente a sus literas.

—Quiero presentarme, soy su nuevo comandante, mi nombre es Óscar François De Jarjayes, me alegra poder conocerlos— examinó uno a uno los rostros de los hombres que estarían a su cargo, de pronto quedó sin aire y sus ojos se abrieron impactados. Trató de disimular lo más rápido posible. André estaba en el lugar, vestido de soldado y mirándola fijamente.

—¡Atención Compañía! Saluden a su nuevo comandante– exclamó Alain, quien era el líder natural del grupo.

Terminando las presentaciones, la comandante se retiró a su oficina y pidió el listado de los nuevos reclutas, citándolos a todos. André fue el último en ser llamado.

—Te has vuelto loco... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces vistiendo como un soldado? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué te enlistaste en el ejército? ¿Cómo te atreves a ocultarme algo como esto?– murmuró atropelladamente y con visible enfado.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Esto es muy diferente a Versalles, no puedo acompañarte como tu _valet_ y tampoco iba a quedarme esperándote en casa… pase lo que pase y pienses lo que pienses, soy la única persona capaz de protegerte— André se llevó la mano a la visera e hizo chocar sus talones tratando de dar por terminada la discusión. Levantó la voz —¡Con su permiso comandante!– se dispuso a retirarse.

—Espera André…— lo tomó del brazo –¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que deseas?... tú no eres un militar...

—Tengo tu misma formación, no tendré problemas... quédate tranquila por favor— el soldado dio media vuelta y salió del despacho.

—o—

—Vamos André levántate, es hora de cambiar la guardia– le dijo Alain mientras lo despertaba esa misma noche. Cuando llegaron al patio lo invitó a sentarse. —Ponte cómodo porque la noche será larga… — su tono de voz no era el mismo de siempre –Así que eres hijo de un carpintero… eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando me pediste que te ayudara a entrar a la Guardia. No me molesta, pero… ¿Por qué me dijiste una mentira? ¿Quieres explicármelo?– habló serio y con una mirada cargada de suspicacia.

—No sé por qué estás diciendo eso, no te he mentido– contestó André de forma tranquila.

—¡Basta ya! Sé que no eres hijo de un carpintero. Tal vez en realidad lo único que eres es un asqueroso aristócrata.

André guardó silencio, no tenía intenciones de discutir con su amigo.

—Podría no ser cierto… pero pareces un aristócrata, luces como un aristócrata y hablas como un aristócrata— Alain se puso de pie y añadió —Se dice que hoy te vieron entrar al despacho del comandante y permanecer más tiempo del prudente— resopló —pero imagino que todos tenemos algo que ocultar. Aunque te advierto que a muchos de nuestros compañeros escuchar la palabra aristócrata los puede enfurecer. En especial si se trata de una mujer en el ejército que seguramente consiguió el puesto gracias a las influencias de su familia.

—Alain, no sé de qué estás hablando— André lo miró molesto y dio por zanjado el tema mientras pensaba que la empresa que estaban emprendiendo con Óscar iba a resultar más difícil de lo que ambos habían pensado.

Por su parte, la comandante de la Guardia, pasó esa noche en el palacete de su familia sin poder conciliar el sueño al pensar en André durmiendo en las frías y lúgubres barracas. Al otro día desayunó con el general y aprovechó la instancia para comunicarle que se mudaría.

—Padre, como ya estás informado hoy asumiré oficialmente como comandante de la Guardia del Ejército– Óscar habló tranquilamente mientras fijaba la vista en la taza de chocolate que humeaba frente a ella.

—Hija— el hombre respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizarse —Aun no entiendo qué razones te llevaron a tomar esa aberrante decisión– movió la cabeza molesto.

—Es un desafío personal, en la Guardia Imperial ya todo funcionaba a la perfección— tomó un sorbo del caliente brebaje –Pero no es de eso que quiero hablarte— lo miró de forma directa —Dada la distancia entre el cuartel del Regimiento y nuestra residencia me será imposible venir a diario... y no sería prudente que me quede en las habitaciones destinadas para mí en el cuartel— dejó la taza sobre la mesa —Para solucionar esto he alquilado una casa cerca del regimiento, viviré ahí.

—Entiendo, tiene lógica lo que indicas— el patriarca la miró serio –Pero debo admitir que me preocupa que vivas sola. Eres mi hija y es inevitable que me inquiete por tu bienestar, ya es suficiente con que estés a cargo de un regimiento compuesto por soldados que no son nobles– movió la cabeza en un gesto exasperado –Tu madre tampoco estará de acuerdo con tu decisión.

—Padre, no hay de qué preocuparse, te recuerdo que ya no soy una niña y se cuidarme sola, tú me educaste de esa forma– sostuvo su mirada.

—Hija, por favor— insistió —Reconsidera la idea de casarte. No me niegues la oportunidad de poder brindar por tu felicidad ni de verte segura formando tu propia familia.

Óscar se levantó de la silla para retirarse de la mesa. –Se me hace tarde, esta será mi última semana en casa por lo menos durante un tiempo y tengo muchas cosas que preparar.

Se dirigió a su habitación. Mientras terminaba alistarse escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Apenas dio permiso, su querida Nana entró.

—Mi niña hoy iniciarás tus actividades en la Guardia del Ejército... yo quisiera...

—Dime Nana— la animó a terminar de hablar al verla tan nerviosa.

—Se trata de André...— la anciana miró angustiada —No lo he visto desde ayer, y falta algo de ropa en su habitación... Te pido que si sabes algo acerca de su paradero me lo digas por favor– suspiró –No sé qué le pasa... nuevamente desapareció sin dar explicaciones.

—Tal vez no regrese durante mucho tiempo Nana, él está viviendo en las barracas del Regimiento B– trató de sonar tranquila pese a que aún no lograba aceptar la sorpresiva decisión de André.

—¿Qué?... ¿Pero por qué decidió enlistarse en el ejército?

—No te preocupes Nana, él y yo sabemos cuidarnos muy bien, hace mucho que no somos niños. Pero, aprovechando que estás aquí me gustaría pedirte ayuda con algo personal.

—Sí mi niña, lo que usted diga.

—Necesito que la casa que alquilé en las cercanías del cuartel quede acondicionada durante esta semana ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso?— tomó su chaqueta para salir —Además quisiera tu ayuda para seleccionar personal de confianza.

—Yo puedo acompañarla mi niña, sería muy feliz de seguir cuidándola— la miró ansiosa.

—Te lo agradezco— Óscar tomó una de las manos de su Nana con cariño —Pero me gustaría llevar mi vida de una forma más independiente. Sólo necesito alguien para la cocina, una doncella y un mozo de cuadra… la casa no es muy grande.

—Como ordene mi niña... Me encargaré de todo– la mujer la miró llena de tristeza y dándose cuenta que ya no era la chiquilla que había criado como si fuera propia.

* * *

 **Y aquí otro capitulo! Sé que quizás aún no ven cambios demasiado significativos en la historia, pero de que los hay… los hay XD… así que paciencia mis queridas… ya verán como varias cosas comienzan a cambiar.**

 **Como siempre, gracias a Cilenita79 y Krimhild, ambos cerebros que maquinan varias cosillas XDDDDD.**

 **Un abrazo a cada una de ustedes queridas lectoras (pero más fuerte a las que dejan _reviews_ XD) y ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	8. Chapter 8

En su primer día oficial en la Guardia Del Ejército, Oscar recibió al hombre que debía ser su mano derecha.

—Comandante, el regimiento se ha formado en el patio a espera de sus órdenes. ¿Podría iniciar la Revista?— habló el coronel Dagout.

Cuando ambos llegaron al patio principal, Óscar no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: el lugar estaba totalmente vacío.

—Pero ¡¿qué ha pasado?! Los soldados se encontraban aquí hace unos cuantos minutos– trató de justificar el coronel Dagout.

Antes de que Óscar pudiera replicar, ambos uniformados vieron a un alto soldado acercarse.

—Comandante, mis compañeros no desean presentar armas ante usted- dijo André de forma solemne apenas llegó junto a la comandante.

—¿Conoces tú la razón?– lo miró alarmada.

—No desean recibir órdenes de una comandante mujer— sostuvo su mirada con preocupación —Si la _revista_ queda cancelada, le ruego autorizarme para regresar a las barracas— finalizó al ver que ella no mostraba turbación alguna.

—Autorizado, es imposible realizar una revista con solo un guardia– se anticipó a contestar el coronel Dagout.

La comandante, esperó unos minutos después que André se retirara y caminó furiosa hacia las barracas. Al llegar, abrió la puerta sin aviso. Un puñal utilizado para jugar tiro al blanco prácticamente le rozó la mejilla.

—Le recomiendo golpear antes de entrar a la barraca– dijo altaneramente el soldado que había lanzado el arma.

Óscar tomó el puñal y se acercó con decisión. —¿Tocar antes de entrar? Sólo las personas educadas podrían pedir semejante cosa– dijo mientras enganchaba el puñal en el cinturón del militar –Y dudo mucho que una persona que no asiste a una _revista de tropas_ pueda ser educada— miró con dureza a los hombres que estaban a su cargo —¡Pongan atención! ¡Reúnanse de inmediato en el patio del cuartel, voy a pasar _revista_!

—Nadie desea asistir a esa _revista_ … ¿Por qué no regresa a la Guardia Imperial?– escuchó la voz de Alain desde su camarote. –Ninguno de los guardias de este regimiento quiere recibir órdenes de una mujer que nos impone el ejército.

—Si deseas decirme algo, abandona esa cama y dímelo de frente... ¡No estamos en un hospital!— contestó seca y fríamente.

—Disculpe, comandante– Alain se paró frente a ella desafiándola –Como usted sabrá, el Regimiento B es conocido por su violencia y le aseguro que no es nuestra intención ocasionarle daño alguno. Lo mejor es que se vaya.

—Ah, ¿sí? Les comunico a que a mí también me agrada la violencia — sonrió ella con ironía —¿Por qué no verificamos que tan violentos pueden llegar a ser? — André dio un paso adelante, pero Óscar lo detuvo con una seria mirada. —Se presentará en el patio todo aquel que piense que puede enfrentarse a mí, ustedes elegirán el tipo de arma— dio media vuelta y se retiró de la habitación.

Alain observó a André tomar una espada. –¿No me digas que también te enfrentarás a la comandante?

El hombre de ojos verdes no contestó.

—¡Alain, eres el mejor combatiendo. Nadie mejor que tú para representarnos!— gritó uno de los soldados.

—No tengo ninguna intención de combatir con una mujer, va en contra de mis principios– contestó el castaño mirando fijamente a André, vio que el recién llegado estaba saliendo de la barraca.

—¡No importa, seré yo quien enfrente a esa mujer!— habló un hombre que prácticamente duplicaba en tamaño a la comandante —¡Atención compañeros, reúnanse en el patio! ¡Le daremos una lección a esa aristócrata!

Ansiosa y expectante, Óscar esperó a quien se atreviera a desafiarla de pie en el patio bajo el sol. En cuanto vio que un grupo de hombre se acercaba, enderezó los hombros y gritó con decisión —¡Escuchen, si gano asistirán a la _revista de tropas_ , si pierdo abandonaré mi puesto en este regimiento!— terminó de hablar rodeada por los soldados.

— Excelente idea– dijo su contrincante desenfundando su espada.

Lucharon fieramente. Óscar compensaba sin esfuerzo la diferencia de tamaño y fuerza, con agilidad. En un descuido de su contrincante, lo hirió en la mano provocando que éste soltara su espada después de sólo unos minutos de combate.

—Que te sirva de lección— la rubia enfundó su espada mientras lo miraba con altivez —¡Tienen diez minutos para presentarse a la _revista_!– le dijo al hombre que yacía en el suelo mientras le daba la espalda para retirarse.

—¡Nos la pagará! ¡Acaben con ella!– gritó uno de los soldados en un claro llamado a formar un motín.

André empuñó su espada pero alguien lo tomó firmemente del brazo, volteó a mirar. Vio a Alain. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para que lo soltara, su amigo habló con fuerza para que todos lo escucharan.

–¡Esperen! ¡Un momento compañeros... cuando se promete algo se debe cumplir, debemos reconocer que nos venció, por lo tanto asistiremos a la _revista de tropas_!— se paró frente a Óscar y le dijo mirándola a los ojos —Sin embargo, debo decirle que no nos complace su nombramiento.

—Lo sé– contestó ella con tranquilidad.

—Estamos enlistados porque necesitamos la paga, necesitamos comer— la miró con dureza, desafiándola —No lo olvide comandante.

—Ve a alistarte para la revista, Soissons— le ordenó.

Al finalizar ese día, Óscar se retiró del cuartel sin atreverse a llamar a André, pues no quería ponerlo en evidencia.

—Adelante— contestó a los llamados en la puerta de su oficina a la mañana siguiente.

—Comandante ¿Me mandó a llamar?– dijo André cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—André…— se acercó a él –No es buena idea que te hayas enlistado– tomó sus manos –Mi nombramiento no fue bien recibido, si se enteran de que trabajaste con mi familia o si llegan a sospechar de nuestra relación, podrían incluso matarte.

—Sé muy bien a lo que me enfrento, ayer vi como intentaron emboscarte— apretó sus manos –Dime, después de eso... ¿Cómo quieres que te deje sola?

—No me pasará nada, soy la comandante… además, soy noble y eso aún me otorga cierta protección— lo abrazó – Pero tú no, podrías morir en un enfrentamiento en las barracas, incluso en alguna operación de rutina– se separó de él inquieta y se acercó a la ventana –Cuando decidí dejar la Guardia Imperial y unirme a la Guardia del Ejército, lo hice para alejarme de Versalles y de mi padre, fue para que pudiéramos vivir juntos en otro lugar sin temer ser descubiertos en cualquier momento… no fue para que tú te expusieras a tantos peligros.

—No podría dejarte sola aquí. No importa lo que me ocurra, prefiero verte todos los días y saber que puedo protegerte– la tomó de los hombros haciendo que se girara para mirarlo –Debes estar tranquila... Sé cómo cuidarme, nadie es más peligrosa que tú de mal humor y con una espada... y eso ya sé cómo manejarlo– bromeó mientras la besaba en la frente —Debemos ser cuidadosos y debes tratarme como a cualquier otro de los hombres a tu cargo, no lo olvides.

—Lo sé– Óscar lo miró a los ojos y trató de sonreír. Después de unos segundos cambió el tema —La casa que alquilé estará lista a partir de la próxima semana, te esperaré ahí cuando estés fuera de servicio… ¿Irás?— preguntó ansiosa.

—Estar muerto sería la única razón para no ir– sonrió André con los ojos brillantes.

Con un millón de pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza, Oscar se concentró en tratar de leer el libro que sostenía en sus manos, aunque la verdad, es que las letras prácticamente bailaban ante sus ojos sin que ella pudiera nada por evitarlo. Cuando suaves golpes sonaron en su puerta, contestó completamente distraída. Un suave aroma a galletas y lino inundó su nariz, levantó la vista y miró a su querida nana. Dejó el libro sobre una mesita y la observó atenta.

—Mi niña— comenzó a hablar la mujer —Ya está casi todo listo para que pueda trasladarse a su nuevo domicilio.

—Gracias Nana, sabía que tú podrías ayudarme a organizar todo.

—Mi niña.. Hoy llegaron los muebles que usted encargó y se prepararon dos habitaciones principales…

—¿Hubo algún problema con eso?– Óscar trató de ocultar el temblor de sus manos, pues si bien no le ponía nerviosa hablar de eso, sí le incomodaba bastante.

—¿André vivirá ahí también?– preguntó la anciana mientras retorcía su delantal entre las manos.

—Sí. También vivirá ahí– la miró directamente a los ojos y añadió –Te recuerdo que él está viviendo en las barracas del cuartel mientras está de servicio... pero cuando esté de asueto, vivirá conmigo– sostuvo la mirada.

—Pero mi niña… Ustedes no pueden...

—Nana... — dijo en tono de advertencia, mientras se ponía de pie con seguridad —Si he tomado la decisión de alejarme de Versalles y de la casa de mi familia, es precisamente porque deseo vivir mi vida según mis convicciones y siguiendo mis sentimientos.

—Lo entiendo, pero…— la mujer se encontró con la segura mirada de la joven a quien había criado, se dio cuenta de que nada podría hacer para detener lo que ocurriría, por lo que calló y se retiró sin más que argumentar.

De esa forma, la menor de la casa Jarjayes se trasladó a su nueva morada y continuó desempeñando su papel de comandante de un ejército conformado por hombres del _Tercer Estado_. Llena de trabajo y tratando de acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, transcurrió más de un mes.

—o—

André se detuvo unos segundos frente a la enorme puerta de la casa de ladrillos rojos que se erigía ante él. Mientras pensaba que era bastante particular la situación, pues estaba a punto de vivir en un lugar que si bien podría llamar su casa, no tenía nada de él más que su ropa, movió la cabeza divertido y se rascó la nuca. Oscar era avasalladora por naturaleza y crianza, y eso hacía imposible molestarse con ella, pues sabía no haberle pedido su opinión no era un signo de que no lo considerara, si no que era simplemente porque no lo creyó necesario. Suspiró. _"¿Quién más que yo podría entenderla?"_ pensó levantando un brazo y golpeando la firme madera de la entrada.

—Buenas noches, señor– una muchacha pecosa y de cabello castaño cobrizo abrió la puerta principal —Mi nombre es Anne y estoy a vuestro servicio— dijo la chica de diecinueve años, extendió las manos —Permítame recibir sus cosas, por favor.

—Buenas noches... Por favor llámame André– contestó incómodo y entregando su bolso.

—¡André, llegaste!– Óscar bajó corriendo las escaleras y se lanzó a sus brazos —¡Por fin llegaste!

Olvidando su incomodidad inicial, André la besó apasionadamente. Si bien la veía a diario en el cuartel, actuaban prácticamente como dos desconocidos. Estaban más cerca que antes, pero al mismo tiempo más lejos. Ansioso por tocarla, la levantó en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla.

Óscar le envolvió la cintura con las piernas al tiempo que le murmuraba al oído –Llévame a nuestra habitación... Ahora— comenzó a reír —Está en el segundo piso...

André pensó que todo valía la pena sólo por oírla reír de esa forma. Comenzó a subir las escaleras con ella en brazos.

—o—

—¿Cuántos días tienes fuera de servicio?— Óscar preguntó apoyando su mejilla sobre el pecho desnudo de André. Le encantaba escuchar el latido de su corazón.

—Dagout me dio cinco días— contestó él mientras le acariciaba espalda.

Óscar levantó el rostro y lo besó –Hagamos que valgan la pena– rió cuando él la hizo rodar en la cama y se puso sobre ella.

—Como ordene, mi comandante– André comenzó a besarla desde el cuello hasta la punta de los pies.

—Espera... quizás debiéramos cenar... debes estar muerto de hambre— lo interrumpió.

—Créeme... entre comer y hacer esto— le mordisqueó suavemente la piel de la cadera —Podría morir de inanición.

Ambos comenzaron a reír.

Al otro día, Óscar despertó entrada la mañana. La luz que se colaba por la ventana indicaba que había amanecido hace horas, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el perfil de André. Sonrió emocionada. Despertar junto a él hacía que todo valiera la pena. Se levantó, arropó con una bata y bajó para pedirle a su doncella que llevara un mensaje al cuartel avisando que se ausentaría debido a reuniones en Versalles. Una vez realizado el trámite, fue a la cocina a pedir que les prepararan desayuno. Saludó gentilmente a la pequeña y humilde mujer que estaba frente a la estufa Apenas la conocía, y estimó que ese era el momento propicio para entablar conversación con ella.

—Buenos días, Lady Óscar ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?— habló la cocinera.

—Lamento que apenas hayamos hablado antes – Óscar extendió la mano para saludarla –Perdone, su cara me parece conocida— la miró con curiosidad.

La mujer llevó la mano de su empleadora a sus labios y la besó con devoción, mientras rodaban un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Óscar la tomó de los hombros. –Disculpe mi mala memoria... ¿Nos conocemos?— la observó atentamente.

—Nunca podría olvidar su rostro, Lady Óscar, usted trató de defender a mi hijo menor cuando fue asesinado por el duque De Germain— la mujer comenzó a llorar –Siempre estaré agradecida por la bondad que mostró con nosotros.

Óscar la miró impactada, pues pese a que eso había ocurrido hace muchos años aún recordaba el episodio con claridad. –Lamento mucho no haber podido hacer más por su pequeño niño - dijo aun sorprendida.

—No tratarnos como basura, fue suficiente. Siempre contará con mi gratitud y la de mi hija, ella es la doncella que está a cargo de su casa.

—Agradezco sus palabras— dijo sonriendo —Pero... ¿Cuál es su nombre?, conozco el de Anne porque que la veo a diario pero aún desconozco el suyo...

—Me llamo Gabrielle.

—Mucho gusto, Gabrielle— la rubia caminó y se acercó a la mesa para sentarse, hizo un gesto con la mano para que la pequeña mujer se sentara frente a ella –Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, mi situación es bastante... particular, estaré sola la mayoría de los días pero cada cierto tiempo llegará André, a quien considero mi esposo y espero sea tratado de esa forma— abordó el tema directamente.

—Descuide Lady Óscar, usted puede contar con nuestra eterna gratitud y discreción— limpiándose las manos en su delantal y poniéndose de pie, la mujer continuó –Dígame ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Quería pedir que nos lleven el desayuno a la recamara, por favor– sonrió tranquila.

—Enseguida _milady_ — la cocinera hizo una reverencia y comenzó a preparar una bandeja.

Ese mismo día, mientras estaban en la biblioteca de la casa, Oscar le comunicó a André que la familia del niño asesinado frente a sus ojos en París eran quienes los ayudaban en la casa.

—Por supuesto que recuerdo cuando el duque de Germain asesinó a ese niño en París— André tomó un libro de la biblioteca de la casa –Es increíble lo pequeño que es el mundo.

—Ese no te gustará...— Óscar le quitó el libro de las manos —Así es, jamás habría imaginado volverla a ver– continuó con el tema de conversación.

—Y así dices que el desvergonzado soy yo...— André comenzó a reír —No quieres que lea sólo para que centre toda mi atención en ti— la besó en la punta de la nariz —Eres una pícara.

Óscar encogió los hombros y sonrió —Llévatelo a las barracas si quieres...— le entregó el libro y lo abrazó –¿Me acompañas a dar un paseo? Extraño mucho nuestras cabalgatas y conversaciones– sonrió con melancolía.

—Vamos– la besó dulcemente en los labios –Aún tenemos días juntos, no estés triste... mientras estés en el cuartel arreglaré el jardín y el establo, están hechos una calamidad— la besó otra vez —Y prometo esperarte cada noche listo y dispuesto, seré la mejor cena— guiñó un ojo traviesamente —En cuanto a mis próximos días libres, te los informaré con anticipación para que puedas hacerlos coincidir con los tuyos— la besó nuevamente.

—Nana sabe que vives aquí conmigo cuando no estás de servicio.

André resopló, pues sabía que eso iba a significar un problema —¿Cómo se enteró?

—Me preguntó después de ayudarme a alistar la casa y ver los dormitorios principales... Preferí decírselo abiertamente antes que llegara cualquier día tratando de dar una sorpresa para comprobar sus sospechas.

—Bueno... es mejor que lo sepa— suspiró resignado —Mañana la iré a visitar, no la veo desde que me enlisté. Parece mentira que ya hayan transcurrido casi dos meses desde la última vez que la vi.

Óscar rodeó el cuello de André con sus brazos —Salgamos antes de que anochezca… mañana puedes preocuparte de tu abuela.

El hombre asintió. Salieron de la casa riendo y tan abstraídos en competir, que no notaron que un soldado del regimiento, que también estaba de franco, los había visto a lo lejos.

—o—

Después del tiempo de asueto, el soldado Grandier regresó a las barracas con total normalidad hasta que el hombre que se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amigo, se acercó mientras patrullaban en el centro de París.

—Ten cuidado, te están vigilando– Alain arregló su gorra para disimular lo que estaba hablando.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?— André lo miró sorprendido.

—Te vieron junto a la comandante cuando estuviste fuera de servicio– lo miró con disimulo –Ya se sabe que fuiste asistente de nuestra hermosa jefa durante años. Algunos incluso aseguran que eres el espía de esa mujer, otros dicen que eres su amante— bufó divertido —Como si alguna vez una aristócrata se atreviera a mirar a su lacayo— se burló —Sería conveniente que tuvieras cuidado al estar a solas– cuando vio que otro soldado se acercaba, fingió un ataque de tos para disimular y se alejó de André dando por terminada la conversación.

—o—

Las semanas transcurrieron transformándose en meses. Tiempo en el cual Oscar y André consiguieron complementar a la perfección el trabajo en la Guardia del Ejército con su vida de pareja.

—¡Detente ahí!— Óscar se levantó de la cama y se colocó una camisa de André para cubrir su desnudez.

—¿Y ahora qué hice?— preguntó sonriendo el aludido. Estaba sacando del armario su uniforme, ese día en la noche debía regresar a las barracas después de una semana de descanso. Era su cuarto periodo de asueto.

—Estás en un punto en el que te cortas el cabello nuevamente o lo atas— Óscar caminó hasta su peinador, abrió un cajón y sacó unas tijeras —Decide que quieres hacer— hizo chasquear las hojas.

—¡Hey!— André comenzó a reír —Controla esa arma porque me intimidas— se quitó la camisa y se sentó en una banqueta frente al espejo —Córtalo, por favor— le pidió —Estoy en tus manos.

Óscar se paró detrás de él y comenzó a recortarle el cabello. André aguantó la risa al ver como ella se ponía bizca mientras se mordía el labio inferior, lo invadió la ternura al darse cuenta de que ella hacía eso cada vez que estaba concentrada. Cuando la comandante terminó su tarea, le ordenó el cabello con las manos y sonrió.

—Quedaste perfecto— se inclinó y lo abrazó por los hombros —Te ves insoportablemente apuesto— le susurró en el oído. —¡Adelante!— gritó sin pensar cuando en ese momento golpearon a la puerta de la habitación.

Anne abrió, la muchacha bajó la vista de inmediato y completamente sonrojada al observar a Óscar vestida apenas con una camisa y a André, sólo llevando pantalones —Perdón... no quería interrumpir— se justificó.

—No interrumpes nada... ya habíamos terminado— contestó la rubia de forma tranquila.

Cuando André vio que la doncella se cubría las mejillas en un gesto contrariado aclaró —Óscar me estaba cortando el cabello— comenzó a reír al ver que la doncella sonreía y Óscar era la que estaba completamente colorada al darse cuenta de lo que Anne había entendido antes —Voy por una escoba— se colocó la camisa nuevamente.

—Es mejor que no...— interrumpió la doncella —El padre de Lady Óscar está en el vestíbulo esperando... no quiso pasar al salón.

—¿Mi padre?— preguntó asustada y comenzó a buscar unos pantalones —Dile que bajo de inmediato por favor.

Apenas Anne salió de la habitación Óscar comenzó a vestirse.

—Llévalo al salón y yo saldré por la puerta de atrás— le dijo André mientras la besaba —Tranquila... no se dará cuenta, te veo mañana en el cuartel— se despidió.

Óscar asintió y salió de la habitación apenas estuvo lista. Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que su padre no quería nada en particular y sólo la había visitado para saludarla. Con esfuerzo logró distraerlo para que André caminara en punta de pies hasta la cocina y pudiera salir por la puerta de servicio.

Al otro día, mientras André caminaba de regreso a las barracas al finalizar su guardia de noche, fue acorralado por algunos soldados. Había olvidado por completo la advertencia de Alain dado el tiempo transcurrido.

—¿Será un buen momento para que charle contigo?— preguntó un soldado cerrándole el paso.

—¿Conmigo?— André observó extrañado al hombre que lo miraba amenazante.

—Tengo entendido que servías como criado a la comandante, eres un miserable, ¡Me molesta tener frente a mí a uno lacayo de esos malditos nobles!— el militar que lo interpelaba lo tomó violentamente de la chaqueta.

—¡No creo que sea sólo un asqueroso lacayo, es probable que sea un espía que le cuenta todo lo que sucede al interior de las barracas!— gritó otro hombre mientras se acercaba.

Segundos antes de recibir el primer golpe, André recordó la advertencia de Alain, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cayó al suelo semi aturdido.

—¿Serías tan amable de acompañarnos a la bodega?— comenzaron a arrastrarlo entre varios.

—Vas a arrepentirte de ser un traidor— dijo alguien pateándolo en las costillas mientras estaba en el suelo del sucio almacén.

André, respirando con dificultad debido al dolor que sentía en los costados y pecho, se esforzó en erguirse —Me parece interesante lo que plantean... pero lo único que han provocado es que me enfurezca y me enfrente a todos ustedes. ¿Eso es lo que quieren o me equivoco?— se puso de pie con esfuerzo y tomó uno de los fusiles de reserva —Sí, fui su sirviente… Y eso no es de incumbencia de ninguno de ustedes— golpeó sin dudar al soldado que estaba frente a él.

—o—

Alain vio como un soldado atravesaba una de las ventanas de la bodega del armamento, cayendo violentamente al patio. Pese a la distancia escuchó gritos desde el interior, corrió a ver qué es lo que pasaba. Cuando llegó, cinco soldados salían del almacenamiento.

—¿Qué pasa compañeros?— los miró severamente —Sería conveniente que, como líder de este grupo, me informaran con anticipación lo que piensan hacer en su tiempo libre.

—Disculpa Alain, no quisimos faltarte el respeto, fue una pelea insignificante— trató de justificarse uno de los soldados —Te lo puedo jurar.

—¿Así que una pelea insignificante? No fue una pelea limpia, se aprovecharon porque fueron cinco contra uno— contestó molesto y sacando un puñal de la manga de su chaqueta.

—Alain, por favor... No sucederá otra vez— replicó temeroso el líder del grupo que había golpeado a André.

—¿No estaban enterados de que ese joven recién llegado, además de ser mi compañero es un gran amigo?— tomó a uno de los hombres de la chaqueta —¡Salgan de aquí, tropa de cobardes!

Todos los que estaban observando, se retiraron rápidamente al ver que la comandante se acercaba alertada por el alboroto. Alain entró al almacén y vio a André en suelo casi inconsciente. Lo ayudó a sentarse.

–Tranquilo, ya se fueron… Debes ser valiente amigo, estas cosas pasan en el ejército.

—Lo sé, Alain— el joven de ojos verdes levantó la vista y vio a Óscar de pie en la puerta. Los nudillos de la mujer estaban blancos debido a la fuerza con que empuñaba las manos. La miró e hizo un gesto apenas perceptible para indicarle que estaba bien. Trató de ponerse de pie pero no le fue posible, lo habían golpeado con saña.

Óscar no aguantó más y dio un paso, las suelas de sus botas sonaron en el sucio piso.

Alain volteó a mirarla —Comandante…— notó extrañado que el rostro de Óscar no era más que una mueca de terror, miró rápidamente a su amigo y reparó en que sus ojos estaban más preocupados por ella que por él mismo, le extrañó la particular relación que mostraban, era demasiado cercana para su gusto –Ya entiendo... Al fin he comprendido…— miró con lástima a André y agregó —¿A quién se le ocurre enamorarse de una mujer vestida de hombre…?— volteó a mirar a Óscar de forma dura —Comandante, será mejor que se encargue de atender al herido, este hombre la ama tanto que arriesgó su vida por usted— se puso de pié dejando a André en el suelo –Los dejaré solos— salió cerrando la puerta de la bodega.

Óscar corrió hacia André —Dame los nombres de quienes te golpearon y los castigaré— exigió mientras trataba de limpiar con su pañuelo la sangre del rostro de su amado.

—Tranquilízate, estoy bien— la tomó de la mano tratando de calmarla –No puedes perder la compostura, debes tratarme como a cualquier otro soldado, recuérdalo.

—Sabía que esto sería peligroso— lo ayudó a ponerse de pie —Te llevaré al hospital.

—No es necesario— emitió un quejido al enderezarse —Dame un par de días de descanso y estaré bien.

—o—

—¿Dónde está André?— Óscar preguntó a la doncella en cuanto entró a la casa.

—Está descansando en la habitación _milady_ – Anne recibió las cosas que su señora le entregaba.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, abrió la puerta de golpe y vio a André recostado. El hombre se puso de pie apenas la vio. Ella se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Te lo dije… Podrían haberte matado y todo porque te empeñas en estar en donde no deberías.

—Óscar mi amor, no me aprietes tanto… Mis costillas no lo resisten— bromeó tranquilizándola.

—Déjame revisarte— le desabrochó la camisa, deslizó sus dedos por cada uno de los moretones que tenía en el torso —¿Mandaste a buscar al doctor Lassone?

—No es necesario, no están rotas... son sólo golpes— dijo él, acariciándole mejilla —Con un poco de descanso estaré bien.

—André no puedo dejar esto así, debo amonestar a quienes te emboscaron, esta no es una actitud digna de un militar.

—Mi amor, esto no es la Guardia Imperial, no puedes esperar el comportamiento al que estás acostumbrada de los soldados de la Guardia del Ejército— replicó André sentándose en la cama, e hizo un gesto con la mano para invitarla a sentarse junto a él –Debes dejar esto así. No volveré a tener problemas después de hoy, créeme.

Óscar asintió en silencio. Esa noche, permaneció todo el tiempo en una inquieta duermevela vigilando el sueño de André. Por la mañana, se levantó sin despertarlo y esperando que el reposo le ayudara a recuperarse, se dirigió al cuartel. Apenas llegó a su despacho alguien tocó a la puerta.

—Adelante— contestó.

—¡Buenos días, comandante!— la saludó ruidosamente Alain —¿Me permite preguntarle por la salud de André?

—¿Qué quieres decir?... ¿Por qué me preguntas por su salud?— contestó tratando de parecer desconcertada ante esa pregunta tan personal.

—Por nada en particular, comandante— contestó el soldado sin ocultar una amplia sonrisa –¿Permiso para retirarme?

—Concedido.

—o—

Después de una semana, Óscar comprobó que André tenía razón, posterior del altercado en la bodega no lo habían vuelto a molestar.

—General Bouillé buenos días, no esperaba su visita— Óscar saludó a su superior sorprendida al entrar a su oficina y verlo sentado en su escritorio —No había tenido oportunidad de disculparme con usted por lo ocurrido meses atrás en su casa...

—Ya olvidé lo sucedido en la fiesta, he sido amigo de tu padre durante años y sé que no fue tu intención faltarme el respeto.

—Es usted muy amable, general— respondió Oscar con alivio.

—Hace más de seis meses que estás a cargo de este regimiento y pese a que enfrentaste serias dificultades al inicio, quiero felicitarte por haber logrado que tus hombres hayan cambiado de actitud. Gracias a tu desempeño, el regimiento ha mejorado en la calidad de su cometido profesional.

—Muchas gracias por sus palabras, general.

—Es por ello que he venido a ofrecerte una misión especial. Supongo que estás en conocimiento de que la próxima semana el príncipe Aldelos de España y su familia, realizarán una visita de buena voluntad a nuestro país. Tenemos informes de que un grupo de terroristas están planeando asesinar al príncipe con el fin de manchar el nombre de nuestros soberanos ante los países europeos. Quisiera que tus guardias del ejército se encargaran de vigilar y proteger a nuestros invitados.

—Discúlpeme usted, pero me permito recordarle que abandoné mi puesto en la Guardia Imperial.

—Lo sé, pero me he basado en tu intachable carrera, tu liderazgo y tu gran habilidad como estratega para encomendarte esta misión. Este regimiento está capacitado para trabajar en coordinación con la Guardia Imperial en la protección de nuestros visitantes. Te pido aceptes esta misión— insistió la autoridad máxima de las fuerzas militares francesas.

—Como usted ordene, general Bouillé— contestó resignada, pues sabía que si bien no había tenido mayores problemas en comandar a su rebelde destacamento, tampoco sería fácil que sus subalternos aceptaran una misión destinada a la protección de un noble extranjero. Tenía que pensar muy bien cómo plantear la delicada situación.

Durante ese mismo día, decidió enfrentar el problema y se apersonó en las barracas.

—Para la próxima semana se nos ha encomendado una misión de suma importancia basándose únicamente en nuestra excelencia como regimiento, por lo tanto, espero estén todos a la altura de situación— Óscar habló con determinación mientras caminaba frente a sus subordinados —Lasalle ¿Dónde está tu fusil? ¿Por qué no pasas revista con tu fusil?— se detuvo delante de un soldado.

—No lo sé comandante, creo que lo perdí— contestó el rubicundo militar.

—¿En dónde lo perdiste?— insistió.

—No lo sé comandante, no recuerdo cuándo ni cómo pude haberlo perdido— contestó nerviosamente el pequeño hombre.

—Lasalle, esto es muy grave... No puedes contestar así cuando te pregunto por un fusil que te fue encomendado por el ejército— lo miró con reprobación –Cuando un soldado pierde un fusil sin que medie una razón de peso, se expone a un castigo corporal o incluso podría ser sentenciado a cadena perpetua.

—No importa comandante, con gusto aceptaré el castigo que se me imponga— contestó evitando mirarla a los ojos.

—Coronel Dagout, entregue al soldado Lasalle un fusil de reserva. Dígale al encargado que yo lo autoricé— ordenó Óscar, dando por zanjado el tema. No era momento para insistir con algo que podría caldear los ánimos.

—o—

A la mañana siguiente, Óscar abrió los ojos con esfuerzo, desde hace más de una semana sentía dificultad para levantarse al amanecer, no podía explicarse por qué tenía tanto sueño. Se levantó perezosamente y bajó a desayunar.

—Lady Óscar ¿No va a comer? ¡Alguien con su nivel de actividad necesita algo más que un té!— dijo Anne al ver que una vez más su señora no había probado bocado.

—No gracias, no me apetece comer… Es probable que el exceso de trabajo me esté pasando la cuenta— se puso de pie, era hora de marcharse hacia el cuartel.

La doncella la miró muy seria – _Milady_ … ¿Desde hace cuánto se siente así?

—Un par de semanas quizás, no debe ser nada de cuidado... es posible que me vaya a resfriar... no te preocupes— salió de la casa rumbo a la caballeriza.

Al llegar a su oficina, fue interrumpida casi de inmediato por su mano derecha.

—¿Alguna novedad, coronel Dagout?— preguntó sin despegar la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando.

—Sí comandante, anoche visitó el cuartel la Policía Militar.

—¿La Policía Militar? ¿Informaron la razón de la visita?— lo miró preocupada.

—Sí, fue encontrado en una casa de empeño en los barrios bajos de París un fusil del ejército. Revisaron el número de inscripción y correspondía a los entregados a éste destacamento, nos encomendaron averiguar a qué guardia se le había asignado el rifle empeñado.

–Muchos fusiles se han perdido en este regimiento, será imposible determinar a quién pertenecía— cortó el tema, pues supo de inmediato a quién pertenecía el arma y ella no lo denunciaría.

—Como usted diga, comandante.

—Coronel, ¿Podría hacerme el favor de decirle al soldado Grandier que venga?

—En seguida, comandante.

A los pocos minutos, André llegó presuroso. Óscar se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

–Te he extrañado— tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó en los labios.

André la tomó en sus brazos, respondiendo su caricia con ansias –Seguramente estaré libre nuevamente en un par de semanas— le susurró al oído.

—Estas semanas se me han hecho eternas, la casa se siente tan vacía sin ti— sonrió cuando André la levantó un poco del suelo —Tengo que preguntarte algo... El soldado Lasalle, ¿Qué impresión tienes de él?

—Es un buen muchacho, se enlistó para ayudar a su madre y hermanas ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?— la depositó con cuidado en el suelo –Estás más delgada ¿Te has alimentando bien?— la miró preocupado.

—Sí, sólo es exceso de trabajo— contestó tranquila y se sentó frente a su escritorio –Dagout me informó que anoche vino la Policía Militar, encontraron un fusil empeñado en París... creo que es el de Lasalle.

—¡No podemos dejar que lo descubran! Si es de él, te aseguro que tuvo razones de peso para haber hecho eso... Si es descubierto lo fusilarán— contestó con vehemencia.

—Lo sé, esperemos que la investigación no trascienda... al menos le resté importancia frente a Dagout.

El resto del día transcurrió en calma. Debido a que llovía copiosamente sobre París, y pese a que ya había oscurecido, Óscar decidió esperar que el clima mejorara un poco para retirarse, pues no quería exponerse a enfermar debido lo débil que se sentía. Aprovechando el tiempo extra, comenzó a escribir el reporte de los últimos patrullajes hasta que escuchó fuertes golpes en la puerta de su despacho.

—Adelante— contestó mientras se masajeaba suavemente las sienes, estaba con un profundo dolor de cabeza.

Alain entró a su despacho sin saludar.

—¿Acaso sucede algo grave?— se puso de pie alarmada.

—¿A qué se debe su pregunta, comandante?– la voz del teniente sonó dura.

—Por la expresión de tu rostro.

—Acompáñeme comandante, nos esperan en el patio— le dijo con los dientes apretados.

—¿Por qué no hablas con más claridad? Dime qué ha sucedido de una buena vez— lo miró molesta, no le gustaba el tono que estaba empleando con ella.

—Miembros de la Policía Militar acaban de marcharse, detuvieron a Lasalle.

—¿Qué dices?— Óscar se apoyó en la mesa, sintió que perdía el equilibrio.

—Usted, nuestra respetada comandante delató a uno de sus guardias— Alain la miró con desprecio.

—Yo nunca…— una inesperada y fuerte bofetada le cruzó el rostro impidiéndole terminar de hablar. La mejilla le palpitó dolorosamente.

—¡Le dije que nos están esperando!— Alain la tomó de un brazo, aprovechando su fuerza y superioridad física la llevó prácticamente a rastras hasta el patio principal. En cuanto llegaron al lugar donde ya se encontraban todos los soldados, la soltó bruscamente provocando que cayera en el suelo mojado.—¡Me avergüenza haber pensado que usted era una mujer honesta!— la voz y mirada de Alain estaban cargadas de furia y desprecio.

—¡Óscar!— gritó André mientras corría hacia ella —¡Alain déjala, es imposible que haya hecho lo que dices… la conozco bien!

—¡No te metas, esto no es asunto tuyo!— contestó furioso a su amigo.

André se abrió paso a empujones hasta casi llegar junto a ellos, se detuvo cuando sintió que la punta de un puñal le presionaba el cuello.

—Si te mueves te mato, maldito lacayo— gruñó un soldado.

—Es preciso que me crean, nunca he dicho una palabra acerca de Lasalle a la Policía Militar— Óscar se puso de pie, sentía su corazón latiendo rápido contra el pecho.

—No nos engañará. ¿Por qué habríamos de creer en su palabra?... ¡Van a ejecutar a Lasalle frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento!— Alain arrojó una espada a sus pies –Dicen que usted es buena con la espada, demuéstrelo, comandante— Óscar dudo en tomar la espada.—¡Defiéndete!... ¡Jamás podré perdonarte esta traición!— insistió el enorme hombre de ojos castaños.

—Creo que ya no hay nada más que pueda decirte, Alain— contestó resignada tomando la espada del suelo y lo miró dolida.

El alto y fuerte soldado desenvainó su espada, atacándola con fuerza y destreza. Óscar reaccionó y evadió cada estocada, entrecerró sus párpados para evitar que la lluvia perjudicara su visión y lo atacó con rapidez. Lucharon fieramente, ella repelió cada golpe con gran habilidad y, en un movimiento muchas veces ejecutado, quebró con un certero estacazo la espada de Alain.

—Ríndete, no puedes pelear con una espada rota— le dijo jadeando por el esfuerzo.

—A partir de este momento, te voy a enseñar lo que es pelear con la fuerza de un hombre— la miró furioso.

La lluvia continuaba copiosa y fría, cada gota, sumada al cansancio, dificultaba la visión de ambos. Inesperadamente, Alain golpeó la mano derecha de Óscar con la espada rota y con la vaina, que aún mantenía en la mano, le pegó en el estómago. La comandante de la Guardia del Ejército Francés cayó de rodillas perdiendo la respiración por un momento, su espada cayó pesadamente al suelo. El golpe en su mano la había obligado a dejar caer su arma.

—¡¿Qué esperas?!

—¡Acaba con ella!

—¡Alain, acaba con ella de una vez!

Varios soldados comenzaron a gritar desde la multitud. Alain recogió la espada de Óscar y se la lanzó. Ella la recibió en el aire con la mano que no había sido golpeada.

—¡Sus manos aún tiemblan, mátala!— los gritos continuaron.

—¡Acaba con ella de una vez!

—¡Basta! ¡Está pelea se terminó!— Alain se abrió la chaqueta –Y debo decir que perdí— mostró que estaba herido, un hilo de sangre manchaba su vieja camisa.

Óscar trató de ponerse de pie, pero un dolor persistente en el estómago se lo impidió. Mientras miraba al teniente, molesta por su desconfianza y dolida por la infame acusación, se concentró en respirar profundo para recobrar las fuerzas que la habían abandonado.

—Te pido que reconsideres tus actos antes de jugar a la comandante y delatar a uno de tus hombres para quedar bien con tus superiores. Lasalle no es el único que ha vendido su fusil para alimentar a su familia, casi todos hemos hecho lo mismo— la mirada de Alain estaba llena de desprecio y su voz temblaba por la ira que aún lo cegaba —Incluso, hemos vendido hasta el uniforme porque con la paga no nos alcanza para comer. Nunca podrías entendernos, sólo somos hombres que pasamos penurias gracias a la mala paga que nos da el Estado— terminó de hablar y sin volver a mirarla se marchó hacia las barracas.

Óscar continuó en el suelo. El grupo de soldados comenzó a dispersarse siguiendo a Alain.

André golpeó a quien lo tenía sujeto del cuello y un hilo de sangre se deslizó por la tela de su chaqueta. Corrió hacia su mujer.

—¿Estás bien?– preguntó alarmado llegando su lado y verla aún sentada en el suelo –¿Puedes levantarte?— pasó uno de los delgados brazos de Óscar sobre su hombro y, tomándola de la cintura, la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Sí… Sí, puedo— dijo ella en un murmullo. Caminaron lentamente hasta su oficina, al cerrar la puerta sin poder resistir más se desmayó.

André la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la pequeña recamara disponible en su despacho. Cambió nervioso sus ropas mojadas por una muda seca que encontró en el armario y la acostó, estaba fría como la nieve. La abrigó con las mantas.

—Óscar… mi amor, reacciona— dijo dando suaves golpes en sus mejillas.

Después de unos minutos, la comandante despertó asustada. –¿Qué me pasó?– exclamó tratando de incorporarse pero un repentino mareo la detuvo, debió recostarse nuevamente —¡Tú uniforme está manchado con sangre!— tocó el cuello de la chaqueta de André.

—Es sólo un rasguño, no te preocupes– se limpió con un pañuelo —¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan débil?— acarició su rostro –Te he visto pelear combates muchos más largos sin perder el aire ni agitarte.

—No sé, quizás estoy resfriada— se sentó lentamente en la cama –André debes creerme, jamás habría delatado a Lasalle— trató de ponerse de pie una vez más.

—Lo sé, no tienes que convencerme…. Por favor recuéstate y descansa— insistió haciendo que se volviera a acostar –Los soldados aún están muy alterados, me quedaré aquí acompañándote.

—¡No! Lo verán como una deslealtad— su voz tembló de miedo por André.

—Mi lealtad principal es contigo— la besó en la frente, la tomó de la mano y acarició su cabello hasta que se quedó dormida.

—o—

—¿Dónde estabas?– preguntó André al siguiente día –Estuviste prácticamente todo el día fuera— se acercó apenas cerró la puerta de la oficina.

—Fui a entrevistarme con el general Bouillé, le supliqué interceder por Lasalle, me aproveché de que se nos ha encomendado una importante misión para los próximos días. Le expliqué que el Regimiento de la Guardia Del Ejército es reacio a la protección de nobles y que ayudar a este guardia caído en desgracia, sería una señal de buena voluntad para con ellos– Óscar se quitó los guantes y los puso sobre el escritorio.

—Me parece una jugada muy astuta ¿Cómo crees que salió todo?— la miró lleno de admiración.

—Perfecto. En cualquier momento llegará Lasalle, todos los cargos serán retirados– Óscar sonrió resplandeciente.

—Hoy debes ir a casa, debes descansar antes de que salgamos de campaña en un par de días— la tomó de la mano, notó su piel fría —Vamos, te acompañaré a tu caballo— trató de sonreír pese a que le preocupaba verla tan fatigada.

—Sí, tienes razón... No me he sentido muy bien— Óscar respiró profundo, soltó su mano y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Comandante!— Alain se acercó corriendo antes de que saliera del cuartel.

—Dime— contestó tranquila y desde su montura.

—Lasalle acaba de llegar… nos ha informado que utilizando sus influencias, usted intercedió por él ante la Policía Militar.

—Así es— la rubia mujer lo miró con calma.

—Le pido disculpas por el malentendido de ayer— el teniente extendió una mano en señal de paz. Óscar estrechó su mano, pero no emitió comentario alguno. —Ahora puedo vender mi fusil, ya que sé que me ayudará– bromeó Alain soltando la delicada mano que aún sostenía entre las suyas.

—¿En realidad crees eso?— sin decirle nada más Óscar espoleó su caballo y se marchó, no sin antes mirar a André y guiñarle un ojo disimuladamente.

–Nunca más en tu vida te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima. ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Nunca más!— rugió André con la mirada llena de ira mientras tomaba con fuerza la chaqueta de su amigo.

—No te enfades amigo… mensaje recibido— Alain forcejeó hasta conseguir que su amigo lo soltara.

—o—

Óscar escuchó suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación, despertó desorientada. Miró hacia la ventana, nuevamente se había quedado dormida.—Adelante— contestó sentándose en el lecho. Estiró los brazos tratando de desperezarse.

—Buenos días _milady_ — la saludó amablemente Gabrielle.

—Buenos días… ¿Le ocurrió algo a Anne?— preguntó alarmada al no ver a su doncella como todos los días.

—No, no se preocupe— la cocinera sonrió tranquilizándola —Es sólo que ella me comentó que usted no estaba desayunando como de costumbre, así que quise probar una nueva receta para ver si le apetecía— colocó una bandeja con un recipiente lleno de caldo sobre sus piernas –Si usted sigue adelgazando, puede enfermar y el señor André se va a preocupar— le entregó una cuchara incitándola a comer.

—Huele delicioso…— trató de sonar amable, aunque, al igual que los días anteriores, no tenía apetito.

—Lady Óscar ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Por supuesto— contestó mientras probaba la sopa. Cerró los ojos extasiada. La sopa estaba deliciosa.

—¿Ha considerado la posibilidad de que pueda estar embarazada?

Óscar soltó la cuchara haciéndola caer estrepitosamente sobre la bandeja y miró a su cocinera perpleja —¿Por qué me preguntas eso?— sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarla.

Gabrielle acercó una silla para sentarse junto a ella, tomó una de sus manos e insistió –Su falta de apetito en las mañanas, su delgadez repentina, el extraño cansancio que siente y el aumento de las horas que duerme, son claros síntomas de que podría estar embarazada... ¿Se ha desmayado?

La comandante recordó la repentina fatiga y desmayo que sufrió después del duelo con Alain –Sí, hace dos días me desmayé— contestó mientras la miraba con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que en cualquier momento saldrían de sus órbitas. –Dios mío, qué voy a hacer…— dijo desesperada mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro, comenzó a temblar.

Gabrielle retiró la bandeja de la cama y se sentó más cerca de ella – _Milady_ tranquilícese, es algo muy natural en una mujer… casada.

—¡Sabes que no estoy realmente casada, sabes que no nos podemos casar porque André no es noble como yo… y yo, yo trabajo en el ejército…!— contestó violentamente y se llevó las manos al rostro nuevamente –Dios mío, qué vamos a hacer…— sintió náuseas.

—Lo primero, es decírselo al señor— la cocinera se puso de pie y le acarició los delgados hombros, al ver que la mujer no quería seguir hablando, salió en silencio de la habitación.

Óscar se levantó, se acercó al peinador y miró su reflejo en el espejo mientras hablaba consigo misma.

—No, no puedo estar embarazada— tocó su plano vientre y comenzó a reír nerviosa –Es imposible que esté embarazada— repitió tratando de convencerse. Se vistió rápido y partió a todo galope al cuartel, tenía muchas cosas que alistar considerando que al día siguiente saldrían en la misión encomendada por el general Bouillé.

* * *

 **Ya saben chiquillas... por cada review un gatito ronronea y este trío de "marginales dementes" sonríe. Un abrazo y... ¡Gracias por Leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

Apenas Óscar llegó al cuartel evitó encontrarse con André durante la mayor parte del día, pues aún no estaba preparada para hablar sobre lo que le sucedía. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos, no podía concentrarse. Dejó la pluma en el tintero y se puso de pie bruscamente, debió afirmarse del escritorio para no caer debido a un repentino mareo. Sintiéndose mejor, caminó y se posicionó frente a la ventana, la abrió. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco.

 _"No me puede estar pasando esto.¿Qué podría hacer yo con un hijo?, no sé cómo ser madre, tendría que dejar mi puesto en el ejército, André quedaría en evidencia, mi padre lo mataría... y me obligaría a casarme con cualquier noble con tal de ocultar la deshonra de la cual se sentiría víctima… André me exigirá huir con él, no permitirá que me obliguen a hacer nada que yo no quiera, por mí se enfrentará a todo el mundo... podría terminar muerto"._ Abstraída en sus cavilaciones no escuchó los golpes en su puerta, cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó André aún con su mano sobre el hombro de Óscar, percatándose de su mirada confusa —Soy yo, tranquila…— trató de calmarla.

Ella se alejó de él como si su mano la quemara.

— Óscar, ¿qué te sucede?... Ayer te noté muy pálida— insistió.

—Nada, estoy bien— Óscar hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y de inmediato cambió de tema –En las barracas… ¿Ya está todo listo para mañana?

—Sí, está todo listo.

—Perfecto. Saldremos a las ocho de la mañana, comunícaselos por favor— desvío la mirada hacia los documentos que estaban sobre su escritorio.

—Como tú digas— André la besó con suavidad en la frente antes de salir de la oficina.

Óscar finalizó con esfuerzo la jornada y cabalgó a casa rogando no sentirse mal en el camino, pues desde la mañana, momento en el cual se había dado cuenta de su estado, le parecía que sus malestares aumentaban a cada minuto.

—Buenas noches, lady Óscar— Anne fue a recibirla a la caballeriza –Sus padres la están esperando en la biblioteca—. La doncella le pidió las armas, obvió el terror que asomaba a sus ojos y la tomó de la mano –Todo está bien _milady_ , nadie lo notará... les llevaré una copa de vino mientras usted va a refrescarse antes de verlos— le sugirió suavemente al ver que estaba pálida, nerviosa y sudorosa.

Como una autómata, Óscar fue a su habitación. Se mojó la cara con el agua fresca que estaba en la palangana de su tocador y cepilló su cabello. Antes de salir de la habitación, las náuseas la asaltaron, vomitó en una jofaina que estaba vacía. Cuando dejó de temblar, se enjuagó la boca, y tomando el mayor aplomo posible, se dirigió a la biblioteca.

—Padre— hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza –Madre, que gusto verlos— se acercó con cariño a esta y la tomó de las manos –No sabía que vendrían— se sentó frente a ellos rápidamente temerosa de sentir un nuevo mareo.

—Tu madre me pidió visitarte, no te ve desde hace mucho tiempo, imagino que no has tenido tiempo de visitarla con tantas obligaciones— su padre tomó un sorbo de vino.

–Sabemos que Óscar es una persona muy ocupada— interrumpió la mujer —Te felicito cariño, la casa es muy bonita y cómoda— Georgette sonrió con dulzura mientras miraba a su hija menor.

—Gracias, me alegro que te guste— Óscar le sonrió con calidez —Y sí— de dirigió a su padre —La verdad es que he estado muy ocupada en el Regimiento— tomó un sorbo de vino, agradeció que la calidez del líquido que bajaba por su garganta la tranquilizara.

—He estado muy al tanto de tu exitoso desempeño. Es sabido por todos en la milicia los problemas que hubo al inicio con los hombres a tu cargo, pero permíteme decirte lo orgulloso que estoy de ti. Has logrado imponerte en un regimiento compuesto por hombres sabidamente difíciles de manejar— brindó por ella.

—Agradezco tus palabras padre, sin duda ha sido todo un reto para mí y estoy muy conforme con los resultados— simuló una sonrisa. La fuerte sensación de náuseas se apoderó de su garganta. Respiró profundo.

—Hija... mañana tienes una importante misión, sólo queríamos desearte el mayor de los éxitos— el general se puso de pie al ver como la militar palidecía repentinamente.

Lady Georgette hizo lo mismo que su marido y se acercó a Óscar, la tomó con cariño de la mano –Hija, por favor cuídate, tu padre me ha informado que hay reportes de posibles atentados terroristas, conocemos tu arrojo y temperamento…

—Prometí a tu madre que vendríamos a pedirte personalmente que no te expongas de forma innecesaria— su padre interrumpió con la voz firme.

—Regnier, debiéramos marcharnos para que nuestra hija pueda reposar, luce muy cansada— apoyó suavemente la diestra sobre el brazo de su marido. El general asintió.

Después de despedir a sus padres, Óscar se dirigió a su habitación apesadumbrada. En cuanto abrió la puerta vio a Anne, que estaba terminando de preparar todo para el siguiente día. Después de solicitarle la despertara antes del amanecer, pues temía no poder hacerlo por sí misma, se esforzó en parecer tranquila y de esa forma también calmar a su fiel doncella, ya que la joven insistía en que debía comenzar a descansar ya que una rutina tan agitada no era compatible con su estado.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien— dijo la comandante con un nudo en la garganta.

—o—

Óscar observó detenidamente un edificio cercano al lugar donde se alojaría el príncipe De Aldelos y su familia. Después de horas de cabalgata, por fin estaban en el lugar que les había asignado Girodelle. Su antiguo subalterno era el encargado principal de todo el operativo.

—¡Alain, André! quisiera reconocer el terreno, acompáñenme, el resto quédense aquí hasta mi regreso– ordenó después de haber evaluado la situación. Ambos hombres asintieron al unísono.

Unos minutos más tarde, mientras André y Alain se acercaron luego de terminar el primer reconocimiento de los pisos centrales del edificio, informando que estaba completamente vacío y prácticamente en ruinas. Con el dorso de la mano Oscar se secó el frío sudor que le perlaba la frente. Una mueca de asco le cruzó el rostro, aún sentía la boca amarga, pues camino al cuartel había tenido que descender del caballo para vomitar.

—¿Alguna novedad?— preguntó.

—¡No, Comandante!— contestaron ambos soldados.

—Iré a inspeccionar los pisos superiores, ustedes vayan al sótano– instruyó.

Ambos hombres asintieron en silencio y se alejaron, ella continuó su camino. Al llegar a una de las torres escuchó pasos tras ella.

—Les dije que yo inspeccionaría los pisos superiores…— recriminó a sus subalternos, mas al girar para ver quien la alcanzaba, se encontró con otro de sus soldados — ¿Qué haces aquí?... Les pedí que me esperaran en el bosque. –Regresa a donde te asigné o serás juzgado en una corte marcial por desobedecerme— le ordenó, dando media vuelta siguió ascendiendo hacia uno de los miradores del edificio. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Se apoyó en el balcón hasta recuperarse, al tiempo que observaba el paisaje, sintió una persistente mirada en su espalda, cuando dio media vuelta vio que el soldado que la había seguido estaba apuntándole con un fusil. —¿Qué haces?— preguntó sin entender qué es lo que pasaba.

—Si la mato, los guardias se declararán en rebeldía y no protegerán al príncipe De Aldelos ni a su familia— contestó el guardia poniendo el dedo en el gatillo.

—Así que eres parte de los terroristas... – Óscar comenzó a hablar para distraerlo, necesitaba ganar tiempo para poder desenfundar su arma.

—Fue un placer conocerla, comandante— el soldado apretó el gatillo al tiempo de que ella se lanzaba al piso y también disparaba.

—o—

André comenzó a subir las escaleras con Alain prácticamente pisándole los talones apenas escuchó el sonido de dos disparos. Al llegar al balcón contiguo, vieron como un soldado herido trataba de atacar a la comandante con un puñal. Ambos desenfundaron y apuntaron en dirección de su compañero de armas, mas no pudieron disparar debido a que él y Oscar no dejaban de moverse.

—¡Habla! ¡Dime el nombre de tu líder!— ordenó Óscar en medio de la refriega –No podrás matarme con un brazo herido— esquivó varias veces al soldado que insistía en apuñalarla —Entiende, te desangrarás antes de que me mates— insistió tratando de convencerlo.

—No me importa morir por el bien del pueblo, comandante— el hombre intentó apuñalarla nuevamente.

Antes de poder reaccionar o esquivarlo, escuchó dos disparos y vio cómo el hombre caía muerto a sus pies. Asustada miró hacia el balcón vecino, André y Alain aún apuntaban en su dirección con las armas humeantes. Con pesar constató que el hombre que llevaba tiempo sirviendo bajo su mando estaba muerto. Se irguió con esfuerzo y bajó las escaleras respirando profundo una y otra vez hasta tranquilizarse.

—¿Estás bien?– preguntó André preocupado una vez que se reunieron junto a los caballos.

—Sí… estoy bien— lo miró preocupada —Temo que esto es sólo el inicio de un ataque muy bien organizado, tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos...

—¡Comandante!— se acercó un soldado a caballo –Traigo un mensaje del coronel Dagout, el príncipe y su familia llegaron sin novedades a la aldea de _Élancourt_.

—Perfecto, encomendaremos el cuidado de la familia continuará a cargo de la Guardia Imperial, nosotros vigilaremos la entrada y salida de la aldea. Ordena que busquen un sitio donde acampar, iniciaremos las rondas y turnos de vigilancia— instruyó a Alain.

-o-

André y Alain efectuaron la primera ronda de vigilancia mientras Oscar trataba de comer algo sola y refugiada en la improvisada tienda que se preparó para ella, pues no quería que alguien la viera si las náuseas volvían.

Mientras, en el poblado, los dos hombres de confianza de la comandante caminaban por las callejuelas, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, como era obvio, el con menos paciencia habló.

—André... algo le sucede a la comandante— dijo Alain.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— el aludido contestó sin mirarlo.

—Desde que salimos del cuartel ha actuado como si algo la atormentara, si no pudiera mandarnos no tendría como desahogarse— tomó un sorbo de licor de la petaca que siempre portaba en uno de sus bolsillos —Es decir, ella es así… pero algo más le ocurre, estoy seguro.

—No sé a qué te refieres— André trató de parecer despreocupado pese a haber notado lo mismo.

—Entiendo que quieras ser leal a la mujer que amas, pero no te engañes... algo no está bien— lo miró fijamente esperando alguna reacción –Enfrentas grandes problemas al estar enamorado de una mujer así. Lo sabes ¿o me equivoco?— insistió.

—Lo sé.

—¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por ella?

—Alain, eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia— trató de cortarlo.

—Debes estar consciente que nunca te corresponderá, ella es una noble y tú un soldado raso, incluso podrías terminar muerto… el pueblo no se mezcla con los nobles, lo sabes— insistió Alain.

Antes de que André pudiera contestar, una explosión los interrumpió. Corrieron en dirección del ruido. El carruaje del príncipe, que estaba estacionado en la calle, ardía en llamas. Entraron rápido a la posada donde se alojaba el monarca.

—¡Mira!— Alain apuntó la techumbre, Donde Óscar perseguía a un hombre. El sujeto logró evadirla y saltar hacia la calle.

Ambos fueron en busca de los caballos para encontrase con ella y continuar la persecución.

—¡Vamos, que no escapen!— la rubia subió de un salto a su caballo.

—¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡¿A quién seguías?!— preguntó André en medio de la persecución.

—Después de la explosión del carruaje fui a ver al príncipe a sus habitaciones, llegué justo a tiempo antes de que lo asesinaran— Óscar espoleó su caballo –¡Apresúrense, están escapando!

De pronto, vieron con terror como explosivos eran lanzados en su dirección.

—¡Cuidado!— gritó Alain arrojándose sobre ella.

—¡André! – alcanzó a gritar Óscar antes de caer del caballo en brazos de Alain. Los tres rodaron por un barranco.

—o—

El primero en recuperar la consciencia fue André, en cuanto abrió los párpados la luz del amanecer lo cegó momentáneamente. Le costó unos segundos recordar lo que había pasado. Apenas despabiló comenzó a buscar desesperado a Óscar, la vio desmayada a metros de él. Gateó hacia ella.

—Óscar… reacciona— la tomó entre sus brazos apretando el delgado cuerpo contra el suyo.

—André…— la comandante volvió en sí y respondió a su abrazo –¿Estás bien?— preguntó mientras lo apretaba con fuerza.

—Sí... estoy bien— apoyó su frente en la de ella mientras acariciaba su rostro –Creí haberte perdido.

Alain silbó burlesco. —Bueno... bien guardado que se lo tenían…— rió efusivamente –Yo también estoy bien... digo, en caso de que a alguien le interese— añadió poniéndose de pie –Voy a buscar los caballos par de tortolitos… y yo, perdiendo tiempo en tratar de convencer a ese tonto de que jamás lo tomarían en cuenta… suertudo– farfulló un poco más allá.

-o-

Mientras cabalgaban de regreso, Óscar comenzó a sentir un persistente dolor en el abdomen. Desestimándolo se concentró en galopar lo más rápido posible para llegar a la aldea donde había ocurrido el atentado, pues el resto de sus hombres la esperaban ahí y esa era su prioridad. Una fuerte puntada le acalambró el vientre y muslos. Se afirmó con fuerza de las riendas del caballo mientras se doblaba contra el pescuezo del animal y apretaba los dientes.

—Óscar…— André se acercó –¿Estás bien?— tomó las riendas del caballo de la militar, forzándolo a detenerse.

La comandante fue incapaz de contestar, pues tan sólo escuchaba la voz de André a lo lejos. Comenzó a respirar con dificultad y cayó del caballo, semiinconsciente. André desmontó desesperado

—Óscar… ¿Qué te pasa?— trató de reanimarla.

—Algo no está bien…— contestó ella entre quejidos —André... Llévame a un médico lo antes posible— trató de mantenerse consciente aferrándose a los brazos del hombre que la sostenía con fuerza –Quítame la chaqueta… nadie debe enterarse que soy comandante del ejército— dijo en apenas un murmullo y cada vez más pálida.

—¡Alain, ayúdame!— gritó André. Cuando montó nuevamente, acomodando a Oscar entre sus brazos con ayuda de su amigo, notó que los pantalones de la militar estaban comenzando a empaparse de sangre, con cuidado la envolvió con una de las frazadas de campaña tratando ocultar lo que pensó eran malestares femeninos. Cabalgaron hacia el interior de la aldea buscando un médico.

—¡André! ¡Por aquí!– gritó Alain desde las afueras de una casa.

Entró con ella en brazos, estaba pálida y su frente perlada de sudor, luchando por mantener la consciencia pero no tenía fuerzas.

El dueño de casa los recibió rápidamente y les indicó una habitación en donde podría atender a la mujer que a esas alturas ya había perdido la conciencia. Alain se quedó en la entrada mientras André la dejaba sobre la cama.

—No sé qué le sucede...— murmuró angustiado mientras corría la frazada para mostrársela al galeno —Está sangrando mucho.

—Entiendo... Pueden esperar en la habitación de al lado— le indicó el médico.

Después de permanecer unos minutos en silencio, André dijo a su amigo:

—Alain debes ir a dar instrucciones a los demás, es lo que Óscar ordenaría. Eres el líder natural del regimiento.

Alain se rascó la cabeza en el típico gesto que ejecutaba cada vez que estaba nervioso —Diablos, tienes razón… ¿Qué debo decir para justificar la ausencia de la comandante?— preguntó.

–Si preguntan por ella, diles que tuvo que regresar al cuartel por una emergencia después del atentado, pídele al coronel Dagout que él rinda el informe a Girodelle en la próxima aldea y que los demás regresen a las barracas– se pasó las manos por el cabello, nerviosamente–Yo me quedaré con ella.

Alain salió a hacer lo que le habían encomendado.

A solas y mientras esperaba, André comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba, el tiempo transcurría y el monótono _tictac_ del reloj de la sala del médico estaba a punto de volverlo loco. Llevaba más de una hora esperando y sin tener noticias. Cuando estaba a punto de golpear la puerta para preguntar, una mujer que servía como asistente del médico salió de la habitación portando una fuente con varias telas empapadas en sangre —¿Qué es lo que ocurre?— preguntó alarmado –Dígame por favor.

—El médico vendrá en un momento, señor— contestó la mujer mientras tomaba telas limpias de un anaquel, sin dar más esclarecimientos salió de la habitación para regresar a los segundos con una fuente llena de agua caliente entre las manos. Volvió a entrar a donde estaba Óscar sin darle ninguna explicación.

André arrastró los pies hasta la silla más cercana y se dejó caer en ella mientras se cubría los oídos en un vano intento de acallar el insistente _tictac_ que no dejaba de torturarlo.

—Todo listo, el destacamento va camino a las barracas y el coronel ya está camino a la aldea próxima. ¿Cómo sigue la comandante?– preguntó Alain, al ver que su amigo no le ponía atención insistió –Hombre… te estoy hablando…

André miró a Alain prácticamente sin entender lo que decía, estaba tan preocupado que había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo y no se había dado cuenta de cuando había regresado el teniente.

—No he sabido nada aún— se rascó la nuca. Escuchó que se abrió la puerta de la habitación y corrió hacia ella.

—¿Quién es el esposo de la joven?–preguntó el médico mientras secaba sus manos con una toalla.

—Yo, ¿Cómo se encuentra mi mujer?

—Ella está bien, pero lamento decirle que ha perdido el hijo que esperaba.

—¿Un hijo?— repitió André completamente desconcertado.

—Era un embarazo muy reciente, menor a ocho semanas... al parecer no hay restos así que su recuperación será rápida y sin problemas— puso una mano sobre el hombro del impactado soldado —Lo lamento mucho.

André se sentó en una silla cercana, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y llevó las manos a su cabeza. No podía hablar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo debe estar en reposo? ¿Cuándo podemos marcharnos?— intervino Alain al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba.

—¿Usted es?

—Un amigo de la familia— contestó con personalidad.

—Recomiendo que se quede aquí hasta mañana en la mañana para prevenir cualquier problema, si todo continúa bien... después de mediodía pueden viajar. Dependiendo de su salud y fortaleza, en una semana podrá retomar sus actividades normales.

—¿Puedo verla?— preguntó André volviendo en sí.

—Sí, está dormida pero no tardará en despertar.

André entró a la habitación y se sentó junto a Óscar. Tomó con delicadeza una de sus manos y despejó su frente de los rebeldes mechones que estaban pegados debido al sudor. Se acomodó en la silla esperando a que despertara.

—André, voy por un trago… ¿Quieres algo?— Alain habló desde la puerta, al ver que su amigo no contestaba, añadió –Vuelvo en unas horas.

-o-

Cuando Óscar abrió los ojos ya había anocheciendo. Le costó unos minutos recordar todo lo ocurrido. Con esfuerzo trató de sentarse, apenas se movió, André, que estaba casi dormido apoyado en la cama, reaccionó.

—No te levantes, debes descansar— la ayudó a recostarse nuevamente —¿Quieres agua?— le preguntó con suavidad.

—Sí, por favor— contestó ella en un murmullo.

Esperó que bebiera un poco y acarició su cabello — ¿Quieres hablar?— preguntó mientras tomaba sus manos.

—No, ahora no— Óscar cerró los ojos.

—Descansa, mañana debemos irnos— susurró André mientras la besaba en la frente.

—o—

Al día siguiente, André la ayudó a vestirse con el uniforme limpio que estaba en las alforjas de su caballo. Pidió algunas instrucciones al médico y pagó sus honorarios, agradeciendo su gentileza y discreción. Caminó hasta el carruaje que había arrendado y depositó con cuidado a Óscar en el interior —¿Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe aquí?— susurró en su oído –Nuestros caballos puede ir amarrados al pescante, Alain nos seguirá y puede preocuparse de César.

—No…— contestó ella ocultando su rostro en las frazadas –Puedo viajar sola, estoy bien— murmuró.

Después de cerrar la puerta de la berlina André amarró a César a su montura y dio la instrucción al cochero de ponerse en marcha. Hicieron todo el recorrido de forma lenta, ninguno de los tres habló durante todo el camino, ni siquiera cuando debieron acampar para pasar la noche. Alain preparó una aguada sopa con las pocas provisiones que tenían y André se esforzó en que Óscar la comiera, mas ella no recibió nada más que un tazón de té.

Llegaron a París al anochecer del día siguiente, lo primero que hizo André fue sacar a Óscar del interior de carruaje.

—André… el cochero espera su paga— murmuró Alain. Vio que su amigo se movía incómodo tratando de tomar el dinero de su bolsillo –Déjame ayudarte...— tomó a la rubia en sus brazos para que André pudiera despedir al chofer, le alarmó notar que era liviana como una pluma.

Óscar cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó los puños, no soportaba sentirse débil ni expuesta, tensó su cuerpo y se esforzó en no mirar a Alain. André notó la incomodidad de su mujer y se acercó rápido, sin hablar la arrebató de los brazos de su amigo y entró con ella a la casa. Anne los recibió y ahogó un grito de preocupación.

—Está bien, sólo tuvimos un accidente— anunció André mientras subía las escaleras. Después de dejar a Óscar acostada, bajó en busca de Alain, lo encontró bebiendo una copa de vino en la sala. — Alain, ¿Te molestaría llevar un permiso médico al cuartel para que el Coronel Dagout se haga cargo de todo por esta semana?

—No hay problema— contestó el teniente moviendo la copa de vino en sus manos —Muy bonita tu casa...— silbó con admiración.

—Gracias... tardará un poco el permiso— contestó y volteó hacia Anne — ¿Podrías enviar un mensajero a casa del doctor Lassone? — la doncella asintió y salió presurosa. Se acercó a la mesita que estaba en una esquina y se sirvió una copa de vino. La vació de un solo trago —Tomaré los días fuera de servicio que me corresponden esta semana. Pediré que te sirvan la cena…— dijo antes de caminar hacia la cocina, se detuvo unos instantes y dijo sin voltear –Alain, gracias por tu ayuda.

—o—

—Déjame a solas con el doctor Lassone, por favor— murmuró Óscar.

André salió de la habitación y esperó en el pasillo. Después de media hora, salió el doctor y le entregó un certificado médico que indicaba un fuerte resfrío y fatiga, el tratamiento era estricto reposo por una semana.

—Agradecería que todo lo ocurrido no lo comentaras con nadie, por favor— André le entregó el documento a su amigo.

—No hace falta que me lo pidas— Alain sonrió tratando de infundirle un poco tranquilidad y le apretó un hombro con afecto –Nos vemos en una semana— le dio la mano y se marchó rumbo a las barracas.

—Señor… ¿Les llevo la cena a la habitación?

La voz de Anne asustó a André, respiró profundo y contestó —Sólo a Óscar por favor, podrías preocúpate de que coma... no ha comido nada desde hace dos días y debe alimentarse. Yo no cenaré… saldré por un rato– dijo antes de tomar una chaqueta y cruzar el umbral. Se sentía con los nervios destrozados, necesitaba caminar para poder pensar acerca de todo lo que había pasado.

—o—

Regresó cerca de media noche, después de darse un baño, se acostó al lado de Óscar. La mujer estaba hecha un ovillo dándole la espalda, se acopló a su cuerpo y la abrazó.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó acariciándole el cabello. Ella no contestó. –Tranquila, todo estará bien— besó su cabello. Sintió como los hombros comenzaron a estremecerse con cada sollozo que ella trataba de acallar contra las sábanas. La abrazó más fuerte, tratando de reconfortarla –Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo— susurró en su oído. Después de un rato el ritmo de su respiración le indicó que estaba durmiendo, recién ahí pudo descansar.

—o—

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano para no molestarla mientras dormía. Comió en la cocina y le llevó el desayuno a la habitación.

—Gracias...— contestó ella con la garganta apretada, tomó la taza y su mano tembló. Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse.

—Óscar...— André se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama —¿Quieres hablar?

—Aún no— negó con la cabeza —Necesito un poco de tiempo…

André la miró con tristeza y asintió, no quiso presionarla. Fue a la biblioteca, leyó durante la mayor parte del día, pues tampoco pudo comer, la preocupación lo estaba consumiendo. En cuanto anocheció, fue nuevamente a la habitación y se acostó al lado de ella —Óscar, mi amor…— susurró en su oído.

Ella dio media vuelta y comenzó a llorar mientras hundía el rostro en el pecho de André —Fue mi culpa— sollozó —Soy responsable de lo que pasó.

—Tranquila, amor mío— susurró él conteniendo las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos —No digas eso… Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que pasó— comenzó a acariciarle el cabello sin dejar de abrazarla —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— se atrevió a preguntar.

—Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, no fui capaz de hablar de eso… me estaba haciendo a la idea y no alcancé a decírtelo– se esforzó en controlar sus sollozos.

—Lo entiendo— la abrazó con fuerza.

—Soy la única responsable de lo que ha pasado… sentí terror cuando lo supe, creo que inconscientemente me negué a reconocer mi estado hasta que los síntomas fueron evidentes. Estaba asustada...— levantó el rostro para mirarlo —No me cuidé y fui negligente, me arriesgué sin que me importara lo que tú pensaras— nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos –Perdóname por favor... lo que pasó fue un castigo porque no quería estar embarazada...

—No digas eso... todo lo que pasó fue un accidente— le secó las lágrimas con sus besos –Te conozco, sólo necesitabas tiempo para poder hablar conmigo, ya todo pasó... no te martirices más... te lo suplico.

—Nuestro hijo murió por mi culpa— se lamentó —Aunque digas lo contrario, lo sé...

—Óscar— André respiró profundo —No quiero que repitas eso…— susurró esforzándose en que su voz no se quebrara, él también se sentía destrozado pero no quería aumentar el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo. La abrazó más fuerte —Todo va a estar bien… estoy seguro— murmuró tratando de convencerse a sí mismo y no sólo a ella.

La rubia asintió y se durmió entre sollozos mientras los fuertes brazos de André la acurrucaban. No notó las lágrimas que él también estaba derramando.

—o—

Al despertar vio que Óscar estaba de pie frente a la ventana, estaba tan delgada y pálida que parecía un espectro. El camisón de dormir le quedaba enorme. —No deberías estar de pie… Ven recuéstate– habló desde la cama.

—Estoy bien— contestó ella y volteó a mirarlo —Quiero darme un baño…

—Iré a preparar el agua – se levantó.

—Gracias… ¿Podrías pedir que lo preparen en la otra habitación?— pidió antes de que él saliera de la alcoba.

Desayunaron en silencio. Después de un rato Óscar se puso de pie apoyándose en la mesa –¿Podrías decirle a Anne que suba en unos minutos a ayudarme con mi cabello?

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar yo…— se ofreció solícito.

—No…— lo interrumpió —Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero que Anne lo haga— se fue a la habitación contigua. No quería que André la viera así, aún estaba sangrando.

André, tratando de matar el tiempo, se ocupó de las tareas domésticas que encontró. Revisó los caballos y le dio algunas instrucciones al mozo de cuadra. Ayudó en el jardín y conversó con el encargado acerca de los árboles frutales. A la hora de almuerzo comió con Óscar en la habitación y la acompañó hasta que ella accedió a dormir un rato. Durante la tarde, se entretuvo en la biblioteca, leyendo para permitir que ella descansara sin importunarla.

—Óscar... mañana saldré un rato— le dijo mientras cenaban, no se atrevió a decirle que se sentía que se estaba ahogando en la tristeza.

—¿Irás a ver a la Nana?— preguntó ella apenas levantando la vista.

—No— respiró profundo —Iré al centro… quiero…

—Está bien— ella lo miró —Sé que también lo estás pasando mal...— susurró —Distraerte te hará bien.

Esa noche durmieron abrazados y sin hablar. Al otro día, André salió temprano para visitar a Bernard y Rosalie. Los tres conversaron animadamente de política y del frustrado atentado en contra del príncipe español. Regresó justo antes del anochecer. Mientras cenaban, notó que Óscar apenas tomaba un aguado caldo y pan.

—Debes comer más— dijo preocupado —Estás muy delgada y puedes enfermar…

—Aún tengo nauseas— contestó ella con la vista pegada en el plato —Mientras estabas fuera, llamé al doctor Lassone y vino a revisarme— respiró profundo —Me explicó que sentiría los síntomas del embarazo durante algunas semanas más...— dejó la cuchara en la mesa y trató de ponerse de pie. No logró completar el movimiento antes de que André la tomara en brazos y se sentara con ella en la cama.

—Lo lamento tanto— murmuró el soldado —No sabes cómo quisiera ahorrarte todo esto…

—Mañana debes volver a las _barracas_ — contestó Óscar sin dejar de abrazarlo —Ve tranquilo… estaré bien…— murmuró. Él asintió.

—o—

André esperó ansioso el día en que ella debía regresar de su permiso médico, según la estricta rutina que había impuesto al regimiento, seguramente estaba en el patio lista para observar la _Revista_. Salió al patio expectante, mas sus esperanzas se desintegraron cuando vio que solo estaba el coronel Dagout.

—¿No se supone que hoy regresaría?— murmuró Alain mientras arreglaba su gorra.

—No sé qué puede haber ocurrido— André contestó preocupado.

—¿No has hablado con ella?

—No— dijo apesadumbrado.

Al terminar su guardia le informaron que una visita estaba esperándolo en la entrada del cuartel. Corrió hasta el portón, se detuvo de golpe cuando vio a Anne. —¿Está bien?— la interrogó sin siquiera saludarla.

—Sí, no se preocupe— contestó la doncella — _Milady_ me pidió le avisara que tomará un par de semanas más de reposo, aún no se siente bien y no quiere que alguien la vea tan débil... aquí— miró asustada hacia el interior del recinto. Varios soldados caminaban de un lado a otro.

André asintió —Por favor, dile que iré a casa antes de que ella regrese.

—Como usted diga— la joven hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

—o—

El soldado Grandier esperó impaciente que se le autorizara a salir. En cuanto se liberó de su última guardia, se alistó y corrió fuera de las _barracas_. Llegó a la casa cerca de medianoche. Subió apresurado por las escaleras apenas saludando a Anne y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Vio a Óscar de pie frente a una de las ventas, cuando ella dio media vuelta, corrió a abrazarlo.

—Te extrañé— murmuró el soldado mientras la apretaba contra su pecho.

—Y yo a ti— contestó ella.

Con la primera luz del amanecer, André despertó sintiendo caricias en el cabello, al abrir los párpados, lo primero que vio fue los ojos azules que tanto amaba. Ella sonreía. Tomó el rostro de la mujer que adoraba y la besó con avidez mientras ella se sentaba encima de él.

—¿Podemos? ¿Ya estás bien?— preguntó dejando de besarla por un momento.

—Sí, podemos… Te necesito, ahora— se sacó el camisón y lo ayudó a desvestirse.

André comenzó a hacerle el amor de la forma más dulce que pudo, la besó por completo. Disfrutó ver su cabello revuelto sobre las almohadas, su rostro sonrojado y los ojos brillantes de placer, sus labios húmedos e hinchados producto de sus besos. Gozó escuchando los suspiros que ella emitió cuando sus cuerpos se unieron. Atesoró como ella gemía y temblaba con cada caricia. La colocó encima de él para poder verla mejor, no podía dejar de mirarla, era un deleite ver cómo se movía sobre él, con el cabello rubio e indomable cayendo sobre sus pequeños senos. Sintió la presión de sus finos muslos de jinete rodeando sus caderas y disfrutó de la pasión con la que ella se movía buscando placer en cada movimiento, percibió sus finas manos en su pecho y gruñó al sentir como ella enterraba las uñas en su piel. Sin poder resistirse la tomó del cuello y la atrajo hacia sí para poder besarla. –Di que me amas— le dijo jadeando envuelto en el dorado y sedoso manto que le rodeaba el rostro.

–Te amo, André—contestó ella entre gemidos y sollozos. Su delgado cuerpo temblaba producto del placer.

La hizo girar sin romper la unión quedando sobre ella. Acarició su rostro y devoró su boca. –No podré ser suave— gruñó extasiado.

—No lo seas— contestó ella sonriendo —No soy débil— lo abrazó con sus piernas recibiendo cada lenta pero poderosa embestida, lo tomó del cuello y le dijo –André, mírame— sus ojos se encontraron cargados de emoción. Sabiendo que jamás podrían vivir separados.

Él incrementó el ritmo. Cuando ella levantó sus caderas, buscando una unión más profunda, él la alzó de la cama con un brazo, dejándola sentada en su regazo. La abrazó como si temiera que se escapara de entre sus manos. Ella se aferró a sus fuertes hombros para no desfallecer mientras le pedía que no se detuviera. Se miraron a los ojos mientras una última convulsión los arrastraba a los dos.

—o—

—Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre…— murmuró Óscar apoyándose contra el pecho de André mientras él la abrazaba, suspiró al sentir su tibia respiración cerca de su oído.

—No es muy buena idea, la piel se nos arrugaría por estar tanto en el agua— bromeó él.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero— contestó riendo y se acomodó en la bañera para quedar de frente –Alain ya sabe todo.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Qué haremos?— lo miró llena de dudas.

—Nada. Es mi amigo, jamás nos traicionaría.

—Eso espero— dijo pensativa mientras soplaba algunas burbujas de jabón.

André se puso de pie y le tendió una mano –Vamos, salgamos del agua, ya se está enfriando.

Óscar no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo emerger de la bañera con la piel brillante y jabonosa, pese al tiempo transcurrido continuaba encontrándolo hermoso. Sonriendo como una candorosa adolescente, aceptó la ayuda. André rió y la levantó en sus brazos

–No sólo te ves como si tuvieras quince años, también pesas lo mismo— bromeó besándola la besó con dulzura en la punta de la nariz –¿Te gustaría que diéramos un paseo por el jardín?

Óscar sonrió de forma resplandeciente —Me encantaría.

Depositándola en el suelo y la envolvió en una de las toallas de lino –Aunque primero, tengo otros planes para nosotros— anunció abriendo la puerta que unía las habitaciones. Ella trató de correr mientras reía como una chiquilla, antes de darse cuenta, André la sostenía sobre uno de sus hombros y la llevaba nuevamente a la cama.

Esa misma tarde, aprovechando que el clima estaba perfectamente cálido, salieron al jardín trasero y se sentaron a descansar a la sombra de un árbol. André leía mientras Óscar estaba sentada a su lado y apoyada en su hombro.

—Lady Óscar— dijo Gabrielle al tiempo que se acercaba –Su padre, acaba de llegar— anunció nerviosa.

Ella se levantó rápido y asustada, perdió un poco el equilibrio.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó preocupado André y afirmándola rápidamente, pues no podía quitar de su cabeza la imagen de ella frágil y desvalida.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien– sacudió las hojas que estaban pegadas en su ropa –Gabrielle, dile a Anne que lo haga pasar a la biblioteca por favor.

Óscar esperó que la cocinera se adelantara y caminó con tranquilidad hasta la casa, André la acompañó.

—Padre, que gusto verte– dijo apenas abrió la puerta – ¡Girodelle! ¿Qué haces aquí?— no pudo evitar la sorpresa.

—Hija, qué modales son esos— le reprochó el general –André, que gusto verte, no sabía que estabas aquí— lo saludó apenas lo vio entrar tras su hija.

—Buenas tardes, señor, conde De Girodelle– hizo un gesto con la cabeza al aristócrata –Tuve un tiempo fuera de servicio y pase a saludar a Óscar.

—¿A saludarla? Creí que se veían a diario en el regimiento— ironizó Víctor sin dejar de sonreír.

—Veo que está muy bien enterado de todo— replicó gélidamente André, sosteniendo su mirada.

—He estado con unos días de descanso por prescripción médica, esa es la razón por la que vino André– interrumpió Óscar, dando por finalizado el tema –Tomen asiento por favor, pediré que nos traigan vino.

—¿Qué problemas de salud has tenido? No estaba enterado— su padre inquirió preocupado.

—He tenido mucho trabajo y un resfrío mal cuidado, pero ya estoy mejor… En un par de días volveré a mis labores habituales— miró al conde –No contestaste mi pregunta, Girodelle, ¿Qué te trajo por aquí?

—Vi a tu padre en Versalles y me comentó que venía a saludarte, simplemente quise acompañarlo— bebió un poco del vino que les habían servido.

—Hija, debes cuidarte. Te veo demacrada… quizás sea muy duro el ritmo de trabajo en el ejército— comenzó a hablar el general.

—Padre… ¿Qué insinúas?— lo interrumpió molesta.

—Si ya te cansaste de esta aventura— bebió un sorbo de vino —Y quisieras regresar a la Versalles y a nuestra casa, podría hablar con el general Bouillé para que te consiga un nuevo puesto.

—Mi nuevo trabajo no es un capricho. Estoy muy contenta con mis funciones, de la misma forma que estoy muy contenta en mi casa— Óscar sostuvo su mirada.

—Como tú digas… Sólo quiero que sepas que si cambias de opinión, no hay problema alguno— el general se puso de pie –Dado que necesitas descansar, nos retiramos... André, supongo que vienes con nosotros.

—No, él se queda, cenará conmigo— contestó Oscar. Al percibir la contrariada mirada de su progenitor, respiró profundo y sonrió –Gracias por haber venido, padre— desvió la mirada hacia el conde —Girodelle, agradecería que para una próxima visita te anunciaras antes— sonrió –La mayoría del tiempo estoy en el cuartel, además, no es muy propio visitar a alguien sin anunciarse, menos aún cuando no somos cercanos.

—Señor, lo acompaño a la puerta— dijo André haciendo una educada reverencia al general, quien no dejaba de observar a su hija.

—o—

Después de cenar se sentaron a beber una copa de vino frente a la chimenea, disfrutando del silencio ya que todos los sirvientes se habían retirado a descansar.

—¿Estás consciente de que esta solución no es permanente?— preguntó André mientras la abrazaba, acercándola más hacia su cuerpo —Creo que tu padre sospecha algo, no es normal eso de visitarte sin aviso, menos en él, que siempre ha sido tan formal y amante de la etiqueta.

—Lo sé— contestó ella en un murmullo apenas audible —Sé que algo intuye…

* * *

Hola a todas! Hago un mea culpa por no subir este capitulo antes! con las cerebros de Cilenita y Krim ya lo teníamos listo pero bueno... como dice la canción... el tiempo pasa...

Sé que aún no hay cambios sustanciales en la historia, pero paciencia... ya vienen, ya vienen... (Aún los cambios son más bien de forma que de fondo).

En esta época convulsa en Chile, le mando un abrazo muy grande a mis compatriotas... Vamos que se puede! A seguir con las cacerolas! Estamos unidos y no en guerra!


	10. Chapter 10

André dejó de abotonarse la camisa y sonrió con ternura al escuchar un suave sonido entre las sábanas, era propio de Óscar deslizar las manos por el colchón buscándolo. —Aquí estoy— anunció mientras se acercaba, se sentó en el borde de la cama y acarició la rubia cabeza que salía de entre los almohadones —¿Estarás bien?— preguntó.

—No te preocupes, en un par de días te veré en el cuartel— contestó ella mientras abría pesadamente los párpados.

—Duerme un poco más, aún es muy temprano— la besó en la frente. Se levantó para colocarse la guerra.

—Lo haré, de hecho es mi plan más inmediato— bostezó largamente mientras se acomodaba entre las almohadas para seguir durmiendo. Apenas percibió el suave besó que André depositó en su cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en un pesado sueño.

A media mañana, Anne entró a la habitación después de anunciarse —Buenos días, lady Óscar— la saludó de forma afectuosa, llevaba en las manos una bandeja con el desayuno.

—Buenos días— Óscar observó la bandeja y abundante comida —No era necesario, iba a bajar a desayunar— contestó mientras se sentaba frente a la mesita del dormitorio.

—Aún está en reposo y es nuestro deber cuidarla como corresponde en ausencia del señor... ¿Cómo se ha sentido?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar… Anne, por favor, pide preparen a César— contestó incómoda y tratando de dar por cerrado el tema, pues con André era el único con quien podía hablar de cosas tan personales sin sentirse juzgada o cuestionada. En cuanto quedó sola en la habitación, se esforzó en comer todo lo que le sirvieron, quería recuperar el peso perdido para que a su regreso al cuartel nadie notara alguna diferencia en su aspecto.

Apenas terminó, fue en busca de su corcel, ansiosa por retomar el ritmo habitual de su vida y por consiguiente, su tan amada independencia. Antes de salir, pasó por la cocina.

—Gabrielle... ¿Puedo hablar con usted?— se sentó en el comedor de diario e hizo un gesto a la mujer para que se sentara frente a ella.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla, _milady_?

—No sé cómo empezar… no es algo que alguna vez pensé hablar con alguien— retorció los guantes de montar que tenía entre las manos.

—Puede decirme lo que sea.

—Como habían transcurrido tantos meses desde que… me casé… y debido a mi edad, simplemente pensé que no podía tener hijos, la vida que he llevado no ha sido precisamente una vida apropiada para una mujer— respiró profundo, pues le costaba mucho hablar al respecto –Además, estábamos tomando algunas precauciones, las que claramente no fueron efectivas— se aclaró la garganta –Pese a todo eso, resulté embarazada y producto de mi ritmo de vida... ya sabe lo que pasó...

—Lo lamento, _milady_.

—No deseo pasar por ese trance nuevamente— levantó la vista con seguridad —Son demasiados riesgos, André podría terminar muerto en manos de mi padre… y yo… no sabría qué hacer con un hijo— dijo finalmente —No creo poder ser una buena madre.

—¿Desea usted saber si puedo conseguir algo más efectivo que la ayude a no concebir?— preguntó la mujer tratando de hacerle más fácil la situación.

—Sí– Óscar la miró esperanzada —¿Existe algo así?

—Sí, existe. Hay hierbas que usan algunas mujeres que trabajan en ciertos lugares... con ellas disminuirán prácticamente todas las posibilidades de que quede embarazada nuevamente— sonrió tratando de infundirle tranquilidad —Mañana las dejaré en su habitación con las indicaciones necesarias.

Óscar asintió agradecida y se puso de pie para salir –Daré un paseo. Volveré a la hora de la cena… y… Gracias nuevamente— sonrió y apretó con afecto una de las pequeñas manos de la madre de Anne.

Se dirigió a París, quería observar por sí misma el ánimo de la gente. Dejó a César encargado en una posada y caminó hacia _La Plaza de la Concordia_. Durante horas se dedicó a observar atentamente algunas reuniones que se desarrollaban al aire libre y siempre vigiladas de cerca por soldados. Gracias la larga y modesta capa que cubría sus ropajes, además de llevar el cabello amarrado y cubierto por un tricornio negro, logró pasar desapercibida frente a militares que la conocían muy bien. En un momento de distracción, mientras miraba algunas palomas que volaban sobre los árboles, escuchó una voz familiar junto a su oído al tiempo que sorpresivamente la tomaban de un brazo.

—Óscar, ¿Eres tú?

Asustada dio media vuelta para encontrarse de frente con el amante de María Antonieta —¡Fersen!... ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó impresionada y guiándolo a un sitio menos expuesto.

—Estoy con mis soldados patrullando la ciudad— se tomó unos segundos para observarla y sonrió seductor —¿Qué haces tú aquí y vestida de esta forma?

—Intento pasar desapercibida— sonrió —Claramente, no he tenido éxito.

Fersen la miró y sonrió con ese elegante desparpajo que lo caracterizaba, la mujer que tenía al frente era un enigma y, pese a que seguía considerándola su gran amiga, no dejaba de llamarle la atención más allá de lo que podía confesar. Había tanto de ella que no conocía.

—Pocas mujeres son tan altas como tú— la invitó a sentarse en un banco cercano –Te reconocí de inmediato, tu figura y cabello son inconfundibles— volvió a sonreír y tomó una de sus manos —¿Cómo has estado?, hace algunas semanas fui al cuartel del regimiento para felicitarte por tu excelente desempeño en la protección del príncipe de Aldelos, pero me dijeron que estabas con unos días de descanso— se acercó un poco más a ella, preocupado —Fui a la mansión de tu familia y se me informó que no estabas viviendo ahí desde hace meses— sus ojos grises brillaron curiosos —¿Está todo bien?

—Agradezco tu preocupación— sonrió —Efectivamente estoy viviendo en otro lugar, alquilé una casa cerca del cuartel— quitó su mano de entre las de él —Te daré la dirección.

—He extrañado mucho nuestras conversaciones. No deseo que perdamos nuestra cercanía... ya sabes, sólo contigo puedo hablar de ciertas cosas— nuevamente tomó una de sus manos.

Óscar sonrió nerviosa y trató de ponerse de pie apurada, el rápido movimiento provocó que perdiera el equilibrio. Maldijo para sus adentros, tanto tiempo sin ejercicio la estaban volviendo torpe.

Fersen reaccionó y la sujetó de la cintura.—¿Te sientes bien?— la afirmó con fuerza entre sus brazos –Estás más delgada de lo habitual.

—Estoy perfectamente— se soltó incómoda de sus brazos y recordó de inmediato que la última vez que él la había sostenido de esa forma en aquel baile. Habían pasado casi dos años.

—¿Estás segura?– insistió mirándola fijamente, separados por escasos centímetros.

—Sí, estoy segura— contestó tranquila y dio un paso hacia atrás –Debo despedirme, tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de que anochezca. Fue un gusto haberte visto, Fersen.

—Lo mismo digo— el sueco se despidió haciendo una galante reverencia.

Caminó rápido en busca de César, estaba atardeciendo y no quería exponerse a nada que significara un peligro dado que aún no se sentía totalmente repuesta. Antes de llegar al establo en donde estaba a resguardo su corcel, distinguió a Bernard sobre un banco dando un elocuente discurso, decidió quedarse un rato más y se acercó a escucharlo. Sorprendida pudo reconocer en cada palabra del periodista, la misma pasión que escuchaba en André cada vez que hablaban de política, miró a su alrededor, pues la concurrencia crecía a cada minuto, destacando entre el gentío una joven que se movía con confianza mientras repartía algunos folletos. Preocupada comenzó a acercarse disimuladamente a la jovencita, pues si la aglomeración continuaba aumentando, era probable que la milicia se diera cuenta y eso no terminaría bien ya que era un claro acto de sedición, por suerte, ningún soldado parecía estarle prestando demasiada atención a la delicada y linda rubia que no dejaba de entregar los panfletos. Cuando vio que la joven dejaba su tarea por unos segundos para mirar a Bernard y sonreírle de forma resplandeciente, intuyó que era su esposa.

Cuando el periodista terminó su discurso dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—¡Oscar!

Se detuvo al oír su nombre mientras maldecía mentalmente ante su nuevo fracaso de pasar desapercibida.

—Bernard— dio media vuelta y lo saludó.

—Te vi muy interesada en mis palabras...— el hombre la miró inquisitivamente —¿Eso significa que estás considerando unirte a nuestras filas?

—No te equivoques— contestó —Mi lealtad sigue estando con mis soberanos y mi puesto en la milicia— miró a Rosalie, la joven estaba junto a su marido —Mucho gusto, Oscar François de Jarjayes, comandante del Regimiento B de la Guardia del Ejército— se presentó.

—Rosalie Lamorliere— la joven hizo una reverencia.

—Mi esposa— agregó Bernard.

—Sí, su esposa...— Rosalie sonrió —Pero eso no es una profesión— bromeó.

Oscar sonrió, sorprendida gratamente por la personalidad de la muchacha.

—Denme un segundo, vuelvo enseguida— interrumpió Bernard antes de alejarse en dirección a donde un par de hombres lo llamaban.

La comandante observó con poco disimulo los papeles que Rosalie sostenía en las manos y habló preocupada —No es prudente que mantengáis eso a vista de todos— miró a un soldado que patrullaba a poca distancia —Podrían acusaros de traición a la patria.

—Sí...— Rosalie guardó los folletos en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido —Tenéis razón, me distraje...— se sonrojó de manera encantadora —Pero como usted es de confianza, sé que no me delatará— guiñó un ojo de forma traviesa.

—No hace falta que me trates con tanta formalidad— contestó relajada —No soy mucho mayor para merecer ese trato.

—Pero sois una persona muy importante, Bernard y André me han hablado mucho de… ti— se corrigió a sí misma.

Oscar abrió los ojos preocupada, sabía que André los había visitado hace sólo unas semanas y se preguntó qué tanto sabían de la relación que mantenían.

—Se hace tarde… debo retirarme— hizo una masculina inclinación a modo de despedida.

Rosalie contestó su gesto con una delicada genuflexión. Mientras la alta mujer se alejaba pensó en André y sonrió, pues pese a lo discreto que era el amigo de su marido, supo de inmediato que ellos eran pareja, el brillo de los ojos de esa enigmática mujer cuando lo nombró la delató de inmediato.

* * *

Concentrándose en sus funciones militares, Óscar François de Jarjayes retomó su trabajo sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes, permitiendo que su vida laboral continuara en total tranquilidad, y en el punto exacto donde la había dejado antes de su inconcluso embarazo.

Una noche, después de algunos meses desde su regreso al cuartel, la comandante decidió premiar, por sus esfuerzos y compromiso, a los soldados que ese día salían de franco, invitándolos a una cantina en París. Gracias a André, se había enterado que esa era la mayor diversión a la que esos hombres aspiraban y dado el duro ritmo de trabajo que estaban cumpliendo, consideró que un rato de diversión no le haría mal a nadie. De esa forma terminaron en " _La Bone Table_ ", a sugerencia de Alain, claro está.

—Comandante... ¿Está segura de poder beber tanto?— preguntó Alain al verla vaciar la tercera jarra de cerveza.

—Te aconsejo no seguir por ahí— masculló André pateándolo por debajo de la mesa.

—Hazle caso a tu compañero— contestó Óscar, desvió la vista del teniente y la fijó en los soldados que canturreaban cerca de la barra, abrazados unos a otros.

—Yo sólo decía— sonrió Alain —Las mujeres no aguantan tanto— encogió los hombros mientras se balanceaba en la silla como si fuera un niño.

André movió la cabeza tratando de advertirle justo en el momento en que Óscar pateaba la silla de Alain, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio —Te dije que no siguieras— le dijo a su amigo que estaba de espaldas en el suelo.

—¡¿Pero quién la entiende?!— farfulló Alain desde el piso —Nos invita a beber y no aguanta una pequeña broma— comenzó a carcajearse.

Óscar se puso de pie y extendió una mano para ayudar al teniente a levantarse. El hombretón aceptó la ayuda admirándose de la fuerza con la que ella lo impulsaba, pues durante mucho tiempo no había podido borrar de su cabeza la imagen de ella, frágil y pálida. Esta renovada vitalidad lo alegró en lo más profundo.

—¿Tengo algo en el rostro?— preguntó al ver que Alain la miraba fijamente.

—Nada... nada— contestó sonriendo —Pero hay algo en lo cual no puede igualarme, comandante...— guiñó un ojo —Después de la cuarta jarra, hay que ir a liberar el cuerpo sí o sí... y yo orino más lejos.

Óscar lo miró fijamente y lo pateó en un tobillo haciéndolo caer nuevamente antes de que pudiera reaccionar —No es necesario ese tipo de lenguaje— lo reprendió. Se sentó y miró disimuladamente a André, regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, pues se estaba divirtiendo como hace mucho no lo hacía.

—Pese a que no me simpatiza en nada la Austriaca, un niño siempre es bienvenido— murmuró Alain mientras se dejaban caer en la silla de forma despreocupada.

André lo miró sin entender, el hombretón le hizo un gesto con la cabeza apuntando un periódico que estaba en la mesa de al lado. En el semanario se comunicaba el nacimiento del segundo heredero al trono, el príncipe Louis Charles, duque de Normandía. Después de unos segundos, y recién dándose cuenta de lo delicado del tema y sus palabras, Alain miró disimuladamente a Óscar, percatándose de que ella miraba fijamente el periódico mientras agarraba la jarra de cerveza con tanta fuerza que los nudillos de sus manos estaban completamente blancos —Lo lamento... no fue mi intención, comandante— se disculpó de forma torpe y contrariado.

—No sé de qué hablas— lo cortó la aludida, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la barra para dejar pagada otra ronda más de licor para sus subalternos —Nos vamos— murmuró.

—Saldré primero— André se puso de pie y rozó suavemente el dorso de la mano de Óscar, sintió como su piel reaccionaba ante su contacto —Te esperare con los caballos en el callejón— le susurró al oído. Ella asintió.

—Comandante, yo no quería recordarle...— comenzó a hablar Alain en cuanto André salió de la taberna.

—Lo sé— contestó ella con sequedad —Que sea la última vez que te refieres a algo que corresponde a mi vida privada.

—Entendido— Alain se llevó la mano a la gorra en un gesto marcial.

Óscar se despidió con una venia y salió del lugar sin llamar la atención de los demás soldados. Caminó con paso seguro hasta el lugar en el que André estaría, apenas dobló la esquina, fue apresada contra la pared.

—Te estaba esperando— murmuró el soldado en su oído mientras la tomaba con fuerza de las caderas. Comenzó a morderle suavemente el cuello. Ella se estremeció y gracias al, alcohol comenzó a responder sus caricias con el mismo ímpetu y desenfreno, aprovechando que era de madrugada y el lugar estaba completamente desierto. Mientras se acomodaban contra el muro, un chorro de agua cayó justo al lado de ellos. Se separaron asustados.

—¡La próxima les caerá en la cabeza, par de sodomitas!— gritó alguien desde una de las ventanas próximas.

Óscar comenzó a reír mientras se arreglaba los pantalones —Tendremos que terminar en casa antes de que nos lancen orines— murmuró entre carcajadas.

André sonrió y corrió con ella tomada de la mano hasta los caballos. Apenas llegaron a su hogar, la rubia sacó un par de botellas de vino de la cocina y subió corriendo las escaleras seguida por André, que le pisaba los talones mientras le tironeaba la ropa. Al entrar a la habitación, ambos se dejaron caer en la cama sin poder dejar de reír.

—Mírame— Óscar tomó entre sus manos el rostro del hombre que no dejaba de besarla —André, mírame— le repitió. Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, habló nuevamente —Estoy bien... estamos bien...

—¿Estás segura...?— murmuró él con la respiración entrecortada.

—Estoy bien... me alegro por su majestad, es verdad... sólo me pregunté por un segundo que hubiera pasado si...— le dijo sonriendo.

—Habríamos huido— contestó rápido André —Podríamos habernos ido y estar viviendo a orillas del mar o en el campo...

—Pero no pasó— suspiró ella —Y nosotros estamos bien así— Óscar sonrió y lo hizo girar en la cama para quedar sobre él —Estamos bien así... esto es lo que somos.

André asintió sonriendo.

Al otro día, Óscar fue la primera en despertar. Apenas abrió los ojos sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, incluso, hasta el respirar le producía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se había quedado dormida completamente borracha. Miró a su alrededor, la luz del sol entraba inclemente por las ventanas y la alcoba era un desastre, los uniformes estaban tirados en el piso por doquier, además de la ropa y botas, habían tres botellas de vino vacías. Trató de moverse pero le fue imposible, André la estaba abrazando con fuerza desde la espalda. Bajó la vista y sonrió al ver como él aferraba con una mano, uno de sus senos mientras que con el otro brazo la envolvía por la cintura. Respiró profundo, la habitación olía a vino y al almizcleño aroma de sus cuerpos, mezcla de sudor y pasión, sonrió. Eso eran ellos y no necesitaba más. Cerró los ojos mientras sonreía y permitió que el sueño la arrastrará una vez más pues ese era uno de los pocos días en que no tenían que ir a las barracas.

—o—

Hans Axel Von Fersen estaba esperando en la biblioteca de la casa que Óscar había alquilado. Habían transcurrido casi seis meses desde que la había visto en París. Cuando se asomó por la ventana para apreciar el jardín, vio a quien esperaba, aunque no estaba sola: André y Óscar salían de la caballeriza riendo de forma despreocupada. Los observó detenidamente, estaban vestidos prácticamente de la misma forma, sonrió al darse cuenta de que siempre le había llamado la atención eso. Pensó en hacerles un gesto de saludo a través de la ventana, mas se detuvo al ver como André tomaba a su comandante de la cintura y, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo, la besaba mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello riendo.

Abrió los ojos impactado, pues jamás pensó que el hombre de quien se había enamorado Óscar era su amigo y antiguo _valet_ , eso era algo que realmente no esperaba ya que siempre los había visualizado como una pareja de hermanos.

—o—

Cuando Óscar y André entraron a la casa, Anne los guió a un lado mientras hacía señas para que guardaran silencio. Rápidamente les avisó que un conde extranjero había llegado sin invitación. Obviamente, de inmediato supieron de quién se trataba por lo que decidieron atenderlo como en los viejos tiempos.

—Fersen, que sorpresa— Óscar lo saludó apenas entró a la habitación —Espero no nos hayas esperado demasiado— lo invitó a sentarse.

—No, acabo de llegar— después de saludarla extendió una mano hacia André –Que gusto verte amigo, hace mucho no sabía de ti— lo saludó sonriendo.

—Pediré que nos traigan algo para beber, estábamos por cenar... ¿Te quedas a comer con nosotros?— preguntó Óscar.

—Si no es molestia, me encantaría— Fersen sonrió aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco fuera de lugar.

Los tres comenzaron a conversar como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, pues ya en muchas ocasiones habían compartido en completa confianza. Hans observó a la pareja detenidamente durante toda su visita y no vio ninguna señal de lo que había presenciado horas atrás, se preguntó si todo había sido producto de su imaginación ya que Óscar y André, actuaban como siempre, como un par de buenos amigos que habían crecido juntos. Cerca de medianoche, y después de varias copas de vino compartidas, el conde decidió dar por finalizada su visita. Apenas se puso de pie sacó un sobre de su librea.

—Óscar, habrá un baile en Versalles en unos días— extendió la misiva —Su majestad me pidió que te hiciera llegar la invitación personalmente, espera ansiosa que puedas asistir... hace mucho tiempo no te ve.

Ella recibió la invitación. –¿Cómo está su excelencia?— miró el sobre entre sus manos —Es cierto, no la veo hace mucho tiempo…— no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia y una cierta culpabilidad, pues gracias a su ayuda ella estaba viviendo como quería, lejos de su familia y con el hombre que amaba. Sin proponérselo, se estaba comportando como una ingrata con quien tanto la había ayudado.

—Ella está bien— contestó el hombre de ojos grises sonriendo —¿Le puedo decir que asistirás?— presionó por una respuesta mientras recibía de manos de la doncella sus pertenencias —Es el primer baile al que concurrirá después del nacimiento del príncipe Louis Charles.

Óscar sonrió con ternura al pensar en el pequeño delfín. Durante una fracción de segundo, no pudo evitar pensar que de haber nacido su hijo habrían tenido casi la misma edad. —Haré lo posible... Aunque preferiría solicitar una audiencia para conocer al pequeño duque de Normandía- dijo finalmente.

—Bueno, entonces le debes dos visitas— el sueco sonrió resplandeciente —Le has hecho mucha falta a su majestad.

—Tienes razón, he sido una ingrata— contestó ella apesadumbrada.

—Me despido, no deseo quitarles más tiempo… Imagino que tienen cosas que hacer— Fersen miró a la singular pareja de forma pícara —Gracias por la deliciosa cena y una magnífica compañía. Fue un gusto verlos a ambos— hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

—o—

De pie frente a la ventana de su dormitorio, Óscar se concentró en mirar el jardín, se sentía inquieta. Desde que Fersen se había ido estaba muy callada y millones de pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza.

—¿Irás?— preguntó André mientras se quitaba la camisa.

—No lo sé... Aunque la verdad es que me he comportado muy mal con su majestad— contestó —He estado tan ocupada en el regimiento, que olvidé todo lo que le debo.

—Deberías ir, no es normal que hayas desaparecido de toda actividad social, piensa que la mayor parte de tu carrera la hiciste en Versalles y tu familia, es una de las más destacadas de la nobleza— se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda —Me pregunto si esos bailes aún son la excusa para que las parejas se escondan en los jardines...— comenzó a reír.

—Ni me recuerdes eso, que de inmediato pierdo las ganas de asistir— sonrió, después de unos segundos habló nuevamente —Pese a que no quiero ir... sé que tienes razón, no es normal que desaparezca de Versalles— suspiró cansada —¿Me acompañarás?— preguntó girando para poder mirarlo.

—No puedo, mi comandante— la besó en la punta de la nariz —Ya no soy tu _valet_ , sólo soy un soldado de tu regimiento… Mi presencia no se justificaría– tomó un mechón de su rubio cabello y lo puso con cuidado detrás una oreja —Además no estarás trabajando, vas a un evento social, no lo olvides— besó su mejilla con adoración.

—No me parece bien asistir a una fiesta de esa magnitud mientras la gente en París muere de hambre... la ciudad está tan revuelta— movió la cabeza con tristeza — Viste lo mismo que yo en la ronda de la semana pasada, los niños descalzos y hambrientos... Dios, como quisiera poder hacer algo más que entregar mendrugos de pan y cuidar que no hayan más revueltas.

—Lo sé, pero debes asistir— se sentó en la cama –Rechazar una invitación efectuada directamente por la reina, puede ser tomado como un abierto desaire hacia su majestad— la miró con tristeza —Además, has cambiado el regimiento para bien, ya nadie se extraña porque repartimos alimento entre los menos afortunados— extendió una mano y sonrió –Ven, mañana tengo que estar en el cuartel al amanecer.

Óscar se acercó y se colocó de pie frente a él. André le desató las calzas y subiendo su blusa la besó en el ombligo.

—¡No!— rió —¡Me haces cosquillas!— trató de soltarse de sus brazos, no podía parar de reír.

—Así quiero recordarte las noches que estaré separado de ti. Quiero recordarte riendo y no tan seria ni meditabunda— besó nuevamente su piel —Mientras estamos en el cuartel, podemos hablar acerca de lo que pasa en el país, pero ahora...— le mordisqueó la piel del abdomen y suspiró —¿Cuando me dejarás agradecerle a Gabrielle por las maravillosas hierbas que te entregó?— preguntó riendo.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!— lo reprendió entre carcajadas.

—Es que no sabes la diferencia que es... ya sabes, no tener que cortar la inspiración— le guiñó un ojo en un gesto pícaro.

—No tienes remedio, Grandier— lo nombró como lo hacía en las barracas.

—No... no lo tengo— la miró a los ojos —Quítate la blusa, Jarjayes— susurró con voz ronca.

Óscar dejó de reír y se quitó la blusa lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos. Se estremeció al sentir los tibios labios de André sobre su delicada piel, revolvió con cariño su cabello mientras él le bajaba las calzas haciéndolas caer hasta sus tobillos, se sentó en su regazo. –Tienes razón, nos queda poco tiempo... construyamos recuerdos para las semanas que estaremos separados— contestó haciendo a un lado todas las inquietudes que a diario la atormentaban.

—o—

Mientras se miraba al espejo, la comandante del Ejército B cepilló vigorosamente su cabello, enfrentarse sola a todo Versalles era algo que no le agradaba pues se había acostumbrado a estar siempre respaldada por André. Bufó molesta mientras se ajustaba la chaqueta de su uniforme de gala, no le gustaba como se estaba sintiendo, nunca había sido tan insegura.

Más de dos años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que había asistido a un baile en palacio, sin querer recordó algunos pasajes de ese baile mientras caminaba por el jardín que conducía al salón del evento. Tratando de cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, se fijó en la cantidad de guardias apostados, le impactó favorablemente ver reforzada la seguridad. Hizo nota mental de felicitar a Girodelle por estar tan bien organizado.

" _Tranquilízate, es sólo un baile"_ se repitió a sí misma mientras subía las escaleras de mármol. Entró al salón con el mayor aplomo posible. Miró un instante hacia el suelo, impresionándose con la fastuosidad del lugar, pues parecía estar parada sobre un espejo. Con desazón se preguntó cuántas horas había trabajado la servidumbre para que en pocos minutos, el lugar quedara hecho un desastre nuevamente. Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en lo que la llevaba hasta allí, debía saludar a su soberana.

Respiró profundo y caminó hacia la reina. Apretó los dientes y se esforzó en hacer oídos sordos a los halagos que se multiplicaban a su paso, ya que si bien siempre le había molestado despertar admiración por su belleza, ahora consideraba esos comentarios no sólo superficiales sino que además hipócritas, pues sabía muy bien que no era precisamente alguien que despertara demasiadas simpatías en la nobleza cercana a su majestad.

—Me complace enormemente que hayáis aceptado mi invitación mi querida Óscar, sé que no sois asidua a este tipo de actividades— sonrió con cariño la reina María Antonieta mientras extendía la diestra.

Óscar además notó que la reina apoyaba su mano izquierda en una suave curva de su vientre, no fue necesario preguntar, estaba embarazada nuevamente. Obviando cualquier comentario, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y besó la mano de la soberana.

–Muchas gracias por la invitación, su majestad, es un placer verla nuevamente— se puso de pie —Además, quisiera felicitaros por el nacimiento de su majestad Louis Charles.

—Os lo agradezco, mi preciada amiga— sonrió con dulzura —Sé muy bien que vuestros deseos son absolutamente sinceros— guiñó un ojo con complicidad —Pero debo deciros que mi pequeño Louis Charles, no será mi hijo menor— miró hacia su vientre.

—Entonces os felicito doblemente su majestad, nuestra nación es afortunada— Óscar sonrió e hizo una reverencia —Dejaré que los demás invitados puedan saludaros, ha sido un placer veros— apenas la reina dio su venia, ella retrocedió para dar lugar a los otros invitados que ansiaban saludar a la monarca.

Agradeciendo el tumulto de gente que se acercó, se deslizó hacia a un pilar del salón, tratando de pasar desapercibida, pues no lograba sentirse cómoda ni podía dejar de pensar, pese a sus esfuerzos, que todo lo que se estaba viviendo ahí estaba lejos de la realidad del país.

—Realmente luce espléndida, brigadier Jarjayes— Víctor se acercó y le entregó una copa de vino.

—Te felicito por la organización de la seguridad Girodelle, eres un buen comandante— recibió la copa y brindó por él.

—Pensé que vendría acompañada al baile— el comandante de la Guardia Imperial se acercó un poco más.

Con su espalda ya apoyada contra el pilar, fue imposible para Óscar dar un paso atrás para ampliar la distancia que la separaba de su ex subordinado.

–Girodelle, no es necesario que te acerques tanto, no tengo problemas para escucharte— intentó bromear pese a su incomodidad.

—De haber sabido que no estaría acompañada de su asistente, me habría ofrecido a ser su escolta— insistió el aristócrata sin dejar de mirarla, sus ojos estaban oscuros, no había rastro de la clara mirada de siempre.

—Sabes por experiencia propia que no necesito escolta— Óscar miró la copa que el hombre sostenía —Creo que ya has bebido suficiente.

—¡Óscar, qué alegría verte aquí!— Fersen se acercó sonriendo –¿Bailarías conmigo?— sin darle tiempo de contestar, tomó la copa que ella aún sostenía en la mano, y que por cierto estaba a peligrosos segundos de terminar sobre el conde De Girodelle, la dejó sobre una mesa y arrastró a la incómoda militar a la pista de baile.

—Fersen— trató de rechazarlo —No me gusta bailar.

—Ya hemos bailado antes, no creo que lo hayas olvidado— bromeó.

Óscar lo miró dolida, pues pese a que ya no lo amaba, se sintió herida al recordar esa noche.

Él notó que la había lastimado. –Todos nos están mirando… no puedes negarte, sería un escándalo— insistió tomándola por la cintura –Además, esto es mejor que estar evadiendo el acoso del pobre Girodelle— sonrió seductor, sabiendo perfectamente cómo desarmar a cualquier mujer. Ella no contestó, desvió la mirada y continuó ignorándolo.—Óscar, por favor mírame— susurró en su oído —Perdóname... fui un torpe al recordarte el pasado baile— buscó su mirada, mas no encontró respuesta.

Molesta con la situación, Óscar dio media vuelta y buscó rápido la salida del salón. Cruzó el patio a toda prisa en busca de su carruaje; aguantar el acoso de Girodelle y las jugarretas de Fersen, era más de lo que podía soportar, no estaba de ánimo para niñerías ni desvergüenzas. Al pasar por uno de los puestos de vigilancia, le llamó la atención lo inmóviles que parecían los guardias, pues si bien estaban de pie, la cabeza les colgaba y parecían dormitar. Se acercó dispuesta a reprenderlos por su pasividad, poca iniciativa y pereza, mas cuando movió a uno, su mano quedó manchada de sangre. Rápidamente constató que estaban muertos y que permanecían de pié sólo debido a que estaban afirmados con los cuchillos con los que habían sido apuñalados. Corrió de regreso al salón.

—¡Fersen, Girodelle protejan a su majestad!— gritó apenas entró. Percibiendo alguien a su espalda, giró con la espada en alto, alcanzado a detener una estocada que iba directo a su pecho.

Comenzó a luchar con uno los rufianes infiltrados en el palacio. En segundos, todo se transformó en un descomunal caos, únicamente se escuchaban gritos de terror y golpes de espadas. Buscó con la mirada a la reina, vio que Girodelle la trasladaba protegida por un gran contingente de guardias. Más tranquila, se esforzó en detener a los terroristas para que no ingresaran al salón.

—¡Óscar, a tu derecha!— gritó Fersen mientras se ubicaba a su izquierda para ayudarla. Lucharon en forma fiera, defendiendo la entrada hasta que un destacamento enviado por Girodelle, acorraló a los insurgentes desde otro ángulo logrando someterlos.

—¡No los maten!— gritó Óscar –Debemos interrogarlos para dar con el líder del movimiento terrorista— trató de acercarse a uno de los detenidos.

—Brigadier Jarjayes, agradecemos su invaluable ayuda pero le recuerdo que todo lo que acontezca en el palacio, es mi responsabilidad— contestó Víctor tomando de un brazo a uno de los terroristas que aún estaba vivo.

—Tienes razón, Girodelle— enfundó su espada —Eres tú el comandante— hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar.

—Óscar, permíteme acompañarte— Fersen tomó su brazo.

—No es necesario, como bien sabes puedo cuidarme sola— respondió alejándose .

—¡Óscar!— el sueco corrió hasta alcanzarla –Perdóname.

—No hay nada que perdonar— siguió caminando.

—No quise lastimarte, no debí haberte pedido bailar conmigo— insistió.

Óscar se detuvo. —Fersen… perdóname a mí, no debí haber reaccionado de esa forma— respiró tratando de serenarse —Ya está todo olvidado— sostuvo su mirada.

—¿En realidad está todo olvidado?— se acercó a ella –Cuando entraste al salón, fue como si el mundo se detuviera. Tu belleza, elegancia y valentía no tienen comparación– tomó una de sus manos –Y cuando escuché los acordes de la melodía que bailamos aquella vez, no pude evitar recordar cuando te sostuve en mis brazos...— la miró intensamente —Dime Óscar, ¿Está todo realmente olvidado?... Si yo... si yo quisiera rehacer mi vida...

—Detente ahí— lo miró —No digas nada que te haga quedar en ridículo.

—¿Ya no hay oportunidad para nosotros?— insistió el sueco.

—No, jamás habrá un nosotros— contestó —Tú y yo somos sólo amigos, eso lo dejaste muy claro hace más de dos años... — siguió caminando.

—Pero ninguno de los dos tenemos la posibilidad de estar frente al mundo con quien amamos ¿Por qué no intentarlo?... Podríamos ser felices— insistió.

—¡No!... ¿Por qué insistes en algo que no tiene sentido?— llegó cerca del carruaje que la esperaba.

—Óscar, por favor detente.— Fersen se paró frente a ella para evitar que siguiera caminando —Podríamos formar una familia, tener hijos, niños a los que les pueda dar mi apellido y puedan heredar todo lo que tengo, podemos intentar ser felices… mi familia se empeña en que me case y tú eres perfecta— insistió —Nos entendemos, eres mi mejor amiga... de todas las mujeres que conozco, tú eres la única con la cual no sería una completa locura casarme, me conoces. Contigo no tendría que fingir jamás.

—Fersen...— suspiró impaciente y lo miró con lástima —Buscas una esposa, alguien que te de hijos, una familia... alguien que cuide tu casa y te rinda pleitesía... y yo no puedo, ni quiero, ser eso…— arregló su chaqueta tratando de mantener ocupadas las manos –Piensa un poco por favor... tu absurda propuesta está llena de razones por las que te convendría que me casara contigo... ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Acaso lo que yo sienta no importa?— lo hizo a un lado con su brazo —Déjame pasar por favor y no te pongas en ridículo...— se alejó de él sin esperar una respuesta. Después de caminar algunos metros levantó la vista, André estaba sosteniendo la puerta de su carruaje. —¿Cómo lo supiste?— preguntó mientras con esfuerzo evitaba abrazarlo.

—Informaron en el cuartel del atentado, fui a buscarte a casa pero aún no llegabas ¿Qué más podía hacer?— vio su ropa manchada de sangre —¿Estás bien?— tomó su mano.

—Sí... la sangre no es mía– suspiró –Vámonos por favor— apretó la mano que aun sostenía la suya, pues pese a lo ocurrido, aún había mucha gente en Versalles que los observaba y esa era la máxima cercanía que podían tener. Subieron juntos al carruaje. Mientras se alejaban Óscar vio que el conde Von Fersen no apartaba la vista de ella. —André... debes volver al cuartel, podrías enfrentarte a la corte marcial por salir estando en servicio activo— se concentró en el hombre que estaba al lado y lo miró preocupada.

—Lo sé, Alain me está cubriendo— besó su frente —Necesitaba saber que estabas bien.

—Lo entiendo— dejó caer la cabeza y se apoyó en su hombro.

—¿Qué era lo que quería Fersen?— preguntó André después de un rato.

—Nada importante, sólo me estaba acompañando al carruaje— contestó dando por finalizada la conversación, cerró los ojos y se propuso no volver a ver a Fersen.

* * *

 **París, 1787**

Mientras las campanas de _Notre Dame_ anunciaban el fallecimiento de la cuarta heredera de los reyes, la princesa Sofía Elena Beatriz de Francia, a la edad de once meses, la ciudad se sumergía lentamente en una vorágine de violencia. Los atentados se multiplicaban día a día, convirtiéndose en una prueba fehaciente de que el pueblo ya no temía, ni respetaba, a la aristocracia ni a los monarcas. El servicio en la Guardia del Ejército prácticamente no tenía descansos y, desde el alto mando, se dio orden expresa de redoblar los patrullajes por la ciudad. Además, se solicitó designar un mayor contingente de guardias para proteger el cuartel debido a los intentos de robo en la bodega de armamentos.

—Anne, es necesario que me traslade por un tiempo al cuartel— dijo Óscar mientras terminaba de arreglar algunos documentos relacionados con el alquiler de la propiedad en la cual había vivido durante los últimos años –No me parece seguro para ti y tu madre que se queden solas en esta casa, el ánimo hacia los nobles y la gente que trabaja para nosotros no es el mejor.

—Entiendo, lady Óscar— contestó la doncella apesadumbrada.

—Tú y Gabrielle seguirán bajo mi protección y empleo, de ninguna forma olvidaré los años que han servido en mi casa— sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla —Espero entiendan que es mejor que estén en su hogar y con sus cercanos. Seguirán recibiendo su paga sin dilación, ya he arreglado todo.

—Es usted muy generosa, lady Óscar— agradeció la muchacha –Pero... ¿Quién la atenderá en el cuartel?

—No te preocupes, de alguna forma me las arreglaré. Si en algo te tranquiliza, prometo avisarte si necesito de tu ayuda. ¿Puedes encargarte de preparar todo para cerrar la casa por un tiempo?

—Sí, no se preocupe _milady_.

—o—

Un día, cuando el gris atardecer avanzaba inclemente, André se acercó a ella en el patio del cuartel. Llevaban viviendo ambos en ese lugar más de dos meses.

—Óscar, me avisaron que me buscabas— dijo aguantando las ganas de tocarla.

—Sí— sonrió –Debo reunirme esta noche con el general Bouillé... ¿Podrías venir conmigo en representación de nuestra compañía?

—Por supuesto ¿A qué se debe la reunión?

—No lo sé, no se me ha informado, pero hemos sido citados a su palco en el Teatro de la Ópera, debemos asistir con el uniforme de gala.

André asintió, no obstante antes de que se marcharse, Óscar lo tomó de un brazo —Al regreso podemos despedir al cochero y quedarnos en una posada en el centro— susurró la mujer —A nadie le extrañará que no lleguemos hasta el amanecer.

—Es una cita— el soldado sonrió resplandeciente y corrió hacia las barracas para alistarse.

—o—

—¿Dónde vas tan arreglado? ... casi pareces un ganso en navidad— bromeó Alain mientras caminaba junto a André por el patio del cuartel.

—Acompañaré a Óscar a una reunión en París con el general Bouillé.

—¿Irán en el carruaje de nobles que nos dejaron encargado?— se preocupó al ver que Óscar esperaba a su amigo dentro del coche —No es una muy buena idea.

—No te preocupes, dudo que se atrevan a asaltar a soldados del ejército— André palmeó su espalda –Te estás ablandando, Soissons— subió al carruaje mientras reía. Se sentó junto a Óscar y tomó su mano –Quizás sería conveniente que durmieras unos días en la mansión de tu familia. No has descansado desde que te mudaste al cuartel— dijo preocupado al notar que ella no dejaba de bostezar, se veía agotada.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes— suspiró –En estado de emergencia no puedo abandonar a mi regimiento— apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de André –Lo que extraño en realidad es nuestra casa— sonrió.

—Sí, yo también— André le acunó el rostro entre las manos –Pero más te he extrañado a ti— la besó en cuanto el carruaje comenzó a circular por las calles de la ciudad.

—¿Por qué nos detenemos?— Óscar se separó lentamente de él al notar que el carruaje dejaba de moverse –Aún no hemos llegado...

André abrió una de las cortinas –Nos están emboscando— murmuró aterrado.

Óscar, por primera vez, vio miedo en sus ojos. El carruaje comenzó a zarandearse violentamente, no podían ver nada, sólo escuchaban los gritos de la multitud. André la tomó de un brazo y la tiró al suelo de la berlina, sin perder tiempo se colocó sobre ella tratando de protegerla.

–¡No!— alcanzó a gritar antes de que uno de los cristales explotara, él la abrazó fuerte tratando de cubrirla por completo. Aterrada sintió como el cuerpo del soldado era sacudido por los golpes, escuchó los gritos encima de ellos. La gente descontrolada había entrado al carruaje.

—¡Son nobles! ¡Hay que acabar con ellos!

—¡Mátenlos!

—¡Fuera los nobles!

La comandante fue arrancada de los brazos de André, que a esa altura estaba prácticamente inconsciente.

—¡Esperen! ¡André no es un noble!— gritó desesperada mientras veía cómo lo sacaban por una de las ventanas y a ella por la otra. Ambos fueron llevados por la turba en distintas direcciones.

—¡No! ¡André!

—¡Óscar!

Cayó al suelo mientras gritaba –¡André no es un noble, no lo lastimen por favor!— ya no lo veía. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto terror.

—o—

Mientras tanto, en el Teatro de la Ópera la autoridad máxima de las fuerzas armadas fue abordado por un mensajero.

—General Bouillé, he recibido un informe de que ha ocurrido un gran disturbio en _Saint Antoine_ , se le recomienda regresar de inmediato a Versalles.

—Sí, por supuesto— el hombre se puso de pie —Coronel, llévese un pelotón con usted y parta de inmediato— ordenó al militar que estaba junto a él.

—A la orden.

Fersen se acercó al mensajero para tener más información al respecto –Deme todos los detalles del disturbio— pidió mientras se colocaba los guantes.

—Lo único que se me informó, es que alrededor de doscientas personas atacaron un carruaje de nobles en _Saint Antoine_. Según el informe, los que iban en el carruaje eran del ejército y llevaban un sable azul.

—¿Un sable azul?— preguntó asustado.

—Sí, es el sable de la comandante Jarjayes.

—¿Qué?... ¡Óscar!— el sueco corrió a su caballo –¡Pelotón 105, marchemos a Saint Antoine!— comandó al destacamento a su mando mientras sentía que el corazón le martilleaba el pecho.

—o—

Con su espada enfundada, Óscar golpeaba a quienes intentaban detenerla, necesitaba escapar. Levantó un poco la cabeza para orientarse e ir en la dirección en la que creía se habían llevado a André. Sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, cayó de rodillas, mas continuó arrastrándose, no podía quedarse ahí, debía seguir moviéndose o la matarían. Casi inconsciente percibió vagamente que la muchedumbre empezaba a dispersarse, escuchó voces a los lejos alertando la presencia de soldados. Perdió en conocimiento.

Cuando Hans Axel Von Fersen se acercó al carruaje que ardía en llama,s apenas podía controlar su desesperación. Mirando en todas direcciones buscó alguna pista de su amiga mientras sus soldados dispersaban a la turba. Después de unos minutos, vio un bulto en el suelo, reconoció de inmediato la rubia y larga melena. Desmontó de un salto mientras temía lo peor, el cuerpo yacía inmóvil.

—¡Óscar!— con manos temblorosas la giró. La mujer tenía el rostro con sangre producto de una herida en la cabeza, pero respiraba. –Óscar, por favor reacciona— suplicó mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, la llevó a un callejón buscando ponerla a salvo. —Óscar, despierta— insistió mientras tomaba el fino rostro entre sus manos.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente –Fersen…— dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

—Me alegra ver que estás a salvo— la abrazó contra su pecho.

—André… ¿Dónde está André?... Debo ir por él—se movió para que la soltara y trató de ponerse de pie.

—Espera Óscar, no puedes ir, te atacaran otra vez— dijo tratando de detenerla.

—¡Déjame ir, debo salvar a André de la multitud!— forcejeó para soltarse de sus brazos.

El conde la tomó firmemente de los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo —¡Óscar, entiende, no puedo dejar que vayas, es demasiado peligroso!

–Fersen…— comenzó a llorar , se sentía aterrada –Mi André… tengo que encontrarlo— lo miró nerviosa —Él es...

—Lo sé… ya lo sé todo— el hombre de ojos grises la miró conmovido –Espérame aquí, yo iré por él... te juro que lo traeré contigo.

—Fersen... encuéntralo por favor…— suplicó con un hilo de voz.

El coronel del Pelotón 105 de la Armada del Calvario, avanzó hacia un tumulto que había a unas pocas calles, de pronto vio que algunos hombres alzaban el cuerpo casi inconsciente de André para colgarlo en una improvisada horca. Por un segundo se atrevió a pensar en qué pasaría si no interfería, Óscar sufriría, pero él estaría ahí para consolarla, podría casarse con ella y formar una familia. Estaba tan cansado de estar solo, cansado de amar en la penumbra, cansado de adorar a una mujer que jamás podría estar con él, agotado de ser el motivo de constantes habladurías y de vivir únicamente buscando satisfacciones superfluas. Durante meses se había convencido que sólo Óscar podría aliviar su maltratado corazón, ella lo había amado y estaba llena de virtudes... virtudes que podían ocultar sus propios defectos, sí, estaba seguro de que Óscar podría hacerlo ser un mejor hombre, con ella podría aprender a amar de una forma sana.

" _No, no puedo hacer eso"_ se reprochó a sí mismo después de unos segundos. Sacó su arma y disparó al aire. —¡Silencio! ¡Escúchenme alborotadores! ¡Mi nombre es Hans Axel Von Fersen… ¿Les suena familiar ese nombre?!— gritó sin bajarse de su caballo.

—¡Es el amante de Maria Antonieta!

—¡Atrápenlo!

—¡Tenemos que colgar a ese aristócrata!

Cuando el sueco captó la atención de todos, espoleó su caballo y se alejó logrando que lo siguieran. Su plan dio resultado de inmediato, pues en esos momentos los alborotadores dejaron de prestarle atención a André.

—o—

Mientras Óscar observaba el amanecer por la ventana del salón de su casa paterna, una profunda tristeza inundaba su corazón. Había vivido en carne propia la desesperación y el odio del pueblo hacia la nobleza. Sumergida en sus cavilaciones, no se percató de que su Nana entró a la habitación.

—Te he traído una taza de chocolate caliente, mi querida niña.

—Gracias, Nana— recibió la taza con la mano temblando —André… ¿Cómo está?— la miró angustiada.

—El doctor Lassone acaba de marcharse, al parecer sus lesiones son superficiales... tiene treinta y dos moretones en todo el cuerpo... tuvo suerte de no morir.

Óscar se cubrió la boca tratando de contener un sollozo, mas sus hombros se estremecieron, pues aún no podía quitar de su cabeza la imagen de André siendo arrastrado lejos de ella.

La Nana se acercó y la abrazó. –Tranquila mi niña, está bien, está mejor de lo que todos esperábamos.

—Pensé que lo matarían… nunca vi tanto odio… no pude protegerlo, Nana— se soltó de los brazos de la mujer y apoyó una mano en la ventana –Casi lo matan, casi lo matan por estar en un carruaje de aristócratas…— se lamentó —André… mi adorado André— respiró hondo intentando calmarse, estaba en la casa de su padre y no podía permitirse ser débil ahí.

—¿Quieres verlo?— preguntó la anciana.

Ella asintió enseguida. Ambas se dirigieron a la pequeña habitación de servicio en la que André había vivido casi toda su vida y entraron sin anunciarse. El herido estaba de pie y mirando por la ventana. Óscar se acercó en silencio y le tocó un hombro para llamar su atención. André giró rápidamente y la abrazó aferrándose a ella.

—Cuando te arrancaron de mis brazos, pensé que no te volvería a ver— apoyado frente con frente acunó con manos temblorosas el rostro de su mujer — Creí que te matarían y yo no estaría ahí para protegerte— ninguno se percató de que la Nana se retiraba en silencio de la habitación. —Amor mío... todo está cambiando. Estamos en las puertas de una revolución— continuó André. Óscar asintió al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Permanecieron abrazados y en silencio durante largos minutos. —Me informaron que Fersen llegó a salvo al cuartel— André habló después de un rato. —Una vez más me salvó la vida.

—Es un buen amigo— susurró Óscar enterrando la cabeza en el amplio pecho de su amante y ocultándole, una vez más, la descabellada propuesta de matrimonio que le había hecho el conde sueco meses atrás.

—o—

—¡Hija!– el general Jarjayes entró a la habitación de su heredera entrada la mañana, apenas se enteró del atentado, dejó sus obligaciones en la armada y corrió a su casa —¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?— la abrazó angustiado.

—Estoy bien padre, no te preocupes por favor– trató de tranquilizarlo impactada por su afectuoso gesto.

—Te quedarás aquí, ni tu madre ni yo permitiremos que vuelvas a la casa que alquilaste o a las barracas... Además, hablaré con Bouillé para que te encuentre a la brevedad en algún puesto en Versalles.

—Lo ocurrido no tiene nada que ver con el vivir sola o con mi trabajo en la guardia del ejército— contestó alejándose de él.

—Hija, por favor...— se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de calmarse, no quería discutir con ella, menos después de enfrentar uno de sus peores miedos al verla en peligro –Recapacita... No puedes seguir exponiéndote así– suspiró –Debes reconsiderar retirarte del ejército y casarte.

Óscar lo miró perpleja, no podía creer que su padre insistiera con la idea del matrimonio.

–Padre, en cuanto me sienta en condiciones de regresar al cuartel, viviré ahí hasta que sea seguro instalarme nuevamente en la casa que tengo alquilada— respiró profundo y alzó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos –Agradezco poder alojar aquí hasta que me recupere, pero si insistes en que deje mi puesto y me case, me iré sin dudarlo.

—Aún soy el jefe de esta familia, no lo olvides— el general la miró con dureza.

—Y yo soy tu heredero— Óscar lo miró desafiante –Tu heredero militar y de bienes. Así lo dispusiste cuando decidiste criarme como un hombre, no olvides eso tampoco.

Su padre salió molesto de la alcoba y sin contestarle. Apenas la puerta se cerró, ella se acostó, necesitaba dormir, sentía cada músculo entumecido y dolorido.

Después de descansar todo el día, a medianoche golpeó suavemente la puerta de la habitación de servicio. Apenas André contestó, entró.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó acercándose.

—Mejor— sonrió para tranquilizarla —No te preocupes... ¿Y tú?

—Bien, estoy bien… ¿Pudiste descansar?

—No mucho la verdad— la abrazó y besó en la frente.

—André… regresaré a vivir al cuartel— se separó para mirarlo –No puedo seguir aquí... lo he pensado todo el día y no nos someteré nuevamente al yugo de mi padre.

—Entiendo.

—Sé que quizás debiéramos escapar, pero no puedo abandonar mi puesto ahora— continuó hablando.

—Lo sé.

—Francia me necesita— se justificó ante el hombre que amaba.

—Lo sé.

—Dime algo más, por favor...— suplicó tomando el apuesto rostro de André entre sus manos.

—Óscar, nunca intentaría cambiarte, sé lo que sientes, sé porque sufres y sé que siempre querrás hacer lo mejor según tus convicciones— sonrió —Y yo siempre te apoyaré, siempre te respaldaré.

Agradeciendo que, una vez más, el hombre que tanto amaba la apoyaba sin cuestionarla, lo abrazó mientras susurraba —Quiero quedarme aquí esta noche, mañana regresaremos al cuartel y allí no podremos vernos más que como comandante y soldado… es posible que hoy sea la última noche que pasemos juntos en meses.

André se separó de ella y puso llave a su puerta, volvió a su lado y se quitó la camisa –Tienes razón, está será nuestra última noche juntos en mucho tiempo…— la tomó de la nuca atrayéndola para besarla con ímpetu.

—Debemos aguantar, nuestra nación nos necesita, ya habrá tiempo para nosotros— contestó ella separándose de sus labios, dio un paso hacia atrás –Déjame mirarte— lo desnudó y acarició con la punta de sus dedos cada moretón de su cuerpo, eran golpes que había recibido protegiéndola sin importarle perder la vida. Se desnudó también y se paró frente a él, tomó una de sus grandes manos y la puso sobre su corazón –Soy tuya, siempre lo seré… Así como tú, eres mío… no importa el tiempo que estemos separados.

—Lo sé— le contestó André en un susurro mientras la abrazaba nuevamente.

* * *

 _Ya van apareciendo cambios... ¿se dieron cuenta?_

 _Las tres marginales les mandan s_ _aludos desde Chile, el país que cambió._

 _ **PD: "¡Quien no escribe un review, es paco!"**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Enero de 1788**

Mientras Óscar esperaba pacientemente que la audiencia pública que los Reyes daban cada primero de enero finalizara, no pudo evitar detenerse en el semblante alicaído y triste de la soberana. La delicada y rubia monarca escuchaba, y contestaba, los buenos deseos para el nuevo año con apatía y de una forma que se alejaba de la habitual dulzura que había mostrado durante los años anteriores en la misma fecha. La conocía y no le hacía falta una explicación para ese comportamiento. María Antonieta aún no se reponía del fallecimiento de su pequeña hija seis meses atrás. Miró el reloj del salón por enésima vez, aún faltaba más de una hora para que finalizara la recepción y ella pudiera por fin reunirse con su querida reina en la entrevista que había solicitado hace semanas y, dado que ya había saludado a su madre apenas llegó a Versalles, no le quedaba más que seguir esperando.

Cansada de escuchar los superficiales y cínicos parabienes de los asistentes, decidió salir un rato y observar cómo se desarrollaba el cambio de turno de la Guardia Real, pues pese al tiempo transcurrido, no podía alejarse por completo de la institución que durante tanto tiempo había dirigido y que por cierto, también le había ayudado a aprender todo lo que sabía y aplicaba en la Guardia del Ejército.

Mientras observaba el movimiento militar, perfectamente sincronizado pese a la inclemente lluvia, reparó en una figura que se encontraba a pocos metros de distancia, alguien más estaba igual que ella, observando a los guardias desde una de las terrazas techadas. Al estudiar con mayor detenimiento la postura y actitud del hombre, a quien no podía dejar de mirar, notó que en realidad no estaba pendiente del despliegue militar, su vista parecía perdida. Pensó en acercarse y saludarlo al recordar que la última vez que lo había visto la ayudó en Saint Antoine, no obstante se detuvo al recordar su descabellada propuesta de matrimonio, por lo que dio media vuelta para alejarse antes de que Fersen la viera. Camino al salón, pensó que era increíble no sentirse cómoda en el lugar que años atrás era prácticamente su segundo hogar.

—¡Brigadier Jarjayes!

Se detuvo y maldijo en voz baja cuando escuchó la elegante voz de Víctor acompañada de sus rápidas pisadas.

—Comandante Girodelle— dijo mientras volteaba –Lo felicito por el excelente desempeño de sus hombres— habló con seriedad y marcando notoriamente la distancia que quería mantener al no tutearlo.

—Gracias, hemos aprendido de la mejor— Víctor sonrió de forma encantadora mientras batía sus largas pestañas –Debo confesar que es una agradable sorpresa encontrarla aquí.

—Vine a una audiencia privada con su majestad— contestó. Durante un segundo desvió la mirada y vio que Fersen la observaba fijamente. Incómoda, volvió a concentrarse en Girodelle –¿Cómo ha estado todo en Versalles?... ¿Siguen las revueltas en las afuera de palacio?

—La verdad es que sí— contestó apesadumbrado el de ojos felinos —Cada vez es más difícil ingresar a palacio… le he aconsejado a sus majestades no abandonar este lugar bajo ninguna circunstancia— suspiró —Y bueno… no es que las cosas estén mejor aquí que afuera.

—La aristocracia sigue en contra de lo propuesto por Calonne y Loménie de Brienne— sentenció Óscar, que pese a mantenerse alejada de Versalles, se esforzaba en estar al tanto de todo lo que acontecía en materias políticas.

—Así es, la crisis financiera no da tregua y muchos de los aristócratas que no viven en Versalles, no están dispuestos a ceder los beneficios que tienen, de hecho, no me extrañaría en como parte de los saludos de año nuevo más de alguno "solicite" que se destituya a Calonne y regrese Necker… es algo de lo que se habla en cada rincón de Versalles— murmuró en voz baja.

—Quizás sería bueno que abordara este tema con su majestad ahora, cuando la vea— pensó Óscar en voz alta —Si hay alguien a quien escucha el rey es a ella…

—Su majestad ya no es la misma— continuó Girodelle – Paso mucho tiempo cerca de ella debido a mis funciones… ya no puedo recordar la última vez que la oí reír…

—Conde de Girodelle… límite esos comentarios, el ser escoltas de su majestad nos obliga a resguardar no solo su integridad física— Óscar lo miró seria y tratando de disimular la tristeza que le habían provocado las palabras del comandante de la Guardia Real.

—Lo lamento… tiene usted razón. Es solo que extraño mucho hablar con alguien que no tenga veneno destilando en la sangre… durante estos últimos meses, he añorado la época en que usted era mi comandante— la miró con tristeza.

—Así que proponen a Necker nuevamente…— Oscar trató de cambiar el tema –Eso sin duda sería algo que a no todos les gustaría…

—A propósito de Necker… ¿Quién diría que lo mejor que le pudo pasar un amigo nuestro, sería no concretar su compromiso con esa familia?— Girodelle frunció los párpados y miró en dirección al conde sueco, quien por cierto no dejaba de observarlos.

—¿Fersen?— Óscar lo miró sin entender.

—Es un secreto a voces que el único tope en el compromiso de Fersen y Mademoiselle Germaine fue su majestad, de hecho, fue ella quien concertó el matrimonio de tan encantadora damisela con el Barón De Staël, librando así de su compromiso a Fersen.

—¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?— lo interrogó casi con violencia.

—¿El matrimonio?... todos lo saben…

—El compromiso con Fersen— lo apuró –¿Cuándo pasó eso?— insistió Óscar.

—Hace un par de años… creo— la miró curioso –Siendo tan cercana a Fersen, pensé que lo sabía.

—No… no lo sabía— murmuró ella –Fue un gusto veros…— se despidió —Tengo algunos minutos antes de mi audiencia y deseo saludar a un amigo— habló mientras caminaba en dirección a donde estaba Fersen, por fin sabía que lo había llevado a proponerle matrimonio de una forma tan precipitada. Su familia lo estaba presionando al punto de comprometerlo en contra de su voluntad con la hija del importante político. Apenas llegó frente al conde le dijo a modo de saludo —¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estaban obligando a contraer matrimonio?

—¿El saberlo, habría cambiado tu respuesta?— le contestó él de forma directa, si bien no se veían hace mucho, la confianza que el sueco sentía por la militar no había disminuido ni un ápice.

—No… No habría cambiado mi respuesta— lo miró altiva –Pero habría entendido que te llevó a hacerme semejante propuesta.

—Ya no importa— Fersen dio media vuelta y apoyó los antebrazos en el barandal que había junto a él –No me casé… ella logró salvarme de haber hecho infeliz a Germaine— finalizó con acritud.

—¿Y pensabas hacerme infeliz a mí?— preguntó —¿Acaso yo no merezco la misma deferencia?

—Eres mi amiga…— suspiró cansado –Contigo no finjo… y tú eres diferente…

—¿Es porque soy un militar?— lo miró herida. Ahora que vivía junto a André y se sentía mujer en sus brazos, le lastimó que su amigo la siguiera viendo como un congénere.

—No es por eso... Tú eres buena, eres honesta, eres sincera… tú, sacas lo mejor de los demás— la miró a los ojos –Por eso eres diferente… tú me haces bien— retiró una copa de brandy de la bandeja que un lacayo le acercó –En quince minutos tráigame otra, por favor— le pidió al sirviente.

—Es muy temprano para que estés bebiendo de esa forma— lo miró preocupada —¿Cuántas copas llevas?

—Cuatro o cinco— el sueco encogió los hombros –No lo sé, ni importa.

—Quiero agradecerte el haber salvado a André de la turba— murmuró Óscar mirándolo a los ojos —Y también agradezco tu discreción en cuanto a mi relación con él.

—¿Eres feliz?— preguntó mirándola también a los ojos.

—Sí— contestó sin dudar —Soy feliz con él.

—Al menos uno de los dos no vive un amor lleno de angustia— el sueco repitió las palabras dichas años atrás —Me alegro por ti— fijó la vista en el líquido ambarino de su copa.

—Fersen…— de pronto un sentimiento de lástima se alojó en su pecho –¿Por qué estás actuando así?— se acercó un paso –A ella no le gustará verte así de consumido…— miró en todas direcciones, cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie cerca, continuó —Su majestad está lidiando con suficiente dolor como para que tú le des más preocupaciones.

—¿Y qué pasa con lo que estoy lidiando yo?— contestó él con los ojos húmedos –Ella me alejó, no quiere verme desde que la pequeña Sofía falleció…. Dime... ¿Qué pasa con lo que siento yo?— bebió de un sorbo todo el contenido de la copa que tenía en la mano.

—Lo lamento…— Óscar habló en un triste murmullo, pues nunca lo había visto tan destrozado –Pero tienes que entenderla… perdió a una hija y eso no es fácil— se esforzó en que su voz no se quebrara _"No estoy hablando de mí"_ se repitió mentalmente –Para una madre, debe ser espantoso sostener a un hijo y luego ver su sepelio— habló con la garganta apretada.

—¿Acaso todas las mujeres creen que son las únicas que lamentan las muertes de sus hijos?— dijo el conde con amargura.

—No, es obvio que su majestad también está sufriendo por ello— contestó Óscar –Los padres sufren igual con la pérdida de un hijo— sin poder evitarlo pensó en André y en cómo él, durante meses, estuvo con la mirada perdida y llena de tristeza.

—Sí… sin duda Luis XVI también está sufriendo con la pérdida de su hija… fue un gusto verte, querida amiga— Fersen se despidió realizando una leve inclinación de cabeza y caminó hacia el lacayo que se acercaba con una nueva copa.

Óscar lamentó profundamente ver como el gallardo conde estaba sumido en una amargura que jamás había visto, ni siquiera cuando se había marchado a América. Mientras veía como él se alejaba, una idea cruzó por su mente _"No… no se atreverían a hacer algo así"_ pensó asustada ante la remota posibilidad de que la infanta fallecida no fuese fruto del lecho real. Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por las campanas que anunciaban el mediodía, giró sobre sus talones y caminó rápido hacia la sala privada de la reina.

—o—

—Su majestad… Agradezco profundamente me hayáis recibido— Óscar levantó la vista cuando vio que la soberana no le contestaba. Estaban solas en la sala –Su majestad…— repitió. La mujer estaba sentada en un canapé ubicado junto a una ventana y con la mirada ausente –Si gusta, puedo venir en otro momento— murmuró.

—Acercaos, querida amiga— María Antonieta giró la cabeza en dirección a su antigua escolta y trató de sonreír aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas –Si no os importuna verme llorar, quisiera que compartierais unos minutos conmigo— se cubrió el rostro con la manos y sollozó.

—Por supuesto que no me importuna, su excelencia— Óscar se acercó rápido y se sentó junto a ella en silencio. Cuando la reina le tomó una mano, sintió que su corazón se rompía al ver tanta aflicción en su actuar –Su majestad…— susurró —¿Qué puedo hacer por vos?

—Acompañarme— dijo ella entre suaves hipidos –Ya no resistía estar escuchando a esa tropa de infames que hablan a nuestra espalda deseándonos buena fortuna… estoy tan cansada de que me consideren una estúpida— sollozó –Sé muy bien lo que hablan de mí y de mi querido esposo— se secó las lágrimas con rabia –Ni siquiera han respetado mi duelo— movió la cabeza con pesar.

—Su majestad…— Óscar apretó la mano que sostenía entre las suyas –Lamento mucho veros tan triste…— la miró con cariño –Y lamento mucho no haber asistido al funeral de la infanta Sofía…

—Recibí vuestra nota— susurró la monarca –Y la atesoro como una de las pocas muestras de sincero afecto y preocupación— se secó las lágrimas mirando a los ojos de su querida amiga –Ella… ella habría sido mía— sollozó –Luis Joseph y Luis Charles pertenecen a la nación… y Marie Therese, es devota a su padre— nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas –Mi pequeña… estoy tan sola— se lanzó contra el pecho de la militar que la miraba conmovida.

Óscar la abrazó con dulzura y esperó con paciencia a que la monarca dejara de llorar. Cuando la mujer se separó de ella habló nuevamente:

–Su majestad… no es mi intención contrariaros— comenzó a hablar con todo el cuidado que pudo reunir –Pero quisiera exponerle mi preocupación acerca del curso que está tomando el país… he visto mucha violencia y disconformidad en la ciudad.

—Mi querida amiga— la reina sonrió con dulzura –Siempre tan preocupada de todo— la tomó de las manos –Su majestad está rodeado de ministros que se encargan de lo que tanto os aflige, no debemos preocuparnos de eso— trató de sonreír –Contadme… ¿Es de vuestro gusto el destacamento que comandáis o desearíais regresar a Versalles?— preguntó esperanzada –Sólo tenéis que decirlo y haré lo que sea necesario para cumplir vuestros deseos.

—Estoy muy a gusto en mi puesto su majestad— Óscar sonrió con dulzura –No es esa la razón de mi visita… sólo quería saludaros y acompañaros unos momentos…

—Vuestra presencia es un soplo de sinceridad— la reina sonrió –Debéis prometerme que me visitaréis más seguido— le apretó las manos que aún mantenía entre las suyas –Prometedlo.

—Cada vez que mis funciones así lo permitan, vendré a visitaros— la comandante sonrió –Os lo prometo.

María Antonieta asintió sonriendo y, pese a que estaban completamente solas, miró a su alrededor en un gesto receloso antes de hablar.

—Me dijeron que estuvisteis hablando con él— susurró —¿Cómo está?

Óscar se sorprendió, pues no esperaba que las noticias de su conversación con Fersen llegara tan rápido a oídos de la monarca.

—Él… No está muy bien— no quiso mentirle.

—Mi pobre Axel— Maria Antonieta suspiró apesadumbrada –Hay días en los que me arrepiento tanto de haber intervenido en su compromiso… él necesita ser feliz y yo no puedo ayudarlo con eso, yo… sólo le causo aflicción— sus claros ojos azules se humedecieron –Hablad con él por favor…— miró a su amiga ansiosa –Sé que os oirá, pedidle que regrese a su patria… Aquí no hay nada para él más que sufrimiento.

—Él es devoto a usted, su majestad— murmuró Óscar conmovida.

—Y yo a él— María Antonieta comenzó a llorar nuevamente –Pero ya no podemos seguir así… vivo aterrada de que alguien lo vea demasiado cerca de mí o de mis hijos… y si alguien se da cuenta— sacudió la cabeza completamente turbada —Y ya ni siquiera puedo salir de palacio sin una multitudinaria escolta— sollozó –Le he rogado que se vaya y él no escucha…

—Su majestad…— Óscar la miró contrariada, ya que por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué decir –Trataré de hablar con él— dijo finalmente.

La reina agradeció con una sincera sonrisa. Cuando ambas escucharon los golpes en la puerta que anunciaban que una nueva visita había llegado, María Antonieta secó sus lágrimas y pellizcó sus mejillas tratando de recuperar la compostura mientras estiraba la falda de su vestido y acomodaba los rizos de su peluca.

—Decidme querida amiga— la miró con los ojos vidriosos y una falsa sonrisa –¿Luzco como la soberana de la nación más importante de Europa?

—Sí, su majestad— contestó –Luce perfecta— se puso de pie y besó la mano que la monarca extendía –Ha sido un verdadero placer veros— hizo una reverencia saliendo de la habitación con el pecho tan apretado que apenas podía respirar.

* * *

 **Agosto de 1788**

El verano se hizo presente en París de forma abrumadora y calurosa. Un día en particular, y después de revisar en forma personal la entrega del nuevo armamento para el regimiento que dirigía, una Óscar cansada y con ganas de refrescarse, fue rápidamente a su despacho. Apenas entró notó que alguien estaba en la recamara adjunta.

—¿Quién anda ahí?— preguntó con voz firme mientras llevaba la mano a la empuñadura de su arma.

—Soy yo— André se asomó a la puerta sonriendo —Quería sorprenderte.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— corrió a su encuentro, abrazándole —Personalmente me encargué de que tuvieras algunos días libres— susurró mientras se aferraba a sus hombros.

—Son mis días libres y elijo como pasarlos— la levantó del piso unos centímetros haciéndola reír —Fui a ver a mi abuela y regresé— la soltó y le puso una mano sobre los ojos —Ven... te tengo una sorpresa— la guió hacia el interior de la recamara.

Cuando Óscar abrió los ojos, vio una colcha en el piso y sobre esta, varios tipos de tarta, queso, vino y frutas.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?— preguntó sonriendo, pues era un perfecto día de campo en su habitación.

—La abuela me ayudó... está un poco molesta porque no has ido en meses a verla, pero le expliqué que no has querido abandonar el regimiento— la empujó suavemente sobre la cama hasta lograr sentarla, tomó de a una sus piernas quitando botas y medias. Él ya estaba descalzo —Ambos sabemos lo que te gustan los días de campo... y eso es todo— la miró sonriendo

—Gracias— dijo sin dejar de sonreír —De verdad gracias— bebió el exquisito vino que André le servía. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, eso era justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Ambos comieron, bebieron y rieron recordado algunas anécdotas de su juventud y niñez. Hace meses no estaban tan felices y relajados. Se recostaron en el piso uno al lado del otro y disfrutaron estar en silencio durante largos minutos.

—¿Irás a la casa de mi familia los días que te quedan de asueto?— preguntó Óscar después de un rato.

—Pensaba quedarme aquí— contestó André mientras la tomaba de la mano.

—Nadie puede verte... prácticamente tendrías que estar encerrado— lo miró apenada.

—Pero cuando estés aquí, te puedo ayudar con los documentos, revisar tus uniformes, tus armas... preocuparme de que comas y duermas... no sé, ser tu _valet_ nuevamente por unos días— sonrió —Prefiero estar contigo que en cualquier otra parte— la besó en la punta de la nariz —Además, está el gran aliciente de poder dormir contigo en la noche.

—La cama es muy pequeña— contestó sonriendo.

—No importa... así dormiremos más juntos— la abrazó por la espalda mientras ella sonreía como no lo había hecho en meses.

—¿Qué piensas de que Necker nuevamente sea ministro de estado?— preguntó ella después de unos minutos.

—Pienso...— André suspiró fuerte —Pienso que todo está cambiando.

* * *

 **Noviembre de 1788**

Once meses habían transcurrido desde que Óscar viera a su querida soberana por última vez, once meses en los que ella y su regimiento habían trabajado sin cesar tratando de mantener las revueltas sociales bajo control. Mientras firmaba el último reporte del día escuchó golpes en la puerta de su despacho.

—Adelante— habló con voz firme.

—¿Me mandaste llamar?— André preguntó apenas entró al despacho de su comandante —¿Cómo te sientes?— se acercó preocupado al verla más pálida de lo habitual.

—Bien, no te preocupes— Óscar sonrió y lo besó suavemente en los labios —Sólo estoy un poco cansada— se sentó tras su escritorio para seguir trabajando.

—Hemos trabajado sin descanso— se colocó tras ella –Déjame ayudarte— comenzó a darle un suave masaje en los hombros —Deberías descansar unos días, el regimiento puede sobrevivir perfectamente en manos del coronel Dagout— se inclinó y la besó en la coronilla.

—A pesar de que llevamos tanto tiempo acuartelados, creo que la situación sólo empeora— Oscar se puso de pie nuevamente y lo abrazó –A veces siento que un manto de desgracia se extiende inevitablemente sobre nosotros y no quiero alejarme de ti… no puedo dejar el cuartel sabiendo que permaneces aquí, expuesto a tantos peligros— terminó de hablar hundiendo el rostro en la curva del cuello del soldado. Respiró profundo tratando de llenar sus pulmones del aroma de él.

—Deja de preocuparte por mí, puedo cuidarme perfectamente— sonrió pícaro mientras le guiñaba un ojo —Si tú estás bien, yo también lo estoy pues es tu seguridad la que me preocupa — la besó suavemente en los labios.

Óscar caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró con llave.

—¿Cuánto ha pasado?— lo miró sonriendo —¿Dos o tres meses?

—Dos meses y cinco días— contestó con voz ronca, a la vez que se acercaba a paso muy lento. Óscar pudo ver como sus brillantes ojos se oscurecían.

—¿Tanto?— dijo llevando sus manos a la guerrera.—Habría que remediarlo— sonrió mientras se desabotonaba el cuello.

André, sin esperar invitación, la atrapó contra la pared con la fuerza de un huracán. Prácticamente se arrancaron la ropa.

—o—

Óscar apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de André, ambos estaban recostados en la pequeña cama de su habitación en el cuartel. Se sentía agotada y por fin, conseguía tener la mente en blanco. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en el latido del corazón del soldado, permitiendo que ese suave golpeteo la arrullara.

—Quiero que me hagas una promesa— André habló rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Qué cosa?— preguntó negándose a abrir los ojos.

—Si algo me ocurre, prométeme que te irás de París.

—¿Qué quieres decir?– se irguió mirándolo sin entender.

—Debes prometerme que te pondrás a salvo.

—André... ¿Qué estás diciendo?– se sentó en la cama, volviendo a estar en su habitual estado de alarma.

Él la tomó del cuello, obligándola a mirarlo.

—Promételo— insistió.

—Nada nos ocurrirá, no lo permitiré... soy comandante de un regimiento— Óscar trató de tranquilizarlo al ver en su mirada cargada de miedo.

—No es eso a lo que temo. Si el pueblo se levanta en armas, tu cargo no importará– le acarició una mejilla —Eres aristócrata, una destacada militar, parte de una de las familias más importantes del país y además, eres conocida por tu cercanía con la reina— la besó en la frente –Si yo no estoy debes ponerte a salvo, si la monarquía cae, lo harán todos sus cercanos.

Óscar se estremeció, pues no había pensado en eso.

—No, no puedo hacer eso.

—Sí, sí puedes… Si me amas, puedes hacerlo— la hizo rodar en la cama, ella trató de empujarlo para liberarse de sus brazos. Él la abrazó más fuerte mientras utilizaba su peso para inmovilizarla.—Óscar, mírame— la forzó a mirarlo atrapando su rostro entre las manos –Debes prometerme que si algo me pasa, te irás de París— la besó nuevamente –Si no lo haces, insistiré hasta que cambies de opinión.

—Está bien… te lo prometo— sintió miedo al pronunciar esas palabras.

—¡Comandante! ¡Comandante!— escucharon gritos que acompañaban los insistentes golpes en la puerta de su oficina.

Óscar se levantó de un salto y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Después de un par de minutos abrió la puerta.

—Alain ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó tratando de parecer tranquila.

—Comandante…— la miró y sonrió burlesco.

—¿Qué pasa, Soissons?... dime de una vez— preguntó exasperada.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?— abrió sus grandes ojos azules.

—Está un poco… desarreglada— miró su cabello despeinado.

—Estaba descansando— Óscar se pasó rápidamente las manos sobre su cabeza, tratando de ordenar su cabello. –¡Dime a qué viniste de una vez!— insistió molesta.

—El rey adelantó la convocatoria a los Estados Generales y se duplicó la representación del Tercer Estado.

—Entiendo—se alejó de él y se sentó tras su escritorio, pues sabía que eso significaba que el rey aceptaba una restricción al poder y dictadura que ejercía sobre Francia. –Gracias por informarme.

—Permiso para retirarme, comandante.

—Concedido.

—Dígale a André, que en una hora habrá cambio de guardia— Alain sonrió burlón mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Apenas Soissons salió de la oficina, André se asomó desde la recamara mientras se terminaba de abotonar la camisa.

—Óscar...— buscó la mirada de su mujer.

—Lo sé...— levantó la vista de su escritorio y lo miró a los ojos —Todo está cambiando...

* * *

 **Abril 1789**

Mientras el Regimiento B de la Guardia del Ejército vigilaba que no se produjeran desmanes en uno de los mercados principales de París, Óscar analizó todos los cambios políticos que se estaban viviendo desde que Necker se convirtió en uno de los principales consejeros de su Majestad Luis XVI.

Junto con el férreo apoyo del ministro a que el Tercer Estado tuviera más participación en la próxima convocatoria de Estados Generales, gracias a lo cual se ganó el apodo de "Ministro Patriota", Necker también tomó varias medidas liberales. Frente a una importante escasez de trigo, el ministro propuso una medida tomada por Loménie de Brienne en materia de comercio de grano: prohibió la exportación de cereales (7 de septiembre de 1788), así como también la compra de grano fuera de los mercados (23 de noviembre de 1788); ordenó comprar grano en el extranjero, otorgó primas a los importadores y dio a las autoridades de policía el poder necesario para aprovisionar los mercados (22 de abril de 1789). Además, en materia financiera, Necker revocó la suspensión de pagos decretada por Brienne y utilizó expedientes para reunir los 70 millones necesarios para asegurar los pagos hasta la reunión de los Estados Generales.

—Comandante, ya llegó nuestro relevo— dijo Alain a su izquierda sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Óscar tiró de las riendas de César para voltearlo y observó cómo la armada que los relevaría asumía la vigilancia con más violencia de la necesaria. Estaban haciendo retroceder a las personas que se acercaban a mendigar en el sector, intimidándolos con las armas y golpeándolos sin razón.

—Quizás debiéramos quedarnos un poco más...

Alain se acercó a ella.

—Comandante, mientras más torturen o restrinjan al pueblo, éste se volverá más agresivo– se acomodó la gorra –Aunque ustedes los nobles, no entienden nada… Ni siquiera cuando la verdad está frente a sus narices.

Óscar fue incapaz de contestar, pues sabía que Alain tenía razón. Apesadumbrada dio la orden de retirarse y regresar a las barracas. Mientras cabalgaban con paso tranquilo, André ubicó su caballo junto al de la rubia y dijo lo más bajo que pudo:

—Hoy salgo de franco...

Ella asintió —Lo sé... organicé con Dagout el calendario— lo miró de soslayo —Dejaré la puerta del despacho abierta— cuando vio que André asentía sonriendo, espoleó su caballo y se colocó al frente del destacamento tratando de disimular.

 **Mayo de 1789**

Llovía intensamente en París, una vez más, Óscar y su destacamento estaban haciendo guardia en el Edificio del Parlamento. Habían transcurrido algunos días desde su apertura. Tratando de disimular el cansancio que sentía, la comandante del Regimiento B apoyó una de sus manos en uno de los pilares del edificio para evitar caer al suelo.

—Francia está naciendo otra vez por medio de la Asamblea– suspiró mientras hablaba consigo misma –Es mi responsabilidad vigilar que los miembros del Parlamento y la Asamblea arreglen todo, debo aguantar por mi país— trató de infundirse ánimo.

—Comandante...

—¿Sí, Alain?— se dio vuelta mientras quitaba con la mano el agua que corría por su rostro.

—¿Se encuentra bien? Está un poco pálida— la miró preocupado.

—Sólo estoy cansada. Iré al cuartel por unas horas… ¿Podrías quedarte al cargo?— dijo tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz, se sentía agotada y a punto de desmayarse.

—A sus órdenes, comandante— Alain se llevó la mano a la visera de su gorra.

Apenas llegó a su oficina, se acostó tratando de desestimar los escalofríos que recorrían su cansado cuerpo.

—o—

André miró preocupado a Oscar al entrar al despacho.

—Cierra la puerta, por favor. Acabo de recibir esto— le indicó ella, levantando un documento.—Nos informan que fue cerrada la entrada para la Asamblea por órdenes del rey.

—¿Qué dices?... sólo han transcurrido días desde su apertura— estaba perplejo.

—El rey dio orden de cerrar el Parlamento. Se nos ha ordenado bloquear el ingreso de cualquier representante a partir de mañana en la mañana— Óscar se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la oficina —Esto será tomado como un insulto, son representantes elegidos por el pueblo— se tocó la frente, estaba con un persistente dolor de cabeza –Las órdenes son claras, debemos impedir la entrada a la Asamblea a partir de mañana.

A los pocos días, un enviado del general Bouillé se apersonó en su oficina.

—Buenas noches comandante Jarjayes, soy el coronel Jossie Le Boune, tomaré a partir de este momento el liderazgo del ingreso a la Asamblea General según las instrucciones de la autoridad máxima de nuestra armada.

—Entiendo— lo miró intranquila —Me gustaría acompañarlo— se puso de pie con esfuerzo y tomó sus armas para seguir al presuntuoso militar que se pavoneaba ante ella.

Mientras observaba como sólo abrían una puerta del Edificio de Parlamento para que ingresaran exclusivamente los obispos y representantes de la aristocracia, preguntó molesta.

—Coronel, dígame… ¿Por qué deja afuera a los representantes del pueblo?— observó a los hombres de levita negra que esperaban bajo la lluvia, eran 578 personas, para ser exactos, bajo la inclemente lluvia de mayo.

—Son las órdenes— Le Boune contestó con soberbia —Los representantes del pueblo deben entrar por la puerta de atrás.

—La gente está aquí parada y congelándose— apuntó a la multitud.

—Sólo estoy cumpliendo órdenes, igual que usted. ¿O acaso se le olvida que usted misma fue quien cerró la puerta hace unos días?— el coronel rió cínicamente –Si ellos no quieren ingresar por la puerta de atrás y prefieren quedarse en la lluvia, no es mi responsabilidad.

Óscar furiosa lo tomó de la chaqueta y lo arrojó al suelo mojado.

—¡Atención soldados!. Abran las puertas del frontis y dejen pasar a la Asamblea a los representantes de pueblo— gritó sin despegar la vista del coronel que la miraba estupefacto.

—¡Comandante Jarjayes, está desobedeciendo las órdenes del general Bouillé!— gritó el hombre desde el piso.

—Sólo es cuestión de sentido común, coronel. ¿O quiere que esto termine en una batalla civil?— lo miró desafiante –Como responsable de la Guardia debo evitar accidentes inesperados. ¡Dígale eso de mi parte al general Bouillé!

Esforzándose en disimular su intranquilidad, observó cómo los hombres del Tercer Estado ingresaban al edificio, sabía que lo que acababa de hacer tendría consecuencias pero no le importó. Su nación la necesitaba y eso era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Después de un par de horas, cuando vio que un jinete se acercaba a todo galope, sus temores fueron confirmados.

—¡Comandante Jarjayes! ¡Comandante Jarjayes!– habló el mensajero con uniforme militar –¡Tiene orden de presentarse ante el general Bouillé, diríjase con sus hombres al palacio de Versalles de inmediato!

Óscar asintió con tranquilidad.

—Esperaré que llegue nuestro relevo e iremos— contestó con voz firme.

—o—

—Comandante…– Alain comenzó a hablar en cuanto ingresaron a uno de los patios de palacio, su voz delatando la preocupación que sentía —¿Tiene información del por qué se nos ha citado aquí?

—No, la verdad es que desconozco las razones… Pero imagino que tienen que ver con mi decisión de desobedecer las instrucciones del general Bouillé... Espérenme aquí— se alejó hacia el interior del edificio.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento... André, ¿podrías ir con ella?, yo me quedaré aquí con los demás– Alain habló en apenas un murmullo.

—Sí, tienes razón– el aludido, haciendo a un lado su actitud de nunca interponerse en lo que Oscar ordenaba a sus hombres, ajustó su capa y la siguió. Si se molestaba por seguirla, era un problema que no le importaba ya que era mucho menor a lo que también presentía en esos momentos.

—¿Ahora qué pasa?— preguntó Óscar cuando vio a André a su lado —¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Te acompañaré— contestó él con tranquilidad.

—Como gustes— siguió caminando sin prestarle demasiada atención, su cabeza era un remolino de emociones e ideas y apenas lograba mantenerse en pie de lo fatigada que se sentía. Subió las escaleras y llegó al pasillo de las oficinas que conocía perfectamente.

—Comandante, la están esperando— un par de soldados abrieron la puerta del despacho del general Bouillé –Usted se queda aquí— hicieron a un lado a André empujándolo con un fusil.

Óscar miró a André e hizo un gesto con la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarlo. Él asintió y esperó donde le indicaban.

—o—

—La retiraré del cargo como comandante en el Regimiento de la Guardia en el Parlamento— formalizó el general Bouillé a la mujer que estaba de pie frente a él.

—Dígame… ¿Cuál es la razón, señor?— Óscar preguntó tranquila.

—¿La razón?... ¿Le parece poco haber abierto las puertas de la Asamblea sin permiso?, desobedeció las órdenes que yo había dado, por su actuar será arrestada e irá a la Corte Marcial.

—Definitivamente no le tengo miedo a la Corte Marcial— lo miró desafiante.

—No puedo creer lo que está diciendo— la autoridad máxima se puso de pie –En vista y considerando que su padre en un viejo y muy querido amigo mío, le voy a dar una oportunidad. Sus guardias en el servicio del regimiento deben armarse correctamente y regresar al vestíbulo del Parlamento para sacar de ahí a todos los hombres del Tercer Estado de la Asamblea Nacional a como dé lugar. Tome medidas drásticas contra aquellos que traten de oponerse, si es necesario, deben disparar a matar.

Óscar lo miró consternada.

—¿Qué? ¿Disparar a matar?– se acercó a su superior furiosa –¡¿Qué está diciendo, señor?! Son los representantes del pueblo de Francia ¿Quiere que los matemos?

—¡Ellos no son representantes de nada, sólo son traidores a la corona y al rey!. Brigadier Jarjayes, equipe a sus soldados y llévelos al vestíbulo del Parlamento ahora mismo. ¡Es una orden!

—No puedo hacer eso, señor.

—Entonces queda usted arrestada por traición al rey. Seré yo quien dé las órdenes directas a sus soldados. ¡Manténganla vigilada!— instruyó a los hombres a su cargo salió de su oficina.

Apenas André vio salir al general Bouillé, se acercó a la puerta del despacho tratando de escuchar.

—o—

Óscar caminó hacia uno de los ventanales.

–¡No se mueva!— le gritó uno de los soldados que la custodiaba.

–Tengo derecho a ver por la ventana— contestó tranquila.

—Entonces levante las manos.

—Está bien— levantó las manos como se lo indicaban, sintió como la despojaron de su arma y sable. –Quiero ver como mis hombres se niegan a obedecer las órdenes del general Bouillé.

—o—

Alain vio a Óscar mirándolos desde una ventana y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un vozarrón lo interrumpió.

—¡Atención Regimiento B, todos en línea! ¡A partir de ahora yo daré las órdenes! Deben ir por su equipo de batalla de inmediato, irán al Salón del Parlamento del Tercer Estado y desalojarán a toda la gente que ocupe el lugar ilegalmente. ¡Tienen diez minutos!— habló la máxima autoridad de las fuerzas militares de Francia.

Alain, quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba, cruzó su mirada con la de Óscar.

—¡¿Qué están esperando?!— insistió el general Bouillé.

—Prometimos esperar a la comandante Óscar aquí y no nos moveremos hasta que ella haya regresado— contestó desafiante el teniente Soissons.

—¡Soy el comandante supremo de las Fuerzas Armadas! ¡¿Acaso no escucharon mis órdenes?!— insistió Bouillé.

—No tengo razón para escucharlo. ¡Nuestra comandante es Óscar y sólo a ella obedeceremos!— con estas palabras se formó un grupo de doce soldados que se negaron a obedecer –Como podrá ver, Alain de Soissons y otros once soldados lo desconocemos como comandante supremo de las Fuerzas Armadas.

Óscar se sintió impotente al ver como los doce soldados que estaban a su mando, y que se negaban a obedecer las órdenes del general Bouillé, eran golpeados hasta casi la inconsciencia. Una vez que los fieros hombres fueron sometidos, los arrestaron y trasladaron del lugar. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Se abrió nuevamente la puerta del despacho en donde estaba retenida.

—Tal parece que la comandante y sus soldados fueron entrenados para la traición— habló el general supremo.

—¿Dónde se llevó a mis hombres?... quiero saberlo ¡Dígamelo!— interpeló al general Bouillé.

—A la prisión de _L'abbaye_ , serán fusilados después de haberlos juzgado junto a usted en la Corte Marcial.

—¿Fusilarlos?— los ojos de Óscar se abrieron aterrados.

—Se preocupa más por ellos que por su propia vida. Usted será degradada vergonzosamente y quedará en la prisión militar hasta que su majestad decida qué hacer con usted. ¡Llévensela!

—General Bouillé. Encarcéleme si quiere, pero es un grave error ejecutar a mis soldados, son inocentes— dijo resistiéndose a salir de la oficina.

—No, esto será una lección para todos. El ejército no debe insubordinarse, menos ahora que está en peligro el futuro de la Nación. Los guardias reales se encargarán de desalojar a los traidores— la miró con desprecio antes de salir de la oficina.

En cuanto su superior salió de la oficina, Óscar hizo a un lado una de las armas que le apuntaban.

—Lo siento, déjeme pasar.

—¿Qué está haciendo?— preguntó desconcertado uno de los guardias del general Bouillé. Óscar golpeó su mano haciendo que soltara el arma. Apenas dejaron de apuntarle corrió hacia la puerta para tratar de salir. Antes de llegar fue derribada por dos militares.

—¡André!— gritó pidiendo ayuda.

—o—

Cuando André derribó la puerta, Óscar trataba de soltarse de los guardias que insistían en detenerla. Desesperado agarró un fusil y los golpeó, la tomó de un brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, recuperaron las armas que le habían quitado y corrieron juntos hacia los caballos.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó sin entender.

—La Guardia Real irá a desalojar la Asamblea, tienen órdenes de disparar a matar. Hay que detenerlos, ¡no importa cómo!— contestó Óscar sin dejar de correr.

Haciendo caso omiso de la persistente lluvia, acudieron a todo galope hacia el edificio donde se estaba desarrollando la Asamblea donde un contingente de soldados armados estaba frente a los representantes del Tercer Estado. Mientras se acercaban, Óscar se percató de que un grupo de personas se manifestaba en contra de los militares, si ella no intervenía todo se saldría de control. En primera fila pudo reconocer al otrora caballero negro acompañado de su esposa. Admiró la entereza de aquella jovencita que no se amedrentaba ante la lluvia o ante las armas con tal de apoyar a su marido.

—¡Detente Girodelle!— cruzó su caballo frente al de él y desenvainó su espada –¿Tienes valentía para enfrentarte a mí? ¡Guardias del palacio! ¿Acaso dispararían a mi pecho con sus armas? ¡Si quieren apuntar sus armas contra los representantes de Tercer Estado, primero tendrán que caminar sobre mi cadáver!— abrió los brazos.

Víctor la miró conmocionado. Nuevamente lo sorprendía la mujer que tanto amaba, una vez más demostraba que era más valiente que cien hombres juntos, jamás podría dañarla. Guardó su espada.

—Mademoiselle, enfunde su espada por favor… No debemos pelear contra uno de nuestros antiguos comandantes, tampoco debemos disparar contra gente que está desarmada, sería un acto de cobardía, por favor entienda que sólo obedecíamos órdenes. Si yo pudiera, la complacería y tampoco me importaría ser insurgente… Pero debe entender que está en juego mi carrera y eso es lo único que tengo… Usted decidió que no tuviera nada más importante en mi vida— la miró lleno de pasión.

Ella asintió en silencio y entendiendo lo que quería decir.

—¡Monten!— ordenó Girodelle a los guardias que estaban dispuestos a atacar. —¡Retirada!— volteó para mirarla mientras se marchaba, sintió que su corazón se rompía al verla desafiante y orgullosa bajo la lluvia, protegiendo una vez más sus convicciones.

Apenas Óscar se aseguró de que los representantes del Tercer Estado no serían atacados volvió a su caballo.

—Vamos a la casa de mi padre— miró a André que no se despegaba de su lado —Debo explicarle personalmente lo que ha pasado.

Ambos se dirigieron al palacete Jarjayes. Como Óscar esperaba, apenas desmontaron se les informó que el patriarca esperaba a su heredera en su despacho.

—Padre… ¿Me mandaste llamar?— Óscar entró al salón privado de su padre.

—Siéntate...— el anciano le mostró una silla dispuesta al centro de la habitación —Recibirás tu castigo.

—¿De qué castigo hablas?— se sentó donde le indicó.

—Tienes que devolver las medallas que te entregó su majestad y serás degradada vergonzosamente— comenzó a hablar el hombre con una voz carente de emoción.

—Te pregunto una vez más padre ¡¿De qué castigo estás hablando?!— Óscar subió la voz.

—¿No conforme con desobedecer órdenes del mismísimo rey, ahora tratas de retar a tu padre? ¡Por tu insurgencia se nos despojará de nuestro título de nobleza y todos nuestros bienes serán confiscados!— desenvainó su espada –Si tienes algo que decir te escucharé, aunque seas una rebelde, de todas formas eres mi hija.

—Doce de mis subordinados están encarcelados y pronto serán ejecutados... Si yo fuera ejecutada podría salvar a esos doce hombres y sería un placer ofrecer mi vida a cambio de la de ellos— habló tranquila mientras sostenía su mirada –Pero seguramente no la aceptarían, entonces no tiene caso que yo muera en este momento.

Mientras André se acercaba a la biblioteca, preocupado porque Óscar llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrada ahí, el general continuaba con su terrible plan.

—Aclara tu mente, Óscar. Hagamos lo que hagamos, la presencia de una rebelde en una familia que tradicionalmente ha servicio de la familia real significaría la muerte. Una vez que estés con Dios, descansarás y yo te seguiré… Todo esto ha sido mi culpa por tratar de guiarte por un camino que no te correspondía.— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Óscar levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos del patriarca de su familia, eran del mismo color y tan intensos como los de ella. Respiró profundo y habló.

—Eso sería peor… No quiero ser la causa de tu muerte, padre— sus ojos también se humedecieron.

—Eres muy amable al decir eso, pero todo se ha terminado para mí— Regnier levantó su espada.

—¡General espere!— André se lanzó contra él inmovilizándolo mientras trataba de quitarle la espada. Lo empujó contra una de las grandes ventanas alejándolo desesperado de la mujer que amaba.

—¡Quítame las manos de encima, André!

—¡No lo haré! Acaba de intentar asesinar a su hija, no me iré de aquí— lo empujó con ímpetu recurriendo a toda su fuerza, pues el general era un hombre jovial y fuerte pese a su avanzada edad.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto André?!— gritó enfurecido cuando su otrora mozo de cuadra lo soltó. –¿Qué estás haciendo…?— vio impactado como el cañón de un arma se apoyaba en su pecho.

—Si intenta hacer algo más en contra de su hija, le dispararé, señor, le dispararé y luego me iré con ella— dijo André con la voz ronca y sosteniendo con firmeza el arma.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres escapar con Óscar?— habló impactado el general Jarjayes.

—Sí, nos iremos.

—Estúpido, ¿Piensas que las diferencias entre tú y ella desaparecerán sólo porque ustedes lo quieren así?. ¡Ella es de la aristocracia! ¿Acaso no sabes que cuando los nobles se casan tienen que pedir permiso al rey?

Óscar los miró aterrada, los dos hombres que amaba estaban finalmente enfrentándose, todo había salido a la luz.

—Y cuando el rey ama a una persona… ¿A quién tiene que pedirle permiso? ¡A nadie, señor! ¡A nadie!— insistió André.

—¡Impertinente! ¡Ahora veo de donde salieron todas las ideas subversivas de mi hija!— lo golpeó en un momento de descuido. André cayó al suelo y Óscar corrió hacia él tratando de protegerlo. Él la tomó de un brazo y la puso tras de sí, mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

La Nana, que estaba observando desde la puerta, lloró amargamente al ver que todo estaba descubierto.

—¡Jamás podré perdonarlos! ¡Óscar, has deshonrado a la familia!— se paró frente a ellos loco de ira —¿Es por él que te rehúsas a contraer matrimonio? ¿Es este el hombre que ocultabas en la casa que ocupabas en París?

—Sí, así es padre…— la rubia se puso de pie para enfrentarlo –¡Soy la mujer de André y no necesito el permiso de nadie para ser su esposa!— lo miró desafiante.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?!— la abofeteó haciéndola caer al piso.

André vio como el general empuñaba su espada nuevamente, se colocó delante de Óscar una vez más.

—¡Es una aberración atentar en contra de su hija!

—¡¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?— el general apretó la empuñadura de su espada -¡La aberración es que un sirviente seduzca a mi hija!

—¡Abra la puerta conde Jarjayes, abra la puerta! ¡Soy un mensajero del rey!— los gritos desde la entrada principal alertaron a todos los habitantes del palacete.

La Nana corrió a abrir para que el mensajero entrara. Lo guió de prisa al despacho del general.

—" _Por orden de su Majestad María Antonieta, no se llevará a cabo ningún juicio en contra del brigadier Óscar François de Jarjayes y tampoco en contra de su familia. De ahora en adelante esperamos más lealtad de la familia Jarjayes con la familia real. Firma, Maria Antonieta"_ — terminó de leer con solemnidad el emisario.

El general Jarjayes acompañó al lacayo hasta la puerta. Al regresar al recibidor vio a Óscar y André de pie al final de la escalera.

—¿Has escuchado Óscar?, gracias a la generosidad de nuestra reina has escapado de la muerte hija mía— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas —Niña inconsciente…— irguió sus hombros y secándose los ojos gritó –¡Retírense los dos! No puedo mirarlos siquiera, han traicionado mi confianza y me han deshonrado. ¡André no quiero volver a verte en esta casa y a ti Óscar, te ordeno retirarte del ejército, me obedecerás y te casaras con quien yo decida! ¡¿Me has escuchado?! ¡No permitiré que arrastres nuevamente nuestro nombre por el fango!— sin esperar respuesta se retiró a sus aposentos.

Óscar miró a André —Debemos irnos…— susurró.

André asintió y tomó una de sus manos –Ve por tus cosas. Prepararé los caballos.

Llegaron al cuartel de madrugada. Óscar comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro inquieta, André se acercó a ella.

—Habla conmigo— le pidió.

Sin contestar se lanzó a sus brazos. Finalmente todo había salido a la luz, las injusticias que había presenciado, el tener que dejar definitivamente a su familia y la actitud de su padre, la habían herido profundamente.

—André… debemos salvar a Alain y los demás... No puedo permitir que los ejecuten por mi responsabilidad— dijo concentrándose en respirar profundo, recordó al hombre que había visto hace unas horas bajo la lluvia –Necesito hablar con Bernard, tengo una idea y creo que él podría ayudarnos.

—Descansa un poco e iremos a hablar con él en cuanto amanezca, mientras tanto buscaré algo para comer— el soldado la besó en la frente y salió del despacho rápidamente.

Mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña habitación sintió un repentino mareo, se afirmó en una de las paredes para no caer. Se llevó las manos a la boca.

—No, no puede ser…— dijo en voz alta.

Trató de recordar la última vez que había tenido una menstruación y no pudo hacerlo. Durante los últimos días prácticamente no había comido, no sentía apetito. Consideró este repentino mareo, estaba más pálida de lo habitual y muy cansada. Viviendo en el cuartel no había tenido contacto con Gabrielle, y las hierbas que ella le había proporcionado se le habían acabado hace tiempo. Había transcurrido más de un mes desde la última vez que había hecho el amor con André, asumió la verdad como un golpe en el estómago.

André regresó con hogazas de pan y cerveza.

—¿Qué te pasa?— dejó las cosas sobre el escritorio y se acercó a Óscar, alarmado al verla apoyada en la pared con la mirada perdida.

—Creo que estoy embarazada nuevamente…— lo miró, comenzó a deslizarse hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas tratando de controlar las náuseas que sentía. Transcurrieron interminables minutos en silencio hasta que sintió que André la tomaba de la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Tranquila— la abrazó –Esta vez, todo saldrá bien...

—No es el mejor momento— se soltó de su abrazo.

—Óscar… nunca habrá un buen momento— él contestó tranquilo.

—Está a punto de estallar una revolución, cualquier cosa puede pasar— se llevó la mano al vientre –¿Qué clase de madre seré... apenas sé cómo ser una mujer común y corriente…— se llevó las manos al rostro y las restregó contra sus mejillas tratando de calmarse.

—Mírame— André la tomó de los hombros –Lo haremos juntos... sé que junto lo lograremos— la besó dulcemente en la frente.

Ella, incapaz de contestar, solo se abrazó al cuello de quien la sostenía.

Para los dos fue imposible dormir o descansar. Sentados en el borde de la cama, esperaron en silencio y tomados de la mano que el amanecer irrumpiera. Cerca de las ocho de la mañana llegaron a casa de Bernard, pues no querían importunar apareciendo tan temprano.

—Rosalie, perdónanos por haber venido sin aviso— se disculpó André en cuanto la joven abrió la puerta aún en ropa de dormir. Abrigada con un grueso chal y una delicada cofia cubriéndole el cabello.

—No es ninguna molestia André, pasen por favor— sonrió invitándolos a la casa.

—Ella es mi esposa, Óscar— el soldado presentó a la rubia y espigada mujer que lo acompañaba —Óscar, ella es Rosalie, la esposa de Bernard.

—Ya nos conocíamos— dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono.

Rosalie sonrió y evitó hacer algún comentario acerca de la forma en la que André había presentado a la militar.

—Supongo que necesitan hablar con mi marido— preguntó, cuando Óscar asintió con vehemencia, los invitó a sentarse —Les serviré algo mientras él está listo.

—Felicitaciones— dijo André mirando el redondeado vientre de Rosalie cuando esta se acercó a la mesa con los brebajes calientes —No sabía que serían padres.

—Ha sido una linda sorpresa— contestó la joven mientras acariciaba su abdomen —Sé que no es el momento más propicio para tener un bebé, pero los niños siempre son una bendición.

André sonrió y miró a Óscar, le pareció una bonita coincidencia que él y uno de sus mejores amigos fueran padres casi al mismo tiempo.

A los minutos apareció el periodista. Después de los saludos correspondientes todos se sentaron frente a la mesa del comedor.

—Ustedes dirán...— Bernard inició la conversación.

—Es preciso que me escuches cuidadosamente, necesito pedirte algo muy delicado— Óscar lo miró seria —Necesito de tu ayuda en algo muy importante.

—Haré cualquier cosa que ustedes me pidan, siempre y cuando no se trate de un favor para a familia real ni para los nobles.

—Es referente a doce de mis soldados, todos ellos son plebeyos y están privados de libertad en _L'abbaye_ — continuó Óscar esforzándose en pasar por alto las palabras de Bernard en contra de los monarcas.

—Entiendo... pero están en una fortaleza real...

—Sí, y creo que tú tienes la capacidad suficiente para movilizar ciudadanos. Aunque sean sólo mil personas... si logras efectuar una manifestación a favor de mis soldados, podemos ayudarlos— Óscar insistió.

—No digo que no sea posible pero… ¿De verdad crees que eso servirá para ayudar a tus soldados?— la miró lleno de dudas.

—Como comandante de la guardia, sé muy bien lo peligroso que es para las autoridades una aglomeración de ese tipo, ejerciendo la debida presión, es posible que cedan y liberen a mis hombres.

—Ya veo, es una idea muy inteligente… Lástima que no estés de nuestro lado— el periodista la miró fríamente –Pero dime… ¿Qué pasará si se arma un alboroto? ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Yo misma vigilaré la manifestación, prometo que no habrá personas muertas entre tus amigos o la gente de París, si fallo en mi promesa, dejaré el ejército y me uniré a tu causa— Óscar sostuvo tranquilamente su mirada.

—Entiendo, debo intentarlo. Veré cuanta gente puedo reunir— Bernard se puso de pie —Te haré llegar más información pasado el mediodía.

—Gracias por tu ayuda— André estrechó la mano de su amigo.

Después de despedirse, Óscar y André salieron de la casa. Mientras caminaban en busca de sus caballos, la mujer corrió a un rincón y vomitó todo el té que había bebido en casa de Rosalie.

—Óscar...— André se acercó preocupado, le afirmó el cabello mientras ella continuaba con violentas arcadas —¿Quieres que te lleve donde el doctor Lassone?— preguntó.

—No... no es necesario— masculló ella apenas se sintió un poco mejor —Acostúmbrate a este panorama, es normal— trató de sonreír, pero no consiguió más que hacer una mueca.

—Lo lograremos... te lo prometo— André la abrazó de los hombros —Mientras descansas en el cuartel, conseguiré algo para que comas— la tomó de la mano tratando de ocultar las contradictorias emociones que estaba sintiendo. Estaba exultante ante la posibilidad de ser padre pero al mismo tiempo, aterrado. Óscar tenía razón, no era el mejor momento.

Al día siguiente, la militar esperó tener la atención de todos los soldados a su cargo y habló con energía al pelotón que estaba en medio del patio principal del cuartel.

—¡Se nos ha encomendado una misión muy especial, debemos vigilar en la ciudad de París. Los últimos informes nos dicen que habrá una revuelta en los alrededores de la prisión de _L'abbaye_. Nuestra misión es solo vigilar, les ordeno expresamente no disparar ni agredir de ninguna forma a la gente que estará ahí, aunque exista provocación, les ordeno no contestar! ¡¿Entendido?!

—¡Sí, comandante!— contestaron los militares.

Óscar espoleó su corcel y dirigió a sus hombres hasta la prisión en donde Alain y sus otros subalternos permanecían.

—o—

—¡Su majestad! ¡Su majestad! ¡Información importante!— ingresó un mensajero a la oficina en donde estaba reunido Luis XVI y sus ministros —Informa el comandante de la Guardia Real que alrededor de treinta mil personas están frente a la Prisión de _L'abbaye,_ exigiendo la liberación de los doce soldados condenados a muerte.

—¡Su majestad, no podemos ceder! Si lo hacemos esa gente se volverá más arrogante– intervino el general Bouillé.

—¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!— ingresó la reina a la sala de consejo, pues pese a que permanecía día y noche junto al lecho de su hijo mayor, que estaba gravemente enfermo, se esforzaba en estar al pendiente de lo que aconteciera –¿Por qué su majestad titubea? ¿Por qué todos titubean?. ¡Liberen a esos hombres de inmediato, no podemos permitir que nuestra hermosa ciudad de París se tiña de sangre por sólo doce hombres!— habló con energía y sorprendiendo a todos los hombres que estaban reunidos.

—Sí... ¡sí!— repitió el monarca —Su majestad tiene razón... no podemos permitir que nuestra ciudad se tiña de sangre— Luis XVI se puso de pie —¡Liberen a esos militares!— ordenó.

—o—

Óscar aferró firmemente las riendas de su caballo mientras veía como sus soldados eran liberados. Esperó pacientemente que cruzaran el tumulto de gente que quería saludarlos. Finalmente, el teniente Soissons llegó a su lado.

—Alain, esto no es obra de la palabra de Bernard ni es obra mía. Esto es gracias al poder de la gente— dijo mirando los castaños ojos del militar.

—Comandante, creo que por fin empieza a entender cómo debe funcionar este mundo— Alain extendió su mano. Óscar aceptó su agradecimiento, mas no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando, sin previo aviso, su subordinado depositó un suave beso en el dorso de su mano mientras sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo –Muchas gracias por la ayuda, comandante. Le debo una... y es grande— susurró el hombretón.

Continuará...

* * *

Listo! he aquí otro capítulo de este "fic de fic", espero le haya gustado, aún los cambios son muy sutiles, pero no se impacienten… se viene lo bueno! las marginales **Cilenita79** , **Krimhild** y la suscrita, estamos trabajando a toda máquina para entregar un producto de calidad jejejeje (Nos vieran los rostros cuando planeamos maldades… XD… gracias chiquillas, son tremendas).

Muchas gracias a quienes nos dejan review… son maravillosas! y a las que no… Ya saben, quien no deja review es paco XD.

(PD: Paco es policía en "chileno"... y a alusión a quien no salta, es porque en las protestas de la revuelta social, todos saltamos contra la represión!)

Ahora, las notas históricas:

Los **Estados generales** en la Francia del antiguo régimen eran asambleas convocadas por el Rey de manera excepcional y a la que acudían representantes de cada estamento: la nobleza (primer estado), el clero (segundo estado) y los representantes de las ciudades que disponían de consistorio (Tercer Estado). Fueron creados en 1302 por Felipe IV, _el Hermoso_ , luego que el papa Bonifacio VIII convocó al rey Felipe IV y al clero francés a un sínodo a celebrar en Roma, el 1 de noviembre de 1302, para definir de manera definitiva la relación entre el poder temporal y la Iglesia; y también para juzgar al rey, bajo la acusación de abusos inauditos contra la iglesia, por lo que el rey Felipe IV respondió inmediatamente. El rey Felipe IV procedió a acusar de herejía al papa Bonifacio VIII, ante la reunión de los representantes del clero, y de la nobleza, y por primera vez, representantes de la ciudad de París, y constituyó el nacimiento de los Estados generales de Francia, además de convocar a un concilio general para juzgar al papa Bonifacio VIII, así como prohibir al clero francés, a asistir al sínodo convocado por el papa Bonifacio VIII.

Los penúltimos Estados generales de Francia fueron convocados por Luis XIII en 1614, y convocados de nuevo por Luis XVI en 1789, habiéndose reunido un total de 21 veces en 487 años. Eran una asamblea excepcional, y su reunión solía significar la respuesta a una crisis política o financiera, que obligaba a conocer la opinión de los representantes de los principales poderes del país para confirmar una decisión real, particularmente en materia fiscal.

Estaban compuestos por diputados elegidos con un mandato de sus electores, y la orden del día se redactaba con base en los cuadernos de quejas (en francés, _cahiers de doléances_ ), establecidos por los notables provinciales de los tres órdenes o estamentos. Dichos estamentos se reunían por separado y contaban cada uno con un número igual de representantes. El sistema de voto utilizado era estamental: un voto contaba para cada una de las cámaras, con lo que el clero y la nobleza, tradicionalmente aliados, no dejaban opción al Tercer Estado para que se oyese su voz. En su última reunión, en mayo de 1789, el Tercer Estado pidió sin éxito el voto por cabeza. Estas disputas fueron reflejadas en la aparición de una gran cantidad de panfletos que recorrieron todas las ciudades y poblados de Francia, en los cuales se ponía de manifiesto el descontento popular. El 17 de junio de 1789, el Tercer estado y el bajo clero presentes en los Estados generales se constituyeron en Asamblea Nacional y prometieron no separarse hasta haber redactado una Constitución para Francia, dando así comienzo a la Revolución francesa.

En 1789, la monarquía francesa, al borde de la bancarrota y arrinconada por la aristocracia regionalista, pensaba encontrar un medio de salvación convocando los Estados generales.

El 27 de diciembre de 1788, el Consejo de Estado decidió doblar el número de diputados del tercer estado, elegidos por varones mayores de 25 años que pagaban impuestos. El Rey convocó los Estados generales para el 5 mayo de 1789 en Versalles, una asamblea que no se libró de controversias, dado que los representantes de los estamentos privilegiados se opusieron al nuevo sistema representativo que doblaba el número de diputados del Tercer Estado. Formalmente, el enfrentamiento se manifestó en el terreno de los votos. El rey era partidario del voto tradicionalista por órdenes. Sin embargo, los representantes del Tercer estado eran partidarios del voto individual. Fue así como los privilegiados rechazaron inmediatamente la nueva propuesta, ya que la diferencia de número se haría notar (el Tercer estado tenía más número que los estamentos de la cúspide de la pirámide estamental) y así podrían llegar a alcanzar la mayoría en los Estados generales.

La asamblea estaba compuesta por 1139 diputados: 291 pertenecían al clero, 270 a la nobleza y 578 al Tercer Estado. La apertura de los Estados generales del 5 de mayo 1789 marca el inicio de la Revolución.


End file.
